Third Time Around
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! Tai and The Gang are Back...But This Time With Kids! The Digital World Is Calling For The Kids and With The Help Of Their Parents, They Have To Try and Save The World Once Again!
1. Beginning Of The Third

**Hi, well, this is a new story. Totally out of the loop! I never thought I would be doing a story like this...oh well. **

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Okay, so here we go! Digimon Adventures Once Again!**

-------------

**Third Time Around**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning Of The Third**

-------------

It has been around 20 years since Davis and the gang saved the two worlds for the second time. They all graduated and got married...then had kids. Some had normal family lives. Some had to go through tragedy or pain. All 12 of them are helping each other. They all still live in Japan.

Tai and Sora are married and have two girls, Esamee and Bridget. Izzy and Mimi got married and have three kids. Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle. Ken and Yolei are married and had three kids. Dishi, Kannon, and Kira. Joe got married to a woman named Megan and they have two children. Jomei and Nikko. Cody married his highschool sweetheart, Michelle and they have a daughter named Taya. Davis got married, but his wife died during childbirth. So he has raised Maro on his own. Matt also got married to his highschool sweetheart, but she ran out on him and their three children. Marc, Marisol, and Micah. T.K. and Kari got married when they were only 17! They now have two boys, Aiden and Takeo, and they have two on the way!

They stayed very close. Matt lives next door to T.K. and Kari. Tai and Sora live down the street from them. Joe lives in the same apartment building as Izzy and Mimi. Along with Cody. Davis lives across the street from Ken and Yolei.

Today is the first day of summer for the kids, but there was a lot going on in their homes this morning. They all were preparing for their monthly get-together...

_Kamyia Household..._

Sora was in the kitchen washing dishes. Hearing Esamee talk on the phone to one of her friends, Taya. Sora tried not to listen in on her daughter's phone calls because she trusted her. Tai was a totally different story.

For a couple of months, Tai and Esamee didn't get along. Still don't. It's not because he was being too protective or didn't let her date. Just because. No one knew, but Sora told him that it was because she was being a teenager. So he tried to lay off and let Sora handle it.

Then there was Bridget, who was watching TV. She always got along with her parents. Bridget was daddy's little girl.

"Sora, I'm going to Kari's early cause T.K. needs help with the twin's **(Is that right? Or is it twins'?)** stuff. You guys are coming later?" Tai asked as he came in the kitchen.

"Of course, but when you get there, tell Kari that I'm bringing potato salad and macaroni salad." She told him. Tai nodded and kissed her. Then he walked to the front door. "You girls be good for your mother." He called out.

"I will, daddy!" Bridget said, cheerfully.

"Whatever." Esamee told him as she went to her room. Tai sighed and left. _"When will she love me again?"_

_Izumi Residence..._

"Mom!" Kimberly yelled from her room. Flinging clothes from her closet to either the bed or floor. "I need major help!"

Mimi poked her head in. "What is it?"

Her daughter looked to her in distress. "I have nothing to wear!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and walked to her daughter. "It's so awesome that you are just like me when I was your age." She smiled.

"Mom, we do not have time to reminisce! Marc is going to be at the thingy and I want to look pretty for him, but there is nothing perfect enough!" Kimberly sat on her bed.

While Mimi helped her daughter find an outfit, Izzy was helping his youngest son get his sweater on.

"There we go. You're mom will love that sweater on you." He told Kyle as he handed him his glasses.

"Why?"

"Probably because she bought it for you." Izzy told him. Kyle smiled.

"Well, if mom likes it, then I like it."

Izzy then saw his oldest son, Chance, leaning against the door frame. "Kyle, why don't you go show your mother and sister your outfit." He told him.

"Alright." Kyle headed to the door and saw Chance. "Do you like my sweater, Chance?"

Chance nodded. "Of course, it looks awesome on you." Kyle's smile got wider and he ran out of the room. "Why are you making him wear that sweater?"

"Your mom would have my head, that's why. So are you ready to go to T.K. and Kari's?" Izzy asked him. Chance answered back with a nod. "Good, then let's get going."

_Ichijouji Residence..._

Yolei was on the couch doing Kira's hair. Next to them was Kannon, who was watching cartoons. It was silence until Kira decide to ask her mom something. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Why do we see everyone every month?"

"Well, you see, all the adults are my friends. We all don't want to lose touch, so we meet together every month." Yolei tried to explain.

"But you talk to Mrs. Kari everyday." Kira pointed out. She calls Kari that because Kari was her teacher. "Why is she different?"

"Cause T.K. and Mrs. Kari are daddy's and my best friends. We just have a bigger bond than the others."

"So then why do we have to see everyone else if they aren't important?"

Yolei tried to think of something to say, but nothing. "You know what? You ask a lot of questions. Stop." She ordered.

Kira smiled and stayed silent. Kannon was still glued to the TV. Dishi came in the room and went by his mom. "Mom, where's Dad?"

"He went to T.K.'s early to help move some stuff around for the twin babies." She smiled as she said that last part.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to go with him." He said.

"Honey, you've been clinging to your father lately. Is there anything wrong?" She asked her oldest son with concern.

"No." Then he walked away and went to his room.

Yolei sighed, _"I wish he would confide in me, like he does with Ken."_

_Hida Household...With Kido Family..._

Cody and his wife were waiting for Taya, as they had to be at Joe's right now. "Taya!" Michelle called for her.

"Don't yell, honey. She'll come." Cody calmly told her.

"Cody, please. That girl will not obey us if we let her walk all over us!" She told him.

"I'm not letting her walk all over me, I just don't think you should yell."

"Well, I think I should yell louder, if she isn't here in one minute." She said.

"Why? What point would that be? She'll come." Cody told her.

"Taya! Get Out Here This Minute!" She yelled.

"Michelle!"

"Cody!"

_**Knock, knock**_

They straightened themselves out and Cody opened the door. It was Joe. "Joe, Hi! Sorry that we're late!" Cody said as he let Joe, Peggy, and their boys in. "Taya isn't done getting ready yet."

"She would be if-"

"Michelle, not now." Cody interrupted her.

"It's alright, we're not in a hurry, right?" Joe checked his watch. "We are actually early."

"Oh really. That's good." Michelle said. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would." Peggy said. They went in the kitchen and Jomei and Nikko sat on the couch.

Joe and Cody got to talk alone. "Joe, the arguing is getting more frequent!" Cody told him.

"That's not good. What are you two always arguing about?"

"Everything." Cody sighed. _"Especially Taya's attitude. I need to talk to her about that. Why does she act like she doesn't have to listen to us?"_

Joe thought about Cody's answer,_"That's not a good sign."_ "Maybe you two should take a vacation? You know that Peggy and I can take care of Taya." Joe suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea."

Then Taya came into the room. "Hey Joe."

"Good afternoon, Taya."

"Are you ready now?" Cody asked his only daughter. She nodded. "Then let's go."

_Motomiya Home..._

"I don't want to go!" Then a door slam was heard. Davis cursed silently and sighed.

"Why?!" _"I will never understand this kid!"_

Suddenly Maro came out of his room, "Because I don't!"

"Oh whatever! You just don't want to see Marisol!" Davis teased him.

"Dad!"

"It's true, huh?" Davis winked at him.

"Look dad, I'm not embarrassed from what happened last month, if that's what you're thinking! Cause I'm not! No way! No how! So please don't make me go!" Maro begged.

"I'm sorry, son, but we've gone every single month for the past eight years! You are not missing this one!" Davis told him.

"But Dad-"

"No Buts!" Davis ordered. He put his shoes on. "Come on. I got to get to T.K. and Kari's early to help him move a couple of things for Takashi baby number three!"

"You'd think they start using "the rubber"." Maro said out loud without thinking. Davis looked at him with wide eyes. "Um. Just forget I said that."

Davis sighed. "Get in the car."

_Ishida Clan...At the Takashi Household..._

"Kari!" Tai called from the babies' room. Kari groaned as she walked (or waddled) into the room. "What do you think?"

Seven months pregnant Kari looked around the small room that used to be T.K.'s office, which now was contained with baby stuff. Crip, changing table, clothes, rocking chair, toys, and blankets. "Wow! You guys did such an awesome job!"

"Really? You think so?" T.K. asked.

"Yes! Even the babies are happy cause they're kicking!" She said holding her stomach.

"That's great, Kari, but maybe you should go sit down on the couch and relax." Matt suggested.

Kari smiled. "Sorry, can't. I've got to work on the bread rolls." She went back to the kitchen.

"Hey, T.K.? Don't you think Kari's doing a little too much?" Ken asked his best friend.

"Yeah, the babies are due in 2 months." Matt told him.

"I've tried to convince her to slow down, but-" T.K. was interrupted by his brother-in-law.

"But Nothing! If anything happens to my sister while she's pregnant because she was overwhelmed, you and her wont be able to have anymore kids when I get my hands on you!" Tai threatened.

"I know Tai!" T.K. told him. "But I work at home and she's on maternity leave. So if anything happens, I'll be here."

"But your always traveling." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, but I only have one more big trip, which is in two weeks, and then I'll be home for the next couple of months." T.K. told him.

"You better." Tai told him.

_**Knock, knock**_

"T.K., can you get that, please?" Kari called.

"Yes, sweetie." T.K. answered as he walked to the front door. He opened the door. "Hey Sora, Esamee, Bridget. How are you ladies?"

"Very well, thank you very much." Sora told him. "Where's Kari?"

"In the kitchen."

"Alright. I'm going to go help her." Sora walked to the kitchen.

"Esamee, Bridget. All the kids are in the boy's room." T.K. told them.

"All of them?"

"Well Matt's kids and mine. The rest should be here soon." T.K. told his niece.

"Great..." Esamee rolled her eyes and walked to her cousins' room. Bridget followed her. T.K. raised an eyebrow.

"That girl has got a major attitude."

_In Aiden and Takeo's room...before Tai's kids come in..._

"So Mari, you ready for junior high?" Takeo asked his cousin. "I know I am!"

"Sure." She answered. No emotion in her voice.

"Takeo, why are you so excited?" Aiden asked his brother.

"Cause, no more being with younger kids! We'll be treated older!"

"Or you'll be pushed into lockers, flushed, or trash caned." Marc commented.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Takeo asked with wide eyes. Micah began to laugh when he saw the look on Takeo's face. Takeo glared at him, "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Micah said as he could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"Micah." Marc warned. "Be nice."

"Make me!" Micah stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Marc raised his eyebrows at him, then looked to his younger sister, who was staring off into space. "Marisol! Do something here please!" She seemed to be looking at something outside the window, Marc looked to where she was looking. "What are you staring at?"

"I saw something." She said without looking at him.

"What?" Aiden asked her.

Marisol looked at her brother and Aiden. "Um. Nothing. Never mind. Forget it." She got up and headed for the door.

"Marisol?" Marc asked as she opened the door, which there stood Esamee and Bridget.

"What happened to you, Mari? You're looking a little pale." Esamee commented. Bridget nodded in agreement.

Marisol nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I need to go ask my dad something." She left.

Esamee took a seat on Takeo's bed. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know." Marc said.

"Maybe she doesn't feel good." Bridget suggested.

Takeo shrugged. "Maybe."

"Or maybe she's just weird." Micah said.

"Micah!"

_Back to the Other Scene..._

"Kari, sit down. I can handle the rest." Sora told Kari as she led her to the couch. "And when Mimi, Yolei, Peggy, and Michelle get here, they'll help me, alright?"

Kari sighed as she sat down holding her pregnant stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Just relax. Please." Sora told her as she went back to the kitchen.

Kari sighed once again. _"Easy for you to say...you're not the fattest person here!"_

_**Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock...**_

Kari groaned as she got back up. "Hold on, Davis!" She opened the door to reveal Davis and Maro.

"How did you know it was me?" Davis asked her.

"Cause every time you come over, you knock like that." Kari stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked to Maro and gave him a hug. "Hi, Maro. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, and you?" Maro asked nicely.

"I'm great. The kids are in the boys' room." She told him.

"Who's here?"

"My kids, Esamee, Bridget, Marc, Marisol, and Micah. Everyone else hasn't gotten here just yet, but they should be here any minute." Kari said.

"Uhh...maybe I'll just stay out here." Maro said nervously.

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

Kari answered and it was Yolei and the kids. "Hey!"

"Hi there, Momma-to-be! What are you doing up?!" Yolei got very serious at that last part. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Answering the door, since I was the closest person."

"Well you need to relax! You're seven months pregnant!"

"No way, Yolei! I didn't notice!" Kari said sarcastically.

Yolei stuck her tongue out at her best friend and then looked to her kids. "You three go find the rest of the kids." Kira and Kannon went towards the boys' room. Dishi and Maro went to the couch. Yolei noticed Davis standing there. "So Davis, how's life?"

"Pretty great!"

"That's great. Kari, where's Ken?"

"Baby's room." Yolei nodded and she and Davis went to the room. Kari was about to sit down again, but...

_**Knock, knock...**_

Kari stopped and walked to the door again. "I just want to sit down." She whispered as she opened the door. "Hey you guys!" She greeted Izzy and Mimi.

"Kari! I haven't seen you since last month! You are still so beautiful!" Mimi practically screamed.

Kari smiled. "Really, cause I don't feel beautiful."

"I think you look pretty Mrs. Kari." Kyle told his teacher.

"Aw, Kyle. Thank you."

Chance stood behind his brother. "Where's everyone?"

"Couch or boys' room or not here yet." Kari answered.

"I'll just go talk to Dishi and Maro." Chance made his way to the couch. Kyle and Kimberly went to the boys' room.

"So is there anything we can do?" Izzy asked.

"Um. T.K. and the boys are still moving things into the baby room, I don't know why though. I thought they were done a while ago. And Sora and Yolei may need help in the kitchen." Kari told them. So they went there separate ways to different rooms.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Hi Joe, Cody, Meg, Michelle, kids."

"Hi Kari. How are you and the baby doing?" Joe asked. He was Kari's doctor, so he kinda had to know.

"We're doing fine. This baby just wants out." Kari said.

"I know that feeling." Michelle said as she and Meg headed to the kitchen.

"Kari, is Esamee or Kimberly here yet?" Taya asked.

"Yes, they're in the boys' room." Taya walked over there. Nikko followed her. Jomei went over to Dishi, Maro, and Chance.

"So are you feeling any pain at all?" Joe asked.

"No, just feeling large." She said.

Joe and Cody smiled. "Well that's pretty normal."

"Well I hate it."

Matt came out of the babies' room. "Okay. Kari, you need to rest and sit down. Hey Joe, hey Cody. We could sure use your help in there."

"Alright."

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Kari suddenly asked. The men looked to the hallway and Marisol was leaning against the wall.

"I don't know." She answered.

Matt got worried. "You're so pale."

"Maybe you should lay down." Joe told her. Marisol nodded. "But first, let's get you some water."

Marisol nodded and began walking towards them, but then fell to the floor with a thud!

"MARISOL!" Matt ran to his daughter and picked her up in his arms. Cody went into the babies' room. Dishi, Chance, Jomei, and Maro went into the boys' room. Joe felt her pulse.

"There's a pulse, but it's not steady. Kari call 9-1-1!" Joe said with fear in his voice.

Matt's eyes widened. "It's that serious!"

"We got to get her to the hospital! Her heartbeat isn't good, and that's not good!" Joe told this friend.

"How bad?!" Matt shouted.

"Matt! Stop yelling!"

"Answer me!" He growled.

Joe took a deep breath. "It could get worse, but since I really don't know what's wrong, I can only do so much."

Kari came back. Matt and Joe looked to her. "The paramedics are going to be here in a few minutes!"

T.K. came out of the room. "What's with all the shouting?" He saw Matt holding his unconscious niece and began to panic. "What happened to her?!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know what's wrong with my own kid!" Matt said as he put Marisol on the couch. He started to pace. "What do I do?!"

Joe was about to answer, but Marc and Micah came out. "Jomei told us something happened to Marisol!" Marc said. He saw his sister on the couch, then looked to his dad. "Dad!"

"What's wrong with her?!" Micah asked looking like he was about to go into tears.

"Marc, take your brother back in the room and stay there!" T.K. ordered.

"NO! I'm staying with my dad!" Micah ran to Matt and put his arms around him.

"Micah, please listen to your uncle!" Matt said.

"No!"

"Come on, Micah!" Marc said.

"No! No! No! NO!"

"Micah!"

"HHHHHEEEEYYYYY!!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Joe. "Everyone Go Away, Except For Matt!" They still were just staring at him. "NOW!" Marc and Micah ran back to their cousins' room. T.K. went to the babies' room to tell the guys what was going on. Kari went to the kitchen to tell the girls the same thing. "Matt, it's going to be okay." Joe told him.

Matt looked to him with pain in his eyes. "I didn't know she was sick. I swear, Joe. She looked fine when we first got here."

"Matt, no one is blaming you."

Then they heard sirens outside. Joe went to the door to let them in. Matt gave his only daughter a kiss on the forehead. _"I hope you know daddy's here. I wont leave you, baby girl. Just please be alright."_ The paramedics put Marisol on a stretcher and Matt went with her in the ambulance.

----------------------------------------------

**I am proud of the first chapter! Sure, kind of sappy, but whatever. Now please review. I want 5 reviews before I update. Just to tell you, ****I already have chapters 2-5 done...****I will update...I just want to know how I'm doing. **

**Thank you...**

**-Todays Light **


	2. Emergency

**Told you...Thank you for those reviews! Appreciate it guys! Even if it were only three...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Enjoy!!!**

-----------------------------------

**Third Time Around**

**Emergency**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_In the Emergency Room..._

Matt paced and paced nonstop for an hour in the hallway of the ER. Only T.K. was there with him. He insisted on being there for him. Matt didn't worry about himself. His heart was breaking for his daughter, who was being looked over throughly. The paramedics didn't know what was wrong with her.

T.K. looked up to his brother. "Matt, just sit down. Mari will be okay."

"How do you know?" Matt stopped and looked at him. "You're not a doctor."

"I know I'm not, but Mari is strong." Matt sat down next to him. "Maybe she is like Kari and has a weak immune system." T.K. suggested.

"Wouldn't we have discovered that a long time ago?" Matt asked. "When did Kari's parents find out?"

"When she was five..."

"See! I think her doctor would have told me a long time ago that Marisol would get sick a lot." Matt told him. "And she hardly ever gets sick!"

"I guess." T.K. sighed out.

Then a doctor came in front of them, "Which one of you is Marisol's father?"

Matt stood up. "I am. Doctor, is she alright?"

"I think so-"

"Wait a minute! You think so?!" Matt asked.

"Let me finish, Mr. Ishida." The doctor said sternly. "Your daughter isn't doing very well. She is exhausted. All of her energy is just gone. I really don't know why or how, but if it keeps going on like this, she wont make it."

Matt's eyes widened. "Are you saying she's going to die?!"

"Matt, just listen to him." T.K. warned.

"Thank you. You must be the uncle, am I correct?" T.K. nodded. "Well, maybe one of you can get through to her. I asked her if she was eating properly or getting enough sleep, but she wont talk to us and I need her to answer them so I can find the cause so we can find a solution to make her get better."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, Marisol doesn't talk to me or her brothers very much either." He looked to the ground. "I'll talk to her."

The doctor nodded. "Alright. Marisol's room is down the hall. Room 4."

The doctor left them alone. Matt turned to T.K. "Call your house. Check and see how Marc and Micah are. They seemed pretty traumatized when I left."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." T.K. said as he walked outside. Matt went to Marisol's room.

He went in and saw her asleep. Pale. _"This isn't Marisol! It can't be! She looks dead!"_ Matt went to her bed and grabbed her hand. "Marisol? Wake up." He said softly. "It's me. Daddy." Marisol began to stir. "Look at me, baby."

Marisol's eyes opened and she looked to Matt. "Dad?" She whispered out.

"Hey, baby girl. How you feeling?"

"I want to go home." She said suddenly. "This stupid doctor came in and accused me of having an eating disorder!"

"I know. I know. He talked to me. Now, I know you're eating cause you eat dinner with us every night, but why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Matt asked.

"I was trying to when I fainted. I felt so strange. It just came over me." She told him.

"So you weren't feeling like that when you got to Uncle T.K.'s?"

Marisol shook her head. "No."

Matt sighed. "The doctor also told me you didn't talk to him. Why?"

Marisol looked away from him. "I just didn't."

"Marisol...why? Why don't you talk to anyone anymore?" He asked.

She didn't reply. Matt just shook his head and sat down in a chair. "I wish you would tell me how you're feeling." Again, no reply.

_At the Takashi Household..._

"But that makes no sense!" Tai yelled. "She is probably dying cause all her energy is gone?! That makes no sense! Marisol doesn't do anything! Hell, she doesn't even talk!"

"It is quite strange. What do you think, Joe?" Izzy asked him.

"I really don't know. I have never seen a case like this with children." Joe answered.

"What is going to happen now? Is she going to get treatment?" Meg asked.

Kari shrugged. "T.K. didn't say anything about treatment, he actually said that they don't know what to do."

"What are we going to tell the children?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, they're all worried out of their minds in the room." Mimi told them.

"Especially Marc and Micah." Cody said. They all stayed silent for a minute.

"Poor kids. Poor Matt." Sora broke the silence. "Ever since Keiko ran out on them, things haven't been easy sailing for them."

"That's true. I wish there was something we could do..." Kari said.

"We all do." Ken added. Yolei nodded.

"So lets bring the kids out and talk to them." They all nodded in agreement. Kari went to the room. "Hey kids. We want to talk to all of you in the living room...but I want to talk to Marc and Micah alone." All the kids nodded and left the room, except for the two brothers who sat on Aiden's bed. Kari closed the door behind her.

"Aunt Kari, is Mari okay?" Micah asked his aunt, who was about to cry.

Kari shook her head. She sat down on Takeo's bed. "Mari is going to be in the hospital for a couple more days."

"So Mari is okay?" Marc asked.

"No. I wish it was that simple." She looked at the boys. "The doctor told your dad that Mari isn't sick, but she's tired. So she has no energy."

"That's not bad."

"Yes it is, Marc. The doctor said that she is so tired and weak that...if they don't find a way to help her soon...well, she won't be okay."

Marc's eyes widened. "You mean..."

Kari nodded. "Marisol may not live through this."

"What! No!" Micah screamed. He ran into Kari's opened arms and cried into her shirt.

Marc was in his own world. _"This is all my fault. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't tell dad."_ He looked to Micah crying. _"What's going to happen if Marisol really does die? I don't think I can live with myself."_

_At The Hospital A Week Later..._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ishida, but there is nothing more I can do to help her!" The doctor told the angry father. "I've done everything, but now it will take a miracle to keep her alive!"

Matt growled. "You are a horrible doctor! You've done nothing to help Marisol! You've practically already killed my daughter!"

"You know that's not true. Now I'm letting you take Marisol home...to let her spend time with her family and friends." He told Matt.

"Fine! I rather take her than leave her in your hands!" Matt stormed away from the doctor. He went back in Marisol's room and she was dressed. "Let's take you home to your brothers." He put her in a wheel chair and a nurse helped. Matt put Marisol in the passenger seat. He closed the door when the doctor came running out.

"Wait! Mr. Ishida!" Matt stopped and turned to him. The doctor held out a container. "These are Marisol's medications. She needs to take them." Matt grabbed them, got in the car and drove off. Inside the car, Matt was thinking to himself. _"I feel so useless! God Dammit! I want to hit someone or yell...but I can't...Marisol...I got to be strong for her. She isn't going to die! I swear on my life that she will be okay! I just gotta figure out how to get her walking again...but how? How do I do this? I don't know what to do!"_ Matt gripped the steering wheel.

"Daddy?"

Marisol's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What's up?"

"Are we going home?"

"Yes. Marc is preparing you a home cooked meal." Matt told her, trying to sound brave. "Way better than that icky hospital food, right?"

Marisol nodded. "He is a good cook."

Matt looked over to her and then back to the road. "Don't believe anything that dumb-ass doctor told you, okay? You're going to be okay." She stayed silent. "We're going to figure this out, okay? Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari are going to come over and see you, they're bringing Aiden and Takeo." Matt told her. He was trying his hardest to cheer her up. _"How do you make someone happy after they've just been told that they're gonna die?"_ Matt sighed. "You're going to be okay, Mari. I promise."

Matt noticed that she suddenly clenched her fists. "Dad...don't make promises you can't keep." Marisol told him in a sad tone.

Matt's eyes widened. He decided to just shut up. _"Face it, Matt. She's scared. She is definitely not going to listen to you!"_ After a couple minutes, he looked over to her again...she was asleep. He parked outside his house. Turned off the car. And sat there for a few minutes. _"There's got to be a way...there just has to be!"_ He got out of the car and then picked her up into his arms. He walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Marc opened it, Micah was by his side. They stayed quiet so they wouldn't wake her up. Matt laid her down on her bed and shut the door behind him. Marc and Micah sat down on the couch, waiting for their dad to tell them the news.

Matt sat down on the big recliner and sighed. "Well, you guys..." Matt started, but he didn't know what to tell them, especially Micah. "Guys, we gotta be strong for Mari, okay? We got to help her..."

"How?" Micah asked. Matt sighed once more.

"_I was kind of hoping he wouldn't asked that..."_ Matt shrugged. "To be truthful, Micah...I don't know."

Marc raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know? She's going to be okay, right?" Matt just didn't answer and put his face in his hands. Marc almost yelled, "Dad, answer me!"

Matt stood up and looked his oldest son in the eyes. "The doctor said that she's going to die! Is that what you wanted to hear?" He told them in a angry tone. Marc and Micah, both, looked at him with wide eyes. Micah's tears came running down is his cheeks. Marc looked to Marisol's bedroom door. Matt ran his fingers thru his blonde hair. "Guys, I really didn't mean to say it like that. Really. I'm sorry." Matt mentally cursed himself. "I'm just stress out and-"

"I don't want Mari to die!" Micah suddenly screamed out and cried.

Matt didn't want him to wake Marisol up. "Micah, stop! You'll wake up your sister!"

"Well, what do expect a ten year old to do?! He finds out his older sister is dying and you just expect him to pretend everything's is just fine and dandy!" Marc yelled at his father over Micah's loud crying.

"Marc, I do not need you smart ass talking right now and that is not what I'm saying!" Matt yelled back.

"Oh whatever!"

"Marc Matthew Ishida! Go to your room!" Matt told him as if he was talking to a 8 year old.

"No!"

"What did you say?!" Matt asked him, his patience was growing thin.

"I said NO!" Marc answered.

Matt growled. "What am I going to do with you three?"

Micah's cries had lowered a little so he could hear. Marc glared at Matt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys are so complicated! I have a daughter, who won't talk to me! A son, who wont stop crying! And another son, who will not make any of this easy!"

"So what? You don't want us? We're just bothers to you!" Marc yelled to his dad.

Matt shocked himself. _"Did it really come out that way?"_ He shook his head. "Marc-"

"It explains it! Ever since mom left us two years ago, you just seem to not want to be our dad anymore!" Marc said, with so much anger in his eyes.

"No-"

"I don't, but Micah and Marisol deserve better than you...I hate you." Then Marc stomped to his room and slammed the door.

Matt just stood there dumbfounded. "Is it true, dad? Do you not want to be my dad anymore?" Micah sniffed out.

Matt shook his head slowly. "Don't listen to your brother, Mic. He's just worried about your sister." Micah nodded then sat down to watch Tv. Matt walked to Marisol's room and saw her awake. She was laying on her back with one hand on her stomach. Matt smiled to her and walked over. "Hey, you. How you feeling?"

Marisol looked up at him with sad eyes, tears suddenly came from her. "I'm sorry, dad?"

Matt's heart broke when this happened. "Baby girl, what do you have to be sorry about?"

"That I don't talk to you like we should be."

"_I guess she heard me say that...dammit."_ Matt thought.

"It's just ever since mom left..." She stopped. She turned her head away from him.

"Marisol, please. Please don't shut me out again. I know mom leaving you hurt you so much, but you still have your brothers and me..." Matt put a hand under her chin. "we just want to hear your voice everyday." But sadly, Marisol stayed silent.

_A little later..._

T.K. and Kari came over later on after that. Matt and T.K. decided to go talk to a few doctors in town. Kari went back home, she had both Takeo and Micah. Marc stayed home to look after his sister and Aiden stayed with him.

"You said what?!" Aiden asked his cousin. The two were in Marc's room.

"I told him I hated him. Simple as that." Marc told him.

Aiden shook his head. "Man, you got guts!"

Marc shrugged. "I guess, but he deserved it, but I don't know what to do! Marisol's sick and Micah is too confused with the whole thing!" Marc sighed as he sat up against his bed. "Don't you and your parents fight?"

"I would never! My dad would have my butt, and I could never get angry with my mom. She never does anything that would make me unhappy...my dad...well..." Aiden looked down to his shoes. "I get pissed at him all the time, but never tell him. He's always working on his books and then he travels a lot because of his dumb books. Leaving mom, even when she's pregnant."

Marc looked at him. "I didn't know you guys had issues too."

"Marc, I have to take care of my mom all the time. She seems to be more tired lately...I can't wait till Uncle Tai beats my dad up! He'll talk some sense into him!"

Marc and Aiden laughed. "Why do dad's have to be so clueless?"

"I don't know what to tell you there." Aiden told him.

Marc was about to say something, but was interrupted. "Ah!" They heard Marisol scream. Marc and Aiden looked to each other then they ran to her room as fast as their feet could. When they got there, there was a bright light coming out of Marisol's computer! Marc saw Marisol on the floor next to her bed. She saw them, "Marc!"

The boys ran next to her, Marc pulled her close to him. "What is that?!"

"I don't know! It just shined and then I fell off my bed!" Marisol told the two in a weak voice.

Then all of the sudden, the light got brighter and covered the whole room! The three felt cold, no, freezing! After a minute, the three of them opened their eyes. Their eyes went wide and jaws dropped.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Where are we?"

"I wasn't wearing this a second ago!"

They were no longer in Marisol's bedroom. They were outside and it was snowing! The three looked at each other. They were wearing different outfits. Marisol was now wearing dark blue jeans, black zip-up sweater, and boots. Marc was wearing dark blue jeans, light blue sweater, and Vans. Aiden was wearing black jeans, yellow shirt, with a black jean jacket, and Vans.

"Oh wow. This is weird." Aiden said.

Marc was holding Marisol up because she unable to stand on her own. "It's going to be okay, Mari. Don't worry."

"Actually...you do have something to worry about!" A threatening voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw five Commandramon!

"Marc, do you see what I see?" Aiden asked in awe.

Marc nodded. "Yeah...small talking dinosaurs with guns."

"Okay then, I'm not going crazy." Aiden confirmed.

"We are Commandramon! We do not want trespassers on out home turf!" One said.

"So now we have no other choice, but to destroy you!" Another one said. All five of them laughed.

"Um...Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in trouble." Marc said as he pulled Marisol closer to him.

Suddenly the Commandramon stopped laughing and glared at the three teens. "M-16 Missile!"

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Haha. Cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Is Marc, Marisol, and Aiden going to be destroyed? You'll find out in Chapter 3!!!! Sorry that this was sorta short. Trust me, they will be longer. I have chapters 3-10 done! SO REVIEW! But I want at least 5 more reviews...sorry.**

**Please Review!!!**

**-Todays Light**


	3. Enter Digimon

**Okay, ya'll! Here's chapter 3 of this wonderful story! Thank you for reviewing! You guys are totally awesome! In this chapter are going to be more digimon!!! YAH!!!! But not as much action! Sorry! But in the next chapter, there will be a lot!!!!**

**Ps...I changed my penname to Digidestend Angel.**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who!**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: **

**Marisol and Lunamon :::**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: **

**I wont spoil the surprise of who has what crest! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Have Fun Reading! Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Enter Digimon**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We are Commandramon! We do not want trespassers on out home turf!" One said.

"So now we have no other choice, but to destroy you!" Another one said. All five of them laughed.

"Um...Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in trouble." Marc said as he pulled Marisol closer to him.

Suddenly the Commandramon stopped laughing and glared at the three teens. "M-16 Missile!"

"MOVE!" Aiden yelled. Marc and Marisol moved right, while Aiden quickly moved left. Aiden recovered quickly and ran to Marc. "We gotta run!" Marc nodded and picked Marisol up into his arms, then he and Aiden ran away from the Commandramon!

One Commandramon started to run after them. "This way!" The others soon caught on and followed.

Aiden looked behind him and saw them following. "Marc! What do we do?!"

Marc was thinking about that... "Follow me!" Then he suddenly went to the right, and Aiden followed.

"Marc! I wanna go home!" Marisol said as she gripped his shirt.

"I know, Mari! Just hold tight!" Marc told her, not wanting to yell. He was getting tired. Then he saw a place to hide. "Aiden!" Aiden looked to him and then jump into some bushes that were tall enough to hide the three. They stayed still as the bush itself.

Finally, the Commandramon were running by. They didn't see them. "They went this way!"One yelled.

Soon the creatures were no longer heard or in sight. "I think it's safe." Marc said. Aiden got out first and helped his cousins get out. Once the three were out, Marc put his sister on his back so she could rest. She fell asleep almost immediately.

"Now what?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are!" He answered. Marc sighed deeply. "Dad's going to be pissed."

"My parents are going to freak! Man, as if they didn't have enough on their shoulders!" Aiden said as he kicked some snow away.

"Chill, dude. We'll find a way back home. Let's just keep walking." Marc said.

"Walking! Marc, it's freezing! I seriously doubt we can last hours out here, especially Mari!" Aiden pointed out. "What if we run into those dinosaurs again?! We almost got killed!"

"Yeah, I know..." Marc thought to himself. "What do you think those were?" He asked.

"Beats me. They said their name was 'Commandramon'." Aiden answered.

"Yeah, weird...I don't know, but we got to get home! Mari's sick enough...I need to get her back home...Dad's going to get so angry with me!" Marc said.

"Why?" Aiden asked. "It's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter..." Marc told him. "Example: if your mom was dying because she had a accident and your dad couldn't do anything to help, wouldn't you get angry? Even if there was nothing your dad could do."

Aiden stayed quiet for a minute and thought about this. "Wow. Yeah. That's weird. It's like you know it's not their fault, but you need someone to blame."

"Yes, so that's how my dad's feeling..." He trailed off. "I guess I feel like that too, and I blamed him." Marc bit his lip. "But I'm mad at him cause it's like he's blaming all three of us!"

Aiden looked to him, "Maybe uncle Matt didn't mean to say like that. I know he loves you, Mari, and Micah. You guys just have it tough."

"Yeah. Ever since my mom left...I don't know. Things just fell apart." Marc explained. "Micah went off in his own little world. Mari stopped talking to us. My dad tried to work a lot. Then with me never being home to help Mari cook and clean didn't help."

"Do you miss your mom?"

Marc shook his head. "No. She never loved us. I'm glad she didn't stay."

"Really?"

Marc nodded.

"Wow. I really don't know what I'd do with my mom." Aiden told him.

"Well, duh! Aunt Kari is the perfect mom!" Marc exclaimed.

"I don't know about perfect, but she's pretty close."

They stopped talking for an hour, they kept walking with their feet dragging in the snow. Then suddenly Marisol woke up and started coughing. Marc looked over his shoulder. "You alright?"

Marisol nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me." She told him weakly.

"Liar." Marc looked around. "Aiden, let's try to find a cave or somewhere we can rest, cause I bet you're not feeling so hot either."

Aiden let out a chuckle. "I am no where close to being hot, Marc." Marc laughed, but then suddenly stopped. Aiden noticed this and looked at him. "What's up, dude?"

Marc began walking to the left. "Come on! I think I see a cave!"

Aiden ran to catch up with him. "Luck is on our side today, huh?"

_Back at the Ishida Household..._

Matt and T.K. walked thru the door and took off their coats. "I can't believe this! Not one doctor can help Marisol!" Matt yelled.

"Calm down, Matt. We'll find a way, I promise." T.K. said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say, you have the Crest Of Hope." Matt pointed out.

T.K. smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's what I'm good at."

Matt rolled his eyes. He looked around his living room. "I don't think Kari brought Micah back yet and I guess Marc decided not to cook dinner tonight, even though he told me he would." He sighed.

"Don't worry. He didn't mean it." T.K. told him.

"Teeks, he told me he hated me! I always told myself that I wouldn't end up like our dad, but look at me!"

"Hey, you are not dad. Not even close. You just gotta understand your kids."T.K. told him.

"How the hell do I do that? They don't talk to me." Matt made another good point.

T.K. shrugged. "I'm sorry, Matt, but you have to figure that one on your own."

Matt glared at him. "Why couldn't you have the Crest of Knowledge?"

T.K. rolled his eyes. "I gotta get home, I'll bring back Micah right now."

Matt nodded. "Thank you, T.K."

T.K. smiled. "Hey, what are brother's for?" After that T.K. left.

Matt decided to go and check up on Marisol. He opened her door...he didn't see her in bed. "Mari?" He looked around her room. "Marisol?" He ran to the bathroom, she wasn't there. "Marc?" He wasn't in his room. Matt's heart almost stop. He ran our the front door and to T.K.'s house. He went inside without even knocking. T.K., Kari, Takeo, and Micah were standing there. Micah had his coat on. They noticed Matt was out of breath.

"Dad?" Micah asked worriedly.

T.K. looked just as worried. "Matt? What's wrong?"

Kari gasped. "It's not Marisol, is it?!"

Matt quickly shook his head. "No...well yeah...but...Marc...Marisol..." He was still trying to catch his breath. "They..."

"They what?" T.K. asked.

"Their not...there..." Matt got that much out.

T.K. and Kari's eyes widened. "Aiden was over there! Where are they?!" Kari asked.

"I don't know!" Matt cried.

Kari began to panic. T.K. got worried. "Kari, calm down. Sit down. Aiden's fine, okay? They probably went out for pizza or something." T.k. tried to ease her.

"Marisol is on the verge of death and you think they would take her to go get pizza!" Matt yelled. T.K. mentally slapped himself.

Kari looked over to Takeo. "Take Micah and go to your room please." She ordered.

Takeo nodded in obedience. "Yes, mom." He grabbed Micah's hand and led him to his room.

T.K. was trying to sooth his wife. "Okay, Matt and I are going to go back to the house and look to see if they left a note or anything."

Kari nodded. "Alright."

"Kari, you just go take a nap, okay? Rest. Don't worry. Aiden and the others are fine." T.K. kissed her forehead. "Alright?"

Kari nodded again. T.K. led her to their room and helped her into bed. After a few minutes, T.K. came back out, then he and Matt went back to his house. They went inside and it was still empty.

"Where would they go? Especially with Marisol so sick." T.K. wondered.

Matt sighed. "I don't know. Maybe Marc ran away and took Mari with him!"

"And Aiden? Yeah right. That boy would know I'd kick his ass if he ever ran away!" T.K. told his brother. "And why would they take Marisol? Marc wouldn't do that."

"Marc is probably trying to get back at me for all these years of being a crappy dad!" Matt told him.

"Marc would never do that to you! He especially wouldn't put Mari and Aiden in the middle of it! Have more faith in him."

"T.K.! A couple of hours ago, my son told me he hated me, and now I come home to find him missing, along with his sister and cousin! And you're telling me to have more faith in him?!" Matt asked T.K. like he was crazy.

"I was just saying!"

Matt went to go check Marc's room, while T.K. checked Marisol's. _"Well, the blankets are messed up on her bed..."_ T.K. then saw her computer..._ "Is that what I think it is?!"_ T.K.'s eyes were wide. "MATT! Get in here!"

Matt came a second later, "Did you find a note?"

"No, but look!" T.K. pointed to the computer screen. Matt came over and looked. His eyes also went wide.

"Is that-"

"Yes! It's a digiport!" T.K. said with fear in his voice. "It's been opened!"

"You mean..."

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god, Matt! The kids are alone in the digital world!"

_In the Digital World..._

Marc and Aiden found the cave and went inside. It was quiet and kind of dark. Aiden looked around. "Marc, I don't think we should be in here. It's too quiet and what if those Commandramon are in here?" Aiden asked, fear filling his voice.

Marc stopped and set Marisol down. "It's all we got right now for shelter. So deal." Marc looked to his sister. "You alright?"

Marisol nodded. "Marc, it's weird. I'm feeling a little stronger here. This place is making me stronger." She told him.

Marc raised a eyebrow. "What?"

Aiden walked up to them. "Is that possible?"

"I didn't think so, but it's happening. I can actually breath normally." Marisol explained. Marc and Aiden just gave her a 'are-you-crazy?' look. "Oh forget it!"

Then a sound came from the inner of the cave. It sounded like someone lost their footing and hit a rock. The three teens looked to each others.

"Who's there?!" Marc asked loudly. He got in front of Marisol. Aiden stood on the other side of her.

Three shadowy figures appeared and walked up slowly to them. "You are humans, correct?" The one on the left said. It was a shape of a candle, only a lot bigger. It's voice was low and whisky **(A/n: Sorry, I forgot what this digimon's voice sounded like!)**

The three looked to each other. "And you're not?" Aiden asked.

"No. We are digimon!" A chirpy high voice spoke out.

"We're here for you!" Another whisky voice called out. Then it jumped onto Marc making him almost fall on Marisol! "Marc! Hi!"

Marc almost lost it, Marisol did... "Ah! What is that!" She pointed to the digimon that was all rock with big yellow eyes.

The digimon turned to her, "I'm Gotsumon! Marc's digimon partner!"

"Digimon partner? Huh?" Marc was confused.

Marisol and Aiden just stood there, jaws dropped, but then somebody tugged on Aiden's shirt. Aiden turned around and gasped. It was a very large candle! "What in the world is going on?!"

"I'm Candlemon! You're digimon partner, Aiden!" The digimon exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?!"

"I'm Marisol's digimon!" The female voice said suddenly. Marisol looked to the voice and there stood a angelic bunny! "I'm Lunamon!"

Marisol just stared. "Guys...never mind...I think I'm getting worse." Marisol sat down and put her face in her hands.

"Marisol, I know why you've been sick." Lunamon told her.

Marisol looked up to the digimon and blinked. "You what?"

"I know why you've been ill, and it's been kind of my fault..." The Lunamon trailed off.

"How is it your fault my sister was close to dying?!" Marc yelled.

"You see, us digimon have been waited around twenty years for you! Then we got tired of waiting and decided to take action." Lunamon explained, "I have the power to call into you world. I got to Mari a couple of times by making her see digimon...but then she just thought she was seeing things."

"It was you the other day when I was at my Uncle's?" Marisol asked.

Lunamon nodded. "But then I had to take action quickly. So I had to get you ill, so the rest of you would notice! I hated it, I really did."

"Lunamon, don't blame the whole thing on you...it is their parents' fault also." Gotsumon told her.

Aiden got angry. "Wait! Our parents! You don't even know our parents!"

"We do." A new voice said. Aiden, Marc, and Marisol looked towards the voice. Since Candlemon's flame was always going, they could see the other creatures. There was twelve! The one who spoke was the hamster with wings! "I was T.K.'s partner."

"Aiden," Aiden looked over to the other voice, it was the white cat with yellow gloves. "I was you mom's partner. I'm Gatomon."

"Oh, and I'm Patamon!"

Aiden stood there, "What? No. Why didn't they tell me? Or my brother?"

The two shrugged. "Beats us." Gatomon answered.

The pink bird stepped up. "We all don't know why Sora and everyone didn't tell you guys."

"Sora? My aunt Sora? Was she your partner?" Aiden asked.

The digimon nodded. "I am Biyomon. Yes, Sora was a digidestend."

"A digi-what?" Marc asked.

"Digidestend. Each person is destined to have one crest. T.K. had the crest of Hope. Kari had the crest of Light. And Sora had the crest of Love."

"Was our dad a digidestend?" Marisol asked.

The furry blue digimon with four arms nodded. "I was Matt's partner. I'm Gabumon. Nice to meet Matt's kids."

"Yes, I cannot wait to meet Ken's kids. It seems only yesterday that he was learning how to be a friend." The green worm said. "I'm Wormmon."

"I'm Agumon. Tai's partner!" The yellow digimon said.

"I'm Palmon!" The plant digimon said. "Mimi's digimon."

"I am Armadillomon. Cody's partner." The armadillo creature told them.

"I am Yolei's faithful partner, Hawkmon." The hawk bowed before them out of politeness.

The white furry seal hopped over to them. "I'm Gomamon. I was and always will be Joe's partner!"

"I am Tentomon. Izzy's partner." The large six-legged beetle said.

"And I'm Davish's partner! I am Veemon!" The blue lizard said, loudly.

Marisol just shook her head. "I'm head is spinning."

"Gabumon? How old was our dad when he found you?" Marc asked.

"I think around eleven years old. How old are you, two?" Gabumon asked them.

"I'm 15 and Marisol is 13." Marc told him. "Our brother, Micah, is 10."

"Oh wow. So young, yet so grown up." Gabumon said.

"I really wish Mimi and the rest of them had told you guys way earlier." Palmon said sadly.

"Yeah! You all could of come and visited instead of Lunamon doing all the work!" Candlemon said.

"Oh Marisol, we all are sorry we had to do that to you. It broke my heart." Biyomon told Marisol.

"It's alright...I guess."

Things went silent, until Gatomon walked up to Aiden. "How is Kari?"

Aiden looked to her, "My mom? Oh, well, she's alright. She's having twins in less than a few weeks." Aiden looked sadly at his shoes. "I know she's really worried about me. I never want to cause her any stress."

"I know my dad's not worried about me. Marisol, of course." Marc said, in a snotty way. Marisol looked down, looking hurt. Lunamon noticed this and put a hand on hers. Marisol smiled at her.

Gotsumon and Gabumon looked at Marc. "Why wouldn't he be worried about you?" Gotsumon asked.

Marc shifted his feet as he leaned against the rock wall. "We had a fight before all this. I'm sure he's probably pissed at me now." He looked down to Marisol. "Especially since Marisol's here too."

Marisol looked up at him. "It's not your fault I'm here, and besides, I'm okay now."

Marc smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thank god."

Aiden and the digimon smiled, but then Gatomon's ears perked up. "Shhhh!" She shushed everyone. They all shut up. "I can here digimon coming!"

Marc, Marisol, and Aiden looked at each other. "What if it's those Commandramon again?" Aiden asked.

The digimon looked to them. "You ran into Commandramon?" Candlemon asked.

"Yeah, and barely survived!" Marc told him.

"Guys, come on! We can't stay here!" Gatomon told them. The three teens nodded. All 15 digimon and the kids ran out of the cave. "This way!" The white cat pointed her claw to the left, signaling for everyone to follow her.

"Marisol, grab my hand!" Marc ordered her. She nodded and grabbed on tightly as they ran. Aiden ran next to them. After a couple minutes, Gatomon said it was safe so they could stop running. "Good, cause I was getting out of breath." Marc told her.

"We all were. It's just so cold. It takes the breath out of you." Marisol told him.

"So what now, Gatomon?" Aiden asked her. "How do we get back home?"

Gatomon shrugged. "I have no idea. Ask Tentomon."

Aiden turned to Tentomon, "Well, frankly, I don't know either." the digimon answered. Aiden sighed in fustration.

"I gotta get home." He muttered. Candlemon only heard.

"Why? What's the rush?" He asked his human partner.

"My mom. I need to take care of her. She's pregnant with twins." Aiden answered.

Gatomon stopped walking and turned to her partner's son, "What are twins?"

Aiden almost died laughing at her reaction. "That means she's having two babies instead of one."

Gatomon almost fell over.

Candlemon nodded "Oh. What about your dad? Can't he take care of your mom?"

"He writes books, so he has to travel a lot." Aiden responded.

"Well I think it's very noble of you to take over when your dad is gone." Candlemon told him.

"Thanks." Aiden smiled at the compliment.

_In Marisol's Room..._

"Matt! We got to think this through!" T.K. yelled while holding his D-3. **(A/n: is that what the digivice is called?)** "WE can't just jump in the digital world and think we know where they are! We need to call the others!"

"T.K., we don't have time! Marisol's there! I need to get her back home! And Marc, I...I just gotta apologize to him! Tell him I'll try harder!" Matt yelled back, holding his digivice.

T.K. sighed. "Oh alright, but we got to find them quick. I can't leave Kari alone for very long or Tai will have my ass!"

_Back in the digital world..._

"Well there it is. I don't know if it works." Patamon pointed to a TV in the snow.

"Okay...how does a TV help us get home?" Marc asked.

"Just put your digivices up next to it and yell 'digiport open' and it will take you back home!" Patamon told them.

The three teenagers stared at him like he was insane. "What?"

"Patamon, I don't think they have their digivices yet." Agumon told him.

"They don't." Gotsumon told him. "I think I would know if Marc had his." Candlemon and Lunamon nodded in agreement.

"Well, then...what now?" Lunamon asked.

Before anyone could answer, the TV started shining. It was bright. "AH!" After the light went away, Marc, Aiden, and Marisol saw their dads on the ground.

"Dad?!" Aiden and Marisol yelled. They ran to their dad's sides and helped them off the cold ground.

Matt and T.K. got themselves together. "Now I remember why I hated traveling to the digital world." T.K. said out loud. He saw his son in front of him. "Aiden!"

Matt hugged Marisol tight. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, dad. I'm fine now." Marisol told him.

He looked at her, "Really? But how?"

"Lunamon had to call me and the others here, it was the only way." She pointed to the digimon. Matt saw Marc.

"Marc, listen-" But he was cut off.

"Look, dad. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean for this to happen!" Marc yelled. Matt shook his head.

"No, son. I'm sorry." Matt walked up to him and hugged him. Marc was hesitant at first, but hugged back. Marisol smiled, so did everyone else. When they released, Matt and T.K. saw two very familiar creatures. "Gabumon!"

"Patamon!" They hugged their digimon. "Oh Patamon, I thought I'd never see you again!" T.K. said, tears coming to his eyes.

Matt looked to Gabumon. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Gabumon nodded. "Yes, it has. It's so good to see you, Matt."

Gatomon ran up to T.K. "Don't forget me!" she yelled. T.K. scooped her up and hugged her. "Where's Kari?"

"I had to leave her at home. She needed to rest, so I put her to bed." T.K. answered her.

Aiden came up next to him. "Was she worried about me?"

T.K. looked over at his son. "Of course! She almost lost it!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry, Aiden. Your mom is fine." T.K. tried to assure him. Aiden nodded, but he really didn't believe him.

Matt looked at all the digimon. "Wow. I guess we should have called the others, T.K."

"Yeah, but then Kari would've wanted to come and I can't have her in danger." T.K. told his brother.

"There is no arguing with her." Matt told him. T.K. nodded.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice yelled from a ways from them. Everyone looked to the direction of the voice, and it was...

"COMMANDRAMON!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There is chapter 3! What's going to happen? Can one of the new digimon digivolve to save them? Find out in the next chapter, which is going to be crazy!!!!! It's Called ****Courage Roars Again****! Lot's of action! BUT I need 5 more reviews...tell me what you think...but please don't be harsh.**

**Please Review!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	4. Courage Roars Again

**Thank you for reviewing! You totally rule! Here's chapter 4! In this one, someone new digivolves!** **I can't wait and I'm the one writing it!**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who!**

**Marc and Gotsumon :::**

**Marisol and Lunamon :::**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: **

**I wont spoil the surprise of who has what crest! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Have Fun Reading! Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Courage Roars Again**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice yelled from a ways from them. Everyone looked to the direction of the voice, and it was...

"COMMANDRAMON!"

Matt and T.K. told them to start running. "Guys, just keep running into that forest, we'll catch up with you!"

Marc, Marisol, and Aiden stared at them like they were crazy. "We can't leave you!"

"Don't worry, Gabumon and Patamon and the rest will protect us! Just take your digimon and go! Hurry!" Matt yelled. The winds became stronger. A snow storm was arising! "Marc, watch you sister!"

Marc nodded his head and grabbed Marisol's hand. "Come on you two!" Marc told Marisol and Aiden. He motioned for Gotsumon, Lunamon, and Candlemon to follow him. They ran towards the snowy forest, trying their hardest not to fall because of the gusty winds and thick snow. Once there they stopped and decided to watch their dads in action. "We should be okay right here."

"But your dad said-" Lunamon was cut off.

"Yeah, I know, but we will run after I see what they're up to." Marc told her.

The Commandramon ran up to T.K. and Matt with the digimon in front of them. The brothers looked to one another and nodded.

"Gabumon!"

"Patamon!"

"DIGIVOLVE!" They yelled. A light shown out of their digivices!

"Gabumon...digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Patamon...armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon!"

The two digimon stood tall. Matt and T.K. smiled. The commandramon looked upon them in fear.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Star Shower!"

The two digimon shot their attacks at the Commandramon, but they dodged! "M-16 Missile!" The attack of all five of them sent Pegasusmon flying!

"Pegasusmon!" T.K. called in fear for his digimon.

Matt looked to Garurumon, "It's up to you now, big guy!"

Garurumon nodded. He ran up to the Commandramon, "Howling Blaster!"

All five attacked back, "DCD Bomb!" They threw their attacks on Garurumon.

Garurumon fell on the ground, but struggled to get up. "Howling Blaster!"

"M-16 Missile!" The Commandramon shot at him. Garurumon fell to the ground again, but this time de-digivolved to Tsunomon!

"Uh-oh!" Matt said to himself. He grabbed Tsunomon and ran back to T.K. where he was with Patamon. "T.K.!"

"Matt! We gotta run before-" T.K. was interrupted.

"You are doomed!" One Commandramon announced. "Commandramon digivolve to...Sealsdramon!"

"I wish Tai was here so I could digivolve!" Agumon yelled.

"Come on, you guys! We can get these clowns!" Veemon declared. "Vee-Headbutt!" He attacked a Commandramon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled at she hit another Commandramon.

Wormmon, Gomamon, and Palmon decided to attack a Commandramon all together. "Silk Thread!"

"Fish Power!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Agumon and Armadillomon stood in front of the fourth Commandramon, "Pepper Breath!"

"Diamond Shell!"

Matt and T.K. smiled at the digimon's progress to take down the Commandramon, but the smile didn't last long as they looked to the Sealsdramon. Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Tentomon went up to the level of Sealsdramon. "Spiral Twister!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Super Shocker!"

Their attacks hit Sealsdramon, but didn't to any damage!

"That's not good!"Gatomon pointed out the obvious.

"What do we do?" T.K. asked his brother. "Patamon and Tsunomon are still hurt!"

Matt clenched his fist. "Let's go meet up with the kids!" T.K. nodded in agreement and they began running towards the woods, where Marc, Marisol, and Aiden watched.

"You wont get away that easy!" The Sealsdramon yelled. "Death Behind!"

The teen's eyes widened. "Oh no!" Marisol yelled. "Dad!"

"Dad! Get out of there!" Aiden yelled. Marc looked on in fear.

Matt and T.K. looked back at Sealsdramon who was coming at them with his knife!

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Fish Power!"

"Lightning Paw!"

"Vee-Headbutt!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Silk Thread!"

All the digimon's attacks shot the knife out of his hand. Matt and T.K. continued running, once at the forest, they saw the kids. "Didn't we tell you guys to keep running?!" Matt yelled.

The five of them, and their five digimon ran deeper into the forest. Soon Agumon and the other digimon came after them. "Don't worry. We lost Sealsdramon." Agumon told them.

Matt sat down in the snow, as did T.K. "Let's never do that again."

Aiden kneeled down next to his father. "Patamon changed into a different digimon, but then changed back. Why?"

T.K. looked to him, "It's digivolving, son. They get stronger every time they digivolve to a different level." He explained.

"Wow."

Marc looked to Gotsumon. "So does that mean you'll digivolve?"

Gotsumon nodded. "I will, but you need something first."

"What?" He asked.

"A digivice!" The rock digimon exclaimed.

"You guys mentioned that before. What is a digivice?" Marisol asked.

Palmon walked up to her, "It's a device that Mimi used to get from her world to our world."

"So where exactly are we? I don't remember The Digital World in science class!" Marc asked.

Matt laughed. "It's in another dimension."

"Oh wow."

"Aiden, is that like your favorite word or something?!" Marc said, sounding irritated.

"We should probably started walking north. Sealsdramon could come back." Candlemon suggested.

Tsunomon woke up after awhile. "Matt?"

Matt looked at the digimon in his arms. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm a lot better."

"Good. Save your strength. I have a feeling we'll be running into trouble soon cause these woods don't look very safe." Matt pointed out.

"Good, Matt. Be optimistic." Gatomon said, sarcastically.

"Gatomon's right...in her own little way. We need to have hope that we can find another TV." T.K. told his brother.

"You two better stop ganging up on me!" Matt snapped.

Everyone laughed.

Soon it was dark. Only Candlemon's fire guided their way. Tsunomon digivolved back to Gabumon just incase they ran into trouble. Marisol clung to her father. "Dad, I really don't like to be out here right now." She said shakily.

Matt put a arm around her. "We'll be fine."

Marisol nodded, but still looked over her shoulder every once an awhile. After ten minutes, she felt someone staring at her. She looked to her right and saw two sets of eyes that glowed red! Marisol gasped and caught up with Matt. She figured not to saying anything because it was probably her imagination. After a while she looked back to her right, and instead of seeing two sets of red eyes, she saw about ten! "Dad!" Matt looked at her, she pointed to the red eyes.

"What are those?!" Matt asked, protectively holding on to his daughter. This caused T.K., Aiden, Marc, and the digimon to stop and look.

"Oh no!" Biyomon gasped. "Those look like Vilemon!"

"Vilemon? Those small evil looking digimon?" T.K. asked.

Before Biyomon could answer back, they heard one of the Vilemon yell out, "We are not small!" Then the Vilemon came flying out of the trees. Flying around above their heads.

"AH!" Marisol screamed. Out of fear, she got out of her dad's arms and stepped back a couple steps. Matt didn't notice, he trying to watch the Vilemon and make sure they didn't attack.

Then another set of digimon came into the scene silently. The digimon went behind Marisol and tugged on her shirt to get her attention. Marisol turned around and saw six little digimon behind her.

"Hello, little one." They greeted her in a sickly voice. "We're Dracmon." Marisol took a step back, then ran deeper into the forest...away from everyone. The Dracmon followed her.

Marisol kept looking over her shoulder, trying to lose the evil looking digimon. "Leave me alone!" She yelled out to them.

_Back at the scene where Matt and them were dealing with the Vilemon..._

Matt didn't even notice that Marisol ran off. No one did. One Vilemon was about to attack Marc and Aiden! "Gabumon! Do something!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shot out. He took the devil looking digimon down, but one Vilemon came from behind.

"Demon Darts!"

Before the attack could hit Gabumon, "Rock Fist!" That attack blocked it from hitting him. Gotsumon looked up at the Vilemon. "Rock Fist!"

Gabumon went up to Gotsumon, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked one, brought it down.

"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!" Patamon kept yelling out, trying to take a Vilemon out.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon helped him out. The Vilemon came down.

Soon enough they defeated the Vilemon, and they flew away, back into the dark forest. Matt, T.K., Marc, and Aiden gave out a long sigh. "I'm really starting to hate this place." Marc said.

Matt looked around, "Marisol? Marisol!" He looked around the bushes and trees near him. "Marisol!"

Marc looked at his dad with fear in his eyes, "Where is she?!"

"I don't know! I had her in my arms, but then she let go. I thought she was behind me!" Matt explained.

Marc had wide eyes then looked around him, "Mari! Mari!" T.K. and Aiden helped search.

"I can track her down." Lunamon said, everyone looked to her. "She's this way!"

_Back...with Marisol..._

Marisol was cornered by the Dracmon. All six of them were closing in on her. Tears came down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. _"Stop acting so weak!"_ She told herself.

One Dracmon stepped up. He showed her his palm. A eyeball was in the middle. Marisol couldn't help, but stare at the eye. "Eye of -"

"Luna Claw!" A attack pushed the hand of the Dracmon away from Marisol's vision. Marisol passed out. Lunamon and Matt went to her. Lunamon looked to the Dracmon. "Guess I stopped you from getting her to be your slave." She told them with a smirk.

"You'll pay for that!" One Dracmon told her, "Undead Fang!"

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon shot his rocks at the Dracmon, stopping the attack upon Lunamon.

"Let's go! These humans are a waste of time!" The Dracmon said, so they ran off.

Matt held Marisol in his arms. Marc came next to him. "Is she alright, dad?"

Matt nodded. "She's breathing."

Lunamon nodded. "The attack the Dracmon was going to do, it would of hypnotized her into being their slave. He didn't say the whole thing, so it just knocked her out." She explained.

"We better get someplace safe." T.K. told everyone.

"Wait!" Palmon yelled. The humans looked to her. "We have to leave." She motioned to Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon.

"Why? We need you."

"We still have places to guard, but we promise...when you guys come back, we'll know and come." Biyomon explained.

"Oh. Well, thanks for helping us." T.k. said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." Aiden noted.

"Same here." Agumon told him.

Gatomon walked up to the two Takashi's. "Make sure Kari is taken care of when she has the new babies!"

"We will." Aiden said. "Both of us." He added, looking to his dad. T.K. nodded. After saying their good-bye's, the digimon left.

"We have got to get home." Marc told everyone.

Matt sighed. "I know."

Marisol began to stir. "Ow. My head is spinning."

"I bet, since you were almost hypnotized." Matt told her. He set her down and they began walking out of the forest.

After a few hours, they saw light. "Hey! That's probably the exit to this icky forest!" Marisol said. She ran towards it.

"Marisol! Wait for us!" Matt yelled as he and everyone else ran after her. When they caught up with her, she was still. "What's wrong?"

"And why is it warm all of the sudden?" Aiden asked as he and Marc took off their jackets. They stood next to Marisol, and like her, stood in awe. "This...is...so..."

"Beautiful..." Marisol finished for him. They were at a big green grassy plain (is that how you spell it?). It looked like it went on forever.

"I haven't seen this part of the Digital World." T.K. said.

"Me neither. Where are we?" Matt asked, looking to the digimon.

They just shrugged. "Don't know." Gabumon answered.

They walked more into the green valley. It was peaceful...too peaceful.

"I wonder if Kari's freaking out yet? Oh, I bet she called Tai!" T.K. shuddered. "I'm so dead."

"I'll just explain that we were out looking My kids and Aiden. He'll listen to me." Matt told him.

T.k. raised an eyebrow. "We're going to have to tell everyone, you know?"

Matt look at his brother. "Why? They don't need to know."

"There going to want to know how Marisol got well so quickly." T.K. pointed out.

"Er...you're right."Matt scratched the back of his head.

"So all you adults were digidestend like us?" Aiden asked Matt and T.K.

Matt snapped out of his thoughts, as did T.K. "Almost all. Megan and Michelle aren't digidestend."

"But everyone else is?"

The brothers nodded.

"Biyomon said that everyone had a thing called a crest." Marisol told them.

"Yes, I have the crest of Hope and your dad has the Crest of Friendship." T.K. explained, "Kari has the Crest of Light. Tai has the Crest of Courage. Sora has the Crest of Love. Mimi has the Crest of Sincerity. Izzy has the Crest of Knowledge and Joe has the Crest of Reliability." T.K. took a deep breath.

"What about Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken?" Marc asked.

"They have two...weird, I know, but whatever. Davis has the power of Courage and Friendship. Yolei has the power of Love and Sincerity. Cody has the power of Knowledge and Reliability...but Ken...he's different also, but he doesn't have two. He just has the Crest of Kindness." Matt said, thinking back to when Ken was the digimon emperor.

"Why are some of you guys different?" Marisol asked.

"When I was eleven and T.K. was eight, we went to a summer camp. Then suddenly, we were sucked into the digital world. It was only Tai, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and us at first." Matt explained some more.

"But we came back to the real world because an evil digimon was trying to destroy the next digidestend. The eighth child." T.K. said.

"Who was the child?" Aiden asked.

"Your mom. Kari."

Aiden's eyes widened. "Did the digimon find her?!"

"Yes, but we saved her...well sort of." T.K. realized what he said. "We actually didn't save her."

"What?! Not even uncle Tai!"

"He tried. We all tried. But he got there first...but another good digimon saved her and Gatomon." Matt defended themselves.

"It was a Wizardmon." T.K. told them. "But he didn't live through it. It tore Kari apart. She still blames herself to this day."

"Really?" Matt was surprised to hear this. "Woah. I didn't know."

"Anyways, so their were eight chosen children. We did our time in the digital world again. Saved the world, and came home all in the same week!"

The teens raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "Same week?"

"Back then, the digital world could go years and years and yet it would only be a few minutes in the real world." Matt explained.

"Wow. Cool." Aiden commented.

"But then when we had to leave, it went to normal time." T.K. said, "But Kari and I were chosen to save the world once again. That's when Davis, Yolei, and Cody joined us."

"When did Ken come in?" Marc asked.

Both T.K. and Matt bit their lip. "Well, Ken was AT FIRST a little evil. He was called the digimon emperor, but then I helped him and Ken got the Crest of Kindness." Wormmon explained.

"Oh wow! That's crazy that Ken would do that!"

"Yeah, but don't mention it to him." Matt ordered. "He probably still feels guilty too."

"The last thing he would want is for his kids to find out. It would just hurt him so much." T.K. told them. "So do not tell anyone about Ken. Deal?"

"Deal." All three said.

"Um, I know you guys are talking a lot and all, but we need to run again." Gotsumon said.

"What? Why?" Marc asked, kind of pissed at the fact that he would have to run again.

"That."

Gotsumon pointed to something aways from the group. Some thing was coming from their right. It was running. Fast. They couldn't tell what it was. Until it came closer. It looked like a minotaur zipped up and it had a device on his left arm.

"Oh, what is that?!" Marc asked, getting really annoyed with seeing so many digimon.

"That's a Minotarumon. I remember we had to deal with him! He wasn't a happy camper!" T.K. told him. The Minotarumon stopped running when he was like right in front of them. "Are you good or evil?!"

"RAHHH!!!! Earthquake Drill!" The digimon shouted as he used his left arm to create to shake the ground.

"Ah!" Marisol screamed. Matt grabbed her. Marc and Aiden stayed close together. T.K. fell back.

"Dad, I'm gonna take a guess here and say he's evil!" Aiden pointed out the obvious.

"This is just not our day!" Marc yelled.

"I'm sorry if we are on your turf! Really! We just got lost!" T.K. tried to explain to the Minotarumon.

"Earthquake Drill!" The digimon attacked once again. Now everyone fell.

"T.K., he's not going to listen! Come on!" Matt said. T.K. nodded and they started running.

"Bull Fighting Attack!" The Minotarumon ran to tackle them. He targeted Marc and Aiden. Marc saw this and pushed Aiden out of harm's way!

"Marc!" Aiden called in fear.

"Gotsumon, help!" Marc yelled. Then he saw something shining from his pocket. He grabbed it out, it was a red digivice! "What the?"

Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!

"Galactic Flare!" Meteormon shot his attack at Minotarumon. It stopped him right away and made him fall to the ground.

"Leave us alone. We are leaving now." Meteormon told Minotarumon.

Minotarumon didn't listen, "Bull Fighting Attack!"

He almost hit Meteormon, but he jumped at the last second. "Falling Star!"

Minotarumon again fell to the ground, but got back up. "Earthquake Drill!"

Meteormon lost his balance, but that didn't stop him. "Galactic Flare!" Minotarumon fell, he did get up, but turned around and ran. Meteormon de-digivolved back to Gotsumon. "Haha! Marc! We did it! I digivolved! You got your digivice!" Gotsumon danced around Marc like a monkey dancing for money on the streets of New York!

Marc laughed. "Yeah! That was great! You were so cool!"

Matt smiled. "Congratulations, son. You are officially a digidestend."

"Do I get like a personality thingy like you guys did? Like The Power of Power or Strength or something cool!" Marc asked.

Lunamon walked in front of him. "Let me see your digivice." She put her hand (or paw) out. Marc obeyed her and handed her the device. She looked at it. "You see that symbol on the back. That is the symbol of Courage."

"Courage? Like Tai and Davis? Uh-oh. You know what that means..." T.K. smirked. Matt sighed.

"What? What does it mean?!" Marc asked.

"Well, you see Tai and Davis...they were are leaders." T.K. told his nephew.

Matt walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Marc, you are now the leader of the new digidestend team. Of all the kids of the digidestend."

Marc's jaw dropped. Aiden smirked, but was very glad. Marisol smiled. "M-m-me? Lea-der? Uh...you sure?"

T.K. and Matt nodded. "Don't worry, son. You will be a great leader."

"Uh...yeah. I'll try, dad. I guess."

"I found a TV!" Candlemon yelled in a distance.

Everyone dropped the subject and ran to where he was. No doubt, there was a TV. "Let's go!" T.K. yelled, "Digiport open!"

_Marisol's Bedroom..._

"AH!" Everyone was on top of each other back in Marisol's bedroom!

"We should have warned you guys about that." Matt said.

"Ya' think!" Marc snapped.

"Get off me!" T.K. yelled.

They all got off each other. They were back all right. They were also back in their normal clothes. Marisol blushed. "Get out! I'm in my pj's!"

Marc rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. She's back to normal."

_In The Takashi Home..._

When T.K. and Aiden got home, it was dark. They check on Kari and Takeo, and Micah since he was still there. They were all asleep. Kari was still in bed where T.K. put her. Then Takeo was asleep in his bed and Micah was in a sleeping bag on the floor. T.K. and Aiden smiled.

"Off the hook, for now." T.K. nodded.

"You go take a shower and go to bed. We'll talk to your mother in the morning about everything." T.K. told his son.

Aiden nodded. T.K. turned to go to his room, but was stopped. "Dad?"

T.K. looked to his son. "Yeah?"

"Is mom okay?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. She's always so tired and she get's pain in her stomach a lot. I know you two know something that you're not telling me and Takeo, we deserve to know." Aiden told his dad. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He had to know if his little brothers or sisters was okay or not.

T.K. sighed. "We hoped you guys wouldn't have noticed."

"So something is wrong?" Aiden feared the worse.

"Sit down, Aiden." They both sat down on the couch. "Aiden, your mom is having twins."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Uh, dad. I kind of already knew that."

"But..." That stopped Aiden. "The doctor doesn't know if the babies will survive the birth."

Aiden stayed silent, but inside he was screaming.

"The doctor said that your mom is so weak from being so small, but we've been praying, Aiden. That both babies will be okay." T.K. explained. "I totally understand if you're angry and hate me for keeping this a secret from you and your brother, but don't be angry with your mom. She wanted to tell you. I just thought it was best that you didn't know." Aiden stayed silent. "Answer me, Aiden? Are you alright?"

"No. No, I'm not." His fist clenched. "Who else knows?"

"No one."

"Not even Uncle Tai!"

"Nope. Not even Uncle Tai."

Aiden stood up and shook his head. "I can't believe you. You're so selfish! How could you keep this from me!"

"Aiden, stop!"

"Just leave me alone!" He ran to his bedroom. He got on his bed and silently cried himself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Aiden. He has so much on his shoulders now. The next chapter revolves around the Takashi family. No, Kari doesn't go into labor. Sorry. So what's going to happen to the family? Kari and T.K. get a surprise about the twins! What is it? Find Out In Chapter 5! It's called ****Surprise!**

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	5. Surprise!

**Thank you for reviewing, as you know I didn't ask for them in the last chapter like I usually do, but you did. Much appreciated. Thank you.**

**I'm really excited about this chapter. The Takashi Family just seems so cute, but hey, we all got problems, right? No, Kari doesn't go into labor in this chapter. That's like chapter 10 or something. I got big plans for that, but for now she's just carrying twins. In chapter 6, Kari's just going to visit the digital world...while she's SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT! Crazy, crazy girl...This chapter revolves around Aiden and his family!!! Not a lot of digi, just talk. No action, sorry. Don't worry. I have plenty of action for the next chapter. The attention will be back on the Ishida's in a couple chapters.**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who!**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage**

**Marisol and Lunamon :::**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: **

**I wont spoil the surprise of who has what crest! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy! I know ya'll love it!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Surprise**

**---------------------------------------------------**

_The Next Morning...At the Takashi household..._

T.K. was still asleep. Kari was wondering why. She saw that Aiden was safe and sound asleep in his bed, so she relaxed a little. She wanted to wake him up, yell at him, then hug him, but decided to let him sleep. She would do that when he woke up. When Micah woke up, she took him next door, back to his house. Everyone was still asleep. Takeo woke up early and helped his mom cook breakfast. Once breakfast was done, they decided to wake up T.K. and Aiden.

"Hey, mom?" Takeo asked.

"Yes?"

"Where was Aiden yesterday?"

Kari shrugged. "No idea. But we'll find out during breakfast. Now please go wake up your brother." Takeo nodded. Kari walked into her room and sat down by her husband. "T.K.? T.K., wake up." She shook him gently with one hand. T.K. opened his eyes and yawned. Kari smiled. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Five more minutes." T.K. whined.

"T.K.? Don't tell me you forgot!" Kari looked a little angry.

T.K. looked at her. "Uh...happy anniversary?" He said nervously.

Kari let out a frustrating sigh. "I can't believe you! You were so excited about this yesterday!"

T.K. groaned. "Ah, Kari, I'm sorry. I had a real crazy evening."

"Uh-huh. Well, here's a clue. We're going to your favorite place to see your favorite person!" Kari hinted.

T.K. thought for a minute, but then it hit him. "Oh! We're going to do the ultrasound today!"

"Yes, my dear husband." Kari smirked. She struggled to stand up. "Now, Takeo and I made breakfast. So get up."

T.K. sat up and looked to his wife. "Are you in pain? And be truthful."

"Just a little, but don't worry yourself with that." She said then she kissed his cheek.

"Kari..." T.K. said, Kari looked at him. "I told Aiden."

"About the babies?" Kari asked. T.K. nodded. "T.K.! We were going to tell him and Takeo together! How could you?!"

"Kari, calm down. Don't stress yourself." He eased. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry, but it seemed at the right time." He explained everything to her. From the digital world to the conversation with Aiden.

"Oh wow." Kari had to sit down to take it all in. "So our son is a digidestend?"

"Yes, his digimon is Candlemon, but he doesn't have a digivice..." T.K. stopped for a second, "Marc got his when his Gotsumon digivolved. So when Candlemon digivolves to Meramon, Aiden will get his digivice and we'll find out what he his the keeper of."

"So Marc, Aiden, and Mari are digidestend..."

"So is Takeo and all the other kids of the former digidestend. That's what the digimon said."

"So both of our sons?!" T.K. nodded.

"Don't fret, darling. I'll protect them." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Come on. The boys are probably waiting for us."

"Wait! Um. Let's tell Takeo tonight. Maybe Joe made a innocent mistake and the babies' are fine." Kari said, hoping.

"So you want to wait until after the ultrasound?" Kari nodded. "Alright. I actually think that would be better."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll tell Aiden that also." T.K. told her. Kari nodded and they went out to the dining room, where Aiden and Takeo were waiting. "Morning you two."

"Morning, Dad." Takeo said.

"Good Morning Aiden." Kari said.

Aiden looked to his mom, "Good Morning, Mom." He smiled a fake smile.

T.K. didn't even want to bother saying hi to Aiden. He knew he would just get ignored.

"Boys, your father and I are going to see Joe and get an ultrasound done. Will you two be fine here alone for a couple of hours, or do you want us to drop you off somewhere?" Kari asked the brothers.

"I don't want to go anywhere, but can I invite Marc and Marisol over? I need to talk to them." Aiden asked.

Kari knew why he asked for them, so she nodded. "Alright. What about you Takeo?"

"Can I go over to Aunt Yolei's and Uncle Ken's? Please." Takeo asked.

T.K. nodded. "Of course. We'll drop you off on our way."

"Cool."

"How are you feeling today, mom?" Aiden asked.

Kari touched her very large stomach. "The three of us are doing good. Thank you for asking." She smiled.

"So Aiden," Takeo got Aiden's attention. "Where were you last night?"

Aiden stopped eating for a minute, "I...uh..." He stuttered as he tried to think of what to say, "Well, you know...it's none of your business." He told him quickly then took a drink of his glass of milk.

Takeo glared then looked to his dad, "Dad..." He whined.

"Takeo, let's discuss this later on, alright? Right now let's enjoy our breakfast so your mother and I can get dressed." T.K. told him.

Takeo gave out a frustrating sigh. "Fine."

After breakfast, they all got ready for the day. Marc and Marisol had come over, Kari told Marisol that she was glad she was well again, noting that she knew. Takeo was totally lost when he saw her alright again, but still left with his parents. T.K. and Kari dropped Takeo off at Ken and Yolei's so he could hang out with Kannon, then went to the doctors, where they met up with Joe.

"T.K., Kari. Good afternoon." Joe said as he entered the room. Kari was more relaxed with Joe being her doctor. Sure, she had good doctors from when she had Aiden and Takeo, but she trusted Joe way more than other doctors. "How are you feeling, Kari?"

"Good, I guess. I'm having a lot of pain, though." She told him.

"Really? Hm. Maybe it's Braxton Hicks."

"Yeah, it most likely is that." Kari said.

"You'll get more of those now that you're getting closer." Joe said as he wrote stuff down. After a minute, he checked Kari's heartbeat, weight, and blood pressure. "Alright, you two. Great news. Kari's heartbeat and the babies' are perfect, your weight is still under, but okay and your blood pressure is good!"

After months and months, T.K. and Kari finally had hope in their eyes and relaxed. "So there's a better chance that the babies will be alright?"T.K. asked, praying that he say 'yes'.

Joe nodded. "There is a 70 percent chance that they will be healthy."

"Thank you god." Kari breathed out.

Joe smiled, he also was relieved. He had known T.K. and Kari since they were eight years old. They were the youngest of the digidestend, besides Cody. To see them in pain was hard on him and everyone else. "So, are you two ready to see your twins again?"

T.K. and Kari nodded happily. Joe got everything ready and after Kari was ready, Joe turned the monitor on and they immediately saw a little body. "The other baby must be on the other side," He moved the device in his hand around her stomach to the other side and it showed the other baby. "From what it looks like, they look great!" Joe took a few pictures and then left the room, saying that he be back.

Kari was done wiping the gel off her stomach and then T.K. helped her into a chair. He bent down in front of her, holding both her hands. "They're okay."

Kari smiled and nodded, with tears coming to her eyes. "Yes, they are. I know things will be fine."

T.K. kissed her hands, then reached up to wipe her tears away. "I still feel guilty about leaving on Monday." He told her.

"Don't be. I'll be fine. Joe said he was going to stop by everyday to check up on me. I also have Aiden and Takeo. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either." Kari reassured him. "But I will still miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Joe walked back into the room and sat down in his chair. T.K. sat in the chair next to Kari. "Well, you two. I got great images here, but before I give them to you, would you like to know the sex of both babies?"

T.K. and Kari's eyes widened. "You can tell?"

"Of course. That image was so clear, it was easy." Joe told them.

T.K. looked to Kari, "I agree to whatever you want to do, darling."

Kari smiled at him, she thought about it for a minute, then she made up her mind. "I have to know, or it will drive me nuts!"

Joe chuckled a little, as did T.K. "Alright, well. Congratulations you guys! You are having two more boys!" Joe told them, obviously excited himself.

Kari and T.K. smiled and Kari squealed. "Oh my goodness! T.K.! Two more boys! How wonderful and crazy is that?!" Kari said, not really asking for an answer.

"It's very wonderful and crazy, but great! Aiden and Takeo will love this!" T.K. told her and Joe.

Joe nodded, "Oh I bet they will. Well, here are the pictures, I know I will be expecting copies since the women in our group love to send the ultrasound pictures to every person in the world."

"Got that right!" Kari told him as she took the pictures from him.

"Well, I will see you, Kari, next Tuesday." Joe told her, Kari nodded, but T.K. said differently.

"Actually, is there a way you could come over tonight, with your two boys? You can bring Megan too."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Sure, but why?"

"It's about the digital world."

Joe's eyes went wide. "And you want me to bring my wife and kids because?" Joe asked, looking at T.K. like he was crazy.

"Trust me, Joe. It's about the kids." T.K. told him.

Joe nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

Then they said their good-byes, then T.K. and Kari left. Once they were on their way home, Kari couldn't stop looking at the pictures. T.K. noticed this and smiled. _"I have got to be the luckiest man in the world. I've got the perfect wife, two strong boys, my books are a hit, and soon I'll have twin boys! How lucky can I guy get?"_

"What do you think Aiden and Takeo are going to say?" Kari's voice snapped T.K. out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know." T.K. said, he then thought about Aiden and his conversation the night before.

Kari noticed that he became quiet, "Are you okay?"

T.K. nodded. "I was just thinking about Aiden." Kari bit her lip. "He was real angry with me, Kari. He's probably like Marc is with Matt and he hates me, but he just wont tell me."

"Aiden does not hate you." Kari told him, sternly. "He was just worried about his new little siblings."

"Yes, but there is another reason. I don't know what it is, I know there is." T.K. told her.

"Well, after the big digi-meeting, we are going to sit down and talk about this as a family." Kari said.

"That sounds good." T.K. took Kari's hand into his after he parked the car in front of his house. "You are so smart." Kari smiled and kissed him.

T.K. got out of the car and ran over to help Kari out. They saw Aiden playing basket ball with Matt, Marc, and Micah. Marisol didn't like playing sports, she always said that she rather watch. So she sat on her doorsteps, watching. T.K. and Kari laughed as Matt was struggling to make a basket. Matt looked over to them and glared. "I'm a musician, not a basketball player."

T.K. helped Kari over to sit with Marisol, then went out to play with the boys. "Let me show you how a pro plays." T.K. told his older brother. T.K. made a basket on his first shot.

"Woah, Uncle T.K., you're so cool!" Micah told him.

Matt sent a death glare to T.K., who just shrugged. "It is the truth."

"Sure, it is. You just keep thinking that." Matt said as he patted his little brother on the back. T.K. rolled his eyes.

Kari was sitting by Marisol on the doorsteps of the Ishida's. "So, Mari, tell me about your digimon." She asked, pulling some of Marisol's dark blonde hair out of her face.

Marisol looked at her aunt, who has treated her like a daughter ever since her mom left. "Her name's Lunamon. She's nice. She saved me from the Dracmon. They tried to hypnotize me."

Kari had a smile on her face, "Well, that's a good start to a partnership. Knowing that your partner will protect you."

Marisol nodded. "I guess. I can't wait to go back and see her."

"Hey, Kari, we need to call people about the emergency meeting!" T.K. called.

"I'll do it!" T.K. nodded and went back to playing. Kari looked back at Marisol, "You want to help me? I would like the help."

Marisol shrugged. "Okay." They walked to Kari's home and began making phone calls.

_A couple hours later..._

"Okay, guys," T.K. started as he stood in front of Aiden and Takeo. Kari was sitting in the recliner. "Your mom and I thought that we should tell you before everyone else tonight. You know we went to the doctor's today to do an ultrasound-"

"Are the babies alright?!" Takeo asked. They just told him about what Aiden was told.

Kari and T.K. both nodded. It was Kari's turn to speak. "Boys, you are about to become big brothers to healthy twin boys!" She said excitedly.

"Alright! Brothers! And two of them!" Takeo yelled as he was jumping up and down.

Aiden breathed out a sigh and relaxed into the couch. "Okay, I'm relieved."

"Good. So you guys are happy?"Kari asked.

"I'm the most happiest person in the whole stickin' world!" Takeo cried out. Kari and T.K. laughed at him, and looked to Aiden.

"This is great, mom. What are you going to name them?" Aiden asked, totally ignoring T.K.'s existence.

"Uh..." Kari and T.K. looked to each other. "T.K., have we been that busy that we haven't even looked for names?"

T.K. scratched the back of his head, "I guess so, Kari. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one carrying them, I should've thought about it." Kari told him, she felt horrible. Not just because of that, it was something else she was hiding from them... _"I feel like a horrible wife and mother."_

_**Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock...**_

"Hold on, Davis!" T.K. and Kari yelled as they went to the door. They opened it, of course it was Davis. With Maro.

"Wow. You guys are good." Davis stated. They moved so Davis and Maro could come in. "So what's the big meeting for?"

"You'll see, Davis." T.K. told him. The adults went into the kitchen to talk, while the boys got to say hi.

"What's up, Maro?" Aiden asked as Maro sat down on the couch.

"Nothing much. What about you two?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, we just found out that the twins are going to be boys!" Takeo bragged.

"No way! More boys! Tight!" Maro told them.

"Yeah, I know. My poor mom. Getting stuck with all us guys." Aiden commented.

"You guys are lucky. You have a mom and siblings." Maro pouted.

"But you have a cool dad..." Aiden didn't even say what he wanted to say about his dad. "Be happy."

"It would be cool to have known my mom...but then again, she might of been like Marc's mom." Maro pointed out.

"Marc said he's glad she left. He said because she never loved him, Mari, and Micah. Not to mention Matt." Aiden told them.

Takeo just smiled. "Well, I'll brag. We got the best parents in the world, and soon we'll have the best brothers in the world."

Maro and Aiden rolled their eyes. "So when is your dad leaving for France?" Maro asked the brothers, changing the subject.

"Monday."

"How long will he be gone?"

"Just a week." Takeo said, not letting Aiden answer.

"Why is he leaving now? Can't the trip wait until after the twins are born?"

"Thank you! Someone understands me!" Aiden said suddenly.

"Quit it, Aiden! Dad's just doing his job." Takeo defended his dad.

"Whatever."

The three boys began talking more about the babies and went to the boys' room, but they didn't know is that the three adults heard it everything they said. T.K. was shocked. Kari was also shocked. Davis was upset about what his son had said.

"I didn't know Aiden felt that way! If I did, I would've never traveled as much as I did! Especially with the twins due next month and a half!" T.K. told them.

"T.K., listen to me. You have to take this trip, alright? It's what you've always dreamed of!" Kari told her husband.

"But-"

"No buts! Besides, you already paid for the tickets to there and back."

T.K. sighed in defeat. _"I know it's selfish of me, but this really is what I've always dreamed of! Selling my books in France! Can we say dream come true? Kari is right. Things will be okay while I'm gone. Joe will come over everyday and the boys are here. No worries."_

Kari smiled, but it faded when she look to Davis... "Davis? What's the matter?"

"My son. I didn't know he felt that way about this. I just always thought he was happy with it being just him and me." Davis answered, sounding really depressed. "Why did Kimiko have to die? She didn't even get to meet her son and poor Maro didn't get to even look at his mother." Tears came to his eyes.

"Davis..."

"It's alright, Kari. I've thought about it. You know, what it would be if Kimiko was still around. She probably wouldn't of named our son Maro, but I had always like that name. We would of had a couple more kids. We'd be a family, you know?"

"Davis, Kimiko was a wonderful woman. I mean, she was your first love. We all loved her. We miss her too." T.K. comforted him.

"You need to talk to Maro about this." Kari told him.

Davis nodded. "I know."

_**Knock, knock, knock...**_

"I'll get it." Kari told them after she gave Davis a hug.

"Now, see, why can't you knock like the person who just knocked?" T.K. asked, then gave Davis a quick hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tai smirked as he came into the kitchen. "Do you two need to be alone?"

"Shut up, Tai."

_Later on...Everyone was at the Takashi Residence..._

"So, let me get this straight!" Tai said, "You three went to the digital world without digivices! How is that possible?!" He asked, as he pointed to Marc, Marisol, and Aiden.

The three just shrugged.

"Then Marc's digimon digivolved, and then that's when he got his digivice?!" Tai asked.

The three nodded.

"Izzy! Explain this! Please!" Tai yelled as he turned to Izzy.

"Tai, I am just as confused as you are!" Izzy answered, Kira was on his lap, laughing at how confused Tai was. "I'm not that genius when I was a teenager, you know."

"Yeah, he's actually cool now." Mimi commented.

Izzy glared at her. "Thanks, Meems."

"Sorry."

"Anyways," T.K. interrupted, "Kari, Matt, Tai, and I are going to the digital world tomorrow. Aiden, Marc, Marisol, Takeo, and Esamee are going with us."

"Why me? And Esamee?" Tai asked.

"Oh, so you don't want to go to the digital world?" T.K. said.

"I didn't say that-"

"I thought you would want to since Kari's going."

"Yeah, about that..." Joe interrupted. Everyone looked to him. "As Kari's doctor, I'm going to have to say, NO DIGIWORLD!"

"JOE! I want to see Gatomon!" Kari complained.

"And we need her help to figure out what's going on there. Gatomon seemed to know a lot about what was going on, so with her and Kari together they could be a big help." Matt pointed out.

Joe growled. "Fine, but I must go."

"What?!" T.K. and Kari exclaimed.

"Yes. Have you guys ever heard of early labor? So, sorry, but you're stuck with me!" Joe ordered.

"I want to go too, dad!" Jomei told his dad.

"If it's alright with your mom, than okay." Joe answered. His wife, Megan, nodded.

"I wish I could go, but I have to work at the flower shop and Bridget is going to help." Sora told them.

"I would go, but there is something called work. I can't just take off anytime I want." Izzy told them.

"I also have to work." Cody told them.

"I'm free. Maro and I can go." Davis announced.

"Good. Mimi? Yolei? Ken?" T.K. asked.

"I can't. I have a important meeting." Yolei told them.

"Work. Sorry." Ken simply said.

"It's alright. Mimi?" T.K. asked.

Mimi stayed silent. Kimberly was glaring at her. "Guys, I know this is going to sound totally selfish, but Kimberly and I have been planning this shopping spree for weeks! I promised her. I'm sorry. When it comes to her, I don't break promises."

Kari nodded. "Don't worry about it, Mimi. If I had a daughter, I would be the same way."

"Shopping spree?!" Izzy yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, huh?" Mimi said nervously. Izzy muttered something.

"Anyways, I guess that's it-" T.K. was interrupted.

"Wait!" Chance said as he stood up. "I want to know what's going on! I want to meet my digimon!"

"I don't think so!" Mimi screamed.

"Mom, please! Let me go!"

"No, Chance. No way! Izzy say something!" Mimi yelled at her husband.

"Mimi, let's hear him out." Izzy told her.

Mimi gasped. "Izzy!"

"Mom, dad. This is going to sound weird, but something in my head and heart is telling me to go! I don't want to ignore it! Please!" Chance explained.

Mimi stayed silent. "I say he should go, Mimi." Mimi turned to her husband. She nodded slowly.

"I do too."

"Thank you, Mom! And dad!" Chance said as he gave them hugs.

"BUT," Mimi yelled.

Chance sighed, "There's always a but."

Mimi turned to Davis. "I'm trusting you with his safety, Davis!"

Davis was shocked that she would trust him, but nodded. "I'll take care of him, Mimi."

T.K. smiled. "So Chance is going too. Alright, everyone meet back here at 7 am sharp tomorrow! Got that?"

"7 AM?!" Davis whined.

T.K. twitched. "Got it?" He growled.

Davis gulped. "Got it!"

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**So half of the digidestend are going to the digital world, huh? How will everything go? Will they find out why the kids are being called? Find out in Chapter 6! It's called ****Let's Make Peace.**** Please Review. Another new digimon will digivolve! Yah! I've done outlines of all the chapters...guess how many chapters...75 chapters!!! Yep.**

**That's how long this story will be! I'm excited. I'm putting all my energy into this! I know. More boys for Kari, but it happens and I want the digidestend to be original. I know a family with 6 boys and 1 girl. Crazy! **

**If you want to know when I'll be updating, go to my homepage...then look under Third Time Around, it will say the chapter's name and when it will be up. It's a huge teaser! Sorry, it's fun!**

**_Chapter 6 will be up 6/26!_**

**Please Review, but be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	6. Let's Make Peace

**Thank you for reviewing! You rule! Here is chapter 6! I hope you love it! Another new digimon digivolves! But then at the end, things end up taking a turn for the worst! READ!**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc (Mar-k), Marisol (Mar-e-sol), and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo (Ta-key-o), and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee (Es-a-me), and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi (Dish-e), Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei (Joe-may), and Nikko (Nick-ko).**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya (Ta-ya)**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro (Ma-ro)**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who!**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon :::**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: **

**Takeo and Gaomon :::**

**Chance and Ryudamon :::**

**Esamee and Kamemon :::**

**Maro and Gekomon :::**

**Jomei and Falcomon :::**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who has what crest! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Let's Make Peace**

**--------------------------------------------**

_At the Takashi Residence...Before everyone got there..._

It was 6:30. A half hour till everyone would be showing up. Kari was in the shower, Takeo was reading his comic books in his room. T.K. came out of his room and found Aiden on the couch, watching Tv. _"Should I try and talk to him? Maybe."_ He took a deep breath and sat on the couch with Aiden. Aiden scooted away from him. "So, Aiden...are you excited to go back to the digital world?" T.K. asked, trying to make conversation.

Of course Aiden wasn't going to make this easy on him. He stayed silent and turned the Tv up louder!

"_Oh, he's pushing it. Big time."_ T.K. tried not to get angry, "What do you think of your digimon? Candlemon?"

Aiden then turned the Tv up louder!

"Okay, that's enough!" T.K. snapped, he took the remote control from him and turned off the Tv.

"Hey!" Aiden yelled.

"Well, I got you to talk to me!" T.K. smirked.

Aiden rolled his eyes and got off the couch, but before he could walk off, T.K. stood in his way. "What is your problem?!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Aiden! We are going to talk about whatever it is that's making you hate me!" T.K. ordered. "Now sit!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Aiden told him.

"We have to talk, Aiden! I don't want you to be angry with me anymore! Just tell me what's bothering you..." T.K. told his son.

Aiden sighed and sat back down. "Look, I was just angry about you not telling me about the twins. That's it."

T.K. shook his head. "No, Aiden. That's not it. I know it's not."

"Yes it is, alright?!"

"No! It's not alright! I want to know what's wrong with my son..." T.K. pointed out to him.

"Like you care." Aiden muttered quietly, but T.K. still heard.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" T.K. was taken back at his son's comment.

"You don't care about me or mom, or Takeo! All you care about is your books!" Aiden confessed. T.K. just stared at him, Aiden decided to go on. "You never spend time with us anymore. You're either on the computer writing your books or traveling for your books. Now you're going to leave mom when she's seven and a half months pregnant and go to a different country! That's the real reason why I'm not talking to you." He asked, obviously pissed off at his dad.

T.K. sighed. "I know."

Aiden looked at his dad with wide eyes, "What do you mean you know?"

"Your mom, Davis, and I overheard you and Maro talking yesterday. Aiden, I wish you had told me this a long time ago-"

"You were listening into our conversation?! So, what? You can't trust me now? Is that it?" Aiden asked, even more angry.

"No, that's not it-" T.K. tried to explain.

"And mom! I thought she was different! How could she do that?!"

"Aiden, don't blame your mother, okay?" T.K. told him. Kari didn't need Aiden angry with her, not now.

"Both my parents don't trust me! This is insane!" Aiden put his head in his hands.

T.K. waited a few minutes before talking... "I understand how you are feeling. I really do. Please forgive us? It was not right that we listened in. I now know that, and I am sorry. I am really sorry."

Aiden looked at him. "I forgive you and mom, but I'm still not talking to you."

At the moment, Kari came out of the bedroom. "Hey, boys. Are you guys ready?"

T.K. looked to Aiden, mentally asking him to please not tell his mom. Aiden glared at T.K., then looked to Kari. "Yes, mom. I'm ready, I'll go get Takeo."

He left the room and Kari looked to T.K. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Nothing, well, I may have told Aiden something and he got pissed at me, but that's it." T.K. tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but he failed at that.

"What did he get angry at you for?" Kari asked as she struggled to sit down on the recliner. Once she sat down, she sighed, meaning she was relaxed. "Oh, I feel better now."

T.K. smiled at her, then frowned. "I told him that we listened in on his conversation yesterday he had with Maro. He forgave us both, but he said he is still angry at me with leaving."

"Oh, T.K., I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to him?" Kari asked as she held his hand.

T.K. smiled and kissed her hand. "No, thank you. No offence, love, but I need to fix this myself."

Kari nodded and smiled. "I understand."

T.K. looked at his wife with worried eyes. "Are you sure you are up to this trip? If you're not-"

"T.K., you worry too much. Yes, I'm up to going to the digital world." She reassured him. "Besides, Joe's going. He's bringing all his gear. You know, just incase I go into early labor. Which I highly doubt. I don't feel anything out of the ordinary."

T.K. nodded. "Alright. I just want to come back home tonight and hold you as we go to sleep."

Kari giggled, then smiled once again. "You are such a sap!"

"Oh, thanks." They both laughed, then kissed. "I love you, Kari, and I'll will do everything in my power to protect you."

"I love you too, T.K., and I also want to fall asleep in your arms tonight." Kari told him.

After that, Aiden came back out with Takeo following him. "Are we going?" Takeo asked his parents.

"Not yet. No one's here yet." Kari told her son.

_**Knock, knock, knock...**_

"I spoke too soon." Kari giggled.

T.K. answered the door and let Tai and Esamee in. "No one else is here yet?" Tai asked, "Dang! People are so slow." He said as he plopped himself on the couch.

"Tai, you're early." T.K. pointed out as he pointed to the clock.

"Oh."

"How are you this morning, Esamee?" Kari asked her niece.

"I'm good, Aunt Kari. Do you like my new jacket?" Esamee said nicely. She was actually being nice, but she and her aunt always talked.

"Yes, I do. It's cute. It looks like it could go with anything." Kari answered.

_**Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock...**_

"I really wish Davis would stop doing that." T.K. commented. "Hold on, Davis!" T.K. opened the door and SURPRISE...it was Davis. With Maro.

"Okay, now that's just getting creepy." Davis said. T.K. rolled his eyes and let him in. He was about to shut the door, but a foot got stuck in the door.

"Ow. That wasn't nice to do to your brother." Matt told him as he pushed the door open.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know you were there." T.K. said.

"I'm hurt." Matt said as he, Marc, Marisol, and Chance came in. "Sorry we're late. I had to go take Micah to Mimi's, who is dropping off Kyle and Micah off at Joe's so they can play with Nikko." Matt explained.

"It's okay. Now we are just waiting for-"

_**Knock, knock...**_

"Joe and Jomei have good timing." Takeo said. T.K. nodded and let the two in.

"Sorry we are late! Traffic was horrible!"

"Cut the crap, Joe. I just came from there. There was no traffic." Matt told him.

Joe glared at him. "Thanks, Matt." He said sarcastically.

T.K. sighed, "Now that we all are here...Let's go!"

They all went thru the digital gate and landed in a rocky place. "Wow, Gotsumon must think this is heaven for him." Marc commented.

"No, not really." A voice said from behind. Gotsumon jumped on Marc. "But it is fun to play hide and go seek here!"

Marc laughed. "Nice to see you too!"

"Hey, Lunamon!" Marisol said as Lunamon came up to her.

"Hello, Mari. I didn't know when you'd be coming back." She said softly.

Candlemon snuck up on Aiden. "Boo!"

"Ah! Hey!" Aiden jumped. Everyone laughed. "Don't do that!"

Candlemon stopped laughing. "Sorry, Aiden. I just couldn't resist!"

"T.K.!"

"Matt!"

T.K. and Matt turned to find Patamon and Gabumon coming towards them. Tai and Kari looked around for their digimon,

"Tai!"

"Kari! Over here!"

Agumon and Gatomon were running towards them. Tai hugged Agumon tightly. "Oh, buddy! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tai! I'm glad you are back!" Agumon said as Tai released him.

"Agumon, this is Esamee. My daughter." Tai motioned to Esamee.

She waved. Kind of freaked out that her dad was hugging a small talking dinosaur. "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Oh Gatomon! I'm just so happy to see you!" Kari hugged her digimon friend.

Gatomon had tears in her eyes, as did Kari. "I'm happy to see you too, Kari! Please never leave me again!"

Once their little crying fuss was done, T.K. came up with Takeo. "Gatomon, this is our youngest son, Takeo. Takeo, this is your mom's digimon partner, Gatomon." T.K. said, as he introduced the two.

"Hi, Takeo!"

"Hello." Takeo said shyly.

Joe and Davis found Gomamon and Veemon. Joe introduced Jomei to him, Jomei was a little shocked. Maro thought Veemon was the coolest thing he'd ever seen! Chance was just in a gaze of seeing all the digimon.

"Hello?" A young digimon came up to the group. It was a turtle walking on it's hind legs and it had a helmet on. "I'm looking for Esamee."

Esamee raised her hand. "That's me."

"Hi! I'm Kamemon! Your digimon partner." Kamemon introduced himself. He walked up to her and held his hand out for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Esamee was in shock, but she was excited. "Wow. This is kind of weird." She shook his hand.

"Is Takeo here?" A blue dog, also walking on it's hind legs, with boxing gloves walked up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Takeo said, he too in shock.

"Nope. I'm Gaomon. Your digimon." The digimon said unexcited.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"I just woke up from my nap."

"Oh."

"Don't forget about me! I'm Gekomon! Maro's digi-digimon!" Gekomon ran up to Maro and danced around his feet. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment!" Maro kneeled down to his level and just stared at him. "Well? Say something!"

Maro blinked. "You're short."

"Uh...thanks?"

Then another digimon came into the scene, it looked like a small dinosaur that was wearing a samurai outfit. "Chance?"

Chance stared at the digimon in awe. "Uh...yeah?"

"I'm Ryudamon. Your new partner."

"Um. Cool."

Jomei was a little freaked out, but then someone tugged on his shirt. He looked at the falcon standing next him. "Oh boy."

"I believe you were expecting me. I am Falcomon." The bird bowed.

"And you are my new digimon partner?" Jomei asked.

"Yes, Jomei."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been waiting over twenty years for you, Jomei!" Falcomon told him.

"Why?" Jomei thought the bird was insane, just to wait that long for him!

"Because...you and your team will save the world!" Falcomon yelled.

Jomei blinked. "You're kidding right?"

"I have a question. Can you tell me what they have to save the world from?" Kari asked.

"The digital world is being threatened by a new evil." Gatomon told her.

"Who?"

"GranDracmon." Gatomon answered, with fear in her voice.

"Who's that?"Matt asked her.

"The king of vampires, he is said to dwell in a castle within the Dark Area His demeanor is gentlemanly and, because a "fascination" effect is carried in GranDracmon's spoken voice." Gatomon explained. "There is a rumor that he was responsible for the corruption of several holy Digimon that became dark Digimon."

"Why can't he just be in peace? He could help make the digital world a better place." Marisol asked Gatomon.

"And we're going to fight that?!" Takeo yelled.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell." Gatomon told. "And yes, you do."

"Uh...can I change my mind?"

"No!" Everyone answered.

"So Gatomon, where does he reside?" Joe asked.

"I just said that! The Dark Area!" Gatomon repeated. "He is taking control of many, many digimon. It's sad."

"Well then, we'll have to find him and destroy him!" Marc yelled.

"There is another rumor that he is immortal." Gatomon told them.

"No way!" Aiden said.

"So how would we defeat him?" Marisol asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gatomon told her.

"Well, that helps." Veemon commented.

"Hey, that's all the info I have!" Gatomon yelled.

"It's alright, Gatomon. Ignore him. You helped us a lot." T.K. told her.

"Thank you."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find him and kick some butt!" Maro yelled.

"Wait a minute-"

"Yeah! Let's sneak into his hideout and find out his weaknesses." Tai ordered.

"No-"

"Let's go then!" Marc said.

"HEY!" Gatomon yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Gatomon, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Kari, you can't go! Neither can I! If he finds out you are here in the digital world, he'll capture us!" Gatomon yelled.

T.K. and Tai freaked. "What?!"

Gatomon took a deep breath. "Kari is the light of this world. She has a great power inside her heart." She explained. "But GranDracmon wants Kari's power! So he can become more powerful! He would steal my energy too!"

T.K. shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances, Kari."

Kari nodded. "I agree. I don't want to put the babies at risk."

"Then let's get Kari back home and then we can come back." Joe told them.

Everyone nodded, but they were stopped. "I was sent here by GranDracmon to destroy the digidestend!" The digimon with a volcano on his back yelled.

"Oh come on!" Marc yelled.

"That's Volcamon! He's one of the digimon under GranDracmon's control!" Agumon yelled.

"GranDracmon is my master! He's wants you destroyed! I must obey his command!" Volcamon yelled. "Big Bang Tackle!" The ground began to open up and cause an earthquake!

Everyone tried to keep their balance. Marisol decided to take control. She escaped her father's grasp and ran up to the evil digimon, with Lunamon at her side! Matt freaked. "Marisol! What are you doing?!"

Marc noticed what his sister was doing as well, "Mari! No!"

Marisol stood in front of the digimon, Volcamon stopped the shaking and looked at the 13 year old. "Why are you not afraid of me?!" The digimon asked loudly.

Marisol stood her ground, "Why are you fighting?"

Volcamon was taken back at the girl's question. "Because my master commanded me to destroy you!" He answered.

"Is that what you want? To destroy us? To help your master destroy the world?" Marisol asked him.

The Volcamon was speechless. "I-I..."

"Instead you could help make the digital world a better place." Marisol told him.

Marc looked to Gotsumon. "Digivolve and get her out of there!" He ordered.

Gotsumon nodded. "Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

Meteormon ran towards Volcamon. Volcamon saw this and suddenly grabbed Marisol! Meteormon stopped next to Lunamon, not wanting Volcamon to hurt Marisol. "Don't come any closer!"

Matt almost lost it. Marc was officially pissed off. "Meteormon! Lunamon! Do something!"

"They can't, Marc. If they do, who knows what Volcamon will do." T.K. told him.

Marc clenched his fists. "Put her down! She didn't do anything to you!" He yelled to Volcamon.

Marisol looked to the digimon who held her, "Please...just let the digimon be in peace." Something started shining from her pocket.

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!" Lekismon attacked the Volcamon. "Moon Night Kick!" She kicked the digimon to the ground and grabbed Marisol out of his grasp. She set Marisol down next to Marc and went back to the fight. "You ready to take this guy down, Meteormon?"

Meteormon nodded. "Falling Star!"

"Tear Arrow!"

Volcamon fell backwards, but wasn't down for long! "Magma Bass!" Everyone covered their ears. They couldn't concentrate on what was going on! "BIG BANG TACKLE!" The earthquake was worse than before!

_Later...After Everything Calmed Down..._

"Ugh. My head hurts." Davis said as he awoke.

T.K. and Matt woke up as well. "What the heck happened?" Matt asked.

Marc, Marisol, Takeo, and Maro awoke. "Ow. My head." Maro complained.

"Huh, like father, like son." Matt commented.

"Where's Kari?!" T.K. yelled.

Takeo stood up and looked around. "Mom! Mom!"

"Oh god!" T.K. went pale.

"T.K., calm down. She's fine. She must be with Joe and Tai." Matt tried to calm his brother down.

"Matt, what if she's hurt?! She could be in big trouble! The babies! Oh man, why wasn't I watching her?!" T.K. blamed himself.

"Volcamon's music -if you can call what he played music- caused us not to be aware. If's not your fault." Matt told him.

T.K. sighed. Takeo walked up to his dad and uncle. "It is too dad's fault!" He yelled.

Everyone was shocked at Takeo's comment. T.K. was about to lose it. "What do you mean?" Matt asked his nephew.

Takeo took a deep breath. "I heard my dad promise mom that he would protect her! I thought he would, especially with her pregnant! Aiden was right."

T.K. shook his head. "I don't know what Aiden told you, but don't listen to him."

"You are selfish."

T.K. flung his hands up in the air. "Great! Now both my sons hate me!"

"Okay let's calm down-"

"Shut up, Matt!"

_With The Other Group..._

"Are you sure you're okay mom?" Aiden asked Kari.

"Yes, Aiden. I'm fine." Kari said forcefully.

Tai and Joe were helping her walk. "Are you sure, Kari? That was a nasty fall you took." Tai asked his younger sister with concern filling his voice.

"Yes, I'm-Ah!" Kari cringed in pain and collapsed to her knees, holding her stomach!

"Mom!"

"Kari!"

------------------------------------------

**Total Cliffhanger! Haha! You guys probably hate my guts right now, huh? No, Kari isn't going to have the babies in the next chapter. The next chapter will just have T.K.'s group. Kari's group will be back in chapter 8. The next chapter is called ****Show Some Kindness.**** Who's digimon will digivolve next? _(If you guess correctly, i'll dedicate the next chapter to you!)_ Will T.K. be able to find Kari before something bad happens?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 7!**

**Author's Note ::: The thing shining from Marisol's pocket was her white digivice and she is the Keeper of Peace.**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	7. Show Some Kindness

**THE WINNER IS NO ONE!!!! So I WILL DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ME!!! But Thank you again for the reviews! You rule! **

**Okay, let's review...They went to the digital world, found out that a evil digimon named GranDracmon is trying to destroy the world, they were attacked by Volcamon, Lunamon digivolved in Lekismon, then they were separated by a huge earthquake. Then I left you with Takeo getting angry at T.K. and Apparently, Kari fell and she cried out from the pain in her pregnant stomach!**

**I think I've tortured you guys enough...here's chapter 7! **_**It will be short and I'm sorry! I'll make up for it in the next chapter! I PROMISE!**_

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who!**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: **

**Takeo and Gaomon :::**

**Chance and Ryudamon :::**

**Esamee and Kamemon :::**

**Maro and Gekomon :::**

**Jomei and Falcomon :::**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who has what crest! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Show Some Kindness**

**-------------------------------------------**

_With T.K., Takeo, Matt, Marc, Marisol, Davis, and Maro..._

The group had been walking for a while now. It was straight silence. T.K. was feeling very guilty. Takeo was very ticked off at his dad. Matt and everyone else hated the tension.

Marc, hating awkward silences, decided to start a conversation. "So...I have a question. Gotsumon and Lunamon. How is it that you two digivolved for the first time when Mari and I were in danger? It's weird."

"Yeah, like you guys were worried about us or something." Marisol added.

Lunamon nodded. "Digimon digivolve out of instinct. When our partners show what they are the keeper of, we digivolve." She explained, "Like you, Marisol. All you wanted was peace in the digital world. It shows that you are the Keeper of Peace."

"And you Marc. When you pushed Aiden out of the way, it showed Courage." Gotsumon told his partner.

Marc nodded. "I understand now."

Matt and Davis walked beside T.K., who was looking to the ground. "It's going to be okay, T.K." Matt said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah. We'll find Kari. Don't worry." Davis told him.

T.K. stopped. "Guys...she's seven and a half months pregnant and I have no idea where she is. I...I don't know what I'll do if she's hurt."

"Don't blame yourself, Teeks. Kari is strong. You know that." Matt told him.

T.K. sighed and looked over to Takeo. "Takeo was right. I did promise her I would protect her...but I let her down."

"Stop it, T.K.!" Davis yelled. "If you keep feeling sorry for yourself, you wont have the strength to keep searching for her and the others!"

T.K. looked surprised at him. _Woah. Davis has never yelled at me before...well not since we were kids."_ T.K. nodded. "You're right, Davis."

"I am? Cool."

"I can't just sit here and feel sorry for myself. Finding Kari and Aiden is top priority on my list right now." T.K. said.

"Good! Now can you just keep that in your head?!" Maro asked.

_A Couple Of Hours Later..._

"I hate this!" Takeo yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked to him.

"We'll find your mom and brother, Takeo. Don't worry." Gaomon told his partner.

"What if they're hurt or something?!" Takeo cried out.

T.K. walked over to his son."Takeo...I know your worried, so am I. But we gotta keep searching."

"But-"

Takeo didn't get to finish his complaint, another controlled digimon came out of nowhere!

"Uh-oh! It's Bantyoleomon! He's a mean kitty on a bad day!" Patamon yelled.

"Great..." Marc sighed, he turned to Gotsumon. "You better digivolve."

"You too, Lunamon!" Marisol told her digimon.

"Patamon, digivolve!" T.K. said.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled.

"Veemon! Go!" Davis pointed to Bantyoleomon.

"Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon!"

Bantyoleomon was tired of waiting. "I've been sit here to destroy all the digidestend and bring the keeper of Light to my master! So it is your time!" He prepared for an attack, "Flash Bantyo Punch!" He advanced towards Pegasusmon!

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shot his attack to blow Bantyoleomon away from Pegasusmon.

"Attack him while he's down!" T.K. yelled.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shot it at Bantyoleomon while he was down!

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tear Arrow!"

"Galactic Flare!"

The other digimon followed Pegasusmon's example.

Maro winced at all the attacks shot at Bantyoleomon. "Make them stop!" He yelled to the others. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Have you flipped?!" Gekomon asked his partner.

"He's down, alright?! Let's just go!"

"If we let him go and he find's my aunt Kari, he'll take her!" Marc yelled.

"Yeah, and it would be all your fault if my mom or the babies got hurt!" Takeo yelled.

"Shut up, Takeo! Look, I'm just saying that we should show a little bit of kindness to him!" Then something started to glow in Maro's pocket! He pulled out a navy blue digivice! "Oh wow!" **(A/n ::: Didn't see that one coming, did you?)**

"Gekomon digivolve to...ShogunGekomon!"

Maro blinked. "Woah...he's fat!"

ShogunGekomon looked over to Maro, "Do you want me to come sit on you?!"

Maro shook his head real fast. "No thank you!"

ShogunGekomon turned to the Bantyoleomon, who just laughed. "You think your special now? Bantyoleomon digivolve to...Chaosmon!" He attacked, "Dark Prominence!" ShogunGekomon didn't move. The blast hit his stomach and bounced back. Chaosmon got pushed back from his attack. He de-digivolved all the way back to Frimon! "Hey! Look what you did! That was mean!" Frimon stuck his tongue out and ran away as fast as the little creature could go!

ShogunGekomon laughed so hard, he de-digivolved back to Gekomon. He was still laughing so hard.

Maro ran up to Gekomon, "That was awesome! And you really didn't hurt him!"

Gekomon looked to Maro, "You sounded serious about not attacking Bantyoleomon, so I didn't. He pretty much did that to himself."

Maro laughed. "Yeah, that's true. But you were still great!"

Gekomon said, "Thanks!"

Davis walked up to them. "Alright you guys, we're riding on the digimon to hurry up and find Kari and the others. So get on!"

T.K. nodded in agreement, "We have to hurry...I wont let GranDracmon have Kari!"

_With Kari, Aiden, Tai, Esamee, Joe, Jomei, and Chance..._

"Kari, just breathe! Okay? Breathe!" Tai said as he was carrying her. They were trying to find a safe place for her.

"Ah! It hurts so bad and you're telling me to breathe-AH!" Kari gripped his shirt.

"Oh yeah, she's in labor!" Joe told them.

"You think?!" Kari yelled.

Joe winced at the level at her voice. He had never heard her like that. "You got to do your breathing, Kari!"

"But...but I need T.K.!" Kari said, calming down a little.

They decided to stop walking for a few minutes and rest.

Gatomon walked up to her partner, "are you feeling better, Kari?"

Kari shook her head. "I need T.K., Gatomon."

Gatomon's ears dropped. She was sad because Kari looked like she was going to cry, but then her ears suddenly perked up. "I have a great idea! Gomamon and I can go look for T.K. and the others and you work on your breathing or whatever it is women in labor do...okay, Kari?"

Kari breathed deeply and nodded. Tears coming down her cheeks. "Okay. Thank you, Gatomon." Kari and Gatomon hugged and her and Gomamon left.

_After a few minutes..._

"Oh MY GOD! My Water Broke!"

**-----------------------------------**

**Major Cliffhanger! So what's going to happen?! Can Gatomon find T.K. before Kari has the babies??? Will Kari really have to give birth in the Digital World??? Will The Twins Even Make It???!!!???!!! Find Out in Chapter 8! It is called Matthew and Taichi!!!**

**Oh my goodness! Crazy! I'm sorry it was so short! I really am!Chapter 8 will be up on 7/4! THE 4TH OF JULY!! My Favorite Day! Aayways,**** I'm sorry that it will be awhile, but what better day for an awesome chapter?! Trust me, I'm suffering too. But I'll get to finish more chapters! Let's see if I can get chapters 16-22 done by the time the next chapter is up?! I'm already done with chapters 8-15!**

**Review Please, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	8. Matthew and Taichi

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but my goal didn't reach. I only finished to chapter 18. It's so sad!!! Anyways, Here it is! Chapter 8! The chapter you all have been so excited about!!!!!! But I must say that I'm disappointed. Thank you to the three awesome people who gave reviews! But I would like a little more, I just want to know if this story is good or not.**

**Okay, let's recap real quick. I left you with Maro got his digivice and Gekomon digivolved. He is the keeper of Kindness. Then Gatomon and Gomamon left after Kari went into labor to go look for T.K. Right after they left, Kari's water broke!!! AH!!!!**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: **

**Takeo and Gaomon :::**

**Chance and Ryudamon :::**

**Esamee and Kamemon :::**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon :::**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who has what crest! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Matthew and Taichi**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Kari..._

"AH!" It hurts! Kari's water just broke and the contractions came back. After only five minutes!

Joe helped her with her breathing, then turned to Tai. "When her contraction's gets closer together, I have to deliver!"

Tai went pale and almost fell over! "W-w-what?! Wait a minute! Joe!"

"What?!"

"Kari can't give birth now! She's not even eight months pregnant!" Tai panicked.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Tai, Kari is in early labor. This happens all the time."

Kari started crying again. "I n-need T.K.! Tai, I need him!"

Tai went over to her side and held her hand. "Don't worry, Kari. I bet Gatomon and Gomamon already found them and they are almost here. So don't worry." Kari nodded. _"I have to keep her calm. I hope what I said is true. T.K. needs to be here. Kari needs him."_ Tai went back to helping her with her breathing...but then...

"Look who I found..." A sickening voice said from behind them. They all looked to the voice. It was a Gaiomon.

Tai got in front of his sister and Esamee went right next to Kari. "Leave us alone!"

Gaiomon laughed at Tai. "Good effort, but I cannot leave. My master sent me here to bring the Keeper of Light to him." He pointed his sword at Kari, who had fear in her eyes. "You shall come with me, Keeper of Light."

"The hell she will!" Aiden growled.

"Do not test me, child. I have orders to follow. I must bring back the Keeper of Light to GranDracmon. So step aside."

"Forget it!" Tai looked to Agumon. "Digivolve, now!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

"I warned you...I guess I will have to do this the hard way..."

_With T.K. and his group..._

"We have to hurry! I feel that something bad is happening!" T.K. said.

"Don't worry, T.K. We are determined to find Kari. No stupid digimon is going to hurt her-" Matt was interrupted.

"Hey, isn't that mom's digimon?!" Takeo pointed out.

T.K. looked at Gatomon and Gomamon, who were waving to them. "Gatomon! Gomamon!"

The digimon landed and they ran to the little digimon. T.K. was the first one to speak, "Where's Kari and Aiden?!"

Gatomon panted, "Kari...she's...in...labor..."

T.K. eyes went wide. "Oh crap!"

"Yeah, we need to-" Then a big BOOM was heard from a distance! Gatomon almost stopped breathing! "Oh no! That's where we left the others!"

T.K. went pale. He could swear that his heart skipped a beat. "No..."

Takeo was in tears, "Dad! We have to hurry! We have to save them! Now!"

T.K. snapped out of it and everyone got back on Pegasusmon and Garurumon. They went their fastest. _"Oh my god. Kari...you gotta be okay...please."_

_Back With The Other Group..._

The group barely made it thru the attack! Tai and Aiden tried to cover Kari and Esamee, so they wouldn't feel the fury of the blast. Joe and Jomei were next to them. The digimon tried to take the attack, but it didn't help much. Greymon was over them all, he took the full attack.

"Tai...is everyone...okay?" Greymon asked with a strained voice.

Tai looked at Kari, "Kari, Esamee, are you alright?" Esamee nodded.

Kari couldn't answer, she was having another contraction.

Joe freaked, "Tai, it's only been three minutes! We have to get her somewhere safe, I have to deliver the babies! Now!" Tai was about to lose it.

"Whoever's idea it was to let Kari come, I'm going to kill them!" Tai exclaimed.

"Dad! Will You Be Serious For A Minute?! Aunt Kari is having her babies!" Esamee yelled.

"I know, Esamee! I know!"

"Tai! Run!" Greymon yelled. They looked over to Greymon. Gaiomon was walking towards them.

"You sure you can handle him, Greymon?" Tai asked, worried about his partner.

"Yes, for the moment, but when Gatomon and the others get back, send her and the digimon over to help!" Greymon ordered.

Tai nodded and he picked Kari up. They began running away.

"TAI! JOE!" Matt yelled.

"KARI!!!!" T.K. yelled. They landed and ran to the group. "Kari! Kari, oh my god, are you okay?!"

"She'll be fine, but I have to deliver the babies! NOW! We got to find somewhere safe to do it!" Joe yelled.

"Greymon is buying us enough time to find someplace safe, Gatomon, Garurumon, Gomamon, Lunamon, Gotsumon, and Gekomon! Go Help Him!" Tai yelled at them. They nodded and ran the way the two digimon were fighting.

"I saw a cave not that far from here!" Chance said.

"Lead the way!" Matt told him.

They found the cave and Tai set Kari down. Joe prepared himself and got his equipment out, then he got Kari ready. **(You know what he has to do, so I'm not going to go into detail, alright?)**

"Okay, Kari. Just keep doing your breathing and I'll tell you when to push!" Joe told her.

Kari nodded. _"How about I tell you when I want to push!"_

T.K. took off his shirt to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "It's okay, Kari. You are doing awesome." He encouraged. He was just happy she was safe and he didn't miss the birth of his twin boys.

"Alright, Kari! You ready to give me three big pushes?!" Joe asked.

"Joe, I've been ready for months!" Kari yelled.

"Alright...Push!" Kari pushed, and pushed, and pushed. Then...a baby cry was heard. Matt took off his shirt to use as a blanket. "Alright, here's healthy baby number one. Okay Kari...take a deep breath and then another three big pushes!" Kari again pushed, pushed, and pushed! Another baby cry was heard. "Yep! Another healthy boy!" Tai gave Joe his shirt to use as the blanket. Kari just sat back against Aiden, who was holding his mom up. Aiden and Takeo had the widest smiles anyone had ever seen. Everyone looked on and smiled. Joe handed Kari one baby and T.K. the other baby boy. Kari was holding the oldest, and T.K. was holding the younger one.

Takeo got ecstatic. "Well?! What are their names?!"

Everyone looked to the new parents. T.K. and Kari smiled. T.K. spoke, "Kari and I talked about this last night before we went to sleep..."

Kari continued, she had tears of joy. "We decided to name them after our big brothers...this one is Matthew..."

"And this one is Taichi." T.K. finished.

Tai and Matt's smiles were even wider than the boys'. "Are you guys serious?!" Matt asked in awe.

"Or are you messing with us again like your last two births?!" Tai asked.

T.K. and Kari laughed. "No. We are actually serious this time."

Then Tai got a tear in his eye. "Oh...Kari...T.K...I love you guys!"

Kari raised her eyebrows. "I would hope so."

Agumon and the other digimon came back. Marc noticed them, "Did you guys defeat that creep?!"

Agumon put his head down. "No, I'm sorry. But right after he noticed Kari was gone, he just said that Grandracmon was going to win. No matter what. That he was going to get Kari one way or another." Agumon went up to Tai. "I failed you, Tai. You too, Kari."

Kari smiled. "Agumon, you're fine. No one was hurt. I will face him one day, but today was definitely not the day." She said as she looked down at young Matthew. T.K. looked to young Taichi. "I just had to face childbirth for the third time and I'm exhausted!" Everyone laughed.

Gatomon and Patamon ran up to their partners. They looked in awe at the twins. "Wow. They're so beautiful, Kari." Gatomon said.

Patamon nodded. "They are the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"What are their names?" Veemon asked.

"Matthew and Taichi." Kari answered.

"That sounds familiar." Gabumon said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't ring a bell." Agumon agreed.

Tai and Matt looked hurt. "They named the babies after us, you little nerdbombers!" Matt pointed out.

"Oh!"

Kari suddenly winced in pain. She handed Matthew over to Tai. T.K. got worried. "Kari?! What's wrong?!"

Joe came back to reality. "Kari, we have to get you to the hospital."

T.K. was alarmed. "Why?! Is something wrong with her?!"

"I need to check her out. Kari, what are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"A sharp pain in my stomach. My vision is getting blurry. I feel like I can't move." Kari said with her voice strained.

Aiden's eyes went wide. "Oh no." He remembered the conversation he had with his dad a couple days earlier about his mom.

T.K. handed Taichi over to Matt. "Let's go." He ordered. He had the most serious voice. T.K. picked Kari up into his arms. She was light again.

They looked for a Tv, then got back to the Takashi home. T.K. told Aiden and Takeo to stay home with Marc and Marisol as he put Kari in the car. Tai and Matt put the twins in the car seats they had bought for them. Joe followed in another car as Jomei stayed with the other teens. Davis went home, and when he got home, he called Sora and the rest of the adult digidestend about what happened. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, and Cody knew what they had to do, they headed over there. Davis decided to go as well. They all decided to leave the kids at home.

_At The Hospital..._

Kari was put in a room and the twins were put in little beds close to her bed. They were sound asleep. T.K. was sitting in a chair right by her bed, holding Kari's hand.

Since Kari had been pregnant, they haven't notice that she had a cyst! So Kari will have surgery and stay in the hospital for a few more days than usual.

T.K. had been shaking the whole time. Kari was asleep now, she was extremely tired from the day. He looked to his twins, then looked to Kari. _"This isn't how this was suppose to be. Sure, Joe said she'll be alright after her surgery, even though that's in a couple of weeks...but Kari is everything to me. I just want to take her home. I promised her that tonight we would fall asleep in each other's arms. I promised that I would protect her...I didn't even do that! I'm happy she's back in the real world, yes, but I wish she would just have one good day."_

All the adult digidestend were in a private waiting room Joe set up for them. They were worried about Kari.

T.K. didn't want to leave her, but he thought he would go see how the others were holding up. He walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the private waiting room. The first person he saw was Tai, then everyone else came into view.

"T.K.! Is Kari awake yet?" Tai asked.

T.K. shook his head. "No. She's going to have surgery in a couple weeks. That's all the doctor told me."

Joe stood up. "I know which doctor you have. I'm going to get more information out of him. I want to know as badly as everyone else in this room." Joe walked out of the room.

T.K. sighed and sat down. Sora sat next to him. "It's going to be fine. Joe said that this happens often."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish it wasn't Kari."

Everyone went silent. Mimi looked like she was going to explode. "Mimi, what is up with you?" Yolei asked, getting annoyed.

"It isn't the time." Mimi said, trying to keep it inside. Izzy just put his hand up to his head.

"If it's good, we all could use some good news." Cody said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Mimi smiled and looked to Izzy with a pleading look. Izzy sighed deeply. "Go ahead."

"Yah! Well, we just found out a couple of weeks ago. We wanted to tell you at the next get together, but since we are all together now...well, sort of...we might as well tell you now!" Mimi explained.

"Well, what is it?!" Matt asked, getting a little impatient.

"I'm pregnant!"

Everyone's eyes got wide. "No way!"

"That's awesome!"

"Another new baby!"

"This exciting!"

"I wonder what it will be?"

"What are you naming it?!"

Questions and Comments came out. Mimi was happy. Izzy smiled.

"So, going for number four, like T.K. and Kari." Ken said.

"Well actually, Kari and I decided that we are going to try to have another baby or babies in a couple of months." T.K. told them.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How many kids are you going to have?!" Matt and Tai asked.

T.K. laughed. "We don't know. Six. Seven."

"Are you two crazy?!" Davis asked. "I can't even handle one!"

"Yes, now do not tell Aiden and Takeo! We want to surprise them with this!"

Everyone laughed, but agreed.

"That would be so crazy if you guys got another boy!" Mimi said.

"Poor Kari." Izzy stated.

"In a house full of boys." Sora added.

"Kari doesn't seem to have a problem with having boys." T.K. told them.

Joe knocked. "Congratulations, Mimi and Izzy. And T.K., Kari's up. If you all want to come in and see her..."

"Yeah!" They all said.

"But Joe, were you listening in on our conversation?" Izzy asked.

Joe shrugged, "It's not like you guys don't do it."

He led them down the hall. They all entered Kari's room, she was awake and was holding Matthew and Taichi. "Hey, you guys." Kari greeted.

T.K. walked up to her first, "How you feeling? And tell me the truth."

Kari smiled. "Tired, but giving birth will do that to you. Still a little pain in my stomach." Kari truthfully. She looked to everyone, then down to Matthew and Taichi. "Say hi, guys."

Tai and Sora came up to her. "You did a great job, Kari."

"Thanks. And thank you for handling the twins when we got back from the digital world. You and Matt are the best uncles in the world." She complemented the two.

"Haha. Did you hear that Matt? I'm the best uncle in the world!" Tai said proudly.

"No, Tai. Kari said I'm the best uncle in the world!" Matt told him.

"No! I am!"

"No! I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Will you two big babies shut up?!" Yolei told them as she hit the two on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

Kari rolled her eyes, then looked to her sons. They were awake. They had brown eyes like her. Little Blonde hair like T.K.

"So, T.K. told us you two are going to go for Takashi number 5?" Ken said.

Kari nodded. "Yes. We are."

Davis shook his head. "You two are crazy."

"Kari, are you scared about the surgery?" Sora asked her sister-in-law.

Kari shrugged. "A little bit."

T.K. clenched his fist.

---------------------------------------

**I hoped you guys like chapter 8! I kinda liked it! **

**Anyways, the next chapter is called ****It's About Life****. Someone else's digimon digivolves! Who will it be? ****Try to guess! ****That sounds fun! ****Whoever figures out who's digimon is going to be next to digivolve, I'll dedicate the next chapter to!**

**It will be up...uh...7/8!**** REVIEW PLEASE..**

**But please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	9. It's About Life

**Quick Note ::: If I do have a late update, you can still tell me to hurry it up, but I may miss the one on 7/10. Don't be mad, please! It's just my friend died and her memorial service is that day. I probably will be in quite a depression. You guys don't want me to be screwing up on the chapters right??? Didn't think so. So what do you think? Should I update the day before, or two days after??? It's your guys' choice. **

**And guys. I'm having a little trouble with chapter 18. ****Good-bye, Gatomon...****. Does anyone think they can help me a bit. I'll give you a little summary and I'll tell you where I need a little help. I would appreciate a lot. Since all the stress is going on and stuff. You guys' understand, right? I sure hope so.**

**Another Note ::: You may start seeing the ages of the kids changing a little. That's because they have to grow up sometime! Right? But it will be little at a time. There will only be three birthdays in the whole story. Did I mention that I changed how many chapters there are. ****Well, there will now be 250 chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** Or More... I know, I'm crazy. But writing this story is fun. Check out my site to see the chapters!**

**ANYWAYS...**

**THE WINNER IS ::: No One ! But, thank you all for the reviews! even if there was only four. You four rule! Don't worry, the next digimon to digivolve will be easy to guess, I assure you.**

**I left you guys with that Kari had the twins, but now she's going to have to have surgery! While that's happening, the digidestend have another gathering before Kari goes into surgery. Someone reveals HUGE news once again! Not to mention, more of the kids are now going to the digital world! Someone else's digimon digivolves! **

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro and Kannon ::: 14

Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: ------- ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: ------- ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: -------- ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: -------- ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: ------- ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: ------- ::: Pink Digivice**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**It's About Life**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Ishida Residence..._

Matt walked through the door into his home and saw the house clean and he smelt Marisol's cooking. Micah came out of the kitchen and ran to his dad.

"Dad! You're back!" Micah ran into his dad's open arms. Matt hugged him back as he up down his suitcase.

Matt went on a trip with his band to play at a concert. He had missed his kids dearly, even though it was only ten days away.

Marc and Marisol walked out of the kitchen. "Dad!" Marisol jumped into her dad's arms after Micah.

"Hey, girl. How are you guys?" Matt asked his kids.

"I'm good, I have been over helping aunt Kari with Matthew and Taichi everyday." Micah told Matt.

Matt smiled. T.K. had been on another trip and had just gotten back the day before. "I'm sure your Aunt appreciates it."

"The digital world is still under control and it's all good." Marc told him. Marc officially had become leader of the new team of digidestend. Dishi, Taya, Kimberly, and Kannon had joined them and met their digimon. Ever since, they had been going everyday to guard the digital world.

"That's great, Marc!" Matt complimented.

"But it's weird, Dad. Their digimon already had their digivices! Aiden, Takeo, Esamee, Chance, and Jomei got their's as well!" Marc exclaimed.

Matt looked surprised. _"That is weird. How come Marc, Marisol, and Maro had to work for theirs?"_

_**Ding, dong...**_

Matt shrugged it off and went to answer the door. It was Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget. "Tai!" Matt yelled.

"Matt!" Tai yelled. "When did you get back?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago." Matt answered. He let them come in and Matt noticed Sora was gaining a little weight, but let it go. "So what are you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much."

"Mimi and I went to go help the kids in the Digital world the other day. It was kind of strange." Sora explained.

"Yeah, Marc told me that." Matt said.

"Well at least no one attacked us." Sora pointed out.

"Well, did Kari go?" Matt asked.

"No Way!" Everyone answered/yelled!

Matt eyes widened, "Dang, people. All I wanted was a simple yes or no."

Tai laughed, "Sorry, man. It's just of course Kari hasn't been there. She'd be in too much danger, and that's the last thing she needs!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the surgery! When is it again?" Matt asked.

"In two days at like 8 am." Tai said.

Matt nodded. "So that's probably why things have been quiet in the digital world. Once Kari enters the digital world, all hell breaks loose!"

Everyone nodded.

"But of course, we're going to have to stop GranDracmon one day and we'll need Aunt Kari to do it." Esamee told them.

"That's true." Marc said.

Marisol nodded in agreement. "Let's wait awhile. The twins are still only 2 months old."

"I can't wait to see my nephews!" Matt said all excited.

"Dad, you're so crazy." Micah said.

"Well duh?! All dads are crazy!" Bridget pointed out.

Everyone laughed, but Tai and Matt. "Thanks."

_**Ding, dong...**_

Matt opened the door and it was T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins. "Hey, it's all my nephews and my beautiful sister-in-law!"

T.K. glared at him, "Missed you too, Matt."

Matt laughed and gave him a brotherly hug. "Aw, come on, Teeks! You know I missed you, even though you've been gone as well!"

T.K. sighed. "Yeah, I can't believe my books are now selling in America!"

"Do you have to go back?" Sora asked.

"Yes..." Aiden muttered as he took one of his little brothers and sat down. He was not happy about his dad's traveling...

Everyone noticed.

T.K. ignored him, "In thee weeks. I'm going to California, Nevada, and Hawaii!"

Tai glared at him, "So that means you'll be gone for a very long time...again?"

T.K. gulped. "Well, not that long. Just ten days."

"You're leaving my sister and your boys again?"

"Tai, calm down." Kari told her brother, as she was trying to burp Taichi. "T.K. is being given the opportunity of a lifetime. I'm proud of him. He's worked hard to get to where he is now."

Tai just rolled his eyes and let it be.

"Tai and I have great news to tell you guys." Sora said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

Everyone perked up. "What is it?"

Before Tai or Sora could say anything, Bridget yelled. "I can tell 'em! Please! Please! Oh please!" She begged. Her parents smiled and nodded. "My mom is going to have a baby!"

Everyone's, except the Kamyia's, jaws dropped.

"I'm four months along!" Sora told them.

Kari wanted to jump up and down, but she had Taichi in her arms. "This is great! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, this is great!" T.K. said.

"Another cute little bundle of joy! Nice!" Matt said.

Marisol gave Sora a hug. "Congratulations!"

Sora was surprised by Marisol's actions, but returned the hug. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"_Marisol never gives hugs!"_ Everyone thought.

Matt smiled. _"Has the digital world changed her that much?"_

"So how are you feeling, Kari?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay, but sometimes the pain is so unbearable!" Kari answered.

Sora nodded.

Taichi started crying. T.K. sighed. "I just fed you, changed your diaper, and gave you a bath. What else can you want, kid?"

Kari giggled. "Marisol, can I use your room to change Taichi?"

Marisol nodded. "Of course!"

Kari started walking towards Marisol's room, but then Matthew started crying. Aiden laughed. "I think twins think alike." Aiden got up, with Matthew in his arms, and followed Kari.

_**Ding, dong...**_

Marisol answered the door, while everyone else decided to sit down in the living room. It was the Izumi family. "Hey guys!" Marisol smiled.

"Hey, little Mari! How are you?!" Mimi asked all excitedly as she gave Marisol a tight hug.

Izzy sighed, _"Hormones..."_

"I'm good, Mimi. How are you and your baby girl?" Marisol asked.

Mimi smiled. Mimi was six and a half months pregnant! "We are wonderful! I love being pregnant!" Mimi announced.

Sora walked over to them, "Really, so do I!" Sora hinted.

Mimi gave her a strange look, but then realized... "AH! Sora! This is so exciting!"

"Yes, I know! I know!" Sora said, getting excited as Mimi.

"It's just like when I was pregnant with Chance and you were pregnant with Esamee!" Mimi pointed out.

"Yeah, I know!"

Tai and Izzy rolled their eyes.

_After The Whole Group Was Finally There..._

Everyone was gathered around, talking about the digital world. But then...

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep...**_

The kids' digivices went off!

Marc stood up, "Let's go gang!"

_In The Digital World...At The Village Of Beginnings..._

"Woah..." The teens stood in awe.

They were in a colorful forest. Eggs everywhere.

"Where are we?" Kannon asked.

"My dad told me about this place. It's the Village of Beginnings. This is where all digimon are born or recreated." Takeo explained.

"Wow. This place is beautiful!" Taya said.

"Got that right." Jomei agreed.

Marc looked around. "I don't see any danger. Why were we called here?"

"I can answer that." A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around. It was a huge brown bear. "I'm Chuchidarumon. I guard this place and take care of the eggs and new babies."

"Hi, my name's Marc and we are digidestend."

"I know...I was the one to call you here. I need your help."

"With what?" Kimberly asked.

Chuchidarumon sat down on the grassy ground. Everyone else sat as well. "I had a visit from GranDracmon's high henchman Gaiomon this morning. He asked if I had saw the Child Of Light. Of course, I hadn't. But he had threatened to burn down the whole village if I had been lying!" He told them. Everyone gasped. "He said he was going to be back today if the child of Light wasn't found! I need your help!"

Aiden looked down. "Gaiomon want's my mom that badly to the point he would destroy hundreds of baby digimon!"

Taya put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He's not going to win. He wont get your mom and he will not destroy this village."

Aiden looked to her and smiled. "You're right. Thanks."

Marc stood up. "Taya's right!" He looked to Chuchidarumon. "Don't worry! Gaiomon wont destroy this village!"

Chuchidarumon smiled. "Oh, thank you. Thank you."

_An Hour Later..._

Marc, Marisol, and Maro had their digimon digivolve. Everyone else's digimon was going to help as well.

"So what's the plan, Marc?" Mari asked her brother.

Marc looked to her, "Who said I had a plan?"

Everyone almost fell over.

"Come on, Marc! What if Gaiomon gets to be too much for us?!" Aiden asked.

Chance chuckled.

Aiden looked over to him, "You have something to say over there, Chance?"

Chance smirked. "Oh, no. It's just funny of how much of a sissy you are being right now."

Aiden glared at him. "Oh really?!"

"Really!"

"Chance, you are asking for it!" Aiden threatened, as he walked over to him.

Chance faked a laugh. "Was supposed to be a threat?"

Marisol got between them. "Stop it! Both of you! We have to concentrate on protecting the Village Of Beginnings!"

"Mari's right! So, will you both just get a grip?!" Maro added.

"Uh...guys..." Kannon pointed straight ahead of him.

It was Gaiomon.

Everyone took a deep breath. Meteormon took a few steps forward, "Leave the Village of Beginnings alone!"

Gaiomon laughed. "I will...once you give me what I need to bring to my master."

"Yeah, well, to bad! You won't get the Child Of Light!" Takeo yelled.

"Well then, I must do what I came here to do."

"No! You can't destroy unborn digimon! That's just wrong!" Takeo's digivice began to glow...it had the symbol of Life.

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!" Gaogamon stood proud as he faced Gaiomon. "You will not harm the Village of Beginnings! Spiral Blow!" He attacked his opponent. Gaiomon, amazingly, flew backwards and hit the ground.

"How did you-" Gaiomon stopped himself. "I am not here to fight you! I just want the child of Light!" He yelled.

Aiden took a step forward, "You won't have her!"

Gaiomon laughed... "We'll see about that. She has to enter the digital world sometime...and when she does, she will be mine to take to GranDracmon." He threatened...then he suddenly disappeared!

"How did he do that?" Maro asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Takeo ran up to Gaogamon, "That was so awesome! You are tight!"

Gaogamon laughed. "But Takeo, I didn't do much."

"So what? You still got him to leave! The Village of Beginnings is safe!" Takeo said.

Everyone else nodded.

Gaogamon de-digivolved back to Gaomon. "Thanks!"

Marc decided that it was late and they all should be heading home. Everyone agreed. They went through the digiport, their parents were still in the same place.

Tai stood up, "You guys look tired."

_A Little Bit Later..._

"Congratulations, Takeo." T.K. told his son.

"Thanks."

Kari was looking to the ground. Matt noticed. "You okay, Kari?"

"I'm okay, but the digital world is suffering because of me!" She sighed, "Maybe I should just give myself up..."

"NO!" T.K. yelled as he stood up. "I won't let you, Kari!"

"T.K., be realistic! I am the cause for the Village of Beginnings almost being destroyed!" Kari yelled. At that moment, everyone heard the babies crying. They were in Marisol's room. "I'll go." Then Kari left the room.

T.K. shook his head and sat down. "This is insane!"

"We can't let Kari give up!" Mimi said.

"Mimi, T.K., think about from her point of view." Ken said. "She's feeling guilty, even though it really isn't her fault."

"You all should know Kari by now. The girl thinks about everyone, but herself!" Yolei pointed out.

Everyone sighed.

Aiden stood up. "I don't care what you all say. My mom is never going to be in GranDracmon's grasp! I wont let it happen!" Aiden left to go help his mom with the twins.

_Two Days After That Night..._

T.K., Kari, Aiden, and Takeo were on their way to the hospital for Kari's surgery. Kari was scared, but she didn't let it show. _"Just stay calm, Kari. I know that T.K. and the boys are nervous enough, I do not need to make worse for them."_

"So how long will the surgery be?" Takeo asked.

Kari cleared her throat. "About two hours."

"Oh." Takeo sighed. "When will you be coming back home?"

"Tomorrow. Don't worry. It's just an overnight thing." Kari tried to make it sound like it was nothing big.

T.K. looked to her, "You alright?"

Kari nodded really fast. "Yes, of course. I'm just going to miss my boys tonight." It was true. It was her first night without the twins.

T.K. smiled, "I know, but I promise that everything will be okay."

Kari smiled back. _"Easy for you to say..."_

Once they got to the hospital, Kari got into a room. Twenty minutes till the surgery. T.K., Aiden, and Takeo were still with her.

T.K. was holding her hand. "You're going to be fine."

Kari nodded. "I know." Her voice came out nervous.

Aiden felt horrible, "Mom..."

"Don't worry, Aiden. I'm going to be okay." Kari told him.

"Yeah, I know, but..." Aiden sighed. "What's going to happen after?"

The other three looked at him, confused.

"I mean about the whole digital world issue! Are you really going to give yourself up?" He asked quietly.

Kari sighed. "Aiden...let's deal with this later."

Aiden nodded. "Alright."

Once it was time, they said good-bye and the boys went to a waiting room.

_A Couple Hours Later..._

T.K. was pacing. Aiden was getting annoyed. Takeo was asleep. Finally the doctor came in. Aiden nudged Takeo in the ribs.

Takeo was wide awake. "Ow! Aiden! That hurt!" He said, then he saw the doctor. "Oh...uh...how's my mom?"

The doctor laughed at Takeo. "Your mom is fine. Kari will be out of here tomorrow morning and back on her feet by next week."

The boys sighed.

"So Kari is good?" T.K. asked, to make sure.

"Yes."

"Okay...that's all I need to know."

----------------------------------------------------

**How was it? I hope you like it! I tried...don't forget my note from the beginning of the chapter!**

**Another digimon will digivolve in chapter 10! Who is it? GUESS! The next chapter is called ****Sincerity Rises****! I'll give you a hint, it's one of the girls. So it could be either Esamee, Taya, or Kimberly! Guess right and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!!!**

**Review Please, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	10. Sincerity Rises

**THE WINNER IS PrincessOfTheDigimon ! THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU! And THANK YOU to Lord Pata and Sugar Sprite for offering to help! Much, much appreciated! Thank you all for reviewing! You totally rule!**

* * *

**In the last chapter, We found out Tai and Sora are having another baby! Takeo's digimon, Gaomon digivolved to save the Village of Beginnings! Kari hinted of giving up! Kari had her surgery, but she's okay!**

**In this chapter, someone digivolves and another person learns a lesson! Yeah!**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: ------- ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: -------- ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: -------- ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: ------- ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: ------- ::: Pink Digivice**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Sincerity Rises**

**------------------------------------------**

"All I wanted to do was go out with my friends!" Esamee yelled.

Once again, Tai and Esamee were arguing...

"To see an R-rated movie!" Tai told her.

Esamee rolled her eyes. "Oh please...no big deal! Kimberly, Chance, Marc, Mari, and Aiden are waiting for me at the theater!"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't Taya going?"

Esamee glared at her father. "Because her dad wont let her."

"Well, then I'm going to have to put my foot down as well." Tai smirked.

"That's so unfair!" She yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry! But you will not see that movie!" Tai told her. "And that's my final answer."

Esamee had hateful eyes. "I hate you with all my heart!"

Tai looked really hurt. Esamee didn't care. She ran into her room and slammed the door.

Sora hugged her husband. "She didn't mean it."

Tai sighed. "Yes, she did."

"Tai-"

"Sora, I'm going to Matt's for the night." Tai suddenly said.

"What?"

"I can't stay here tonight. Not with her being like this. I'll be back in the morning." Tai told his wife.

Sora nodded. "I understand." Tai left. Sora went to Esamee's room. She knocked.

"GO AWAY, DAD!" Esamee's angry voice was heard.

"Esamee, it's mom. Can I come in?"

"I guess."

Sora opened the door. Esamee was sitting on her bed. Sora sat next to her. "Why did you say that to your father? You know that your not allowed to see those kind of movies." Sora asked softly.

Esamee sighed and laid back onto her bed. "I know, but Dad just gets me so mad!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

Esamee shrugged. "I don't know. He's just so...overprotective! It's insane!"

Sora let out a little giggle. "Esamee, your dad loves you so much. He just wants what's best for you."

"Why can't he let me figure out what's best for me? I'm fifteen!" Esamee pointed out.

Sora nodded. "I know. He's just taking it so hard that you're growing up. Almost a freshmen in high school! You're going to be driving soon as well. It's kind of hard to take in."

"So you're pretty much saying that you guys are old?" Esamee asked.

Sora just stared at her daughter. "No, I was pretty much saying that your dad is getting old."

Esamee nodded.

"But seriously, just say sorry to your father tomorrow or else you're grounded." Sora told her.

Esamee's jaw dropped. Sora then left the room. "Life is complicated."

_At The Ishida Household..._

Tai entered the home, not really knocking. He saw Matt and Micah watching TV on the couch. "Can I stay here for the night?"

Matt looked at him strangely. "Uh...of course, but why?"

Tai sighed and sat down. "Esamee told me that she hated me."

"Ouch. You too, huh?"

Tai nodded. "All she wanted to do was go to a R-rated movie, but I had to put my foot down, you know?"

"Of course! I would never let my kids see an R-rated movie!" Matt exclaimed.

Tai blinked. "Uh...do you even know where Marc and Mari are right now?"

"They said they were going to the...oh dang it!" Matt yelled as he stood up. "Come on both of you. We're going next door first before I go kill my kids!"

Tai and Micah gulped. _"Poor Marc and Mari..."_

_At The Takashi Residence..._

"AIDEN'S WHERE?!" Kari yelled at the top of her lungs.

Matt, of course, told T.K. and Kari. Tai was scared of her sister's anger.

T.K. was also angry, but he didn't want Kari to stress. "Calm down, Kari. You're still recovering from the surgery-"

"Oh that was a week ago! I'm fine, but Aiden wont be once his butt is home!" Kari told him.

"Look Tai, Matt, and I are going to go get Aiden and the kids right now." T.K. told her.

"Wait a minute..." Kari smirked. "Who else is there with them?"

"I think Kimberly and Chance." Tai answered.

"Not Taya?" Matt asked.

"No, Cody said no way!" Tai said.

"Well, I know Izzy and Mimi would never allow their kids to see an R-rated movie." Kari pointed out as she reached for the phone. She dialed and it rang twice before someone picked it up. "Izzy? Hey, it's Kari. I'm fine, but I got some news. Do you know where Kimberly and Chance are? Oh really? Well, I just happen to know what they're seeing. An R-rated movie. Uh-huh. Okay, good night." She hung up. T.K., Tai, and Matt looked at her, "Izzy is on his way to get them."

T.K. smiled. "Now I remember why I married you." He joked.

"Alright, let's go! I don't want Izzy to have all the fun." Matt said. "I swear. Marc and Mari are so grounded."

_A Couple Hours Later...At The Ishida Household..._

"Sit!" Matt yelled as Marc and Marisol entered the house. Tai and Micah followed. Micah was sent to his room. The two teens were sitting on the couch with guilty looks. Matt stood in front of them. "Marc Matthew Ishida and Marisol Nicole Ishida! Do you two have any idea of how much trouble you are in?! How could you guys lie to me?! You have never lied to me! I'm so disappointed in you both!"

"Look, dad-"

"You are both grounded for two weeks!" Matt yelled. "Now go to your rooms! I'm going to order pizza, so I call you when it's here!"

They both quickly left the room.

Matt sat down and sighed. Tai smiled. "Tai, thanks for telling me. Really. I really wouldn't have liked Mari crawling in my bed at night because of a nightmare."

Tai laughed. "Anytime."

_The Next Morning..._

Marc, Aiden, Marisol, Takeo, Esamee, Kimberly, Chance, Taya, Dishi, Jomei, Maro, and Kannon were walking in the digital world, half of them angry.

"I can't believe my dad yelled at me like that." Kimberly said suddenly.

"I know how you feel." Marisol told her.

Marc kicked a rock. "I still can hear the ringing in my ears from dad's yelling."

"I have never seen my mom so angry. It was quite scary." Aiden added.

Takeo chuckled. "Yeah, I could hear her from my room!"

"Shut up!" Aiden told his brother.

"I can't believe you guys didn't invite me!" Maro yelled.

Chance rolled his eyes. "Mom was the one who I got a little freaked out by. Her voice is so high pitched."

"I still can't believe you guys! Lying to your parents." Candlemon noted.

"At least you guys got out the door." Esamee told them. "My dad is so overprotective! I hate it!"

"Micah told me that you told your dad that you hate him. Is it true?" Marc asked.

Esamee shrugged. "Maybe."

"Why?" Jomei asked.

Before Esamee could answer, the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?!" Kimberly yelled.

"Obviously it's an earthquake!" Chance yelled to his sister.

But this time, the ground opened up. Then all went black for everyone.

_With Group One..._

Aiden awoke with a jolt. Marc was shaking him. "Aiden!"

"What?!" Aiden yelled as he sat up. His head hurt. "What the heck happened?"

"We got separated. It's just you, me, Taya, and our digimon." Marc pointed to the unconscious girl a couple feet from them.

Penguinmon was trying to wake Taya up. "I can't get her to wake up! You both have been out for an hour!"

Aiden went wide eyed. "Taya!" He crawled over to her. "Taya! Wake up! Taya!" He shook her a little. Taya began to stir. Aiden sighed. "Thank goodness."

"How did you get her to wake up, Aiden?" Candlemon asked.

"I just did what you guys probably did." Aiden told him. He looked at Taya, who was now fully awake. "Are you alright, Taya?" He asked as he helped her sit up.

Taya moaned. "Yeah...what happened?"

"We all got separated from that earthquake." Marc explained.

"We run into those a lot." Gotsumon noted.

Taya got up. "We'd better find the others before-"

"AH!" A loud yell was heard.

"...something happens..." Taya finished.

"Come on! It may be the rest of the group!" Marc said.

They began running towards the sound of the yell, but what they found was not the others! It was Gorillamon! "You are on my turf!"

"Why does this always happen to us?" Marc asked. "Look, we're sorry! We'll leave right now!" Marc told Gorillamon.

"No! I'm angry now! You will be destroyed!" Gorillamon yelled as he jumped up and down. "Energy Cannon!" He shot his attack to the teens and their digimon!

"MOVE!" Marc yelled.

They jumped out of the way of the attack, but Taya fell to the ground. "Ow!"

Aiden was by her side in a second. "Taya! Are you alright?!"

"I hurt my ankle!" She answered.

Marc and the digimon ran to them. "Let's go!"

Aiden put Taya in his arms and they ran.

_With Group 2..._

"I want to go home!" Esamee yelled.

"Stop complaining already!" Dishi yelled.

"Excuse me! But you have no idea what kind of stress I'm under at the moment!" Esamee told him.

Dishi just rolled his eyes.

"Do you not think the rest of us don't have problems? Seriously, Esamee." Jomei asked her.

"Of course I do, but they probably aren't as bad as mine!" Esamee answered.

Kimberly stopped. "Oh really?! You try having a brother who treats you like dirt and another brother who wont leave you alone!"

"Or try having to deal with bullies every single day!" Dishi told her.

"Or dealing with a dad who expects you to become a doctor! You see, Esamee. Think about other people for a change." Jomei explained.

"Just let you know, your dad loves you...a lot! I saw how hurt he was last night when he came with Matt to pick up Marc and Mari." Kimberly told her.

Esamee looked at her, "Really?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Wow...I thought he didn't care all that much." Esamee said the honest truth.

"Well now you know." Kimberly said.

Esamee nodded. "I'm going to apologize when I get home. I should've known that my dad has feelings too." Then her digivice started glowing. It had the symbol of Sincerity.

"Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!"

Esamee smiled. "Hey! You digivolved!"

"Yep!" Gawappamon nodded. "Let's keep walking. I'll protect you guys."

"HEY! Esamee! Kimberly! Jomei! Dishi!" Marc called from a distance. "We found you!"

"Hey, guys." Dishi greeted, once they were there.

"Taya, why are you being carried?" Kimberly asked.

"I hurt my ankle after we were attacked by Gorillamon." Taya explained.

"Oh. Ouch."

"Wait! Where's Marisol?" Marc asked.

"And Takeo?" Aiden asked.

"Maro, Kannon, and Chance are missing too!" Taya added.

"We have to fine them! I have a bad feeling!" Marc said.

_With Group 3..._

"HOW THE HECK DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!" Maro yelled at the top of his lungs.

Maro, Chance, Marisol, Kannon, Takeo, and the digimon were stuck in a tree. Trying to stay away from the Leviamon that were at the bottom, waiting to bite!

"Someone do something!" Takeo said.

"And what exactly would you want us to do?!" Chance yelled.

"Gaomon! Digivolve!"

"I can't. I'm too weak from attacking them from when we were on the ground." Gaomon told him.

"Uh-oh."

"Lunamon?" Marisol turned to her digimon.

Lunamon shook her head. "I am also tired."

Maro looked to Gekomon. "Please, oh please tell me you're not tired!"

"I'm sorry, Maro, but I'm tired and hungry!" Gekomon told him.

"Great, all our digimon used up all their energy!" Kannon yelled. "Now what?!"

"We're stuck until Marc and the others find us!" Marisol told them.

-----------------------------------------

**Well, that was chapter 10! I know the whole thing with Kamemon was kind of confusing, but who says you have to digivolve only to fight? Huh?**

**Someone else's digimon will once again digivolve in chapter 11! ****Lovely Harmony****! Who will it be??? I'll give you a hint again. It is once again a girl. So is it going to be Kimberly's Coronamon or will it be Taya's Penguinmon??? Guess!!! If you're right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Ps..._A New Couple Will Be Formed!!!!!!_**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	11. Lovely Harmony

**THE WINNERS ARE Sugar Sprite and PrincessOfTheDigimon, !!! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! Thank you all for reviewing! **

**In the last chapter, Esamee and Tai got into another argument. Esamee learns her dad really loves her. Then Kamemon digivolves! Esamee is the new Keeper of Sincerity! Totally awesome!**

**In this chapter, another digimon digivolves! A new love begins, but the couple get captured to lure Kari to GranDracmon! Can the others save them?!**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: -------- ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: -------- ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: ------- ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: ------- ::: Pink Digivice**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Lovely Harmony**

**-------------------------------------------**

_With Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, Esamee, Kimberly, and Jomei..._

They ran, trying to find Marisol, Takeo, Kannon, Maro, and Chance.

"They have to be somewhere!" Dishi panted. "I got to make sure Kannon is alright, or my mom is going to kill me!"

"Ditto on that." Kimberly said.

Marc saw that everyone stopped. "No! We have to keep looking!"

Aiden looked to his best friend/cousin. "Just a few minutes, Marc. Geez."

"Don't you care about finding Takeo?!"

"Of course I do." Aiden hissed. "And I know you're freaking out because Mari isn't here at the moment, but you need to get a grip!"

Marc glared. "What does that mean?"

Aiden sighed. "You're so overprotective of your sister, I'm pretty sure she's sick of it!"

"Is it a crime to want my little sister safe?! I do the same to Micah! I want them both to be safe, if anything ever happened to Mari or Micah...I'm pretty sure I'd lose my mind!" Marc sat down on a rock. "Mari and Micah are all I have. My dad and I don't get along, so my sister and brother are everything to me. So that's why I need to find Marisol...now!" He got up.

Taya tried to stand up, "As my great-grandpa used to tell me, "Family and Friends come first. Nothing else.", so let's go. Then we can rest."

Penguinmon grabbed Taya's hand. "You're smart, Taya."

"Thank you."

Aiden helped keep her from falling, "You're right...again!"

"Yeah! Now, let's go!" Marc yelled.

_With Marisol, Takeo, Maro, Chance, and Kannon..._

"How much more longer at they just going to sit there, watching us?" Kannon whispered to Marisol, who was sitting next to him. "We'll never get out of here."

"Great way to be optimistic there, Kannon." Takeo whispered sarcastically.

Marisol glared at him, then looked to Kannon. "I don't know, but they have to give up sometime."

"I got an idea." They looked to Chance.

"Really? What is it?" Ryudamon asked.

Chance smiled. "Once the Leviamon doze off, we're are going to have to jump down and run for it as fast as we can."

Maro nodded. "Good plan, but one problem!"

"What exactly would that be?" Chance asked Maro.

"We are in a very tall tree! If we jump, we could break our legs or hit our head or something!" Maro whispered loudly.

"It's worth a try, Maro. We have to get out of here." Gekomon told his partner.

Maro sighed. "Alright."

After a couple minutes of silence, the Leviamon fell asleep. The teens and digimon whispered.

"Okay, this is it." Takeo said.

Chance nodded. "Marisol, get on my back. Your brother will kill me if your hurt."

Marisol was hesitant, but did it anyways. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Chance smiled at her. They each got ready to jump. They were thankful that the tree was strong enough to hold them up. "Okay, follow my lead."

Takeo, Maro, and Kannon nodded.

Chance took a deep breath and Marisol closed her eyes. Then he jumped! He didn't hit the ground to hard and he missed the water that surrounded the tree. Takeo jumped and Chance caught him. Same with Kannon and the digimon, but Maro and Gekomon were hesitating.

"Come on, Maro!" Takeo mouthed to him. They had to be silent or else the Leviamon would wake up.

Maro shook his head.

Chance wanted to go up there and kill him. Marisol had a better idea. "Maro, I'll go to the movies with you!" She mouthed slowly so he could understand it.

Maro's eyes went wide and so did his smile. He jumped, but...he yelled and hit the water! "Ah!"

Chance, Marisol, Takeo, Kannon, and the digimon freaked as the Leviamon woke up and saw them.

"Please tell me that you guys have at least some energy!" Takeo turned to the digimon.

"Sorry, Takeo, but we're still weak!" Gaomon told him.

"Well, then, there's only one thing to do!" Dorumon said.

"Yeah! Run!" Kannon yelled.

Maro jumped up and ran with the others deeper into the swamp they were in.

The Leviamon were chasing them and ready to attack! "Cauda!" Large bodies of water spewed out from everywhere! It sent the teens and their digimon flying! Literally!

_With The Other Group..._

"Okay, I think we should take a break now." Marc admitted.

"Thank you!" Esamee yelled.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "I wonder where Takeo and the others are?"

All of the sudden... "AHHHH!" Ten bodies came flying through the air.

Their eyes widen. Marc ran and caught Marisol. Aiden did the same with Takeo. Jomei grabbed Maro. Dishi gabbed Kannon. Then Kimberly and Esamee caught Chance. The digimon landed on their feet.

"Are you all okay?!" Taya asked them.

Maro nodded. "I'm good."

"Speak for yourself." Chance told him, as he shook his head. "I have a major headache."

"I second that." Marisol told them.

"Are you okay, Mari? Are you hurt?" Marc looked her over.

"Marc! I'm fine!" Marisol told her brother.

"Sorry." Marc said.

Lunamon giggled at Marc.

"Okay, now that we all found each other and we're all okay. Let's just go home. We'll take the rest of the day off." Marc told them, he looked to Taya. "We should get you to Joe. Your ankle doesn't look that awesome."

Taya nodded. "Oh trust me. It doesn't feel awesome."

_Back In The Real World..._

Cody rushed to the Kido residence, which was just a few floors above him. He had just got a call from Joe about Taya. Cody, like any father, was a worried. He knew it was just her ankle._ "But next time...it could be worse."_

Cody ran up to Joe's apartment. He knocked once he got to the door. Joe opened the door. "Joe! Where is she?"

Joe opened the door a little bit more so Cody could come in. "Don't worry. Taya's fine. Just a sprained ankle. It should be fine by tomorrow."

Cody nodded. He saw Taya sitting on Joe's couch. He went and sat next to her. "Are you alright, Taya?"

"Yes, dad." Taya said, not wanting to face him.

Cody sighed. "Good. Though your mother is going to not be happy."

"I know."

_Later That Night...At The Hido Apartment..._

Taya was laying on her bed crying, in the dark. She could hear her parents fighting...about her.

"_**Cody, she is my only child! I don't want her in danger anymore!"**_

"_**Michelle, stop yelling! Taya will hear us! Besides, being a digidestend is a great thing! Our daughter is saving the world! You should be proud!"**_

"_**What happens if we lose her?!"**_

"_**We wont! She has her digimon, Penguinmon to protect her!"**_

"_**I'm supposed to put her in the hands in a talking penguin?! Guess again!"**_

"_**Michelle, it is her choice!"**_

"_**Taya is fifteen! We are the parents! Quit letting her walk over us!"**_

"_**I'm not, but there are other kids too there with her!"**_

"_**I think that none of the kids should be going to the Digital World! It's way too dangerous!"**_

"_**I was a digidestend when I was only nine! So what makes Taya different?! She is older than I was!"**_

"_**Taya is not you, Cody!"**_

"_**I didn't say that, Michelle!"**_

"_**I am not in the mood to deal with this right now! I'm leaving!"**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**I can't take this anymore!"**_

"_**Michelle!"**_

"_**No! I'll be back in the morning!"**_ Then a door was slammed.

Taya sobbed. Her long brown hair covered her face. "I hate life."

_The Next Morning...At The Park..._

Aiden was walking thru the park. He had just left his house because he got into another fight with his dad...again. What else is new? Of course it was about T.K. traveling too much. The usual. He stopped when he heard someone crying. He walked towards the sound of crying. He went by a tree and a girl was there, sitting against the tree with her legs up to her chest. "Hey, are you okay?" Aiden asked. The girl looked up at him. "Taya?! What's wrong?!"

Taya wiped away her tears quickly and gave out a little sniffle. "Nothing." She answered. _"Nice, Taya! That was lame!"_

Aiden kneeled down next to her. "I know that's not true. You never cry. I've seen every single kid in our huge digi-family cry, except you. So when you are crying, something is definitely wrong."

Taya sighed. "It's no big deal. My parents are fighting a lot and last night...it got so bad...my mom left." She told him softly. Her voice sounding so sad.

"Taya, I'm sorry. Why were they fighting?" Aiden asked nicely.

Taya looked at him, "Me."

Aiden's eyes went a little big. "You? What did you do?"

"Everything! Everything I do, it's just a huge problem that makes them fight! Me getting hurt, me being late, me getting a 'B' in stupid Pre-Algebra! I'm just screwing up so much and that's what they fight about..." Taya began crying again.

Aiden felt bad for her. _"I didn't know Taya had it this bad. I didn't even think she had any problems!"_ Aiden put his arm around her. "Look, I don't know why your parents are really fighting about, but they are just using whatever you do as an excuse."

Taya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you never do anything wrong. Yesterday, when you got hurt, it wasn't your fault. If they fight about everything you do, then they're covering up something." Aiden explained. "Your mom and dad are angry with each other, but they wont tell each other why. So they use you as an excuse to get some of the anger out."

Taya smiled. "How do you know so much about this?"

Aiden shrugged and grinned. "Good question. My parents have never fought."

"Lucky." She wiped some of her tears away once again. "So what are you doing here?"

Aiden also sat back against the tree next to her, his arm still around her. "I got in another fight with my dad. Nothing new."

Taya frowned. "I'm sorry."

Aiden shook his head. "Don't be. It always happens. It was just about the normal. My dad's traveling."

"Your dad does travel a lot." Taya had to admit.

Aiden nodded. "You got that right."

"So do we have to go to the digital world today? I didn't get a call." Taya changed the subject. She figured he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Aiden shook his head. "Nope. Marc told me that we were just going to have a day off again."

Taya sighed. "Oh. Well, there is nothing to do."

"Yeah, I know." Aiden then got an idea and looked to her. "Why don't we just go to the digital world by ourselves?"

Taya looked to him like he was crazy. "Have you flipped?!"

Aiden laughed. "No. Who says we need the others to go?"

"No one, but-"

"Come on, Taya..." Aiden stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. "Let's just get away for the day."

Taya was a little hesitant, but then smiled. "Okay, but just for a couple of hours." She took his hand and they walked to their local library for an computer to go thru.

_Once In The Digital World..._

For about an hour, Aiden and Taya just walked around the digital world. Talking about random subjects.

Taya stopped walking for a second. Aiden turned back to her, "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just...I'm happy. I haven't been happy in like...forever!" Taya giggled at herself.

Aiden smiled. "Same here. I haven't really been happy since the twins were born, which was two months ago!"

"We're too crazy." Taya said, she began walking again, but Aiden grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned to him and her lips met his. _"Oh my god! He's kissing me!"_ She thought happily.

Aiden moved away slowly a second later. He smiled. "Wow."

Taya nodded. "Yeah. Wow."

They just stared at each other for a while. They were holding each others hands. They were both smiling.

"I always wanted to do that." Aiden admitted.

"Really?" Taya asked. _"He's always wanted to kiss me?!"_

Aiden nodded. "Really. I like you...more than just a friend." He blushed.

As did Taya. "I've always liked you too. More than a friend." She admitted.

"Really?"

Taya laughed. "Really."

Aiden leaned in to kiss her again, but they were interrupted.

"Sharp Leaf!" A voice yelled out.

Aiden and Taya faced their opponents and saw about thirty or more sharp leaves heading towards them. Aiden reacted quickly and pushed Taya and himself to the ground to dodge the attack. He put himself on top of her to protect her. Once the leaves hit the trees behind them, Aiden looked up. He knew better than to move before he knew what was going on. What attacked them were five Vegiemon...and Gaiomon was behind them!

"Oh no." Aiden breathed out. "We're are in trouble."

Their digimon weren't with them because Candlemon and Penguinmon didn't know they were in the digital world, so they had nothing to protect them. Aiden got up to his knees and so did Taya.

"Leave us alone! We haven't done anything!" Aiden yelled to Gaiomon and the Vegiemon.

"Oh please, boy! Don't waste your breath!" Gaiomon yelled back. "I see you two are here without your little weak digimon and friends. So you have nothing to defend yourselves with." He started laughing.

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Taya asked.

Before Aiden could answer, an attack was thrown to Gaiomon.

"Flame Bomber!"

"Slide Attack!"

Candlemon came hopping over to Aiden after he shot his attack, while Penguinmon slide on his stomach and...er...tried to tackle Gaiomon. He hit Gaiomon, but then flew back a few feet, landing on his back.

"Ow." Penguinmon groaned.

"Penguinmon! Look out!" Taya called out to her digimon.

Penguinmon looked up at Gaiomon, who was standing over him. "Uh...hi?" He said nervously.

Gaiomon growled. "Rinkageki!" He attacked.

Penguinmon yelped and dodged the attack. "Hey! That was not nice!"

"Do you think I care if I'm nice or not?!" Gaiomon yelled. "Gaia Reactor!"

"NO!" Taya screamed out.

Due to the explosion, Penguinmon was thrown back and injured!

"Penguinmon!" Taya ran to her digimon.

"Taya! Stay back!" Aiden yelled as he ran after her. Candlemon followed.

Taya got on her knees when she was next to Penguinmon. "Are you alright?!"

Penguinmon groaned. "I think so."

Aiden got to where Taya was. "Taya, we got to get out of here!"

"Penguinmon can't move, he's hurt!" She told him.

"Taya-"

"This is all my fault!" Taya suddenly said.

Aiden stopped himself and was surprised at what she said. "How is this your fault?"

"I don't know...it just is! I do everything wrong!" She sobbed. "I'm such a screw up! My parents' marriage is probably over because of me! Now Penguinmon is hurt because of me!"

Aiden shook his head. "It's not your fault! None of that is your fault! Your parents are the screw ups for making you feel like that!"

Taya looked up to him, "Really?"

"Yes, you have done nothing wrong. You just want to be happy. You deserve to be happy, Taya." Aiden told her.

"All I want is my parents to stop fighting." Taya looked to Penguinmon. "I want you to be okay." Then her digivice started to glow. It had the symbol of Harmony. Taya was in awe.

"Penguinmon digivolve to...Dolphmon!" **(A/n: I don't if it is okay if Dolphmon is okay out of water, but whatever! It's my story! I can make Dolphmon to be okay out of water!)**

"Oh wow!" Taya said.

Gaiomon laughed. "You think you can defeat me, fish?!"

Dolphmon decided not to answer, to just attack. "Dolphin Kick!"

He hit two of the Vegiemon, but thee ganged up on him!

"Compost Bomber!" They hit their attack hard on Dolphmon's back!

Dolphmon de-digivolved back to Penguinmon!

"Oh no!" Taya cried.

"Candlemon!" Aiden yelled. "Do something!"

Candlemon hopped over to the battle. "Lava Loogie!"

One Vegiemon turned to him. "Sharp Leaf!"

The leaves stopped Candlemon's attack and injured him!

"Candlemon!" Aiden called out as Candlemon fell to the ground.

What Aiden and Taya didn't know...there where two Vegiemon sneaking up on them from behind.

"It's over, Digidestend! Surrender now and I'll go easy on you!" Gaiomon told them.

Aiden grabbed Taya's hand. "Never!"

"Oh well, I tried to be nice..." Gaiomon threatened.

Before Aiden or Taya could react, the Vegiemon rapped their long arms around them, binding them.

Aiden was forced to let go of Taya's hand. He growled as he struggled. "Let us go!"

Taya was struggling as well. "What do you want with us?!" She asked Gaiomon as he was walking towards them.

Gaiomon looked at the struggling teens. "You two are now GranDracmon's prisoners."

"What?!" Aiden yelled.

"Don't worry. You will be released...once we get the Child Of Light." Gaiomon teased.

Aiden glared. "I told you once, I'll tell you again! GranDracmon never have my mom!"

"Yes he will. Now that we have her son and his girlfriend, she'll come." Gaiomon threatened.

"That's low!" Taya yelled.

"GranDracmon is getting tired of waiting for the Child Of Light. So we must take extra steps." Gaiomon motioned for the Vegiemon to follow him.

Aiden growled again. "Don't worry, Taya. I get us out of this." Taya looked to him. "Somehow..."

**------------------------------------**

**Oh No! I Stopped! I didn't want to, but I did! I'm sorry! Did you guys love that whole scene with Aiden and Taya??? I loved it! They are my favorite OC couple in this story!**

**So what's going to happen??? Will Kari give herself up to GranDracmon?! Or Will A New Digimon digivolve to save Aiden and Taya??? ****Okay, you guys can guess who will be the next to digivolve! If you guess right, I will Dedicate the next chapter to you!**** Look out for the next chapter, ****Must Have Knowledge**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	12. Must Have Knowledge

**Wow...um...1 review...Thank You to Sugar Sprite for Reviewing! You rule! But still...one? Sad, guys...just sad...**

**Okay, I left you with a huge cliffhanger! Aiden and Taya went to the digital world, they kissed and admit their feelings for each other, then they get attacked by Gaiomon, Candlemon and Penguinmon save them, but get defeated. In the middle of that Penguinmon digivolved! But still was defeated. Then Gaiomon captured Aiden and Taya to lure Kari to GranDracmon!**

**In this chapter a new digimon digivolves and the digidestend, T.K., and Cody go to find Aiden and Taya! **

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada!**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: -------- ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: -------- ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: ------- ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Must Have Knowledge**

**-----------------------------------------**

_The Next Day...At The Ishida Household..._

Marc was pacing in his living room. Marisol was sitting on the recliner, with Taichi cooing in her arms. Esamee, Kimberly, Kyle, and Micah on one couch. Kannon, Kira, and Bridget on floor. Takeo was holding Matthew, who was asleep, on the other couch with Jomei, Nikko, and Dishi. Chance was leaning against the side of the couch, next to his sister. Maro was laying on the floor looking to the ceiling. The rest of them were looking at Marc, who wouldn't stop pacing. Chance was getting annoyed. Marisol sighed. Micah and Kyle started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Maro was blowing up his bubble gum. Takeo looked worried as he stared at his hands. Kimberly and Esamee were worried about their best friend. They all were worried about Aiden and Taya, it's just some wouldn't show it.

T.K., Cody, and the rest of the adult digidestend were out searching for Aiden and Taya. They had been missing since yesterday. Cody called everyone to ask where Taya was. Once he called the Takashi's, T.K. and Kari noticed that Aiden was gone too. T.K., Kari, Cody, and Michelle had been out all night looking for the two missing teens.

Chance was about to blow up at Marc, his pacing was getting on his last nerve. "Can you stop?" He asked coldly.

Marc stopped and looked to him. "What?"

"I said, can you stop." Chance repeated.

Marc glared at Chance. "Aren't you the least bit worried about Aiden and Taya?"

"I'm worried about Taya. Aiden? Not so much." Chance simply said.

Takeo looked up. "Why not?!"

"If you haven't noticed, Aiden and I don't get along all that well." Chance answered.

Before anyone could argue, T.K., Kari, Matt, and Cody came through the door.

Takeo stood up. "Did you find them?!" He asked hopefully.

T.K. sighed and shook his head. Kari had red, itchy eyes. She had been crying. Cody looked stressed out. Matt looked tired. In fact, they all looked tired.

T.K. put his arms around Kari, "Kari, you need to rest."

Kari shook her head as she took Matthew from Takeo. "I can't rest. We have to find Aiden. Then the babies..." She stopped. It was like she was too sad to talk.

It pained T.K. to see her like this, but what could he do? _"Aiden...where are you?"_

_At GranDracmon's Castle...In Aiden's Cell..._

Aiden was against the stone wall with his legs up to his chest. He was pale and he hadn't slept. He was scared and worried. Scared of what will happen and worried about Taya, who was in another part of the castle. Gaiomon separated the two teens, just to torture them.

Aiden had been trying to get out of his cell since dawn, but then gave up. He was so angry. It killed him not knowing where Taya was and if she was alright. He clenched his fist. Then a Bakemon came into the cell. Aiden looked up at him.

"Gaiomon is letting you visit your girlfriend for a couple of hours. So let's go. And no funny stuff!" The Bakemon said.

Aiden had a little bit of hope in his eyes. He got up and he went with the Bakemon. He didn't try anything because then he may not find Taya so they can escape. _"She better be okay."_ Aiden thought to himself.

After a long time of walking, they reached another prison cell. It was empty. Aiden looked back at the Bakemon.

"Where is she?!" He yelled.

"Calm down, boy. We will bring her momentarily. Your girlfriend is an emotional wreck, it took her longer to regain composure." Gaiomon said from behind the Bakemon.

Aiden clenched his fist again. "What did you do to her?!"

Gaiomon snickered, as did the Bakemon. "I think she'll tell you once she gets here."

"If you did anything to her, I swear-"

"Oh, save your breath." Gaiomon told Aiden as he shoved the boy into the cell. Aiden hit the ground hard. "Now just enjoy yourself for the time being." Gaiomon joked.

Aiden was furious. _"How cruel can these digimon get?!"_

After a few minutes, the cell door opened. Aiden saw Taya and caught her when the Bakemon shoved her in. Taya was pale and weak. She immediately had to sit down.

"Are you alright?" Aiden asked her.

Taya nodded slowly. She didn't say anything.

Aiden knew something was not right, but also knew he wasn't going to get an answer of what happened. He sat next to her and held her. "It's going to be okay, Taya. I'll find a way out of this." Taya still said nothing. Aiden looked down at her. She was just in a daze. "Have you slept?"

Taya shook her head.

Aiden sighed. He didn't know how to comfort Taya, so he just rocked her a little, back and forth. Both of their stomachs were growling, they hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. After a couple of minutes, Aiden looked back to her. He saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled a little. _"Good. One of us should get some sleep."_

After a few minutes, Aiden fell asleep as well.

_Around Seven In The Evening...At The Takashi Household..._

T.K., Kari, and Takeo were at home. They had just gotten back about an hour ago, searching for Aiden and Taya. Cody and Michelle were still out looking. T.K. and Kari were in bed, T.K. was trying to get the crying Kari to sleep. Takeo was in his room, laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. The twins were asleep in their room.

Kari was sobbing into T.K.'s chest. T.K. held her in his arms. He wanted to cry, but wouldn't in front of Kari.

"I'm so worried, T.K." Kari cried into his chest.

T.K. closed his eyes. "I know, Kari. So am I." He kept running his fingers thru her brown hair. "Aiden is strong. Most likely he and Taya are together, so he's probably taking care of her. I know he's okay."

Kari kept crying into his chest for another hour, then she finally went to sleep.

T.K. decided to take a shower. Before he did, he was his reflection in the mirror. He looked so worn out. Tears suddenly came to his eyes, he tried to hold them back, but failed horribly. He sat against the bathroom door, crying quietly to himself.

Takeo was thinking of where his brother and one of his friends could be. Then it dawned on him! He sat straight up in his bed. "Duh?! They're in the digital world!" He snuck out of his room, he looked into his parents' room. He just saw his mom asleep. He heard the shower turn on.

After he turned the computer on, Takeo went through the digital port. He immediately saw both Candlemon and Penguinmon injured on the ground. "Oh no!" He ran over to Candlemon and shook him. "Candlemon! Wake up! Now! Candlemon!"

Candlemon came around and saw Takeo. "Takeo?"

"Candlemon, where are Aiden and Taya?!" Takeo asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Takeo. We couldn't protect them." Candlemon told him.

Takeo's eyes widen. "What do you mean?! Where are they?! What happened?!"

"It was Gaiomon. He attacked Aiden and Taya. Penguinmon and I tried to help them, but we were defeated." Candlemon explained. "Gaiomon took Aiden and Taya to lure your mom to GranDracmon."

"WHAT?!"

_Back To Aiden And Taya..._

Aiden woke up with a start. He looked at his surroundings and Taya, who was still asleep in his arms. "So it wasn't a nightmare." He whispered to himself. He looked down at his watch. It was ten minutes after nine. Taya began to stir. He looked to her. "Hey."

Taya's eyes opened and looked to Aiden, then she sighed.

Aiden frowned. "Taya, talk to me. Tell me if you're alright."

"I'm okay." Taya spoke. Her voice came out emotionless.

"If we're going to be in a relationship, Taya, you need to tell me the truth." Aiden told her. "I know for a fact that was not the truth."

After a few minutes, Taya sighed. "Sorry. I just want to go home." She admitted.

Aiden was a little happy that he got her talking to him. "I know, so do I, amazingly."

"I wish I could just hug my parents right now." Taya told him. "Tell my dad that I love him. Tell my mom that I'm sorry."

"I would love to hug my mom and tell her I love her. Tell Takeo that I'm sorry for calling him a nerd ever since we were little." Aiden stopped for a second. "I also want to tell my dad I'm sorry."

Taya looked to her boyfriend. "Really?"

Aiden nodded. "I guess I need to deal with his career."

Taya nodded.

_Back At The Takashi Residence..._

Takeo came through the digiport and ran to his parents' room. T.K. was looking out the window, but looked at his panting son that stormed into his room. "Takeo? What's up?"

"I Know Where Aiden and Taya Are!" Takeo yelled.

Kari woke up from the yelling. "What happened?" She asked as she got up.

"I know where Aiden and Taya are!" Takeo repeated himself.

"Really?!"

"Where are they?!"

"Uh...well that's where you guys are going to freak." Takeo told them.

T.K. was confused. "Takeo, where are they?"

Takeo took a deep breath. "They got captured by Gaiomon."

Kari gasped. She almost fainted, but T.K. stopped her.

"I know it's a bit of a shocker, but long story short, Gaiomon did it to lure mom there!" Takeo explained.

Their eyes widened. Kari sat on the bed. "Oh my gosh."

T.K. shook his head, "I need to call Cody."

_A Half An Hour Later..._

"Taya's where?!" Cody yelled.

"Cody, stay calm-" T.K. tried to tell his friend.

"I need to get her back!" Cody said.

T.K. sighed. "Yeah, I know. We need Aiden back too, so we're going to have to sneak in to GranDracmon's castle."

"Okay. So let's go!" Cody said, pulling out his digivice.

"Wait, we may need a bit of help." T.K. said as he pulled his phone out. He dialed the Ichijouji residence.

"_Hello?" _A very sleepy voice answered after about the fourth ring.

T.K. felt bad for waking them up, but it was kind of an emergency. "Yolei? Can I talk to Ken?"

"_T.K.? Why are you calling so late? The kids are asleep. Well, not Dishi, but whatever. Anyways, what?"_ Yolei sounded a little ticked.

"Aiden and Taya were kidnaped by Gaiomon! I need Ken to help!"

"_Oh, fine. Ken, here!"_ Yolei gave the phone to her husband. _"Hello?"_

"Ken! I need your help!" T.K. told his best friend.

"_T.K., it's almost midnight. Can't it wait till morning?"_

"No! It cannot! Aiden and Taya were captured by Gaiomon and Cody and I are going to try to sneak in GranDracmon's castle, but we need back up!" T.K. explained.

"_What?! Oh wow! I'll be over in a couple of minutes!"_

Ken and T.K. hung up. T.K. dialed his brother's number. It rang a couple of times, until Marisol answered. _"Hello?"_ She sounded awake.

"What are you doing awake, young lady?" T.K. asked his niece.

"_Uncle T.K.? Why are you calling so late?"_

"I need to talk to your dad."

"_He's kind of asleep."_

"Mari, it's an emergency." T.K. told her without wanting to worry her.

"_Oh, okay. Hold on. It may take a minute or two to wake my dad up."_

"Alright." T.K. waited for a couple of minutes. He could hear Marisol trying to wake Matt up in the back ground. _"Typical Matt."_ He thought to himself. He looked to Cody, who was on the couch talking to Kari, who was crying. _"This is insane. Why can't anything be easy?"_

"_What do you want?!"_ Matt asked, coldly, into the phone.

T.K. cringed. "Hey, Matt. Um, we found out where Aiden and Taya are, but they were kidnaped by Gaiomon. Cody and I need your help." He told his brother, who sounded like he was getting off his bed.

"_I'll be over in a second."_

"Okay. Thanks, Matt. I really appreciate it!" T.K. told his brother.

"_Don't worry about it. When it comes to the kids in our group, it get's personal."_

T.K. smiled as he hung up. He walked over to Kari and Cody. "Ken and Matt will be here soon."

"You're not going to call anyone else?" Kari asked.

T.K. shook his head. "I rather not wake anyone else up."

Kari and Cody nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, Matt and Ken were there. Ken had brought Dishi because he wanted to help.

"Don't worry, Kari. We'll bring Aiden back in one piece. Promise." Matt told his sister-in-law.

Kari nodded. "Okay. I'm holding you to it."

T.K. gave Kari a quick kiss, then the five digidestend went thru the digiport.

When they got to the digital world. Patamon, Armadillomon, Gabumon, Wormmon, ToyAgumon, Candlemon, and Penguinmon showed up.

"Patamon, do you know where the Dark Area is?" T.K. asked his digimon.

"Yeah, it's actually not that far from here." Patamon answered. "Follow me."

_Back With Aiden And Taya..._

Their cell door opened, and about five Ghoulmon came in with Gaiomon. "Visiting hours is over." Gaiomon stated.

Aiden held on to Taya tight. "No! She's staying with me!" Taya was almost in tears.

"I don't think so." Gaiomon told him. "Ghoulmon."

The Ghoulmon came up to the two teens. Two grabbed Taya by the arms. Three grabbed Aiden. Aiden and Taya tried to hold on to each other, but was forced to let go...again. Aiden was trying to fight off the Ghoulmon, another Ghoulmon came in the cell with chains. He chained Aiden's wrist together!

"Aiden!" Taya called as they led her out of the cell.

"Taya! Don't worry!" Aiden yelled. He glared at Gaiomon. "You are heartless!" He told the evil digimon.

"No, I just enjoy watching you two suffer." Gaiomon told him. Gaiomon looked to one of the Ghoulmon, "Wait a couple minutes before taking him to his cell."

"Yes, sir." The Ghoulmon said.

Gaiomon left the cell and walked away into the darkness. After a couple of minutes, the Ghoulmon dragged Aiden back to his cell. They unchained him, then threw him into the cell. Aiden managed not to fall to the hard ground. He looked out of the little window of the cell door. The Ghoulmon were gone. Aiden sighed and sat against a wall. _"I need to get out of here! I want to go home!"_ Tears came to Aiden's eyes, but he only let one fall. _"Dad...I'm sorry."_

_Back With T.K., Cody, Matt, Ken, and Dishi..._

"There it is..." Patamon pointed. The gang looked at GranDracmon's castle. It was quite big.

"How are we going to get the kids out of there? We probably wont be able to find them!" Cody freaked.

"Have some faith Cody." Armadillomon told his partner.

Cody sighed.

"Don't fret. We'll find them...somehow..." Matt told Cody.

T.K. nodded. "It's going to be hard, but we have to. Matt promised Kari."

Cody took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Good, okay, let's find a way of how to do this." T.K. said.

Ken looked around the castle. There were many Matadormon, Knightmon, and Ninjamon guarding the entrance. "This is going to be a little tricky."

"Do you have a plan, Dad?" Dishi asked his dad.

Ken nodded. "It may just work."

_With Taya In Her Cell..._

Taya was pacing in her cell. It was mere silence. It was bugging her. So she sang a little song to herself. "You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me." She sang over and over again. Then suddenly, she heard a "BOOM!" It shook the ground for a couple of seconds. Once everything was still again, she opened her eyes. "What was that?!" She whispered to herself. She looked to the door and it got knocked down! She smiled to herself and ran out of the cell!

_With Aiden In His Cell..._

After the big boom, Aiden tried to hear what was going on, but nothing. _"What was that? Is someone coming to save us?! I hope so! I'm worried about Taya...not to mention starving!"_

_Back With The Gang..._

"Attack!" Ken yelled. The digimon (except Toyagumon, Candlemon, and Penguinmon) digivolved. Stingmon attacked to start the battle **(that was the big BOOM)**. As Pegasusmon, Garurumon, Stingmon, and Digmon advanced to attack the digimon guarding the castle. T.K., Cody, Matt, Ken, Dishi, and the digimon ran inside the entrance.

"We're in, thank goodness!" T.K. panted.

Everyone else agreed with him.

"Okay, now what?" Dishi asked his dad.

Ken bit his lip and shrugged.

"I can answer that." A dark voice came from the shadows of the large room they were in. It was MetalMamemon. There were about ten of them. "Trespassers will be destroyed!"

Toyagumon advanced, "Plastic Blaze!"

It blew half of them away, but the next five came towards them.

Dishi freaked. "Toyagumon!"

"Stay by your dad, Dishi!" Toyagumon told his partner.

"_Okay, Toyagumon isn't stupid. He knows what he's doing. I just have to trust him!"_ Dishi's digivice began to glow. It had the symbol of Knowledge on it. "Knowledge? Me?"

"Toyagumon digivolve to...Flarerizamon!"

Dishi looked in awe at his digimon. "Oh, he's cool!"

"Flame Tower!" Flarerizamon attacked. The Metalmamemon were gone.

"Good Job!" Dishi told his digimon.

"Thanks, but we must hurry and find Aiden and Taya. I have a bad feeling." Flarerizamon told them. One of the Metalmamemon still remained. Flarerizamon grabbed him, "Where are the humans you are holding hostage?" He asked.

The MetalMamemon trembled. He pointed to the left. "Go until you find the cells. The boy should be in one of them."

"What about the girl?! Where is she?" Cody yelled.

"I don't know! GranDracmon only told me where the boy was!" MetalMamemon told them. "Please let me go!" He begged.

"You better not be lying!" Matt yelled.

"I'm not! I swear!" MetalMamemon confirmed.

"Let him go." Everyone looked to Cody.

"Cody?" T.K. asked.

"He doesn't know where Taya is, so we have no use for him." Cody told them with his head hanging.

Dishi looked to Flarerizamon and nodded. Flarerizamon dropped the MetalMamemon and he ran away.

Ken put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

Cody sighed. "I know. I have faith."

_With Taya..._

"_Where the heck am I? Everything looks the same! How do I know if I'm going in circles?!"_ Taya thought as she was running through the halls. She was pretty much lost. _"This is insane! I have to find Aiden! But I don't even know where his cell is! I can't even find my way back to the cell we were in a couple hours ago!" _Taya had to stop and rest for a second. She had the worse headache because she hadn't eaten.

A figure came towards her, but Taya didn't notice. "You are in big trouble, little girl." The voice said.

Taya looked and it was Phantomon! "AH!" She screamed.

--------------------------------

**Another Cliffhanger! I hate it, but I must leave it like that! I have to save room for the next chapter so it can be long.**

**The next chapter is called ****Confrontation And Truth****. So what will happen next?! Will Cody find Taya before Phantomon attacks her?! Will T.K. find Aiden?! Will Taya tell Cody everything she's feeling??? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 13!**

**By the way, I do not own Celine Dion's song Because You Loved Me. (That was the song Taya was singing.)**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	13. Confrontation And Truth

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! That was very nice of you guys! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!!! I finally finished chapter 18!!!! FINALLY!!!! Now, I'm a little stumped on chapter 19, but I have a few ideas... I give it all thanks to the TransFormers Movie!!! Seeing it, totally inspired me!!!**

**Well, I left you with Taya escaping from her cell, but she got caught by Phantomon! Aiden was still in his cell. T.K., Cody, Matt, Ken, Dishi, and the digimon got in the castle, Toyagumon digivolved! They found out where Aiden was, but not Taya.**

**Now in this chapter, Taya will confront Cody (in the middle of all the craziness!), and after all the hullabaloo, Taya finds something out in a note from her mother! Also, I will reveal the Guardian Digimon!!! (You'll See!)**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: -------- ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: ------- ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**The Confrontation And Truth**

**------------------------------------------**

_Somewhere In GranDracmon's Castle...With Taya..._

Taya had to stop and rest for a second. She had the worse headache because she hadn't eaten.

A figure came towards her, but Taya didn't notice. "You are in big trouble, little girl." The voice said.

Taya looked and it was Phantomon! "AH!" She screamed. She got up quickly and began to run away, but Phantomon's chain was wrapped around her legs! Which caused her to fall and scrap her lower arms. It hurt, but she turned herself around and managed to get herself out of the chains! She got back up and ran, before Phantomon could swing his sickle at her.

"Come back here!" Phantomon yelled out to her, he flew to follow her.

Taya didn't dare stop or even slow her pace. She ran her fastest, trying to get away from the scary digimon. _"Oh man! How do I get myself into these things?!"_ She found a little opening to the side. It was small, but she was small enough to hide there. She got inside it, waited for Phantomon to pass. Once he did, he didn't even notice that he was following nothing! _"I guess he's as dumb as he looks."_ She waited a couple of minutes before she left her safe hiding spot. _"I have to find Aiden!"_

Taya looked at her slightly bleeding arms and winced. She shook off the pain and was about to start her search, but a very large hand landed on her shoulder. "AH!" She screamed again, it took her by surprised. She turned around and it was a big ape! "Holy Cow!" She had never seen such a large animal.

The ape digimon kneeled down to her level. "Do not fear me." The digimon told her, which took Taya by surprised. "I will not hurt you. I am Apemon." Apemon introduced himself to her. She was shocked.

"If you're good, than what are you doing here?" Taya asked.

"I am your guardian digimon." Apemon answered.

"_Okay, I'm officially confused!"_ Taya blinked. "Uh...I already have a digimon partner if that's what you mean."

Apemon let out a chuckle and shook his head a couple times. "No, Taya. I am a spiritual digimon. I am one of the digimon that guards the digidestend. I look over you and make sure you and Penguinmon are safe."

Taya was more confused than ever. "Huh?"

"There are about twenty five spiritual digimon who are guarding your team. We each look after one digidestend and their digimon." Apemon explained. "I am yours."

"Oh, I think I get it now." Taya nodded.

"Good." Apemon responded. "Do your arms hurt?"

Taya shrugged. "A little."

"Let me take you to your father."

"My dad's here?!" Taya asked hopefully.

Apemon nodded and held his hand out. Taya took it and they began walking.

_With Aiden..._

Aiden kept kicking the wall, after a while, his foot began to hurt. _"I'm totally bored out of my mind!"_

"Aiden!"

Aiden jumped when he heard his name bring called. _"Am I losing it?"_

"Aiden! Are you here?!" The voice yelled again.

"_That voice sounds really familiar..."_ Aiden thought, but then it dawned on him of who it is. "Dad?"

"Aiden! Which cell are you in?!" T.K. yelled.

"Like the tenth one!" Aiden answered. _"Thank you, god!"_

T.K. reached the cell, "Hey, Candlemon? Do you think you can bust down the door?" He asked his son's digimon.

"Way ahead of you!" Candlemon answered. "Get as far back as you can go, Aiden!" Aiden did as he was told and closed his eyes. "Flame Bomber!" Candlemon's attack threw the door across the room and hit the opposite wall. Almost enough to break it down!

Aiden got out of his cell and immediately jumped into his dad's arms. T.K. hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let go. _"I almost lost him. I'm just so happy he's safe and back!"_ Matt was also there and was enjoying the father-son sight.

"Dad, I am so sorry! I will never fight with you again! I'll never cause you or mom to get stressed out or have to worry about me all the time ever again!" Aiden rambled on and on.

T.K. didn't mind he just smiled. _"I hope Cody and Ken found Taya..."_ T.K. released his son. "We better get going, we can help Cody and Ken search for Taya." Matt nodded in agreement.

"I know where she is! She's on the opposite side of the castle!" Aiden told his dad and uncle.

"Well, let's go!" Matt said.

_With Cody, Ken, Dishi, Toyagumon, and Penguinmon..._

The group were wondering down the halls, not knowing where the heck they were going, but they were determined to find Taya...especially Cody.

"Maybe it would be easier if we split up." Cody suggested. "I can go this way," He pointed to the left, where there was another hallway. "You four can go that way." He pointed to the right.

Ken thought about it for a minute, but nodded. "Alright. Just be careful, Cody."

Cody nodded. "I will. Thank you, Ken."

Cody began to walk away, but Ken called out to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He didn't know if it was good that Cody be on his own.

"Yes, I am." Cody turned to his friend. "Thank you for your concern, Ken, but I need to find my daughter." He said sternly.

Ken sighed and nodded. Cody walked into the darkness of the left hall. Ken motioned for Dishi, Toyagumon, and Penguinmon to follow him.

Cody began running thru the dark halls. _"Taya, you better be unharmed!"_

_With Taya..._

It had been a good hour. Taya could hear explosions coming from the outside of the castle. _"Is there a battle going on or something?"_ She would've asked Apemon, but she got too shy. Her lower arms were stinging and burning, the bleeding was getting a little worse. _"Think of something else, Taya. Just keep your mind on something else. Think of you and Aiden. Think of how happy we'll be once this is all over! Unless my parents start fighting again, which they probably will. Wait! No! Think happy thoughts!"_ Taya was just getting frustrated with herself.

"You seem quiet, Taya." Apemon said suddenly. He was still looking forward and walking. "Is something bothering you?"

Taya bit her lip and shook her head.

Apemon looked to her. "Is it your parents?"

Her eyes widened after he asked his question. She looked up to him, "How do you know about my mom and dad?"

"I watch over you, Taya. I see you laying on your bed, crying, as your parents are in their room next to yours, fighting." Apemon explained. "Aiden was right. Your parents are not angry with you. You really have nothing to do with it. Your mom and dad are different. They cannot talk to each other because, sadly, they do not love one another."

Taya sighed and nodded. "I know. It's really hard to think of life without my parents together."

"I know it is, but just remember...your parents love you. They are never angry with you. They just can't talk about their true feelings about each other to each other." Apemon told her. He stopped walking and leaned down to her level. "Hold our arms out." He said. Taya did as she was told, she didn't know what he was doing, but for some reason she knew she could trust him. Apemon put his hands on her wrists, which made them sting. Taya winced and gasped in pain. "It will be over in a second." Apemon told her. He closed his eyes and began chanting something in a different language that Taya didn't understand. Then the stinging began to fade away, then it was gone! He took his hands off her wrists and her wounds were gone! There wasn't even blood on his hands! Taya's eyes widen in shock. "Do you feel a little better now?" He asked her.

Taya nodded. "Thank you."

"TAYA!" She heard her name being called. It echoed throughout the hallways. She knew that voice right away.

Taya smiled. "Dad!" She ran towards the sound of her father's voice, leaving Apemon there. "Dad!" She yelled. She turned a corner and ran into her father. She looked up to him and he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh dad, I missed you so much!" She cried into his chest.

Cody saw the blood on her shirt, but no wounds on her. He decided that could wait until later. He just wanted to hold his daughter and he wasn't about to release her. "I missed you too, Taya. Your mom and I have been worried sick!"

Taya looked up at her dad, "Really? You and mom?"

Cody looked at her with a surprised expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just..." Taya sighed. "I know you guys have been fighting and all...I don't know. I guess I wasn't expecting...I don't know." She rambled.

Cody frowned. _"She knew Michelle and I were arguing. I really messed up this time."_ He thought to himself. "Taya, listen. Your mom and I are just worried about you all the time-"

"Stop it!" Taya suddenly yelled. She got out of her father's arms and backed away from him. "You two need to stop fighting about me! I know you two aren't worried about me so much to the point it causes you both to yell at each other! You need to tell mom what you're ticked at her about, and she needs to do the same!" Taya just let it out. _"I'm not going to take this anymore!"_

Cody was speechless. He kept think about her words. _"Is it true...do Michelle and I really hide our feelings from each other?"_

Taya wiped the tears off her face. "Dad..." Cody looked to her. "Do you even love mom?"

Now that one took Cody for a spin. He just couldn't speak. Something told him inside that Taya was right. He began to question his whole life! _"Do I love Michelle? Or am I making myself love her? Is our whole marriage just one big mistake?!"_

"Dad?" Taya waved her hand in front of Cody's face.

Cody snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh...I...we..." He just couldn't talk. Finally, he sighed. "Let's just hurry and find the others."

Taya frowned and nodded. They began to walk back to where Cody was walking from, but then...

"Gaia Reactor!" An attack was blown at them! Cody and Taya were sent sprawling! "You two will be destroyed. Orders of GranDracmon!" Gaiomon yelled. Cody and Taya looked up at him. "Gaia Reactor!"

Before the attack could hurt them, they ran thru the halls as fast as they could! They got to a very large room, there was a door, but it was made of steel and it was locked!

"What do we do?!" Taya asked as her dad got in front of her.

Cody didn't answer. He saw Gaiomon enter the room. "It is the end for you two digidestend."

But then, the ground began to move a little. Not much, but a hole came into the ground and Digmon came out of it! "Sorry if I'm interrupting something!"

Gaiomon growled. "Get out of my way! I have orders to follow!"

"Sorry, but your time is up!" Digmon told him, "Gold Rush!" Digmon's attack got Gaiomon on his back. "Gold Rush!" Digmon continued.

Gaiomon flew in the air and fell face first. He quickly got up. "You are going to pay for that!"

"BOOM!" An explosion crashed the steel door down! To Cody and Taya's relief, it was reenforcements!

"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun!" T.K. yelled as he, Matt, and Aiden ran next to Cody and Taya.

"You two alright?" Matt asked.

Cody and Taya looked at each other then nodded. Cody sighed. "We are now."

Aiden and Taya hugged. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Taya told Aiden.

"Same here." Aiden told her. They turned back to the fight. They got a little worried since it still was just Digmon and Candlemon.

"Where's Penguinmon?!" Taya asked the others.

"I sent him with Ken and Dishi! I didn't think things would end up like this!" Cody answered.

"Oh, nice going, dad!"

"Gold Rush!" Digmon attacked.

Candlemon followed. "Flame Bomber!"

Gaiomon took on both attacks! He did fall back, but somehow he managed to get back up! "Gaia Reactor!"

"Flame Tower!"

"Dolphin Kick!"

Flarerizamon and Dolphmon came into the room and their attacks blocked the attack and sent Gaiomon flying again! Ken and Dishi ran up to join the others. Before Gaiomon could even make it back up to his feet more attacks came his way!

"Star Shower!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Spiking Strike!"

Pegasusmon, Garurumon, and Stingmon came to the rescue!

"Thank you, lord all mighty!" Dishi said in relief.

Gaiomon was on the ground. Dented all over his armor! "This cannot be happening!"

"Well, it is!" Aiden yelled. "Everyone attack at once and take him down!" He ordered the digimon. _"This is it! Gaiomon wont stand a chance!"_

"Flame Bomber!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Star Shower!"

"Dolphin Kick!"

"Flame Tower!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Spiking Strike!"

All seven digimon's attacks hit directly at Gaiomon!

Gaiomon yelled, "NO!" Then a huge explosion occurred!

Luckily it didn't harm the digimon and the digidestend. Once the smoke from the blast was gone, Gaiomon was no longer there!

"Did we destroy him?!" Pegasusmon asked.

"Who cares right now?! He's gone! Let's get the heck out of here!" Dishi told them.

Everyone agreed. T.K. and Aiden got on Pegasusmon. Digimon carried Cody and Taya. Matt, Ken, and Dishi got on Garurumon. Then Dolphmon and Flarerizamon de-digivolved, then Stingmon carried them and Candlemon. The digivolved digimon got the digidestend to the closest TV.

_Back At The Takashi Residence..._

The gang landed on each other by T.K.'s computer, but they were quiet about it because they saw Kari curled up on the couch, asleep.

"Get off!" Matt whispered loudly. "I can't breathe!" He was at the bottom of the pile of digidestend. They got off of him as quick as they could, then he got up. "Thank you."

"Matt, Ken, Dishi. We can't thank you enough for helping us find Aiden and Taya." T.K. thanked his brother and best friend.

"Anytime..." Matt said, but then added, "Actually, I take that back. Call me next time in the morning."

T.K. rolled his eyes.

Matt, Ken, and Dishi left.

"Dad?" Aiden and Taya said at the same time to get their father's attention.

"We're sorry for going to the digital world by ourselves." Taya started.

Aiden continued. "We were just wanting to get away from all the stress. Since dad and I had another fight, then I found Taya in the park in tears. I thought we'd be okay in the digital world for a couple hours. Because there, we can forget our home life."

T.K. smiled. "I forgive you, son. But you are so grounded." He got serious on that last part. "That will add a month to your two week grounding you already have. So you are pretty much grounded until school begins."

Aiden sighed and nodded. "I guess that's reasonable."

T.K. then went over to Kari and carried her to their room.

Taya hugged her dad. "Can you forgive me?"

Cody shook his head. "No, I can't, Taya." Taya got a hurt expression on her face. "It's my fault. You had every right to runaway, but just please don't ever do it again." He pleaded with her.

Taya smiled and nodded. "I promise, dad."

_Once At The Hido Household..._

Michelle was pacing in the living room when Cody and Taya came walking into the apartment. She saw them and looked ticked. "Where have you two been?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Taya! How dare you runaway! With a boy! How disrespectful!" She looked to Cody. "And You! Where have you been?! You just left without a word!"

"Michelle, stop yelling! We have had a long night, so let's just talk about this in the morning!" Cody told her.

"Excuse me?! I don't think so!" Michelle countered. "Taya sit down!"

"No! She needs some rest! Taya, go to your room and go to bed!" Cody told his daughter, who was getting a headache. Taya obeyed and went to her room. She didn't shut her door, she left it open a little so she could hear what her mom was going to say to her dad. _**"She has gone through trauma tonight, Michelle! Let her sleep!"**_

"_**Cody, I swear! You let her do anything she wants! She'll end up with a kid and dropping out of school at this rate!"**_

"_**No, she wont! Taya will be brilliant! Don't say that or she will!"**_

"_**How is she going to be brilliant, if she keeps this whole "saving the world crap" up?! When she enters high school, she'll be so overwhelmed! I guess that's what you want for our daughter!"**_

"_**No I don't!"**_

"_**Oh really?! Could've fooled me!"**_

"_**She wants to be a digidestend! Let her follow her dream!"**_

"_**Dreams? What dreams? How is Taya ever going to have dreams since she keeps messing up all the time?!"**_

"_**Michelle! Don't talk like that about Taya! She tries her best!"**_

"_**Oh my god, Cody! You just piss me off so bad sometimes!"**_

"_**Well, tell me how you're feeling! Be truthful with me!"**_

"_**You want the truth?! Fine! I am sick of this! Arguing every single time I see you!"**_

"_**I'm tired of it too!"**_

"_**Well, then...what do we do?"**_

"_**Let's just go to bed and talk more in the morning." **_

"_**Of course. Running away from things again!"**_

"_**What?! When have I ever ran away from anything, Michelle?!"**_

"_**Hello?! Every time Taya-"**_

"_**Don't bring Taya into this! This is between you and me! Taya really has nothing to do with this!"**_

"_**Yes she does! We're always fighting about her! It's about time we put our foot down! Starting with this digital world!"**_

"_**What do you mean?!"**_

"_**I don't want Taya going anymore!"**_

"_**It's her choice, not yours!"**_

"_**Excuse me?! I don't think so! She's a child, Cody!"**_

"_**Taya is mature enough to understand everything! Except why in the world we are always fighting! I don't even now why!"**_

"_**That's it!"**_

"_**What 'it'?!"**_

"_**Nothing! Let's just go to bed!"**_

"_**Alright, but Taya is going to do what she wants about being a digidestend!"**_

"_**Whatever!"**_

Then Taya quietly closed her door when her parents were heading to their room. She quickly changed in to her pj's and got in bed. She silently cried. While she was crying, she dug her nails in to her skin on her arms. Little blood was released, but Taya ignored it. Soon she fell asleep...

_The Next Morning..._

It was around eleven and Taya stepped out of her room. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas. She peeked into her parents room. Her dad was asleep. _"He must be tired too."_ She walked by the phone and saw that there was a new message. She pressed play.

"_Hey, Taya. It's Marc. I kind of figured that you, Aiden, and Dishi would be exhausted from last night, yeah I heard. So you three get a free day off! Congratulations! Haha. Anyways, that's about it. Oh yeah, I told Aiden this, and I'm going to tell you. Don't runaway again or I'll hunt you down and bring you back myself. Alright, well, later, Taya." _Then a beep was heard.

Taya smiled. She was really happy to have an awesome digi-family. Taya's stomach growled. _"Oh yeah, I haven't eaten in two days!"_ She chuckled to herself. She went into the kitchen and went to the fridge. She got out an apple. _"I'm really not all that hungry."_ She went to the counter and saw a note. It was from her mom. She read it, when she was done...she dropped the apple. Taya's face got even more pale than it already was! She began shaking and breathing harshly! Tears ran down her cheeks. She finally couldn't keep it in anymore! She screamed, "DAD!"

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Oh wow! Another evil cliffhanger! Well, that was chapter 13! I hoped you guys liked it!**

**So what did the note say?! Whatever it says, how is it going to affect Cody and Taya??? Will the digidestend be able to comfort Taya in her time of need? Another new digimon will digivolve! Who will it be?! Guess and I will dedicate the next chapter to you! It wont be too hard. Just put two and two together. Watch out for the next chapter! ****The Mystery Of Love**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	14. The Mystery Of Love

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry you guys!!! I can't believe everyone thought it was Aiden! No, it's not! I'm sorry! But there is one person who guess right! THE WINNER IS ::: UntoldMystery! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!! When I meant put two and two together, I thought you guys would've guessed that it was the last girl! I totally didn't think about the last few chapters and how that would feel so similar! I'm really, really sorry! BUT thank you so much for the reviews! You guys ARE SO AWESOME!!!! Six reviews! I'm the happiest person in Cali right now! Oh yeah, I've finished chapters 19 and 20!!! Chapter 21 should be easy, but chapter 22 might be a little tricky...If I need help, I know a couple of authors who will help me because they totally rule! **

**For Those Who Don't Know, I have the sequel to Addicted To You up! It's called Because Of You! I Hope You Will read it! But first, if you haven't, you need to read my story Addicted To You...but if you do read it, remember, I was a rookie back then. My writing was out of order! I'm a lot better now! **

**I also got a image thingy on my homepage!!! It's so totally cute! adorable! **

**Alright, well, in chapter 13, Aiden and Taya were rescued! Then, Cody and his wife, Michelle got in a huge argument! Taya was so depressed, she went so far as to dig her nails deep into her arms, enough to make them bleed! Then, the next morning, Taya read a note that was left by her mom. It was so bad, Taya was pretty much having a anxiety attack! **

**In Chapter 14, someone receives the symbol of Love on their digivice and their digimon digivolves!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, and Kyle.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: -------- ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: ------- ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**The Mystery Of Love**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Ishida Home..._

Marc, Aiden, Marisol, Takeo, Chance, Maro, Dishi, Jomei, Kimberly, Esamee, and Kannon were waiting for Taya to arrive so they could go to the digital world. It had been five weeks since Taya read the note that changed her life. Cody's as well. Aiden knew his girlfriend was slipping into a deep depression, but he just didn't know how to approach her about it.

"Aiden?"

Aiden quickly snapped out of his thoughts and saw that everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"You alright?" Marc asked. "You were like in space or something."

Not knowing of what to say, Aiden just shrugged. "I can't really say."

Everyone knew what he was thinking about. Taya. They all were. It was like she was fading away. There was nothing in her eyes now.

"We're worried too, Aiden." Kimberly told him.

"I know you guys are, but that really doesn't change anything." Aiden told them.

Takeo sighed. Not only was Taya depressed, Aiden was too. Seeing his girlfriend suffer so much really killed him inside. _"Why can't anything be easy?"_

After a couple of minutes, Taya showed up. Wearing a long sleeve shirt. The others had been wondering why she was always wearing long sleeves, since it was summer. Taya was also losing a lot of weight. She was skin and bones. Her hair was now thin and it didn't have any bounce like it used to. "Hey." She said.

Aiden got up and gave her a kiss. "Hey, love." He kept his arms around her, didn't want to let go.

"Well, let's go. The digimon are probably waiting for us and wondering where we are." Marisol said.

_In The Digital World..._

"Marc!" Gotsumon yelled as he jumped on Marc...again.

"Hey, Gotsumon! You know, we need to work on you way of saying hello." Marc told his digimon.

Penguinmon came up to Taya. "Taya?"

Taya looked down to him, "Hm?"

"Why do you always look so sad? You have never told me what's wrong." Penguinmon spoke the truth. Taya hadn't told Penguinmon about her problem concerning her mother. "Please tell me."

Taya sighed. "It's not important."

"If it's not important, then how come it's hurting you so much?"

After sighing again, Taya looked around. Everyone was talking with their digimon, so she could talk to Penguinmon. She sat down and so did Penguinmon. "It's not good news, but it's kind of old news." She started. "My mom...she...well...my mom left my dad and I."

Her partner got sad eyes. "Oh no."

Taya went back and thought about the day she found the note...

_**::: FLASHBACK :::**_

"_**DAD!" Taya screamed bloody murder! She was shaking so bad, she collapsed to the tile floor! "DAD!" She screamed again.**_

_**Finally, Cody came running out of his room and saw his daughter on the ground. In the state Taya was in, it had to be dead serious! "Taya! What's wrong?! What happened?!"**_

_**Taya couldn't speak. She pointed to the counter. **_

_**Cody went over to it and saw the note. It read:**_

_Cody and Taya-_

_I'm sorry to do this to you both, but I can't take it anymore. I know after your done reading this, you'll think I'm just like Keiko, but I'm not. I have good reasons. I love you two, but we aren't happy. We never were. I'm gone. I'm leaving for America to stay with my brother._

_Maybe one day we can be a family again, but until then, this is good-bye. Taya, be good for you father, and I know you and your friends will save the world. I believe in you, well, at least I'm trying to. Cody, you better take care of our little girl. _

_I'll call in a couple of months. _

_-Michelle (Mom)_

_**He read it only once and a tear escaped his eye. He looked back to his distraught daughter. "Taya..."**_

"_**This is my fault, isn't it?" Taya asked him. **_

_**Cody thought he was really going to lose it now. His wife had just walked out on him and their only daughter, who is only fifteen! Now Taya was blaming herself for something that was not even close to being her fault! "Taya, don't say that! Don't even think it! Your mom is selfish! She's putting you through so much pain and all she can think about is herself. It's not your fault!" **_

_**It didn't seem like Taya was listening. Cody didn't know what to do. **__"Who can help me here?!"_ _**Cody picked up the phone and called the first number that came to his mind. **_

"_Hello?"_

"_**Kari! It's Cody! I need you and T.K. here!"**_

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_

"_**Everything is wrong, Kari! Michelle is gone! She walked out on us! Kari, I need your help to calm Taya down! She's in shock or something!"**_

"_Alright, T.K. and I will be over in a few minutes. Call Joe. Just make sure nothing is seriously wrong with Taya. Aiden's coming too."_

"_**Alright. I will. Thank you, Kari."**_

_**Then the two hung up. Then it dawned on Cody...this was going to ruin them.**_

_**::: END FLASHBACK :::**_

"Taya!" Aiden shook her a little.

Taya blinked and came back to reality. "Huh? What's going on?" She noticed that all the digidestend and digimon were staring at her, with worried looks. "What?"

"You scared us! Scared me!" Aiden answered, his voice sound worried. "You weren't responding to me when you were just staring!"

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Taya told her boyfriend, who just wanted her to talk to him.

"Taya..." Aiden started.

"Look, let's just drop it. I don't want to think about _her_ right now." Taya told them.

They all knew who "_her"_ was. Michelle. Taya's mom. Aiden looked to Marc and Marisol. They nodded.

"Taya." Marc said as he sat down next to her. Marisol sat on the other side of her. "Mari and I know what you are going through. When our mother left, I was pretty much like you. But, Taya. I kept going. I thought about my sister and brother. I thought about how much I needed to be there for them. Soon, things kind of evened out a little."

"I know it's hard to face what your mom did to you and your dad." Marisol told her.

"I know you know." Taya said. "But I'm fine. So please, don't bring her up anymore." She begged.

Marc and Marisol sighed. They tried.

"Now, let's do whatever were going to do." She said as Aiden helped her up. They looked to Marc.

Marc was wondering why everyone was staring at him, but then he put his hand to his head, "Duh! I'm the leader!" He chuckled. Everyone pretty much just rolled their eyes. "Anyways, Gotsumon thought we should go to a village he knows of that's being controlled by GranDracmon."

"Do we seriously have to keep destroying the digimon? They are sort of innocent. GranDracmon is controlling them against their will." Takeo asked. "It just seems kind of wrong."

"Yeah, I agree." Marisol said.

"Well, unless you guys know how to stop them from destroy the whole digital world, it's the only way." Marc told them.

"We know." Everyone looked to Lunamon and Coronamon.

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

The two digimon nodded. "We have powers that bring digimon to be good again." Coronamon explained.

"Why didn't you two say something earlier?" Esamee asked them.

"Because, doing it would take all our energy away. We can only do it once." Lunamon said.

Jomei nodded. "So can you guys do it for this village?"

Lunamon and Coronamon nodded. "But don't expect us to be able to battle afterwards." Coronamon said.

"Yeah, we'll be too tired." Lunamon finished.

"Not really a problem." Aiden said. "Almost all our digimon have digivolved, the rest are bound to digivolve sometime." He looked to Candlemon. "Am I right, buddy?"

"Yes, you are." Candlemon told him, giving him a thumbs up.

Aiden and Taya smiled at him. "Did you teach him that?" Taya asked.

Aiden shrugged. "Maybe..." He said.

"Oh yeah, Aiden. Start teaching the digimon that stuff. Real educational." Chance told him. He was just trying to get on Aiden's nerves. "Nice."

Glaring at him, Aiden walked up to him. "I'm not in the mood for your crap, Chance." He threatened.

"I know. I was just saying." Chance shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you were saying. What is your problem?!" Aiden yelled.

Chance raised an eyebrow. "I have no problem. You're the one making a big deal out of everything."

"Chance-"

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Kimberly yelled. "Chance? Why do you always have to hurt people?"

"I don't, Kimberly." Chance answered. "I just simply tell the truth."

Marc sighed. "Alright, enough! Let's go already!" Marc began walking away, everyone followed. Aiden and Chance were still glaring at each other. After twenty minutes of walking in silence. "The village shouldn't be far from here."

"Good." Maro sighed out. "I'm tired of walking."

"Really? I'm not tired." Gekomon told his partner.

Maro looked down and glared at him. "That's because you're not walking!" He told him. He was carrying Gekomon in his arms. "Lazy bum."

"Hey!"

They walked for another five minutes and they began to see smoke.

"Oh no!" Everyone said. They began running towards it. It was the village. Everything was in shambles!

"This is horrible!" Kannon yelled.

Marisol almost went into tears. Marc was in shock. The digidestend hadn't encountered this before. They've just had to fight, they haven't seen innocent digimon get hurt.

Marc shook his head, "Come on! We have to stop this before it get's any worse!" Marc said. They began running towards the destroyed village. _"As if it can get any worse than this!"_ They stopped when they saw a Gigimon lying on the hard ground, injured!

Kimberly went over to the Gigimon and put it in her arms. "The poor thing." She said sympathetically. She looked to the others.

Marc looked angry. "Oh...it's war now." He hated seeing a little digimon hurt. His rage was thru the roof. "Gotsumon digivolve!"

Esamee looked to Kamemon. "You too."

"Go and kick some butt, Gekomon!" Maro told him as he set Gekomon down.

"Penguinmon, you too!" Taya said to her partner.

Takeo looked to his Gaomon. "You ready, Gaomon?!"

Gaomon nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Toyagumon!" Dishi yelled.

"I'm way ahead of you, Dishi!" Toyagumon told his partner.

"Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!"

"Gekomon digivolve to...ShogunGekomon!"

"Penguinmon digivolve to...Dolphmon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Toyagumon digivolve to...Flarerizamon!"

Marc looked to the other digimon. "The rest of you, except Lunamon and Coronamon, help out!" He ordered. He looked to Lunamon and Coronamon. "You two are coming with me!" They nodded. "Marisol, Chance, and Kimberly! You guys come with me! Aiden, Taya, Jomei, and Takeo! I want you guys to get all the uncontrolled digimon out of there! Don't get attacked! And Esamee, Kannon, Dishi, and Maro, you guys stay here and make sure our digimon don't get hurt!" He took a deep breath. "Alright?"

Everyone was surprised how good of a leader Marc was being and nodded. They all separated.

Marc, Marisol, Kimberly, and Chance went into the burned down village. Controlled digimon were everywhere, but Meteormon kept them back. Lunamon and Coronamon began chanting something they couldn't understand. One by one, the controlled digimon.

A Starmon came by them, they didn't notice. "Ring Laser!" He shot his attack towards Kimberly! Coronamon stopped chanting and saw this.

"Kimberly!"

Kimberly's digivice glowed. Love was the symbol, but she really didn't pay attention since she was about to be attacked!

"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!" The huge lion blocked the attack with another! "Flame Drive!" His voice rang through everyone's ears. The starmon was destroyed. Firamon saw this and turned back to Kimberly, "I'm sorry, Kimberly." He knew that she was probably upset about what he just did.

Kimberly did look a little upset, but shook it off. "It's alright. You kind of had no choice."

Firamon was relieved she understood.

Soon, Lunamon had every controlled digimon known in the burned down village back to their old selves. She collapsed into Marisol's arms. "I'm tired."

Marisol smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Lunamon."

"Thank you, Marisol." Then Lunamon fell asleep in her arms.

"Someone was tired." Esamee noticed the sleeping Lunamon in Marisol's arms. Esamee then saw Firamon. "Oh wow!"

Kimberly giggled. "Don't worry. That's Firamon. Coronamon digivolved!" She told everyone who was rejoining the group.

Aiden, Taya, Jomei and Takeo walked up to everyone. "We got all the digimon out. Candlemon, Dolphmon, and Gaogamon are leading them to the nearest village for shelter." Aiden told Marc.

Marc nodded. "Good job, guys." Then he let out a yawn. "I think we should be heading home now."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all were tired. They said good-bye to their digimon and went to the nearest TV.

_Back At The Ishida Household..._

"Get Off!" Esamee yelled. She sadly was at the bottom of the pile this time. "Hurry up!" They all untangled themselves from one another. Jomei helped Esamee up. "I seriously saw my life flash before my eyes!" She joked. Everyone laughed. They looked at the clock, it was seven in the evening.

"Alright, we meet here tomorrow at ten." Marc told them. They nodded.

Everyone began to leave.

"Marc, you go get Micah from Uncle Tai's and I'll start dinner." Marisol told her older brother. Matt was once again, out of town.

Marc nodded.

Aiden and Taya looked to each other. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Aiden asked her.

Taya smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She told him.

Aiden smiled and grabbed her hand. He told Takeo were he was going and they left. They began to walk to Taya's apartment building. Holding hands, they just walked in silence. This was how it always was for them, it was okay. It was just how they were. Once they reached her home, she kissed him good-bye. Taya turned to go upstairs, but Aiden stopped her.

"Hey, Taya?"

"Hm?"

"If you were upset, you would tell me right?"

Taya looked to the ground and sat down on one of the steps that were in front of the building. She pat her hand next to her, telling him to sit down. Once he did, she cuddled up to him. "I'm just really lost, Aiden. I really do want to tell you everything, but you see the problem is, I don't know what everything is exactly." She looked up to him. "But I can tell you that I'm sorry for acting like the way I've been."

Aiden shook his head. "Don't be, Taya. I love you. I just want you to be happy and safe."

Taya, for a moment, had happiness in her eyes. "You love me?"

Aiden blushed and nodded. "Yes, I do. Very much."

Her smiled grew. "I love you too, Aiden."

Aiden leaned in and kissed her. Once he released, they just cuddled up again. "Just please promise me that you'll tell me or call me when you need someone to talk to."

Taya nodded. "I promise."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow! Things seem to be looking up for Taya, huh?! Well, that was chapter 14!!! **

**In the next chapter, ****So Much For Reliability****, the teens start school! Some in high school and some in junior high. They go to the digital world and one digidestend finds it overwhelming to focus on his schoolwork and the digital world at the same time! So he will decides if he really can be a digidestend or not!!! So who will it be??? Who's digimon will digivolve in chapter 15??? You know the game! Tell me who you think, and if you're right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Please Review, but please be nice! **

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...I know I'm kind of not revealing the problems much for some of the digidestend, but I want to focus on one family at a time! The Ishida's are still going to be the Main family, but I want to get the others in there as well. There wont be much of Joe's family, but there just seems like nothing really out of the ordinary for Joe. So, yeah. Just wanted to let you all know!**

**Pss...Hey, I got a little question for you guys... How many kids do you think T.K. and Kari should have??? I've kind of always pictured those two have a lot of children together, because they love kids. So including the four they already have, how many?**


	15. So Much For Reliabilty

**THE WINNER IS PrincessOfTheDigimon! Congratulations! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO YOU!!! For everyone else who reviewed, thank you!!! SIX REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! You totally rock!!! Oh, Lord Pata and Sugar Sprite...you both have given me awesome ideas for T.K. and Kari! Thank you! And to Imilk, I'm trying to get more Kamyia's. Working on it. Don't worry. It's just, I don't like Sora all that much, yeah I know, i'm crazy. But I do think Tai and her make a good couple. You all help me so much! THANK YOU!!! Also, I'm done with Chapter 21, but 22 is getting tricky. Pain in the butt! In The next chapter, I will hopefully get it done and be done with chapters 23 and 24!**

**Okay well, in chapter 14, we found out that Michelle, Cody's wife, walked out on him and Taya!!! Taya was distraught! Until, Aiden comforted her and told her he loved her!!! In the middle of all that, Kimberly's Coronamon digivolved into Firamon!!!**

**Now in chapter 15, all the kids start school and one digidestend will make a huge decision! Also, a new digimon will digivolve!**

**You guys are going to love this ::: this chapter will be LONG!!! YEAH!!! Aren't you all so happy???**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and one on the way!**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: -------- ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**So Much For Reliability**

**------------------------------------------**

It was August 13th and it was the first day of school for the kids. High school, junior high, and elementary. Everyone was having a busy, busy morning...

_At The Ishida Home..._

"Marisol! Get Out Of The Bathroom!" Marc yelled from the hallway. He was leaning against the bathroom door. "I Have To Get Ready Too, You know!"

"Hold on a second!" Marisol yelled from inside.

"Marc! I can't reach the cereal!" Micah called from the kitchen.

Marc sighed deeply and walked over to the kitchen. _"Thanks, dad! You just had to go out of town on the most craziest day of the year!"_ He saw Micah by the pantry. "Which cereal?" Micah pointed to one and Marc handed it to him. Marc was nervous as heck! This was his first day of high school! _"I can't believe dad isn't here to help me out!"_ He cursed and saw the bathroom door open. "Finally!" He said to no one.

Marisol was in her room doing her hair. She put a black streak in her hair the day before. She loved it. Marc hated it. Micah thought she looked like a rock star. Her dad, well, he didn't know about it, but she knew he was going to blow when he did.

_At The Kamyia Residence..._

Esamee was talking on the phone to Kimberly while looking at herself in the mirror...for the thousandth time!

"Esamee! It's time to eat!" Sora called.

"Alright!" She yelled. "I'll see you at school, Kimberly. Yeah, I'm nervous, but you and Taya will be there. I'm good." They said their good-bye's and Esamee looked in the mirror once more then went out to the dining table and sat down.

"Are you nervous about your first day of high school, Es?" Tai asked her. Esamee and him have been doing a lot less arguing lately. Esamee nodded. "It's nerve racking, huh? Yes, I remember my first day. Scary as heck!"

Esamee nodded. She had heard this story a million times in the past week. "I'm fine. I'm going to have Kimberly and Taya there. So it's not all that bad."

Sora came out of the kitchen and put a plate of food in front of Esamee. "That's good you're thinking like that." Sora's stomach had grown quite a bit...actually, it had grown a lot! She was now seven months pregnant! They found out that the baby was a boy! Tai was the happiest person alive when he found out, he probably still was!

Bridget came running into the room. "Look how pretty I look!" She was wearing a little casual dress. Sora let her dress herself this morning.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie!" Sora told her youngest daughter. "Now, sit down and eat."

"Yes, mom."

Esamee sighed. _"Today is going to be a long day."_

_At The Takashi Household..._

T.K. and Kari were feeding the twins when Takeo came out from his room. "I'm sick."

"Nice try, Takeo, but you're still going." Kari told her son. T.K. let out a chuckle.

"I had to try." Takeo muttered as he sat down next to his dad on the couch.

"I thought you'd be excited about basketball tryouts today." T.K. said to his son. "You've been bragging about it all month."

Takeo sighed. "I know, but it's junior high basketball!"

"Kannon will be there with you. So you wont be alone." Kari told him.

Aiden came out of his room a couple minutes later. "I'm so old!" He plopped on the other couch.

T.K. and Kari looked to each other and rolled their eyes. "So what does that make us?"

"I don't know. Dinosaurs?" Aiden and Takeo laughed so hard they almost fell over, but their parents didn't find it too funny.

"Remember, Aiden, we could make you grounded again anytime." Kari warned Aiden.

Aiden looked down. "Sorry."

"You guys need to hurry and eat. You're leaving in a half an hour." T.K. told them the two.

They nodded. "But wait, didn't you two just feed the twins an hour ago?" Takeo asked.

"Yes, but your brothers eat a lot." Kari said. "They must get it from you three."

"Hey!"

_At The Izumi Household..._

"Please don't make me wear that!" Kyle begged his mom.

Mimi looked shocked. "You never say that to me, you really don't like this?" She looked to the t-shirt that had a blue bear on it! "It's just so cute!"

"Mom, please! I beg of you! I'm ten years old! I'm in fourth grade! All the other kids will laugh!" Kyle shuddered. "Please don't make me go through that again!" Last year, Mimi made him wear a shirt that said, "Mommy's Little Man"! "That was cruel!"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, you win!"

Chance laughed. "Nice one, dude." He gave a high five to his brother. Mimi glared at him. "I mean, uh...I love you, mom?"

"Just help your brother pick out a shirt." Mimi told him.

"Yes, ma'am."

Mimi went to her daughter's room. "Kimberly? We're leaving in twenty minutes!"

"Alright!" Kimberly yelled from her room.

Izzy came out of his room, putting on his tie for work. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Mimi sighed. "My kids! Their growing up too fast! Kyle wont let me dress him anymore and Kimberly doesn't need my help either! And Chance, well...that's an understatement." Mimi growled. "I want them all to be kids again!"

Izzy smiled. "Mimi, they are kids, but they do need space." He laughed, "Besides your having a little girl in a month! Be grateful." Izzy motioned to her huge stomach.

Mimi glared at him. "Oh, I hate it so much when your right!"

"Really? Cause I love it."

_Motomiya Home.._

Maro was watching TV on the couch and eating...a Hershey bar? Davis came from the kitchen, coffee mug in hand and saw what Maro was eating. "Dude! Why are you eating so much sugar before school? You do not want to make a bad impression on your teachers by being hyper! Trust me, it's not worth it, man!" Davis remembered when he did the same thing. All his teachers wanted to pretty much strangle him!

"Don't worry, dad. I know how to handle myself." Maro said cooly. "You stress too much."

Davis thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Yeah, your probably right." He sat down next to his only son. "So are you excited?

"No, not really. I'm nervous as hl."

"Hello?! Watch your language!" Davis yelled.

"Oh, sorry, dad." Maro said. "So are you really going to look for a new house today?"

"Yeah, I can't afford this nice one anymore. I'm going to look at the apartment building Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Cody live in." Davis said.

Maro shrugged. "Alright, but you do know that Yolei and Ken are going to yell at you, right?"

Davis shuddered. "Yeah, I know. I know they care, but it's time to let go." Davis looked to his son. "Hey, Maro?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should talk." Davis said in a serious tone.

Maro raised an eyebrow at him and turned the TV off. "What's up, dad?"

Davis sighed. "I think we should talk about your mom."

Maro was kind of speechless. "Uh. We really don't have to, dad."

"We do, Maro."

After sighing, Maro nodded. "Alright...well...what about mom?"

"I want to know if you have any questions? About her, I mean. Do you want to know anything special about her?" Davis chuckled. "Actually, everything was special about her."

Maro didn't like this subject. "Uh. Dad. Let's talk about this when I get home. I got to go, Dishi said he would wait for me." Without waiting for an answer, Maro grabbed his backpack and left.

"_Oh great job there, Davis!"_

_The Ichijouji Residence..._

Ken walked to his sons' room and knocked. "You guys better be ready. Dishi, Maro is here and waiting for you."

Suddenly Dishi came out of his room. "Dad..."

"Don't worry so much, Dishi. I told you, if those boys start to bully you again, tell a teacher." Ken told his oldest son.

Dishi sighed and nodded. He put his backpack on his back and left.

Ken looked into the room, Kannon was sitting on his bed, looking at his hands. "You alright, Kannon?"

Kannon's head snapped up. "Uh...yeah."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Right, and I'm the tooth fairy." He joked.

"You are?" Kannon asked, he was actually serious.

Ken rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "Seriously Kannon. What's up?"

Kannon looked away. "It's stupid."

"Kannon, nothing you have to say is stupid." Ken told him.

Kannon sighed. "Alright. Well, it's just...now everything is different. Junior high is way different than 6th grade! I have seven classes everyday! Then the basketball team is going to be way more harder than last year!" He confessed.

Ken looked at his son with concerned eyes. "Kannon, if you have been feeling like this, why didn't you talk to me or your mom?" Then it came to Ken, _"Come to think of it, Kannon never confides in me or Yolei! Wow! Have I been that busy with work and Dishi that I haven't had time for my own son?!"_

Kannon shrugged. "I don't know. It just didn't seem that important."

"It is to important! Kannon, it's okay to be scared on your first of school. Especially when your at a new school!" Ken told him. "When I went to a new school, just so I could be with my friends, I was ready to pee my pants! Yes, I had your mom, Davis, Kari, and T.K. with me, but you still can't help, but be nervous!"

"Yeah, it's like I know that Takeo and Mari are going to be there with me, but I'm still a little worried that it will be too overwhelming!" Kannon said. "Then I still have to go to the digital world everyday! It's all like way too much!"

"Don't worry, Kannon. If you think you can do it, than believe it. Think that way is just going to bring you down more." Ken told his son.

Kannon nodded. "You know what, dad? You're right. I'll just see how today goes."

Ken nodded. "That's my little man."

_At The Hido Household..._

Taya was curled up on the couch, looking at a picture of her, what used to be, family. _"I overheard the others talking about how they thought that my mom was different than Keiko. She is different...isn't she?"_ She looked at her mom's, her dad's, and her face in the picture. _"I guess we weren't as perfect as everyone thought, huh? Everyone always told me that my parents were the best because they never argued or I never got in trouble. Yeah, right! I'm the reason why my mom left. I know that my dad and Aiden say differently, but they just don't understand! I don't blame my mom for leaving! It's no surprise, because I just had to keep messing up! Everything my mom told dad about me is so true! I'm just a big screw up!"_ She put the picture away in her backpack when her dad walked up to her.

"Are you going to be okay today, Taya?" Cody asked his daughter.

Taya nodded. "Yeah."

Cody nodded, "Alright. Tomorrow after school, I scheduled a doctor appointment for you." He told her.

Taya gave him a strange look. "Why do I have to see the doctor?"

"Well, your getting so thin and so is your hair. I just want to make sure your healthy." Cody explained.

"Dad! Tomorrow is when Gymnastics starts up again! I can't miss practice!" Taya told him. "Please, dad! Gymnastics is the only thing I have besides you, Aiden, and the whole digi-family! Please!" It was true. Taya has been in Gymnastics for ten years! She has never missed a day!

"What about the digital world?" Cody asked.

"That's after. Marc wants us to still participate in our normal sports or hobbies." Taya answered. "He pretty much just wanted to continue soccer."

Cody nodded and sighed. "Alright, I'll reschedule for Saturday."

Taya nodded. Her cell phone went off, it was her alarm for school. "Oh, dad, I got to go to the bus!"

"Alright, be careful and have a good first day of 9th grade!" Cody kissed her on the forehead and she ran out the door.

_At The Kido Residence..._

Jomei was pacing. "Let's see...I have, my notebooks, my pencils, my pens, my pencil sharpener, my-"

"Jomei, take a chill pill!" Nikko told his brother, who was watching TV.

"You know, Nikko. It's easy for you since you are only in 4th grade. I'm in high school! It's more challenging and the teachers will not be easy on you if you forget something!" Jomei began to panic.

"Jomei! Will you chill?!" Nikko asked. "Geez! Didn't we go through this last year when you started high school? You would figure you'd be okay with high school for 10th grade. My goodness, you're so totally weird." He turned his attention back to the TV.

Jomei rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Well, Jomei, are you excited for your second year of high school?" Joe asked as he walked into the living room.

Before Jomei could answer, "No, he's about ready to have a heart attack, dad!" Nikko told him.

Jomei glared at his brother. "Thanks."

"Really? Is that true?" Joe asked his oldest son.

"I'm not going to have an heart attack. Nikko is just being over dramatic."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

They continued their bickering, Joe sighed. "Now I know why Megan doesn't want anymore kids."

_About An Hour Later...At The High School..._

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Chance, Esamee, and Dishi just got their schedules. "Okay, um. We all have almost the same classes together." Marc told them, "Except someone is taking Geometry!" Everyone looked to Dishi.

"Hey, is it a crime to like math?" Dishi asked.

"No, it's just anything that has to do with Math is evil!" Esamee told him. Everyone laughed. Kimberly and Jomei walked up to them with their schedules.

"Hey, Taya, Esamee. I have PE with you guys!" Kimberly told her two best friends.

Esamee sighed in relief. "Good, you can show us the ropes."

"Alright, guys, it's almost time for homeroom, but we are all meeting at my house at 4:30. Sharp!" Marc warned them.

"Yes, sir." Aiden joked.

Jomei sighed, _"Great, I have enough on my shoulders, I really do not need to deal with the digital world!"_

_At The Junior High School..._

Takeo, Marisol, Kannon, and Maro met on the front steps to the school. They got their schedules and checked to see what classes they had together. "Well, Takeo, Kannon. I have PE with you." Maro told them. "But I have a different lunchtime."

"Mari, Kannon and I have pretty much all classes together! Except PE of course." Takeo told his cousin and friends. "So I'm not all that nervous!"

"Yeah, and don't forget we have basketball tryouts after school." Kannon told him.

"I know, I know."

Marisol sighed. "I so am not up to trying out for cheerleading and the dance team."

"All that today?" Maro asked.

"Yeah, cheerleading is during lunch and dance is after school. I guess they want the girls to be extra skinny or something to be a cheerleader if you have to miss lunch." Marisol joked. The others didn't think it was funny.

"I can't believe your missing lunch! Kannon and I need you there!" Takeo told her.

Marisol rolled her eyes at the boys. The warning bell rang. "Let's go or we'll be late!" They ran into the school and into their homeroom.

_At The Elementary School..._

"Hey, Micah!" Kyle went up to his best friend.

Micah turned around and saw Kyle. "Hey!"

"Where's Nikko?"

Micah shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, anyways, so who's class are you in?" Kyle asked him. "I'm in Mrs. Kari's. Oops! I mean Mrs. Takashi's!" At the school, Kari was to be called Mrs. Takashi. It showed respect.

"Yeah I'm in Aunt Kari's, oops, I mean Mrs. Takashi's too." Micah and Kyle laughed. "This is going to take some time to get used to, isn't it?"

Kyle nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Micah! Kyle!" Nikko ran up to them. "I'm glad I'm not late."

They laughed a little, then Micah asked him, "Who's class are you in, Nikko?"

"Mrs. Takashi's!" He answered happily.

Kyle and Micah looked to each other. "Well, at least he can say her name right." Micah laughed. "We're in her class too!"

Nikko smiled. "Oh good!"

Bridget and Kira walked up to the boys. "Hey, guys."

"Hey Bridget. Hey Kira." They greeted them.

"So, who's class did you get?" Kira asked.

"We're all in Mrs. Kari's- I'm mean Mrs. Takashi!" Kyle corrected himself.

Bridget and Kira giggled. "Don't worry. We had the same problem last year!"

"When did you guys get used to it?" Micah asked.

The girls looked to each other, then looked back. "We didn't."

Kyle and Micah sighed. "Aw, man!"

_Later On That Day...At The High School...At Lunchtime..._

Marc and the others had a table all to themselves. They were now discussing what sports or hobbies they were doing this year. "I'm, of course taking soccer." Marc told them.

"What else is new?" Taya joked.

Marc raised an eyebrow. "All right, miss smart-aleck **(Is that how you spell it?)**. What are you doing this year?"

Taya looked at him. "Is that a trick question?"

"I guess not. Gymnastics?" Taya nodded. "Oh, and what else is new?" He joked to her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "What about you, Aiden?"

Aiden shrugged. "I was thinking of joining the art club."

"Oh, that's cool." Marc told him.

Esamee joined the conversation. "I'm doing the drama club!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Chance asked.

"Because I'm just a natural born star!" Esamee had been in drama since she was in 7th grade. She knew it in her heart it was her calling. She always got the lead. "This year, we're doing The Wizard Of Oz!"

Kimberly and Taya smiled. "Of course, you will so get the part of Dorothy!" Taya told her friend.

"What about you, Kimberly?" Dishi asked.

"I'm joining the volleyball team!" Kimberly answered. In junior high, she was the star volley player and she was the star last year in her freshman year. "The more exercise does the body good! Am I right, Taya?" She high-fived her friend, who was sitting across from her. The high-five was a yes from Taya. "So, what about you, Dishi? What do you have planned for this year?"

Dishi took a drink out of his soda before answering. "Um. I was thinking about joining the Mathletes." He told them.

"That's cool." Chance said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, if you like something, stay with it." Chance told him.

Dishi was surprised my Chance's wiseness. "So what are you going to do?"

Chance shrugged. "I'm thinking of joining the track team. I've always liked to run."

"That's great, Chance." Kimberly told her brother.

Marc nodded. "What about you, Jomei? You haven't told us what you're doing yet?"

Jomei sighed. "I don't think I'm going to be joining anything. High school is already an enough of a drain, not to mention the digital world. I can't take on another thing."

"Oh wow. Well, that's alright. I mean, you don't want to get overwhelmed, now." Marc agreed with his friend. The warning bell rang. "Alright, guys, meet at my house, at-"

"At 4:30! We know!" They all said at the same time. They laughed and threw their trash in the trash can.

Aiden noticed Taya didn't eat, that she threw out her food. "Taya?"

Taya looked to her boyfriend, and the love of her life. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you eat?" Aiden asked, his voice filled with concern. _"I hope she's not getting sick or something."_ He put a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Taya took Aiden's hand off, "Yes, I'm okay! Don't worry, so much! Now, I'm going to be late, and so are you!"

Aiden didn't like that she changed the subject, but she was right. They began to run to their next class. _"I'll ask her about it later."_

_Later on...At The Ishida Home..._

Marisol was already there, Maro was there with her. Marisol didn't have to worry about Micah, he went over to Kyle's. Takeo and Kannon were coming from basketball practice. Marc had soccer tryouts. Aiden went with Taya, she had to go sign up for gymnastics. Chance was getting ready for track by running. Kimberly had tried out of volleyball. Jomei was walking there now with Dishi. Esamee waited for Kimberly. They all were almost to the Ishida's.

When Marc came thru the door, he grabbed Marisol and spun her around. "I made it! I made the team! Oh, how much I love my life! I love soccer!"

"Uh, yeah. That's great and all, but can you put me down?" Marisol asked.

Marc did so. "Sorry, I forgot I was even holding you. Your very light." He pointed out to her.

"I'm only 99 pounds." She told her brother.

"Dang, Mari! Put some meat on your bones!"

Once they were all there, they talked for a quick minute.

"So, Marc, did you make the soccer team?" Esamee asked.

"Yes, I did!" Marc yelled.

"Congratulations!" Dishi told him.

"Thanks!"

Kimberly decided to tell them her good news. "I made the volleyball team!"

Taya hugged her. "That's great!"

Aiden looked to his younger brother and his friend. "Did you guys make the basketball team?"

Takeo and Kannon nodded. "Yeah! It's not as scary as we thought!" Kannon told them.

"That's good." Marisol said.

They talked for a few more minutes, but when 5 o' clock rolled around, they left.

_In The Digital World...At The Flame Terminal..._

The digidestend walked around for an hour or so. Talking to the digimon there. It was nice for them. Nothing dangerous or life-threatening happened. They just enjoyed seeing little digimon play and looking at the digimon's little houses. Everything was sort of still new to them, even though it had been almost four months of being in the new team of digidestend. They enjoyed the peace and quiet...that is...until...

"Prepare to be destroyed, digidestend!" Ten Golemon showed up from nowhere!

"Oh can we ever get a break?!" Maro asked.

"Crimson Curse!" They attacked.

"Move out of the way!" Marc yelled. Everyone jumped away from the attack. "Geez, this is like the last thing we need! Is everyone alright?!" Marc looked at his team.

"Yeah!" They answered.

"Even though I think I broke a nail!" Esamee yelled.

Maro blinked. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Crimson Curse!" The Golemon attacked again.

"Okay! Someone digivolve!" Chance yelled.

"Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Gekomon digivolve to...ShogunGekomon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!"

"Penguinmon digivolve to...Dolphmon!"

"ToyAgumon digivolve to...Flarerizamon!"

"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"

**(The list just keeps getting longer, doesn't it?)**

"Crimson Curse!" The Golemon shot at the digimon. "Crimson Curse!" The attacked again!

Jomei was at the wrong place at the wrong time! "AH!" One attack was heading towards him!

"Jomei!" Falcomon called out to his partner!

Jomei's digivice glowed, but he didn't care! His life flashed before his eyes!

"Falcomon digivolve to...Diatrymon!" Diatrymon and the rest of the evolved digimon attacked the Golemon! He was destroyed! Everyone was relieved...especially Jomei, but Marc noticed something wrong with him.

"Jomei? What's the matter, dude?" Marc asked.

Jomei looked to him and everyone else. "We need to get home." He said simply.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Uh...I guess your right. It is pretty late. Some of us have homework." Marc told them.

_Back At The Ishida Home..._

Matt was on the couch, waiting for them to come back. "Dad! Your home early!" Marisol gave him a hug.

"Uh...Mari?"

Marisol looked up at him. "Yes, dad?"

"Why is there a black streak in your hair?!"

Jomei went to the door. "I'll see some of you guys at school."

"Jomei, what's the rush?" Esamee asked.

"Yeah, you should be happy! Your digimon digivolved!" Takeo told him.

Matt looked to Jomei. "Congratulations, Jomei!"

"No! No! Not congratulations!" Jomei yelled. Everyone was surprised. "I was almost destroyed by a stupid digimon! I can't believe I will have to face that again and again! I actually don't want to!"

"What are you saying, Jomei?!" Marc asked.

Jomei sighed. "I quit."

Everyone else gasped.

"Jomei, you can't be serious!" Aiden said.

"I am serious! I'm never going back to the digital world! I have to think about my safety! Not to mention schoolwork!" Jomei told them.

"Jomei! Come on! We need your help to defeat GranDracmon! Please!" Aiden pleaded with him. "You can't just walk out on us like this! Please! My mom, GranDracmon might get her, Jomei! We need you!"

Jomei shook his head. "No. I'm sorry." Jomei opened the door and walked out.

Everyone else was speechless.

"This isn't happening!"

"How can he do this?!"

"How selfish!"

"How could he?!"

"That's not cool!"

So many voices talked at once. They all were confused.

Esamee rolled her eyes. "Pssh. So much for Reliability!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh wow! Well that was chapter 15! My longest one yet!**

**So now what's going to happen??? Without Jomei, will the team fall apart??? What is wrong with Taya??? Will Davis and Maro really ever talk about Maro's late mother??? And Who exactly are these bullies Dishi is putting up with??? For Some of that, you can find out in Chapter 16! ****Kidnaped!**** The next chapter will probably be one of the most scariest chapters yet! Who exactly is getting kidnaped??? Find Out!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...I added a little of everyone's problems in this chapter. Did you like that better? Or should I go back to the normal way? **

**Pss...What should Tai and Sora's son's name be? Pick One :::**

**1) Ryo**

**2) Kisho**

**3) Hoshi**

**4) Hiroshi**

**The Name That Get's The Most Votes Will Be The Name Of Tai and Sora's Son...**


	16. Kidnaped!

**Hey you guys!!! Thank you so much for the reviews! You totally rock! I Change the rating to T cause it's going to start to become a little more teen, but not horrible stuff! Don't worry.**

**Okay, well in chapter 15, the digidestend started school! Then went to the digital world! When Jomei was almost destroyed by a attack from a Golemon, Falcomon digivolved and saved him! But when they all got back home, Jomei told them he was not going to be a digidestend anymore!**

**In this chapter, someone is, obviously, getting kidnaped! **

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and one on the way!**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Kidnaped!**

**-----------------------------------------**

_Two Weeks Later...At The Takashi Home..._

Kari was enjoying a day to herself. Sitting on the couch, reading a book. She loved the silence. It was a Saturday afternoon. T.K. was working, he was going to be home in the next hour. Aiden and Takeo decided to let their mom have a couple hours to herself and they took the two four month olds, Matthew and Taichi, to the park. She got up and got herself a glass of water.

Kari began to think about everything that has happened this summer. The kids being digidestend, Aiden and T.K. constantly arguing, but then making up. Not to mention Marisol being so close to death, that was a real scare for everyone. The kids starting junior high and high school. Then Michelle leaving Cody and Taya. That was heart breaking for everyone. Cody hasn't been the same.

Kari filled her glass again with water and was about to leave the kitchen...but...something, no, someone was calling out for her!

_-Kari!-_

Kari dropped her glass and it shattered all over the tile floor! She didn't worry about it as she went out into the living room. "Is anyone here?"

_-Kari!-_

The voice was getting more desperate! Kari looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Aiden? Takeo? T.K.? This isn't very funny, you know!" Kari knew it wasn't one of her boys or T.K., but she wished it was.

_-Help me, Kari!-_

After falling to her knees, Kari sat there in tears, holding her head. "Who are you?!" She yelled. She didn't know who the heck she was talking to, but it was scaring her and her head was pounding!

_-Come, now! Kari, I need you!-_

"Leave me alone!" The pain in her head was getting to be unbearable! "Ah!" She cried out in pain!

_-Kari! Please!-_

"Tell me who you are?! Where are you?!" Kari shouted out.

_-Kari! Help me! Help! KARI!-_

"Kari!"

Kari looked up, tears covering her view, but she knew by the voice it was T.K.! He came running to her side. "T.K.! Help me!"

"Tell me what's wrong?!" T.K. cradled her. He was scared out of his mind! _"She never acts like this! What happened?!"_

Sobbing, Kari tried to answer, but all T.K. could make out was, "-calling-me-"

"Kari, I don't understand! Speak to me! Who's calling you?!" T.K. freaked.

Kari was gritting her teeth. "It hurts!"

T.K. almost lost it, he held her close. "What hurts, Kari? Tell me what hurts?!" Before Kari could answer, she passed out in T.K.'s arms! "Kari? Kari! Wake up!" She didn't respond. She was breathing, so T.K. put her in their bed. _"She looks okay now, but what was that? Who's calling her? Does it have to do with the digital world? Or even the Dark Ocean?!"_ T.K. looked at her facial appearance. _"She looks peaceful, but a minute ago, she had fear covering her eyes!"_

"Mom? Are you here?" T.K. heard Takeo yell out. He ran out to them, "Hey, dad. You're home." Takeo greeted.

"Where's mom?" Aiden asked as he set Taichi down, who was now crawling. **(I think they crawl around that time, if not, well, just think that they are baby genius'!)**

Takeo set down Matthew.

T.K. took a deep breath. "Guys, your mom...I don't know. Was she okay when you left?" He asked.

Aiden looked at his dad suspiciously, "Yeah, she was okay. Dad, what happened? Is mom alright?"

T.K. shrugged. "I really have no idea."

"What do you mean? Your not making any sense!"

"Aiden, I came home and your mom was on the ground, crying! She was crying out in pain, she said that something hurt and then she passed out!" T.K. answered. "So I was wondering if she told you guys anything before you left?"

Aiden and Takeo looked at each other, then back at their dad. "No, she didn't say anything." Aiden told his dad.

"Ditto." Takeo added.

_**Knock, knock, knock...**_

Takeo got the door. Matt walked in. "What's going on?! I heard Kari screaming from the house!" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, sorry about that, Matt." T.K. told him, "I really couldn't tell you what happened. I don't even know! I came home a few minutes ago to Kari crying out in pain on the ground! Then she passed out in my arms!" T.K. explained.

Matt got wide eyes, "Where is she?"

"In the room."

Matt nodded. "Do you think it has anything to do with the digital world?"

"Oh, god. I really hope not!" T.K. sat down. He looked at the two little babies playing on the floor with each other. "We do not need this right now!"

Aiden sighed. _"Got that right. I have enough on my shoulders, with school, the art show coming up, and then more importantly, Taya."_

The room stayed quiet...everyone thinking of what the heck to do!

_**::: DREAM SEQUENCE :::**_

_**-Kari! Help Me!-**_

_**Kari looked around her surroundings. It was dark and foggy. She couldn't see a thing! "Where am I?"**_

_**-Kari!-**_

"_**Who are you?" Kari asked, staying calm. **_

_**-It's me, Kari!-**_

_**The voice was starting to become a voice Kari knew all too well. "Gatomon? Is that you?! What's going on?!"**_

_**-Kari, please help me!-**_

"_**With what?! Are you alright?!" Kari was getting real worried now. Gatomon wouldn't just call her for nothing! **_

_**-He has me, Kari! I need you! Please! I'm scared!-**_

_**Kari froze. Her little cat friend was sounding like someone was going to kill her! "Who has you?!" Kari prayed that is wasn't who she thought it was!**_

_**-GranDracmon! Please, Kari! Save me!-**_

_**Kari cursed under her breath. "Gatomon, where are you?!"**_

_**-Just come to the digital world! Alone, Kari!-**_

"_**Alone? Why?" Kari knew T.K. would freak if she went to the digital world alone...actually, he would freak out if she went at all!**_

_**-GranDracmon will destroy me if you come with anyone! Please Kari!-**_

_**Kari thought for a second. She knew this was not going to turn out good, but her friend was in danger! She couldn't just stand by and let it happen! Yes, she had her family to think about, but Gatomon was also part of her family! "Alright! Don't worry, Gatomon! I'm coming right now!"**_

_**-Please hurry, Kari!-**_

_**::: END DREAM SEQUENCE:::**_

Kari woke up with a start. She sat up in her bed, she looked around. T.K. was sound asleep next to her. She looked to the clock, it read 10:54 pm! Her mind immediately went to Gatomon. _"I'm sorry, T.K., but I have to go!"_

Kari got up and she put some jeans on. She grabbed her digivice and went to the computer. She decided to write a note. _"Just incase something goes wrong."_ She planned on coming back. She just had to rescue Gatomon. The note read:

_T.K.-_

_I know you're going to be angry with me for doing this, but Gatomon came to me in a dream and needs my help! She said GranDracmon has her! I'm sorry, but I need to go save her. I promise I'll be back. I would tell you not to worry, but you'll do that anyways._

_I love you and the boys._

_-Love, Kari_

Kari proofread the note a couple of times and thought it was good. She went turned on the computer, opened the digiport, then she was gone.

_At The Digital World..._

"Gatomon!" Kari immediately saw Gatomon on the grassy ground, unconscious! "Oh no! Gatomon!" She picked her digimon up. "Gatomon, speak to me! Please!"

"Kari, I am right here, must you yell?" Gatomon told her as she came to.

Kari smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay, but we must get out of here!" Gatomon warned her.

"You need to come with me back to my world!" Gatomon nodded and they went to the TV, but something horrible happened!

"Atomic Ray!" A huge blast sent Kari and Gatomon flying! Gatomon wasn't hurt much because she was in Kari's arms, but Kari fell to the ground, hard. Kari cried out in pain!

Gatomon looked to her partner, "Are you alright, Kari?!"

Before Kari could answer her, the digimon that attacked them spoke. "You shall come with me, Kari Kamyia, Child of Light!" It was...

"HiAndromon! He attacked us?!" Kari yelled.

Gatomon sighed. "He's under GranDracmon's control!"

"_No! Not poor Andromon!" _**(This is the same Andromon from the series, but he digivolved.) **Kari and Gatomon ran to where the TV was...but it was in pieces! "He destroyed the portal! Now what?!" Kari asked in panic.

"Run, Kari!" Kari obeyed and ran her fastest.

"You cannot escape Kari Kamyia!" HiAndromon warned. "Atomic Ray!" His attack made Kari fall to the ground! "Come quietly, Kari Kamyia." He ordered.

Kari looked to her used-to-be friend. "HiAndromon! Please, don't you remember me? Us?" She wanted to get through to him, but no luck.

"I do, Kari Kamyia, but now I serve GranDracmon, who has grown very impatient of waiting for you!" HiAndromon told her. "Atomic Ray!"

Kari couldn't move fast enough! She flew back and hit her head on the ground! Gatomon was out cold from the impact of the blast! Kari could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness! _"T.K.! Help!"_ Then everything went black.

_Back At The Takashi Household..._

"AH!" T.K. woke up, yelling! He was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked to the other side of the bed where Kari had been when he went to sleep, when he saw that she was gone, T.K. lost it! "Kari!" He ran out of the room, he looked and saw the computer on...then he saw that the digiport had been opened. "No! No! Oh god, no!" He saw Kari's note next to the computer. He read it over and over again. "No! Kari!" T.K. ran to his sons' room and opened the door. "Aiden! Takeo!" He yelled.

Aiden sat up in his bed, looking at his dad with wide eyes. Takeo fell out of his bed! Aiden rolled his eyes at his brother, then looked to T.K. "What in the world is going on?!"

"Your mom! She went to the digital world!"

_An Hour And A Half Later..._

"We have to go save her!" Tai yelled. It was now 3 am in the morning. Everyone was at the Takashi house. Everyone! The little ones were there also, but they were half asleep. T.K. took the twins to Joe's, Megan and Jomei said that they would watch Matthew and Taichi.

Sora sighed. "Tai, we can't just go rushing in there!"

"Sora's right! I hate to say it, but GranDracmon probably has Kari now." Izzy told Tai. "Yes, we need to move fast, but we also have to be very careful. We don't want to do anything that will cause Kari and Gatomon to get hurt."

Tai groaned and was about ready to pull his hair out. "So how the heck do we handle this?!"

The room went quiet for a minute. Then Dishi looked up, "I think I may have an idea."

"Let's hear it!" Davis told him.

"Well, there's a very high chance that GranDracmon has Aunt Kari, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, we must go to the Dark Area. Surround the castle with our devolved digimon. They attack, but maybe two or three go with us as we sneak inside, just in case." He pointed out. "It will kind of be like when we went to go save Aiden and Taya, only this time there will be more of us."

Ken and Yolei smiled proudly at their son.

Izzy nodded. "You know, Dishi, that may just work."

"Yeah, but like Sora said, we can't go rushing into the castle and attacking. We must handle this delicately." Cody said.

Everyone nodded.

"We have to hurry also! Who knows what GranDracmon is doing to Kari as we speak!" T.K. said. _"I don't even want to think about it!"_

Matt put a hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "Have hope, T.K. Just have hope."

T.K. looked to his brother. "I'm trying. I really am! But I can lose Kari! If GranDracmon takes her and Gatomon's life force just so he can have a lot more power, Kari will be gone!"

"STOP IT!" Everyone looked to Aiden. "Knock it off, dad! We are going to get mom out of there! No matter what it takes! You can't give up on mom! If you don't believe in her, then she may just give up!" Aiden sighed. "Look, I know you and mom have a strong bond that you practically know how each other is feeling. So mom can probably feel you thinking the way you are and she'll lose hope! Just like you are! Do you really want that? I know you don't, so come on! Let's go get her and Gatomon out of there!"

T.K. smiled and nodded. "You are so right, Aiden. I'm sorry I was talking like that."

Marc stood up, "Alright then, who's staying, who's going?"

Of course all the teens were going. Nikko, Micah, and Kira were going to go with them. Tai, T.K., Matt, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Izzy, and Joe were going. Sora and Mimi had to stay behind because...well...they were very close to their pregnancies coming to an end. They did not want to have their babies in the digital world. Bridget and Kyle were going to stay with their moms.

"Okay, that's everyone! Let's go gang!"

_At GranDracmon's Castle..._

A digimon came walking up to another digimon, who looked far more powerful. "Lord, GranDracmon?"

The villainous digimon looked to the other digimon. "What?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lord, but I thought you would like to be informed that HiAndromon finally captured the Child Of Light."

GranDracmon smiled, his smiled was the most foulest smiles in history! "Oh really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm...where is she?"

"We have put her in one of the lab rooms. When would you like us to start the transfer, sir?"

GranDracmon thought for a second, before answering. "Now, but slowly. Don't let her die just yet. I want her to suffer. So make her feel a lot of pain, but do not let her die. I want her family and friends to see her die." He pointed to the screen on the wall. It was showing the digidestend talking in the Takashi living room.

"As you wish, sir." The digimon bowed and turned to walked away.

"Oh, and Gaiomon?" GranDracmon called out.

Gaiomon turned back to his master. He was messed up. He was still injured from his last battle with the digidestend. "Yes, master GranDracmon?"

"Make sure when the Child of Light's team arrives, that they see how much she's suffering." GranDracmon said in a horrible, cruel tone.

Gaiomon nodded and bowed again. "Yes, sir." Gaiomon left the room and went to the lab that Kari was in. He saw her on a table, her wrists and legs were bound. She was still unconscious. Gaiomon walked up to Kari and tried to hear what she was muttering.

"T.K...T.K...T.K..." Kari kept muttering over and over as she slept.

Gaiomon chuckled a little. "Yes, Child Of Light. Call out to him. Bring him here." He told her, even though she couldn't hear him. "When your team gets here, a army will be waiting to destroy them all, but of course, your husband, sons, brother, and friends will be the ones to see you take your last breath."

"Gaiomon?" Gaiomon turned to see a Datamon standing there with a clipboard in hand. "When shall be begin the process?"

"Now, but do not kill her. GranDracmon has plans for her." Gaiomon answered. He looked around. "Where is Gatomon?"

"Gatomon is in another lab. We will start her after the Child of Light is out of the way." The Datamon answered and walked away to get something. Gaiomon looked back to Kari. "Your time is almost up, Child Of Light."

The Datamon returned with a syringe. He put something inside of it and then injected it into Kari's arm. Kari gasped in pain.

"Not too much, Datamon." Gaiomon warned. "Hook her up to the transfer machine. Began transferring her life energy, but not too fast. Like I said, GranDracmon wants the Child of Light to suffer. Make it painful, but don't kill her."

"Yes, Gaiomon." The Datamon obeyed. He hooked Kari up to a machine. He stuck many syringes on her body. He turned the machine on. Kari began wincing in pain.

"Perfect."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh no! Poor Kari! **

**So what will happen?! Is Kari really going to die a painful death?! How will T.K. take it when he sees her in so much pain and she is almost gone?! Check it out in chapter 17!!! ****Light Vs. Darkness****! So, who is going to be fighting??? In the next chapter, there will be two digimon who digivolve!!! Who will they be??? You know what to do! Guess and I will dedicate the next chapter to you!!!**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I tried to make it longer, but I have to save some for the next couple of chapters!**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...Thank you all for voting on Tai's baby's name, but if you still want to vote (if you haven't), then you may do so. But if you still need time to decided, that's alright. This will be up until Chapter 20! So here are the choices :::**

**1) Ryo ::: meaning "excellent" ::: 4 votes**

**2) Kisho ::: meaning "one who knows his own" ::: 0 votes**

**3) Hoshi ::: meaning "star" ::: 0 votes**

**4) Hiroshi ::: meaning "generous" ::: 2 votes**


	17. Light Vs Darkness

**THE WINNER IS Gfifus and Sugar Sprite! ALRIGHT! You totally awesome! This chapter is so dedicated to you! For everyone else who reviewed, you guys rock and rule! Okay, and I just wanted to let you all know that I've finished chapter 24. I'm running a bit slow cause...well...let's just say family crap is taking over my life.**

**Alright, I left you with Kari and Gatomon getting kidnaped by HiAndromon! Then they begin the process of taking Kari's life energy away from her and it's causing Kari so much pain! **

**In this chapter, T.K. and the digidestend manage to get in the castle, but two digidestend will argue and it will make one turn on his own team and join GranDracmon's side!!!!!!!! Then T.K. finds Kari, his heart breaks as he is probably too late!!!!!! Note ::: THis chapter will be very angsty!!!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget and Kira ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and one on the way!**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: ------- ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: ------- ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: ------- ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------ ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------ ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Light Vs. Darkness**

**-------------------------------------------**

_When Everyone Got To The Digital World..._

Everyone met up with their digimon, then ran to the Dark Area. Everyone's mind was on the edge. They were wondering if Kari was alright. Once they got there, they decided to make their plan a little more detailed.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." Marc started. "Uncle T.K., dad, Uncle Tai, Mari, Aiden, Takeo, Micah and I are going to sneak in. Patamon, Candlemon, Lunamon, and Gotsumon are going to come with us for back up. Ken, Yolei, Kira, Dishi, Izzy, Kimberly, Esamee and Cody are going to the other side of the castle. If there are any evil digimon, don't destroy them, just keep them busy. Joe and Nikko, if there are any injured digimon, help, but be careful! Ryudamon, Penguinmon, and Dorumon can protect Joe and Nikko. Davis and Maro, your digimon will begin attacking the front to keep them busy." Marc sighed deeply. "This is the scary one. Chance, Taya, and Kannon. You guys are the whole key to this plan. You must sneak in and find out how to get all the controlled digimon back to normal."

Chance, Taya, and Kannon looked at him like he was insane. "Have you lost it?!" Kannon yelled.

"Probably, but you guys have awesome skills. You're the sneaky ones of the group." Marc explained. "I believe that you three can stop the controlled digimon."

Chance, Taya, and Kannon looked to each other, then nodded. "Alright. We understand."

"You also have to understand that you can't take your digimon." Marc told them. "It just has to be you three."

"Marc! You can't be serious!" Aiden yelled. He did not want his girlfriend to be in that sort of danger.

Marc sighed. "Aiden, you have to understand. We're going to probably need everyone's help on this mission. We need to be together, but then we have to spilt up to get the digimon preoccupied. Until then, Taya, Chance, and Kannon have to figure out how to stop them."

Aiden looked to Taya, "Aiden, I promise. I'll be fine." She told him. "You need to find your mom...and fast!"

Aiden nodded. He looked to Chance. "Chance, I know we're not exactly friends, but please...protect her." He motioned to Taya.

Chance eyed him, then nodded. "I will."

"Alright, now come on everyone." Marc stood up. "It's party time."

A minute later, three Woodmon were standing guard outside the front of the castle. They really had no idea what was coming towards them.

"Vee Laser!"

"Frog Kick!"

The attacks hit the Woodmon. One Woodmon manage to run into the castle. He ran into a Ninjamon. "CODE RED!"

The Ninjamon nodded. He ran to the lab Kari was in, Gaiomon and Datamon were watching how fast the transfer was moving. "Gaiomon! They're here!"

Gaiomon looked to the Ninjamon. "Why are you just standing there?! Release the army!" He yelled.

The Ninjamon nodded and ran to the one area, it was a dungeon. He press a red button on the wall, the prison doors were opened. Came out of the cells, were 4 Kiwimon, 12 Mushroomon, 5 Snimon, 8 Starmon, 2 Raremon, 5 Flymon, 10 Golemon, a Ravemon, and a Boltmon came out. They looked to the Ninjamon. "The digidestend are attacking! Go and Destroy every single one of them!" He ordered. The controlled digimon nodded and went out the castle door. Before Boltmon and Ravemon could leave, GranDracmon got in front of them.

"I have plans for you two." GranDracmon told the two.

_With Davis And Maro..._

"Go! Go! Go!" Maro cheered their two digimon on.

"Vee Laser!"

"Frog Kick!"

ExVeemon and ShogunGekomon attacked once more! Then Davis caught a sight of the army of controlled digimon come out. "Oh my god." He breathed out.

Maro looked at what his dad was seeing, then his jaw dropped. "We're in some deep crap!"

A Raremon fired, "Breath Of Decay!" The attack hit directly at ExVeemon, who fell to the ground.

"Crimson curse!" A Golemon shot at ShogunGekomon! It didn't do damage to him though.

"Musical Fist!"

The Battle Had Officially Begun.

_With Ken's group..._

They had ran to the back, they saw five ShimaUnimon and seven Tortomon. "Alright, go!" Izzy yelled to the devolved digimon! They flew or ran towards the controlled digimon.

"Spiking Strike!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Double Star!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flame Drive!"

"Flame Tower!"

"DJ Shooter!"

The seven devolved digimon attacked with everything they had! Of course, the digimon fought back!

"Strong Carapace!"

"Striped Blaster!"

Stingmon came down and attacked directly with Tortomon. "Spiking Strike!"

"Strong Carapace!"

Stingmon's spike he attacked with shattered! "Uh oh!"

"Spinning Shell!" The Tortomon hit Stingmon and sent Stingmon flying!

Ankylomon took on two other Tortomon! "Tail Hammer!"

The Tortomon flew back, but got up. They both attacked at once, "Spinning Shell!"

Before Ankylomon could move out of the way, they hit him so hard he was seeing stars by the time he hit the hard ground! "Ouch!"

"Double Star!" Shurimon attacked two ShimaUnimon!

They dodged and attacked Shurimon! "Mirage Blaster!"

Shurimon dodged, but then another ShimaUnimon snuck up on him! "Striped Blaster!" Shurimon hit the ground!

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon hit a Tortomon, but it recovered quickly!

"Spinning Shell!"

MegaKabuterimon tried to stay on his feet, but Tortomon made him fall backwards!

Firamon took on two ShimaUnimon! "Fira Claw!"

"Mirage Blaster!"

"Striped Blaster!"

Firamon dodged and attacked again! "Flame Drive!" He knocked the two down!

"Spinning Shell!" A Tortomon came from the top of him and pushed him down into the ground!

"Flame Tower!" FlareRizamon attacked a ShimaUnimon and a Tortomon!

The two digimon dodged and jumped towards him!

"Striped Blaster!"

"Spinning Shell!"

It knocked FlareRizamon down! "Ow!"

They were about to attack him again, but Gawappamon got in front of FlareRizamon and shot at them! "Gawappapunch!" He knocked them both down!

"Spinning Shell!" Another Tortomon hit Gawappamon on the side and he flew!

Dishi looked to everyone. "This isn't going too well."

"No?! Really?!" Esamee said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter!" Izzy pointed out. "As long as they're busy! That's the goal!"

Yolei nodded. "Izzy is correct! We need to make this as easy for the ones who are sneaking in the castle!"

"Let's just hope they're having better luck than we are!" Ken told them.

_With Marc's Group..._

They had managed to get into the castle, but once they were in, they got a so not welcome party! Seven Ninjamon stood before them!

"We figured you would try and sneak in!" One Ninjamon yelled.

Marisol looked to Lunamon and nodded. Lunamon nodded back.

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!" Lekismon looked towards the Ninjamon. "Marisol! You and the others hurry and look for Kari! Now! I sense her life energy fading away!" Lekismon yelled.

T.K.'s heart almost stopped. Matt grabbed him. "Come on, T.K.!"

They ran away from the new fight and ran and ran! "Where could mom be?! This castle must have like a million rooms!" Takeo asked.

"I sense Kari's close!" T.K. led the way. As Aiden said, T.K. and Kari had a strong bond. You could call it an unbreakable bond.

They kept running until they found a locked room in a hallway that had no other doors. "She's in here." T.K. said quietly.

"Allow me." Candlemon said. Everyone stood back. "Lava Loogie!" He blew the doors down!

They went in and saw Kari on the table. She was deathly pale. T.K. lost his self-control right then and there. "Kari! No!" He ran up to her and looked at her. He saw all the needles that were in her arms, legs, stomach, and one was even in her neck! "What have they done to you, Kari?" He whispered.

"Digidestend." Everyone turned to find Gaiomon step out of the shadows. "Welcome to the torturing chamber, or as we call it, "The Lab"."

T.K. glared at him. "Get these damn syringes out of my wife! Now!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. GranDracmon's orders were not that, but they were making you watch your wife painfully die." Gaiomon said, sickly.

"You're heartless!" Matt yelled.

"Well, I am just following orders. Nothing new." Gaiomon told him. "Now just sit back and watch the show." He snickered.

T.K. looked to Patamon. "Digivolve and kill him!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Pegasusmon!"

"Oh look, a pony is going to try to defeat me!" Gaiomon laughed, but then got serious. "We'll see about that."

T.K. turned to Kari, "Kari, hang on." He was about to remove a syringe, but T.K. got smacked in the face and he sprawled away from Kari! He looked up, it was Datamon.

"I don't think so, kid." Datamon told him. "The transfer of her life force is not done yet." He looked at Kari. "But the way she looks, it shouldn't be long now!" He laughed.

Everyone's eyes went wide! T.K. got up. "No! Kari!"

_With Chance, Taya, and Kannon..._

The three were running down a narrow hallway, until Chance stopped suddenly. Taya and Kannon stopped and looked to him while panting. "What's up? Did you find something?" Kannon asked.

Chance shrugged. He looked to another hallway that was even more narrow. "I have a hunch, but I think the room where they make the digimon evil is down this way." Chance began to run thru the hall. Taya and Kannon looked to each other, then ran after him.

"Chance! Wait for us!" Taya yelled.

Chance looked back, "Well, hurry it up!"

"Jerk." Taya whispered.

"I heard that!"

Taya rolled her eyes and they tried to catch up with him, but then they lost him! It became a dead end!

"How? What? Where is he?!" Kannon asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

_With Chance..._

Chance ran, he didn't hear Taya or Kannon's footsteps anymore. He looked back, they weren't there! He stopped. "Taya! Kannon!" He called out. No one replied. "Oh man! Aiden is going to have my ass!"

Chance decided just to keep going, after about ten minutes, he found a very large door. He opened it and went in. He looked around, it was nothing. Except there was just a big chair at the far end of the room. He walked up there, he saw nothing special.

"Well this is a waste of time." Chance turned to go, but was stopped. His jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

GranDracmon stood in front of him. Chance went a few feet back. "Don't fear me child."

Chance didn't move. "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you, boy. You may just like."

Ryudamon came in, being followed by three mushroomon. Chance was surprised he was there. "Ryudamon!" Ryudamon went next to Chance.

"Chance Izumi. I have a fantastic offer for you and Ryudamon." GranDracmon told him.

Chance raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

_Back With Taya and Kannon..._

They had been walking for about an hour now, they couldn't find any lab or Chance. "This is crazy!" Kannon yelled.

"I'm sorry." Taya said sarcastically.

Kannon pouted. "This is beyond crazy! I just wish they would get Aunt Kari so we can go."

"They may have already found her." Taya told him. "Then they would be looking for us."

Kannon growled. "I hate this. I hate it with a passion!"

"Will you stop complaining already?!"

"Well, sorry! Aren't you nervous being in a huge, creepy castle when anyone could attack you at anytime?!" Kannon asked.

Before Taya could answer, they were interrupted.

"And that time would be now!" A loud voice said from behind. Taya and Kannon turned around to find Boltmon...with his axe in the air, he was going to slash them!

"AH!"

_At The Lab Kari Is Being Held In..._

A big battle had started! Gotsumon digivolved to help Pegasusmon out. They were battling with Gaiomon, who was easily fighting them off. T.K. ran to the Datamon and jumped on him, pushing him to the ground! "You will take those needles out of her!"

"Not on your life!" Datamon told him.

Chance walked in, Marisol was the one to notice. "Chance?"

Everyone looked at Chance. He looked a little different. Ryudamon was with him.

"Chance, what are doing here?" Tai asked.

"Where's Taya and Kannon?!" Aiden asked, hoping they weren't in trouble.

Chance laughed.

They were a little freaked out by this. "Chance, what is wrong with you?!" Marc asked.

Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw GranDracmon come into the lab. "I assume you've all met my new recruit." GranDracmon put his hand on Chance's shoulder.

Aiden was pissed off now. "WHAT?!"

Chance nodded. "That's right, Aiden. I'm your enemy. Not that it changes much, now does it?"

"Where is Taya and Kannon?!" Aiden yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Chance teased him.

Aiden growled. "What did you to them, Chance?!"

"What's wrong? Afraid that miss Taya is lying on the ground somewhere dead?" Chance crossed the line. "Even though she probably is since GranDracmon had Boltmon and Ravemon go attack them."

"_No!"_ Aiden glared at Chance. "Damn you, Chance!"

"Oh get a grip, Aiden! This is me and let me tell you...it feels good." Chance told them.

Aiden shook his head. "How could you! You betrayed us! Your family! Your friends!" Aiden pointed to his mom. "Your helping that monster kill her!"

Chance didn't answer.

Aiden and Chance's digivices began to glow. Aiden's had the symbol of Light. Chance's had the symbol of Darkness.

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...GinRyumon!"

GranDracmon then looked to everyone and laughed, then disappeared.

Aiden and Chance looked to their digimon, then to each other. "Let's go!"

**------------------------------------**

**Oh wow! How could Chance?! **

**So what will happen?! Will Ken's group be able to survive the attack that will be coming towards them?! Will Davis and Maro be able to help ExVeemon and ShogunGekomon?! What happened to Taya and Kannon?! Are they dead?! Is Kari's time really almost up?! Will Chance and Aiden really fight?! Read In The Next Chapter! ****Good-bye, Gatomon...****(Sad Chapter! Bring Tissues!)**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...FYI, everything with each group was pretty much happening at the same time. Just wanted to tell you.**

**Pss...Thank you all for voting on Tai's baby's name, but if you still want to vote (if you haven't), then you may do so. But if you still need time to decided, that's alright. This will be up until Chapter 20! So here are the choices :::**

**1) Ryo ::: meaning "excellent" ::: 4 votes**

**2) Kisho ::: meaning "one who knows his own" ::: 0 votes**

**3) Hoshi ::: meaning "star" ::: 0 votes**

**4) Hiroshi ::: meaning "generous" ::: 2 votes**


	18. Goodbye, Gatomon

**Hey, everyone. This chapter isn't all that awesome. I tried to make it awesome, but yeah. Some GatoPata in this, but not so much. There will be in Chapter 31, which it is called Gone. A LOT! I promise. Spoiler ::: Scene with only Kari and Patamon in it! So Anyways, thank you for reviewing! You guys just totally encourage me to get each chapter completed! Thank's to you guys, this story will be a big hit! I thinking about tearing this story in half, if you know what I mean? I think I may change a lot of things around. Like stop at chapter 120, then chapters 121-250 to be like a sequel or something! I think that would be best. I'm also thinking of making the updates a little more longer in between. Thank you to my faithful reviews. You guys rock. ALSO I'm changing Kira's age to 7 years old! I decided that we need a younger child in the story! So, don't be mad about that, please! Just pretend that Kira wasn't in the scene when they started school, or that she was, but in a younger class. Please and thank you!**

**In The Last Chapter, the digidestend split up. Most of them distracted the digimon guarding GranDracmon's castle, but they weren't even close to winning! Chance, Taya, and Kannon were chosen to sneak in (alone) and find the room where they make the digimon evil. After Chance got separated from Taya and Kannon, he met GranDracmon, who had a strange proposition! Taya and Kannon were looking for Chance and the room they were sent to find, but then they got attacked by a Boltmon! T.K. found Kari in a deathly pale state! Then Chance came in and announced that he now was a servant of GranDracmon! Aiden got pissed, then Chance and Aiden's digimon digivolved!**

**In This Chapter, Aiden and Chance fist fight as their digimon battle! T.K. gets Kari off the machine, but realizes that he may be too late as Gaiomon attacks them! Taya and Kannon try to fight off Boltmon and Ravemon, without their digimon! Ken's group gets attacked! Davis and Maro watch their digimon struggle to keep all the army of digimon distracted! How they heck are they going to survive??????**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

Kira ::: 7

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and one on the way!**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: ------- ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Good-Bye Gatomon**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Davis and Maro..._

"Meteor Shower!" A Starmon shot to Ex-Veemon!

Ex-Veemon dodged and flew in the air! "Vee Laser!" The laser shot out to the Starmon and destroyed him!

A Snimon snuck up on Ex-Veemon! ShogunGekomon saw this. "Horn Howling!" The attack destroyed it, but they looked on to the rest of the army of controlled digimon...many, many left to fight!

Davis and Maro looked on to the battle. "I'm calling for back up!" Maro told his father.

Davis gave him a strange look. "How?"

Maro held up his digivice. "With this!"

"You can contact each other through the digivices?! Why didn't you guys say something earlier?!" Davis shouted.

Maro smiled, "I guess we forgot?"

Davis groaned. "Just contact Dishi and tell his group we need back up!" He ordered.

Maro nodded. He put his navy blue digivice up close to his mouth and spoke into it. "Dishi! Esamee! Kimberly! Kira! Someone!"

Static was heard from the digivice, but then a voice finally came through! "Maro! How you guys holding up over there?!" Dishi yelled back.

"Just peachy! Except for the fact we're getting creamed over here! There is a whole army attacking and we only have two digimon to fight!" Maro told him.

Once again, there was static. Davis and Maro couldn't understand much what Dishi said back. "I-contact Nikko-send-Penguinmon and Dorumon-now!"

Maro was a little relieved. "Alright! Thanks!"

Davis nodded and they looked back upon the battle.

"Vee-Punch!" ExVeemon punched out the Kiwimon, but the Mushroomon jumped on him and they were punching him! ExVeemon tried to shake them off! "Get off me you little plants!"

Davis stood up. "Get off of him!"

Maro pulled his dad back down. "Have you heard of low profile?!"

"But ExVeemon-"

"Marc told us to stay clear!" Maro told Davis. "I obey my leader's orders! You out of all people should understand!"

Davis looked back, ExVeemon was pulling the Mushroomon off, but they kept getting back on him! ExVeemon was too busy with them, that he didn't see the Flymon behind him! "NO! EXVEEMON! LOOK OUT!" Davis yelled out to his digimon. ExVeemon heard him and looked to Davis.

"Davis, stay out of sight!" ExVeemon yelled, but then the Flymon spotted Davis and Maro. They began to fly towards them! "Davis! RUN!"

Davis and Maro saw the Flymon above them. "Brown Stingers!" All Maro could remember was Davis getting on top of him and then everything went black!

_With Ken's Group..._

Dishi just contacted Nikko, he was sending Penguinmon and Dorumon to help Maro. "I hope that will be enough! I just want to know where Ryudamon ran off to!" Dishi commented.

Esamee shrugged. "Bathroom break?"

"I wish Chance, Taya, and Kannon would hurry up and find out how to stop these digimon!" Kimberly shouted, obviously getting frustrated.

They looked to the battle, just in time to see Firamon get thrown back into the castle!

Yolei looked to Ken, as Kira was hiding in her arms. "Ken! Go help them!"

Ken looked at his wife like she was insane! "The digimon?"

"No, Ken! Go find Kannon and help him!" Yolei yelled. "They probably need help!"

Izzy looked to Dishi, "Just contact them and see if they're alright!"

Dishi shook his head. "I can't! They may be somewhere where they need to be silent!"

Kira looked to her father, "I'm worried about Kannon."

Ken looked to Kira, Yolei, then to the digimon, who were losing the fight. As was he. Ken looked down and sighed. "Alright, I'm taking Stingmon and we're going to go look for Kannon, Chance, and Taya."

Cody stood up, "I'm going too!"

Ken shook his head, "No, Cody! I need you to stay here with Izzy and keep the girls safe."

Cody glared at him, but then sighed. "Fine, just hurry!"

Ken nodded. He called out for Stingmon, Stingmon carried him to the entrance of the castle and they went in.

Esamee was still looking upon the battle, she then saw Ankylomon being thrown towards them! "LOOK OUT!" She screamed. The rest of them looked and saw, but they were not fast enough to get away! Once Ankylomon hit them, they got thrown back!

Yolei looked to Kira, who was still in her arms. "Are you alright, sweetie?!"

Kira looked up and nodded. "Yes." Kira looked to Bearmon, who has been next to her the whole time. "Are you okay?"

Bearmon nodded.

Dishi helped his sister and mother up. He looked to the others, they seemed alright. Ankylomon de-digivolved to Armadillomon. Cody ran back to his digimon. "Armadillomon!" Cody checked him, "You'll be okay, don't worry!"

Izzy looked behind Cody and Armadillomon, his eyes widened. "CODY! GET OUT OF THERE!" He cried out to his friend in horror!

Cody looked behind him. A Tortomon stood before him. Cody wanted to run, but then again, he wasn't about to abandon Armadillomon.

The Tortomon attacked! "Spinning Shell!"

_Inside With Lekismon..._

Lekismon had just destroyed the Ninjamon, but now she was going to try and find Marisol and the others, but she was stopped. "Lekismon!"

Stingmon landed in front of her, Ken looked at her. "Where are the others?"

"They went that way to look for Kari!" She told them.

Ken nodded. "Right, you go help them! I need to go find Kannon, Chance, and Taya."

Lekismon nodded. "You may want to hurry. I sense Kannon and Taya are in serous danger!"

Ken nodded. "Go Stingmon!"

They separated.

_With Taya and Kannon..._

"AH!" Taya quickly pushed Kannon out of the way!

They got up, began to run away from the Boltmon. That is, until Ravemon stopped them. "Raven Claw!" Ravemon's claw tried to cut them, but they dodged. Boltmon came behind Kannon!

"Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon swung his axe at Kannon, but Kannon saw this and jumped out of the way!

"Go away, you ugly metalhead!" Kannon yelled, but saying that was a mistake. He only got Boltmon pissed off.

"Tomahawk Crunch!" Kannon dodged and saw a some stairs, he quickly began climbing. Didn't looked back, even though he felt the Boltmon running behind him! "Berserk!"

"AH!" Kannon screamed!

Taya saw that Kannon ran up the stairs, when she saw Boltmon chasing after him, she attempted to run after them, but Ravemon jumped in her way! "Times up, girly!" The Ravemon threatened.

Taya growled. "I am so sick of all this!" Taya ran into a hallway, amazingly found the same spot to hide in from when she ran from the Phantomon. She stayed silent. The Ravemon was right in front of her, but didn't see her. _"I have to stay quiet! Ravemon will go away after a second or two!" _Unfortunately for Taya, luck wasn't on her side today. Kimberly's voice came from her pink digivice!

"_TAYA! WHERE ARE YOU?! TALK TO ME! SOMETHING HAPPENED!" _Kimberly screamed! So loud, Ravemon found Taya!

Ravemon turned around, grabbed Taya's arm with his claws! "Prepare to die!"

_With Aiden And Chance...And Everyone Else..._

Aiden punched Chance in the gut, but Chance quickly recovered and punched Aiden in the face! Marc, Tai, Matt, Marisol, Takeo, and Micah watched. T.K. threw the Datamon across the room, and looked at the ugly scene! He then saw Meramon and GinRyumon attacking each other! T.K. yelled to his brother, "Matt! Tai! Do Something!"

Tai and Matt nodded and ran to the boys. Tai grabbed Chance and Matt grabbed Aiden. "Let Me Go!" Chance fought Tai's grip. As did Aiden, with Matt.

"Are you two nuts?! You're supposed to be friends!" Tai yelled at the two! But then-

"Battle Rod Break!"

"Roaring Fire!"

Chance and Aiden stopped struggling for a second and looked to their digimon, who were injuring each other! Aiden glared at Chance, "Call GinRyumon Off! Now!" He ordered.

Chance began struggling again. As did Aiden. "No Way, Aiden! GinRyumon Is Going To Kick Meramon's butt!"

Aiden growled. "Oh, we'll see about that!"

Tai and Matt looked to each other. They knew that if they let go of the boys, they're goners. So they kept their grip strong!

While that was going on, T.K. took out all the syringes from Kari and got her off the table, he held her in his arms. "Kari! Speak to Me!" He shook her a little. Kari began to stir! "Oh thank you, god!"

Kari opened her eyes, "T.K.?" Then she winced in pain.

"Kari!" T.K. cried out. Then T.K. noticed that the whole room shook! He looked over to where Pegasusmon and Gaiomon were battling, along with Meteormon! Pegasusmon and Meteormon were de-digivolved and laying on the cold floor! "Patamon! No!" T.K. looked at his partner with worry! Then he was Gaiomon walking towards him and Kari! "GET AWAY!"

Gaiomon chuckled. "No chance!"

Every other digidestend and digimon in the room stopped what they were doing and look at the frightening scene! Patamon got up! "T.K.!"

Kari was now fully awake and clung to T.K.! T.K. backed up, but sadly, he had nowhere to run! Gaiomon pointed his sword at T.K. and Kari! "It's over!" He raised his sword. "GAYA REACTOR!" This time, his attack was worse and bigger than ever! T.K. and Kari held on to each other and prepared for the pain, but then they just heard everyone screaming! They felt nothing! Nothing came! "NO! That was supposed to destroy those two humans! Not you!"

Kari wondered who it was, she looked. Her eyes widened in horror. "GATOMON!" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs, tears running down her cheeks! T.K. now looked upon the devastating scene! Gatomon took the deadly attack on alone! She took the full impact! Gatomon now laid, limp, in front of Kari and T.K.! Kari pushed T.K. away and then grabbed Gatomon into her arms! "Gatomon! Talk to me, Gatomon! Please!" She sobbed out!

Gatomon slowly opened her eyes. "K-Kari?"

"Gatomon! Why?! Why did you do that?!" Kari cried. T.K. kept his distance. He couldn't watch this. It was tearing him up. "Stay with me! Please!"

"K-Kari..." Gatomon told her, weakly. "S-stay s-s-strong. F-for m-me." Gatomon looked over to Patamon, who was close. He saw the whole thing. Tears were in his eyes. "P-Pata-mon...I-I have t-t-to t-tell y-you some-t-thing."

Patamon quickly flew to her. "Y-yes, Gatomon?" He struggled to say.

Gatomon used all her strength and kissed Patamon on the cheek. "I-I've a-a-always...l-loved...y-you...d-don't for-g-get m-me." With that said...Gatomon took her last breath! She was deleted!

Kari cried as Gatomon disappeared from her arms! "NO! NO! Gatomon! STAY WITH ME!" She screamed. Her words were useless. Only a few seconds later...Gatomon was gone. "GATOMON!"

Everyone looked on, with pain in their eyes. Marisol was crying, as was Micah. Marc's rage was growing. Tai and Matt lost their grip on the boys because of the shock. Aiden and Chance weren't fighting each other. Aiden had tears in his eyes...As did Takeo. Chance looked at everyone, then slowly left the room, unnoticed. T.K. hugged his wife. Tears leaving his eyes as well.

GranDracmon then entered the room. "Well, that's over."

Everyone glared at him. "You'll pay for this!" Marc yelled.

"Oh, which one of you is Aiden?" GranDracmon asked. Everyone was surprised he would ask such a question at a time like this.

Aiden took a step forward. "What do you want?"

GranDracmon smiled. An evil smile. "I know this is a horrible time, but I have someone that happens to be very dear to your heart." He then held something up...it was Taya's pink digivice!

Aiden's eyes widened in fear. _"TAYA!"_ He clenched his fist. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

GranDracmon snickered. "I love this...pain...on everyone's face...oh and by the way. A boy named Kannon is running for his life as we speak. Also, Cody? I think that was his name...anyways, Cody isn't dong well. I might add, Davis and Maro aren't either!"

"Oh my god!" Marisol was just amazed at the destruction in her family!

T.K. stood up. "GranDracmon...YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Slipped Away**

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note ::: I do not own Avril Lavinge's song, Slipped Away!**

**HOLY COW!!!!!! Things are not looking good right now, huh?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?! Is Gatomon gone forever?! Where is Taya?! Is Davis, Cody, and Maro going to be alright?! What about Kannon?! Will Ken Find Him In Time?! Is Chance going to stay GranDracmon's servant forever?! THAT AND MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER 19! ****Two Hopes Are Better Than One****! Someone's digimon will digivolve! Who's?! I'll give you a hint! It's one of the younger kids! So who is it? Kira's Bearmon? Micah's Labramon? Or Nikko's Leormon? Who Will Be The Keeper Of Hope?! GUESS AND I'LL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU (if you guess right)!!! **

**Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...Thank you all for voting on Tai's baby's name, but if you still want to vote (if you haven't), then you may do so. But if you still need time to decided, that's alright. This will be up until Chapter 20! So here are the choices :::**

**1) Ryo ::: meaning "excellent" ::: 4 votes**

**2) Kisho ::: meaning "one who knows his own" ::: 0 votes**

**3) Hoshi ::: meaning "star" ::: 0 votes**

**4) Hiroshi ::: meaning "generous" ::: 2 votes**


	19. Hope Saves Peace

**THE WINNERS ARE ::: PrincessOfTheDigimon, Lord Pata, Gfifus, Patamon32, and Sugar Sprite ****!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!! To everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU!!! YOU GUYS TOTALLY RULE!!! Seven reviews! OMG, I love all of you! Lol. I have been totally doubting myself, that these chapters weren't good, but your reviews make it so much more easier! So yeah. Now, let's just get on with the chapter since you guys want to know what the heck is going to happen now! ...To be truthful...so am I!!! HAHAHA! This chapter had a different name, but then I got a way better idea!**

**In Chapter 18, Gatomon sacrificed herself to save Kari and T.K.! She admitted she loved Patamon! Kannon was being chased by Boltmon! Ken was trying to find him! Taya, apparently, got captured! Aiden was pissed about that! Cody, Davis, and Maro were injured in battle! GranDracmon kept taunting the digidestend...T.K. was officially pissed off!**

**In Chapter 19, Kannon finds help! Marisol and Micah are attacked! Aiden tries to find Taya! Joe tries to help the three injured outside the castle! WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

Kira ::: 7

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and one on the way!**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: ------- ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Hope Saves Peace**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Groups Outside The Castle..._

Joe, Nikko, Gomamon, and Leormon ran up to Dishi's group. Joe saw Cody and almost passed out! "What the heck happened?!" Nikko asked in shock.

Izzy shook his head, "I told him to move! Why didn't he listen to me?!" He yelled out in anger and fustration.

Yolei was holding Kira, as tears ran down her cheeks. "I know Cody...he wasn't going to leave Armadillomon there alone!"

Joe leaned down to Cody, who was unconscious. "Where's Armadillomon?" Joe asked, when no one answered, he looked up to Izzy. "Izzy? Did you hear me? Where's Armadillomon?"

"I heard you the first time...it's just...Armadillomon was deleted." Izzy hung his head low. "He was too weak."

Joe's eyes widened. "Cody's not going to take this well."

Dishi looked over to Kimberly. "Contact Taya."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but this is an emergency!" Dishi snapped.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes at him. "A simple please would've been better, but whatever!" She pulled out her purple digivice. "Taya! Where are you? Talk To Me! Something Happened!"

All she got back was static. Loud Static.

"That doesn't sound good." Esamee pointed out.

"No duh!" Dishi yelled.

Joe looked up from Cody. "Cody will be alright, but he just got a gash on his forehead and a couple bruises."

"Yeah, that's because Armadillomon saw the attack and covered Cody. He protected him." Izzy told him.

Joe looked down to Cody. "First Michelle, now this."

"DAVIS! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yolei suddenly screamed out. Everyone turned to look at Davis, who was carrying an unconscious Maro on his back. They both were had cuts and bruises. Davis was bleeding from his head!

Davis couldn't answer. He collapsed to his knees, but still held on to Maro. Joe and Izzy came up to him. Davis looked up at them, "Help Maro." He whispered, sounding as if were in major pain.

The two men nodded and Izzy got Maro off Davis, then Davis passed out! Joe caught him before his head hit the ground. "Davis!" Joe tried to wake him up, but nothing. He looked to Izzy, who couldn't wake up Maro.

"These two look worse than Cody, Joe!" Izzy told his friend.

Joe nodded. "I know! I need to get them to a hospital!"

Izzy looked over to Dishi. "Can you contact Tai? Now!" It was more as an order than a request.

Dishi nodded. He pulled out his green digivice. "I'll have to get Marc though."

"It doesn't matter."

Dishi nodded. "Marc? Marc! It's an emergency! Pick up!"

_Inside With Marc's Group..._

Marc was watching everything in aw, but then Dishi's voice came from his red digivice!_ "Marc? Marc! It's an emergency! Pick up!"_

Marc grabbed his digivice and stood next to Marisol, Takeo, and Micah. "What's up, Dishi?!"

"_Cody, Davis, and Maro are injured pretty bad!"_

Marc's eyes widened. "What?! Oh no!"

"_Joe said they need a hospital! Now! Are you guys almost done? Have you found aunt Kari?"_

"Yes, we did, but-"

"_Really?! Is she okay?!"_

Marc raised an eyebrow. "I was getting to that! Anyways, yes, she seems fine, but Gatomon isn't!"

"_What do you mean?!"_

"Gatomon was deleted by Gaiomon! I'm going to try and get everyone out right now, but Aiden and I have to stay behind!"

"_Why?!"_

"Taya was captured by GranDracmon! Aiden is about to have a panic attack right now, so I'll tell everyone to get out and we'll meet you guys in the real world at the hospital!"

"_Captured?! Kannon was with her?! Is he alright? What about Chance? Ryudamon went missing! We have no idea where the heck he is!"_

Marc glared. "Chance betrayed us all. He's on GranDracmon's side now, but I'm going to change that! As for Kannon, I know he's running from something!"

"_Crap! Damn Chance! Alright! We'll wait, but tell them to hurry, Marc! Davis, Maro, and Cody don't look good!"_

Marc clenched his fist. "Alright! Be careful, dude!" After that, Marc looked to his brother and sister. "You gotta run!"

Takeo shook his head. "I'm staying with my mom and dad!"

Marc growled. "Fine! Whatever! Marisol and Micah, you two need to go!"

Marisol shook her head. "Not without you and dad!"

"Marisol! You need to get Micah out of here! Don't worry! I'm going to tell dad and everyone else to go right after you!"

"What about you?" She asked.

"Aiden and I are going to go look for Taya. We have to! It's my job as a leader, Mari! So go!"

Marisol hugged her brother, as did Micah. "Be careful!" Then the two ran out of the room.

Marc sighed. _"You two, be safe!"_ Marc and Takeo ran over to Tai, Matt, and Aiden. "Dad! Uncle Tai! Run! Now!" He ordered.

"I'm not leaving Kari behind!" Tai yelled.

T.K. ran up to them, with Kari in his arms. "She's here! So let's go!" Patamon was right next to his partner, looking devastated.

Matt looked to his son. "What about you and Aiden?!"

Aiden looked to Marc, "Are we going to go find Taya?" He asked.

Marc nodded. "Yes, and I'm going to go talk to Chance."

Matt and T.K. looked to their sons. "Not alone."

"Yes, alone! You need to go help the others! Maro, Davis, and Cody were injured bad outside! They need your help to take them to the hospital!" Marc explained.

"Oh god." The adults nodded. "Alright, we'll go!"

So then the adults and Takeo ran out of the room. Meteormon and Meramon showed up. Aiden looked around. "Where's GinRyumon?"

"He disappeared when Chance did." Meramon answered.

"And GranDracmon and Gaiomon disappeared as well!" Meteormon added.

Aiden looked to Marc. "We need to find Taya!" Fear covered his facial expression.

Marc felt bad for him. "Don't worry, we will."

_With Chance..._

GranDracmon was sitting in his throne room. Gaiomon was thrown in a cell for not destroying T.K. and Kari. Chance was sitting against the wall, with Ryudamon next to him. "What's the matter, boy?" GranDracmon asked. "You will get your chance to destroy the young keeper of Light."

Chance shook his head. "It's not that. It's just..."

"Out with it!"

"Gaiomon deleted Gatomon!" Chance told him.

GranDracmon nodded. "So what?"

Chance hung his head low. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt except for Aiden!"

"Suck it up!" GranDracmon yelled. "You are the keeper of Darkness! You needed not feel this guilt! The deletion of Gatomon should make you feel good! Evil, is more like it!" He told his new servant. "Now I have a job for you..."

Chance looked up. "What?"

"Your enemy, Aiden, will be showing up in the east dungeon area."

"Why?" Chance hoped he wasn't going to say what he thought he would.

"Ravemon captured his girlfriend, the Keeper of Harmony." GranDracmon answered.

Chance's eyes widened. "No! Why did you do that?!"

GranDracmon stood from his seat. "Do not raise your voice at me! I had Ravemon capture her so I could destroy her, her boyfriend, and your old leader!"He yelled.

"Marc?!" Chance shook his head. "No! No! I can't!"

GranDracmon growled. "Fine...but you will do something else then."

"Anything!"

"You shall take Ryudamon and go destroy the Keeper of Peace." GranDracmon ordered. Chance shook his head. "DO NOT DEFINE ME! Go Now! I'll Be Watching Your Every Move, So No Funny Stuff!"

Chance sighed. "Fine! I will! Why should I care if they all live or not?!"

GranDracmon smirked. "Good...Good..."

_With Marisol and Micah..._

Marisol, Micah, and Labramon ran through the castle, but ended up getting lost! "Marc has lost his mind!" Marisol yelled. "If he thought we knew how the heck to get out of the castle, he's insane!" Marisol almost was ready to pull her hair out.

Micah laughed. "You look weird when you're mad!"

Marisol sighed. _"So glad Micah finds humor in this situation!"_ Marisol, Micah, and Labramon reached a huge room. "I don't know where to go!"

"Let me answer that for you!" Chance's voice was heard. Marisol looked to him then put Micah behind her. Labramon got in front of both of them. Chance had GinRyumon with him. No one else.

"Leave us alone, Chance!" Marisol yelled.

Chance laughed. "Yeah right! I have orders to follow!"

"And what might those be?!"

"To destroy you, Marisol." Chance told her. Marisol's eyes widened. Micah held onto his sister's waist. "GinRyumon! Attack that girl!"

GinRyumon attacked, "Armor Piercing Blade!"

It headed towards Marisol and Micah! Marisol covered Micah with her body, Labramon was worried about his partner! He began to glow, as did Micah's Gold Digivice! "Labramon digivolve to...Seasarmon!" Seasarmon attacked the spear that was going to hit the kids! "Tiida Lya!"

Micah looked and saw Seasarmon. "Mari? Who's that?"

Marisol looked and smiled. "I think that's Labramon, but he digivolved into Seasarmon!"

Micah smiled. "Cool!"

"Let me see your digivice, Micah!" Marisol told her brother. Micah nodded and gave it to her. She looked at it. "Micah...you're the new Keeper of Hope!"

"That's Cooler!" Micah said, excitement filling his voice. Then Marisol and Micah looked on the fight.

Seasarmon advanced towards GinRyumon. "Sekkantou!" He ripped off the armor GinRyumon had on. Then attacked once more! "Sekkantou!" That last attack caused GinRyumon to de-digivolve back into Ryudamon.

Marisol walked up to Chance. "What is your problem?!"

Chance glared at her. "What are you babbling on about?"

Marisol shook her head. "Why did you betray us, Chance? Why do you want to be on the side that will lose in the end?"

Chance growled at her. "Shut Up!" He pushed her back.

Marisol was surprised at his actions. "You really have changed...you are truly evil."

"Got that right, and I'm going to finish you off!" Chance raised his hand, Marisol winced when he slapped her. Then Chance pushed her so hard that she fell backwards!

"Marisol!" Micah yelled, tears filled his eyes. Seasarmon stopped him from running to Marisol.

"Micah, your sister is trying to save Chance from the darkness." Seasarmon told his human partner. Micah nodded and looked back at the upsetting scene.

Marisol got up. "You have to come back, Chance! This isn't you! I know you don't want this!" She tried to get thru to him. "Think about your parents! Kimberly and Kyle! Then the new baby! Do you want to betray them?!" Marisol shouted.

Chance's anger was through the roof. "That's enough!" He slapped her once more. "You will not bring up them ever again!"

"Why?!" Marisol asked, she was confused as hell, but wasn't about to give up on him. "Cause you feel so much guilt right now? Is that it?!"

Chance narrowed his eyes. "You're done, Marisol."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh wow! Didn't see that coming! Did you?!**

**So is Aiden going to rescue Taya? Where is Taya? When Marc finds out that Chance is attacking his sister and brother, what will he do? Is Chance going to kill Marisol? Where is Kannon? Will he find out how to stop the digimon before they attack Dishi's group outside?! Is Davis, Cody, and Maro going to be alright? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 20!!! ****Loyalty Is My Specialty****! Someone's digimon will digivolve! Who's? I'll give you a hint...it's a boy. Okay, that doesn't help much, but oh well! Anyways, if you guess right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...Thank you all for voting on Tai's baby's name, but if you still want to vote (if you haven't), then you may do so. But if you still need time to decided, that's alright. This will be up until Chapter 20! So here are the choices :::**

**1) Ryo ::: meaning "excellent" ::: 4 votes**

**2) Kisho ::: meaning "one who knows his own" ::: 0 votes**

**3) Hoshi ::: meaning "star" ::: 0 votes**

**4) Hiroshi ::: meaning "generous" ::: 2 votes**


	20. Loyalty Is My Specialty

**THE WINNER IS Sugar Sprite and PrincessOfTheDigimon !!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!! To Everyone else...thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to know that you guys like my story! **

**Anyways, in chapter 19, Maro, Davis, and Cody were attacked and injured! Now they need a hospital! Aiden and Marc sent everyone out of the castle, while they went to rescue Taya! Marisol and Micah got lost in the middle of the castle when they get attacked by Chance! Labramon digivolved into Seasarmon to save Micah and Marisol from GinRyumon! Marisol confronts Chance, but Chance hits her as he feels guilty for betraying the team!**

**In Chapter 20, someone's digimon will digivolve and become the keeper of Loyalty!!! Aiden finds Taya! Marc finds out what Chance has done to Marisol! Will Marc get revenge?**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro ::: 14

Kannon, Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

Kira ::: 7

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and one on the way!**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: -------- ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Loyalty Is My Specialty**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_With Dishi's Group Outside..._

As they waited for everyone to show up, Cody came to. Joe helped him sit up. "Are you alright, Cody?" Joe asked. Cody just nodded. They told him about Armadillomon, Cody just stayed silent with tears coming down his cheeks. Everyone felt horrible because they didn't know what to say.

"HEY!" Tai's voice was heard, not from to far away. Everyone looked up and saw him running up to them with the rest of the adults and only Takeo. They quietly went to a spot where GranDracmon's slaves couldn't see or hear them. "Are they alright?" Tai asked, motioning to Cody, Davis, and Maro.

Joe shrugged. "Cody seems alright, but I have no idea about Davis and Maro."

Cody looked up. "Tai?"

Tai was afraid Cody would notice. "What's up, buddy?" Trying to act like he knew nothing.

"Where's Taya?"

Tai looked over to Matt. Matt nodded. He sat next to Cody. "You have to stay calm, Cody, alright?"

Cody's eyes widened. "Where is she?!"

"That's not calm, Cody!" Matt yelled at him.

Cody growled, but then sighed. He relaxed a little. "Alright. I'm fine now, but please...just tell me were my daughter is, Matt." Matt felt horrible. His friend looked like he could break any second now. Cody was in a fragile state.

Matt sighed. "Cody...Taya was captured by GranDracmon."

Cody eye's widened once again.

T.K. decided to say something. "Aiden and Marc went to go look for her!"

"What about Chance?" Izzy asked. Kimberly stood next to her father. She also didn't know what was going on. When Dishi found out about Chance, he thought it was better if someone else told them. "Where's is he? Did he go with Marc and Aiden?"

Tai walked up to Izzy. "Chance betrayed us all, Izzy."

Izzy looked confused, but hurt at the same time. As did Kimberly. "What? What are you talking about?!"

"Chance joined GranDracmon. He told us himself." Tai tried to be easy about this, but it wasn't. Izzy collapsed. Kimberly tried to hold her dad up.

"Dad!" Kimberly cried. Tai helped her hold up Izzy.

"I'm sorry, Izzy." Tai told his friend.

Matt walked up. "Marc said he was going to try to get thru to him, Izzy. So he may come back with...them..." Matt trailed off. Suddenly, something came to his mind. He looked around, then began to panic.

Tai got concerned about his friend, "What's wrong, Matt?"

Matt looked to his friend. "WHERE'S MARISOL AND MICAH?!"

_With Marc And Aiden..._

They had gotten a little digimon slave to tell them where Taya was, so now they were in the dungeon she was being held in. "Taya?!" Aiden yelled out. He was hoping the little slave digimon didn't lie to him. He was getting desperate to find her. "Taya?! Are you here?!"

"Aiden!" Taya's voice was heard. Aiden ran to her cell. It was easy to open, since the keys were hanging from the wall. Aiden quickly opened the door and the next thing he knew, Taya was in his arms. Her arm was bleeding, but that's about it. Aiden couldn't let go. Then suddenly a Kiwimon entered. The digimon went into a fighting stance.

"I didn't come here to fight, Digidestend!" The Kiwimon told them. "I have a message from GranDracmon...he says that the keeper Of Peace is going to be destroyed as we speak!"

Marc caught that last part. "What?!"

"Yes, the Keeper Of Darkness is going to be the one to destroy her." Then Kiwimon disappeared.

Marc clenched his fist. "I hate it when they do that!" Marc turned to Aiden and Taya. "You two need to go meet everyone else in the real world, at the hospital! Now! I need to go take care of this!"

Aiden nodded, then he and Taya ran. Marc ran the opposite direction. Aiden held Taya's hand and found the way out of the castle. Once they got outside to a safe place, they had to stop and rest. Taya wanted to know why Marc told them to go to the hospital. "Aiden?"

Aiden looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Why do we have to meet everyone at the hospital? Did someone get hurt?" Taya asked, innocently. She knew in her mind that someone was hurt. _"Was it dad?"_

Aiden nodded. He sat down against a tree, then had Taya sit down right next to him. "Taya..."

"It was my dad, wasn't it?" Taya suddenly asked.

"Yeah, also Maro and Davis were also hurt." Aiden held her, as she began to cry. It broke his heart to see her like this. "Marc told me that he was alright. He just has a few bruises and a gash on his forehead. They still made him go to the hospital. Just to make sure, you know?" Taya nodded. "Maro and Davis are a different story. The last I heard, they haven't woke up. They're still unconscious."

Taya looked at Aiden, "Wow." Was all she said.

"Taya, I don't know why everything bad is happening to you and your dad. It totally sucks! I'm just glad you're so strong." Taya then looked away. "You haven't done anything stupid, I would've. I adore you for being so brave, strong, and patient."

Aiden had no idea. Taya was doing something stupid. Nobody knew. It was her little secret. She shook it off and stood up. "We need to get to the hospital."

_With Ken and Kannon..._

Ken had just found his youngest son, now had to get out of the castle. Dishi contacted Kannon over the digivice and told them everything. Dishi also sent in Dorumon, who was with them now. Ken was worried and wanted to hurry up and go, but Cody asked him to find Taya. So he was going to do just that. Kannon agreed on that since Taya did save him. Kannon couldn't contact Taya, since GranDracmon had her digivice.

"Dad, what do we do now? How are we supposed to help Taya?" Kannon asked. "We have absolutely no idea where she is! Not to mention Marc, Aiden, Marisol, and Micah! Then Chance, oh god, that was insane!" Kannon continued to blab.

Ken was in his own little world. _"It's happening again...like when I betrayed everyone by taking the role as the Digimon Emperor! Chance is doing the same thing! I can talk to him...I know I can!"_

"Kannon! Ken!" They saw Marc running up to them.

"Marc! Where's Aiden? And everyone else?" Kannon asked.

Marc was panting. "Aiden took Taya and got out of here. Marisol is being attacked by Chance as we speak. Apparently GranDracmon ordered it! But why Marisol?" Marc thought.

Ken shrugged. "Who knows, but right now we need to find them!"

Marc nodded. "I just talked to Micah over the digivices and told him to take Labramon and run. I know Mari, she can handle herself till I get there." Marc explained as the three began running. Stingmon was above them, flying.

_With Chance and Marisol..._

Marisol was keeping steady, she tried to take the punches. As Chance was about to punch her again, someone stopped him. "Get away from her!" Marisol looked to the voice. It was Lekismon!

"Lekismon! You're alright!" Marisol ran from Chance, then stood next to Lekismon, who looked pissed.

"Are you okay, Marisol?" Lekismon asked, not taking her eyes off Chance and GinRyumon.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Marisol knew that Micah had ran. She was okay with that since he had Seasarmon to protect him. "Micah just ran out of here, I need to get to him."

Lekismon nodded. "Then we should finish this!"

Ryudamon got in front of Chance, "Go ahead! A bunny isn't going to beat me!" Ryudamon shouted.

Lekismon shook her head. "Fine, but you asked for it!" Marc, Ken, Kannon, Stingmon, Meteormon, and Dorumon entered the room. "Thank you! I could use some help!"

Marc ran up to his little sister and looked her over. She was a little bruised up. "Marc, it's alright-"

"It's not alright, Marisol!" Marc turned to face Chance. "I came back to help you, Chance, but now...I don't even want to look at you!"

Chance rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I don't want your help, Marc! Never have and never will!"

Dorumon went in front of Chance and faced him. Kannon's eyes widened. "Dorumon! What the heck are you doing?!" Kannon feared that Chance was going to hurt his digimon. "Move! Get out of there! Do something!"

Ken put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Kannon, I think Dorumon is trying to help Chance."

Chance looked at Dorumon with disgust. "What do you want?"

"This cannot be what you really want, Chance? Is it?" Dorumon asked. Dorumon was a passionate digimon, who loves the kids. To see one of them turn to the dark side, well, it broke his heart. "You really want to serve a evil digimon like GranDracmon?"

Chance growled. "It's none of your business!"Chance kicked Dorumon!

Kannon tried to run to his digimon, but Ken held him back. "No! Dorumon!" Kannon's forest green digivice began to glow. It had the symbol of Loyalty on it! Kannon smiled and looked at his digimon. "Just in time!"

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!" Dorugamon stood tall.

"Ryudamon digivolve to...GinRyumon!"

"I tried to help you, Chance, but you have given me no choice!" Dorugamon attacked GinRyumon, "Cannon Balls!"

GinRyumon was thrown back. Chance was more angry than before. "GO GINRYUMON!" He yelled.

GinRyumon did as what he was told. "Armor Piercing Blade!"

Dorugamon dodged and attacked again. "Power Metal!"

GinRyumon once again got thrown back, he de-digivolved back into Ryudamon. Chance ran to him. "How could two attacks already get you down?!" Chance asked, he was confused.

"I am still weak from the fight with Meramon and Seasarmon." Ryudamon answered, weakly.

Chance nodded. He may have gone to the dark side, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about his digimon partner. Chance turned to everyone else. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Then he and Ryudamon ran off into the shadows.

Marc was about to run after him, but Marisol stopped him. "We need to get Micah then get to the hospital, remember?" She told her older brother. Marc sighed and nodded. No matter what he said, he really wanted to save Chance, but today wasn't the day.

Marc, Marisol, Kannon, Ken, and the digimon ran out of the castle, they ran by the TV they transport from. Micah was waiting there for them. "Marisol! Marc!" He ran up to his older siblings and hugged them, tightly.

Marc smiled, then frowned. "Hey guys..." Everyone looked to him. "You guys get to the hospital. I just need to rest for a minute."

"You sure? By yourself?" Ken asked.

Marc nodded. "I have Gotsumon with me."

Marisol nodded. "Alright, but please be careful."

Marc nodded again. He watched them go thru the TV. Then turned and sat again a near by tree. Gotsumon sat down next to him. "That was some day, huh, Marc?" Gotsumon asked. He was tired, Marc could tell.

"You got that right...but...I'm the leader, Gotsumon." Marc pointed out.

"I know that." Gotsumon wondered where he was getting at.

"I couldn't save Chance...then Marisol...I just feel like a horrible leader and digidestend." Marc told his digimon. Then another digimon walked out of the shadows. It was Grademon. Marc was not scared.

Grademon was confused by this. "You do not fear me, Marc?"

Marc sighed. "Dude...I am way too tired to fear or even feel anything."

Grademon laughed. "You've always been humorous."

"Let me take a wild guess and say that you're my Guardian Digimon?" Marc smiled. "Taya told us about you Guardian Digimon. I was wondering another one of you digimon was going to show up." Marc looked at Grademon. "But you're a little late, dude. The fight was awhile ago...and I failed."

"Not necessary, Marc." Grademon told him. Marc gave him a weird look. "My name is Grademon. Yes, I am one of the Guardian Digimon. Actually, I am yours."

"Well, nice to meet you." Marc said.

"Marc, you did not fail anything. It was Chance's choice to become GranDracmon's servant...but you are one of the few who can help him. There are three digidestend who can help him. And no, none of them are his sister and brother." Grademon explained. "The other two are your sister, Marisol and Aiden."

"Why them? And why me?" Marc asked.

"I cannot reveal Marisol's reason as you will find that one out of your own, but Aiden is Chance's enemy. You must make Aiden to make peace with Chance. That will help a lot. As for you, you are the leader. You have wise words to share with him." Grademon finished.

Marc's eyes widened. "I do?" Grademon nodded. "And what might those wise words be?"

Grademon shook his head. "I cannot tell you."

"Then what can you tell me?" Marc was getting frustrated.

"Go home, Marc. Be with your family. For now, just worry about the other digidestend. Right now, you need to be with the injured ones. That is your job as a leader."

Marc growled. "Grademon! Please! I'm so confused!"

Grademon nodded. "I know you are, Marc. You are confused, lost, hurt, and losing faith." Marc nodded. "But you are strong. I know you are. The way you take care of your younger siblings. I know your mother hurt you, but look at you now! Your father is proud of you. Marc, you wouldn't have been chosen to be the leader of the digidestend for nothing. You have a reason and you will find out that reason in the long run. I promise." Then Grademon disappeared.

Marc got up. "Well, that didn't help me!" He shouted.

Gotsumon yawned. "Go home, Marc. Do what Grademon said. I'm going to go to bed."

Marc nodded. "Alright. Good-night, Gotsumon."

_At The Hospital...With Cody And Taya..._

Cody was in a hospital bed. The doctor wanted to keep him overnight. Taya hadn't left his side since she got there. They both have been crying. It was like everyone they love was disappearing. It was hard on the both of them. Cody wiped off Taya's tears, but only more came down. "Taya...I'm so glad you're alright."

Taya sobbed. "Dad, I'm sorry about Armadillomon." She was so upset. Her father was in so much pain...and she almost lost him today. "I'm glad he protected you...I don't know what I would've done...if..." She couldn't go on.

Cody knew what she was thinking. "I'm here, Taya. I'm not going to leave you. Never."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Daddy's Little Girl"**

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just wanted to add that song in. I do not own Frankie J's Daddy's Little Girl! By the way, Maro and Davis are alright. Don't worry. So I hope you like that! Anyways, I know I kind of got off the subject of Kari, but I have a plan. Something will happen in chapters 26-31 that still has to do with Kari.**

**In Chapter 21, the digi-family is going to get a little bigger!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...Thank you all for voting on Tai's baby's name, but if you still want to vote (if you haven't), then you may do so. BUT HURRY!!!! This is your last chance to vote cause this wont be up anymore! So here are the choices :::**

**1) Ryo ::: meaning "excellent" ::: 4 votes**

**2) Kisho ::: meaning "one who knows his own" ::: 0 votes**

**3) Hoshi ::: meaning "star" ::: 1 votes**

**4) Hiroshi ::: meaning "generous" ::: 2 votes**


	21. Welcome, May

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I am almost finished with chapter 28, which I'm having a bit of a problem with. Oh, and to PrettyGurlie, um, those digimon wont come back. I'll tell you that much. Anyways, let's just get on with the chapter! **

**In this chapter, someone goes into labor! No digiworld in this chapter! Sorry! It's going to be a little bit short! Sorry again! Some of the chapters will be like that! Not a lot, only a few!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 16

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 15

Maro and Kannon ::: 14

Marisol (Mari) and Takeo ::: 13

Bridget ::: 11

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 10

Kira ::: 7

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and one on the way!**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Welcome, May**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Izumi Residence..._

Kimberly woke up amazingly early. She sat up in her bed, checked on her little brother, who now slept in a sleeping bag on her floor. Kyle didn't want to sleep in a room alone. So Kimberly was stuck with him. _"Now I understand why Chance always complained about sharing the same room with Kyle. It's driving me nuts!"_ It's been three weeks since Chance betrayed the digidestend and his own family. Kyle has been more upset about it than anyone. Mimi was a little stressed out about it, but she was mostly depressed about not having Chance around. _"Sure, Chance was an ass to me...but for some reason, my still loved him the same as the rest of us. Why? Even after he betrayed us, mom said that she can't wait for Chance to come home! Yeah right. I really doubt he'll come home...at least not anytime soon, but I have an idea."_

After taking a quick shower and then Kimberly went to check up on her mother, who happened to be a week overdue. So she wasn't one of the happiest people in the world. _"Uh, yeah! If I was big and fat, I would be a pain in the ass too!"_ Kimberly giggled at her thought. She saw her mom was up. "Hey, mom." She said quietly, as she saw Izzy asleep next to her mother.

Mimi was leaning against her bed frame, with many pillows to keep her comfortable, and she was reading a book. Mimi looked up from her book and smiled at Kimberly. She made room for her daughter. "What are you doing up? It's 5am. Not to mention a Saturday."

Kimberly shrugged. "I wanted to check up on you. See if it's time yet...also I couldn't sleep any longer with Kyle's snoring!" She and Mimi shared a quiet laugh. "So...if it time? Please say it is!" Kimberly begged.

Mimi sighed in fustration. "I wish, but nothing much has happened." Kimberly told her mother that she was going to make breakfast for her and bring it back to bed. "Wow. Your father doesn't spoil me like that."

Kimberly laughed and left the room.

_At The Ishida Household..._

The digidestend leader was laying on his bed, looking up to the ceiling, just thinking. All Marc has been doing for the past three weeks is thinking about what Grademon said to him. Confusing is the keyword. Marisol entered his room. "Why are you up so early?" She whispered. Micah was asleep in the bed across from Marc's.

"Can't sleep." Marc whispered back. He got up. "I need to talk to you." He grabbed her arm and took her out to the living room, on the way hearing Matt's snoring. The two sat on the couch. "What's up with you and Chance?" Marc suddenly asked her.

Marisol's eyes widened, then she blushed a little. "Uh, nothing. Why do you ask?"

Marc raised an eyebrow. "Cause I met my Guardian Digimon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Marc continued. "He said there are three people who can help Chance."

Marisol was interested now. "Who?"

"Aiden, because he and Chance are total rivals, so I have to convince Aiden to make peace with him. Me, because I'm the leader. It's my job." Then Marc paused, "Last, but not least...Grademon said you."

"Me?!"

"Uh-huh. You sound surprised." Marc told her. "Why is that?"

Marisol glared. "Well, hello! Chance and I aren't exactly best friends! Why me?"

"Grademon said that was going to be answered as time goes on." Marc looked straight into her eyes. "But I wanna know now!"

Marisol jumped up. "Look, I have no idea what so ever! I swear!"

Marc got up. "Oh yes...I don't believe you!" He grinned. "You like Chance, right?!"

Marisol choked. "Hell no!"

Marc laughed. "It's true!"

"No it's not, Marc!"

"Yes, it is, Mari!"

"Shut up!"

"No way!"

"HEY!" The two teens stopped yelling at each other when Matt ran into the room. "What the hell is the problem?!" Matt yelled at his kids.

Marc and Marisol looked to each other, then back at their dad. "Nothing." They said at the same time.

Matt looked at them suspiciously. "Yeah right. Tell me."

Marc laughed. "Dad, we're not hiding anything."

Matt was about to respond, but the phone rang. "You two leave each other alone." Matt ordered at he walked to the phone. "Hello?"

"_Matt! Kimberly just called me! Mimi is in labor! She's at the hospital!"_ Tai's voice rang thru the phone.

"What?! Oh crap, no way!"

"_Yeah, I know. She wants only the adults there...now!"_

"Alright, I'll call T.K."

Matt hung up, called T.K., told Marc where he was going, got in the car, picked T.K. and Kari up, then Tai and Sora, and they headed to the hospital! Once they got there, everyone else was there. Sora went in to see Mimi. Everyone else preferred to sit in the waiting room. Joe was still pouting because Mimi didn't want Joe to deliver the baby. Neither did Sora. Poor Joe.

Sora came back in the waiting room a couple hours later, "Mimi had the baby! It's a girl!"

Everyone got up and cheered. "Sora, we know it's a girl. They told us that, but what's her name?!" Yolei asked.

Sora smiled. "Her name is so pretty. Her name is May."

"AW!" That was the only thing Sora could make out.

Then suddenly Izzy came in, "Hey guys." He looked so exhausted. Everyone smiled.

"Congratulations, Izzy." T.K. told his friend.

Tai sat down next to Izzy. "Yeah! How does it feel after going through that again!"

Izzy shook his head. "I never want to have another kid!"

Everyone laughed.

After a while, the doctor said everyone could go in and see the baby. They went in, Mimi was holding May. Tears in her eyes. Mimi looked up at everyone and said, "Isn't she beautiful?" Her voice was more sad than happy. Those tears were sad tears.

Kimberly hugged her mother. "Don't worry, Mom. Chance will want to come home now, he'll want to see his little sister." She tried to comfort her, but how can you? It's hard when a mother's son betrayed everyone.

Mimi nodded. "I know, sweetie. I just wish he was here to see her."

Izzy put Kyle up on the bed, so he could sit by his mom. "May is so pretty. I can't wait to take her home!"

"We will in a few days, son." Izzy told Kyle.

"Then like you said, Chance will come home! Right? Everything will be back together again!" Kyle rabbled on.

Izzy was about to stop him, but saw Mimi mouth "Don't" to him. So he nodded and let it be. Soon Mimi finally let Izzy hold his newborn daughter. "She looks just like her mom and older sister."

Kimberly smiled. _"Wow. It feels good. Right now. Is it better without Chance here?"_ Kimberly was shocked at herself, that she thought that. How could she? Chance was her brother. _"No matter how much of a jack-ass he can be, Chance is still my brother. I just have to deal with it."_ Kimberly shook the thought out of her head, and just concentrated on the new baby. May.

_With Aiden And Taya..._

Aiden and Taya were walking side by side, holding hands, as they walked thru the park. Then they sat down at their favorite tree. The same tree where Aiden comforted Taya for the first time. They loved to sit there. Once it got dark outside, Aiden thought it was time to do something before he took Taya home. Taya had no idea where they were going. "Aiden? Where are we going?"

"Jomei's." Aiden answered.

"Really?" Taya hadn't thought about Jomei in awhile. "Why?"

"You'll see."

"But don't you need to get home and help Takeo with your brothers?" Taya asked.

Aiden shook his head. "I called Mari, she said she would go over and help."

Taya nodded.

Once they reached the Kido residence. Jomei answered, Nikko next to him. It was just them, Joe and Megan were at the hospital with everyone else. Jomei was very, very surprised to see Aiden and Taya standing there. Nikko smiled. "Haha, Jomei!" Then he ran to his room.

Jomei sighed. _"I hate my little brother, sometimes!"_ He looked at the two. "Come in." Aiden and Taya came in and turned to Jomei. Jomei closed the door. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Cut the crap, Jomei!" Aiden snapped. "You know exactly why we're here!"

Jomei rolled his eyes. "I'm not a digidestend anymore, Aiden. Get over it."

Aiden growled. "We need your help! GranDracmon has gone too far! He's trying to tear us all up! First my mom, then Taya, Marisol, and Kannon!"

"What am I supposed to do?! I am just one person!" Jomei yelled.

Taya decided to say a little something. "Jomei, we know that. Really, but we're there with you." She said, calmly. "Please. I know you're stressed out about school and your job, but you're a digidestend for a reason."

Jomei looked at her. "I guess..." Jomei sighed again. "Alright, but not yet!"

"When?" Aiden asked.

"Thanksgiving Break." Jomei answered. "No school. I can get everything in order."

Aiden and Taya nodded. "Understandable." Aiden said. They talked for a few more minutes, then they left. Aiden kissed Taya. "You are a miracle worker." He told her as they entered the elevator. Since Taya lived a couple floors above Jomei, it didn't take long to get to her apartment.

Taya giggled. "Nah. I just repeated what my dad told me awhile back."

Aiden shrugged. "Oh well. Still, that was a smart move."

Taya laughed and giggled. The elevator doors opened on Taya's floor. "Hey...you know...my dad isn't home."

Aiden raised his eyebrows. "What are you saying, miss Taya?" He grinned. Taya smiled, opened the door, and pulled Aiden in.

_With Mimi And Kimberly..._

The two girls were just quietly watching TV, as May slept in Kimberly's arms. Izzy decided to take Kyle home cause it was getting late. T.K., Kari, Matt, Tai, Sora, Cody, Ken, and Yolei decided to go out and have a late dinner. Kimberly looked to her mom, who smiled at her. "I love you, mom."

Mimi had a tear run down her cheek. "I love you too, Kimberly."

Kimberly looked at her baby sister. _"That's it. The next trip to the digital world is gonna get ugly cause I'm going to give Chance a piece of my mind!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"One"**_

**_We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands_**

**_We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the blood in your veins  
We're the beat of your hearts  
We're the sweat on your face  
We're the ones that you chase  
We're the promise that you made  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the kids that you pushed away  
We are...  
We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one_**

**_We're the pride of your lives  
We're the light shining deep in your eyes  
We're the choice that you made  
We're the smile on your face  
When you sleep at night  
We're the best thing you had  
But you left us behind  
We're the kids that you pushed away_**

**_We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one, one_**

**_We're the pain that you feel  
We're the scars that don't heal  
We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the reason you cry  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the best thing you had  
But you pushed us away_**

**_We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are, we are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And we've got nothing to lose  
Together we stand up tall  
We are one_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I do not own Simple Plan's One! Kind of a weird chapter, but I had to have Mimi have May sometime! Hehe. Anyways I hope you all at least like a little bit of it.**

**In Chapter 22, Kimberly decides to confront Chance! Then someone's digimon will digivolve! Who's? GUESS AND I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU!!!**

**Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	22. Helpful Joy

**No one won. Sorry. My fault because I forgot to tell you that Bridget and Kyle were going to be joining the team in this chapter! Oops. SORRY! Thank you to the people who reviewed, thank you! You guys totally rock and roll! To Patamon32, Lord Pata, Sugar Sprite, PrincessOfTheDigimon, Gfifus, Melodyz, and Charlotte881...thank you. This chapter is dedicated to you...just because I want to dedicate it to someone! Haha...and sorry about the digimon who will not be coming back into the story, but (big spoiler!) more digimon wont be coming back...if you know what i mean...if you don't...then leave it at that and you will find out soon enough! Kay?**

**Anyways, in chapter 21, Mimi had her baby girl, May! Kimberly made an important promise to herself! Marc confronted Marisol about Chance. Aiden and Taya convinced Jomei to try to come back to the digital world! "Try" being the keyword. **

**In this chapter, Kimberly confronts Chance. Someone's digimon digivolves and they become the Keeper Of Joy!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS: ages and grades**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (8th grade) and Kannon (7th grade) ::: 13

Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(I changed the ages, but they're still in the same grades I have them in! Kay? Except Kira, who is now in grade 2nd! Thank you!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: ------- ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: --------- ::: Silver Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Helpful, Joy**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Ishida Household..._

It was Monday morning, two days after May was born. The Ishida family were gathered at the table, eating breakfast. Marisol was angry with Marc from the other day. Marc was still teasing her about it. Micah had no clue what was going on with them, neither did Matt. Marisol looked at Marc, who was eating his cereal. Marc noticed she was looking at him. "What? You still can't be pissed at me, can you?"

Marisol rolled her eyes and didn't answer. Matt sighed. _"Great...Marisol isn't talking to us again."_

Suddenly Marisol left her seat and grabbed her sweater and backpack. "I'm leaving early." She simply said.

Matt was about to protest, but knew she would win in the end. "Alright. Have a good day at school." Then Marisol left. Matt looked to Marc. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Marc defended himself. "I was just teasing her about her liking some guy."

Then Matt's eyes widened. "She like someone?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah, but I can't tell you who."

"And why not?" Matt asked.

"Cause that would make Mari hate me more, so sorry." Marc left the table, then left the house.

Matt growled, then looked to Micah. "Do you know who Mari likes?" Micah smiled and shook his head. "Dang. Come on, time for school."

"Can I go with Marc and Mari to the digital world today?" Micah suddenly asked.

Matt made a O with his mouth, then let out a "No."

Micah frowned. "Dad! That's not fair!"

"Micah, you're too young!"

"Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari were only eight when they went to the digital world!" Micah pointed out. "I'm ten!"

Matt bit his lip. _"Dammit! He's right..." _Matt groaned, "Fine, Micah, you can go, but stay with your sister!" He ordered.

Micah jumped up from his seat. "Yes!"

"Come on, let's get you to school before I make you late again...Kari always yells at me when I do that." Matt said, "I hate it that my sister-in-law is your teacher."

Micah shook his head. "I don't."

_At The Kamyia Residence..._

Bridget walked up to her father, who was burning their breakfast. "Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Tai joked.

"Haha, Daddy. Anyways, can I ask you two questions?" Bridget asked, impatiently.

Tai looked at his youngest daughter. "What's up?"

Bridget took a deep breath. "May I please go to the digital world with Esamee?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Tai had an answer, "No way!"

"Oh come on, Daddy! Kyle's going!" Bridget yelled.

Tai was about to say something, but stopped. "What? Kyle's going? What about Nikko, Kira, Micah?"

"Nikko's dad said yes. Micah just called. Uncle Matt said yes. Then Kira's mom said yes, but her dad said no. Apparently her mom always wins. So she's going." Bridget said, smiling.

Tai ran a hand thru his thick, brown hair. "What the heck is going on with everyone?" Tai sighed. "Alright, but you do not leave Esamee's side!"

Bridget hugged her dad. "I promise." She was extremely happy that Tai gave her permission to go. She wanted to meet her digimon.

"Did I hear correctly?" Esamee asked as she walked into the room. "Did you just say that Bridget could go to the digital world today?!" She sounded a little pissed. Tai nodded. "DAD! I go to the digital world to help save it, not to babysit my little sister!" Esamee blew up at her dad. Tai chuckled. "Oh, is that funny to you? Are you laughing at me?!"

Tai shook his head, he was smiling. "No, of course not! It's just you sound just like me and uncle Matt when we first got to the digital world. Matt didn't want to always take care of T.K., and I have to admit, I was kind of bummed when my sister had to go to the digital world with me. Cause I felt like I couldn't let her out of my site."

"So you understand?" Esamee asked.

Tai nodded. "Yes, I do, but I know that deep down, Bridget is a digidestend. She's been called to help save the world, just like you."

Esamee pouted. "This is so not fair!" She yelled as she walked out of the house, with her backpack.

Tai sighed. "Uh...dad?" Bridget pointed to the stove. "Our breakfast is on fire!"

_At The High School..._

Marc was getting books out of his locker, until Esamee came up and pushed him against the locker. "Whoa, Esamee! What the hell?" He yelled at his cousin. Esamee looked so pissed off, it scared him. "Uh...are you okay?"

"No! I am not okay!" Esamee yelled. "My dad said that Bridget could go to 'you-know-where' today!"

Marc blinked. "So? We could use more help. Kyle is going to be joining us today as well."

"Marc! I don't want to babysit my little sister in the 'you-know-where'!" Esamee complained. "That's like one of the places I can go to get away from that little brat!"

Marc rolled his eyes. "Chill, Esamee. If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep an eye on her while we're there."

Esamee looked at him, "Oh yes, the same way you were keeping an eye on Chance?"

That hit Marc hard. "That was low, Esamee. You know I feel guilty about that." He said in a low voice.

Esamee began to walk away, "It's the truth!" She shouted. Then she turned a corner.

Marc growled, then hit his locker. "Ow!"

"Upset about something?"

Marc jumped and turned around. He saw Taya walking up to him. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but why did you just hit your locker?" Taya asked.

"Esamee just blamed me for what happened with Chance. Why? I don't know." Marc told her.

"Really?" Taya looked at him. "Unfortunately, that sounds like Esamee." Taya put a hand on Marc's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her, alright?"

Marc smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. Being the leader is tough. You could use some help every once in a while." Taya told him. "Besides, I'm the keeper Of Harmony. I need to keep things in Harmony." She got Marc to laugh a little. "Well, my job here is done."

_Later On...As Esamee Was Leaving The School..._

Esamee was thinking to herself as she was walking home, when she heard Taya's voice. "Esamee!" Taya called out to her friend as she tried to catch up with her. Esamee stopped and waited for her. "Hey," Taya panted out. "Can I walk with you?"

Esamee shrugged. "I don't care, but don't you have Gymnastics?"

"I could ask you the same question about Drama club." Taya countered.

Esamee sighed and began walking again. "I quit. A long time ago. Oh hell, I didn't even start this year."

Taya's eyes widened. "What?! Es, you've been in Drama since 7th grade! It's your life!" Taya got worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Esamee answered.

Taya didn't believe her. "Right. Okay, different subject." Taya said. "Why did you talk like that to Marc today? Why did you say the things you said? It hurt him, Esamee. He's got a lot on his shoulders right now."

"Well, that's how the leader is supposed to be. Get's blamed for everything and gets all stressed out." Esamee told her.

"Esamee! We're different! Our team helps each other, including the leader!" Taya snapped.

Esamee stopped. "Taya. Leave me alone, alright? Go to gymnastics. Have fun. I'll go home and take care of my bratty little sister." Then Esamee went across the street.

Taya sighed, and began started running to gymnastics.

_At The Ishida Household...A Hour Later..._

Everyone was waiting for Marc, Taya, and Dishi. Takeo was going to stay home with his mom because apparently she hasn't been feeling well. Someone had to watch the twins as T.K. worked. Matt was there, lecturing Micah and telling Marisol to watch him. Izzy was also there. He was going to go to the digital world with them because he wanted to see if Chance was at least alright. Kimberly had a better idea.

"Where the heck are they?" Micah groaned.

"They'll be here, Mic. Just chill out." Matt told his son.

As on que, Dishi showed up, then Taya, then Marc.

"Why in the world are you three so late?" Maro asked.

Taya answered first, "I was late to gymnastics, so my coach made me run five laps."

"I have to run a mile!" Marc yelled. "My coach was being a jerk, saying my head wasn't in the game!"

"What about you, Dishi?" Kannon asked his older brother.

Dishi shrugged. "I got caught up in my teacher's lecture."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Marc grabbed his digivice, "Well, we better go. We only have three hours and we have to talk to Chance and get Taya's digivice back from GranDracmon." Marc told everyone. "Shouldn't take to long, right?"

Marisol smiled, "Oh yes."

_In The Digital World..._

Bridget and Kyle met their digimon, Sunflowmon and Kudamon. After that, Marc decided that they needed to hurry up and think of a plan...unfortunately they didn't even get a minute to think as they were attack by a Tuskmon. Bridget and Kyle stood, looking up at the digimon in awe. "Holy Cow that is a huge dinosaur!" Kyle yelled.

Kimberly and Esamee came up behind their siblings, "Yeah, he's huge, but not friendly."

"Horn Buster!" The Tuskmon attacked.

"Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

"Galactic Flare!"

"Moon Night Bomb!"

"Roaring Fire!"

Their attacks stopped Tuskmon's attack, but doesn't mean he was down. Marc turned to the other digimon. "Digivolve!" They nodded.

"Gekomon digivolve to...ShogunGekomon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!"

"Penguinmon digivolve to...Dolphmon!"

"ToyAgumon digivolve to...Flarerizamon!"

"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"

"Labramon digivolve to...Seasarmon!"

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!"

The newly digivolved digimon joined the other three. All ten digimon stood their ground. "There would be twelve of them if someone didn't go evil or turn into a wimp!" Esamee pointed out. The digidestend did think that was rude to say, but she was right.

All ten attacked the Tuskmon! **(A/n: Forgive me, but I so do not want to write down all the attacks! That's too much!)**

As the digidestend watched the battle, something, or someone caught Kimberly's eye. She saw Chance hiding in a distance. Watching the battle. _"Oh, who's the wimp now?!"_ She snuck away from the group and went to him without trying to get noticed.

Bridget saw them beating up the Tuskmon. She ran to Marc, "do something!"

"I am." Marc told his young cousin.

"No! No! You gotta make them stop! It's ten against one! That's totally not fair!" Bridget yelled.

Marisol came up to them. "She has a point, Marc. It's not fair!"

"Well, then what do we do? Tuskmon attacked us! I doubt he'll stop!" Marc argued.

Marisol didn't have an answer. Bridget looked to her digimon, Lalamon. "Please, do something!"

Lalamon felt bad. "Bridget, I don't know what to do."

"There has to be something you can do!" Bridget yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" They all heard Meteormon yell.

Tuskmon's attack was heading right to them! Esamee grabbed her sister, but Bridget screamed. Her digivice started to glow.

"Lalamon digivolve to...Sunflowmon!"

Bridget saw her digimon, Sunflowmon. "Oh wow. She's pretty!"

"Sunshine Beam!" A Yellow Bams came out of Sunflowmon's face. It sent the Tuskmon flying and deleted him. "Whoops." Sunflowmon whispered. She looked back at Bridget, who looked a little angry. SunFlowmon shrugged and said, "I guess I don't know my own strength?"

Bridget sighed. "We have to work on that."

Izzy looked around. "Where's Kimberly?"

"Right here." They saw Kimberly walking up to them. "Nice job, Bridget."

"Where did you go?" Izzy asked his daughter.

Kimberly smiled. "I just had to do something."

_**::: FLASHBACK TO A FEW MINUTES AGO :::**_

_**Kimberly snuck up on her brother, Chance. "Hey."**_

_**Chance jumped and looked back at her. "Kimberly! You shouldn't be here!" He yelled. **_

_**Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She got a little closer to him, but he moved back. "Oh chill out. I'm not going to bite." **_

"_**Well, what do you want?" Chance asked, coldly. **_

"_**I want my brother back." Kimberly answered. **_

_**Chance growled. "No, you don't. You're probably happy that I'm gone!" **_

"_**Oh really? Maybe I am! I was thinking about that two nights ago...the same night your little sister was born." Kimberly told him.**_

_**Chance's eyes widened, a little. "Mom had the baby?"**_

_**Kimberly nodded. "Her name is May." Chance didn't say anything. Kimberly then took something out of her back pocket. "Here. I thought you might want to see this." She handed it to him.**_

_**Chance's eyes softened. "Is this-"**_

_**Kimberly nodded. "That was right after May was born...well after they cleaned her up." She smiled. "She's beautiful, huh?" Chance didn't answer. "Oh come on, Chance! Quit the charade! Mom and Dad miss you so much that mom was crying after May was born! Kyle wont sleep in his own room! And I-"**_

"_**And you what?" Chance interrupted. "You have a problem with me gone? Oh wow! That would be a shocker." **_

"_**Shut up!" Kimberly yelled. "I miss you around the stupid house! Aright? I miss you complaining and being an ass! I admit it! Come on, it's been three weeks, Chance! Don't you want to go home?" **_

"_**Psh. No." Chance simply said. "I don't."**_

"_**You don't want to meet your sister?"**_

"_**..." Chance could answer that. Deep down, he did want to meet his sister. Of course...but something in his head kept telling him that no one wanted him back home. It was GranDracmon's voice. GranDracmon had pretty much brainwashed Chance into believing nobody wanted him around back in the real world. "I will. One day."**_

_**Kimberly sighed deeply. "Fine! Whatever!"**_

_**Chance glared. "Why don't you go back to your little team?" He tried to give her back the picture. **_

"_**No." Kimberly said. "It's yours. I have mine at home." **_

_**Chance looked at the picture of May, then looked back up at Kimberly. "Uh...thanks. I was hoping you were going to say that."**_

_**Kimberly turned around to leave. "Just...please...come home soon." She looked back at him. "Kyle's snoring is getting on my last nerve!" Then she began to run back to the rest of the digidestend. **_

_**Chance looked at the picture, then disappeared into the shadows.**_

_**::: END OF FLASHBACK :::**_

"What exactly was that?" Izzy asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "Nothing."

Izzy let it go, and the digidestend began walking towards the digiport. Marc was up front leading, Esamee caught up with him. "Hey..." She started.

Marc looked at his cousin, then turned away. "What do you want?"

Esamee sighed. "I just wanted to...well...you know...apologize for the things I said at school today. It was out of line. So, I'm sorry." It was hard for her to say that, since she barely ever apologizes.

Marc smiled. "I forgive you. Just please understand, I'm trying to figure out what to do about Chance. It's hard. Being the leader is even harder. As Taya told me, leaders can use some help every once and a while."

Esamee nodded. "I understand."

_Back At The Kamyia Home..._

Esamee and Bridget walked into their house and found their parents waiting up for them. "What are you guys doing?" Esamee asked her parents.

Tai and Sora looked up. "Oh, just looking at names for the baby."

"Still?" Esamee and Bridget asked at the same time. Bridget ran up to her parents. "My digimon, Lalamon digivolved!" She screamed.

Tai and Sora's eyes widened. "Really?"

Esamee nodded. "Yeah. It was cool. Sunflowmon saved our lives."

Sora smiled. "Well, that's great, sweetie." She told Bridget. "But now it's time for your bath and bed."Bridget nodded and they went away.

Esamee sat down next to her dad. Tai smiled. "So...do you regret taking Bridget?"

Esamee shook her head. "No. If she didn't go...well, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"These Words"  
**_  
These words are my own

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh!

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right upNothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hm...well, I can tell you that it was long! On my thingy, it said it was 13 pages! Usually the chapters are like 9-11 pages. Hm. So I guess that's good...for you guys! Haha. Ok...anyways...**

**In Chapter 23, the digi-family will get another addition to the family!!!! Check it out! When it comes out, of course! I wont tell you the name so sorry! But I will tell you that there will be a lot of Taiora in the next chapter! So some of you might be happy about that! Chapter 23 is going to be just about of course that and it's also a chapter to kind of tell you guys what will be happening to them in the future. So it's not going to be totally boring.**

**Okay, anyways...**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Opinion ::: Which couple do you guys like the best that should be formed next? Juat trying to keep you guys awake here!**

**1) Marc and Kimberly**

**2) Jomei and Esamee**

**3) Marisol and Chance**

**These couples will be featured in the story, but I want to know which one you guys would like best? Kay? Thank you.**


	23. Enter, Ryo

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! You all totally rule! Most of you all picked Chance and Marisol, for the favorite couple. So I decided that couple will come up soon! Not now, but soon! **

**In Chapter 22, Bridget's digimon digivolved and she is the new keeper Of Joy! Okay, well, she's the only Keeper of Joy! That's even better! Kimberly talked to Chance...and gave him a picture of May...AW!!! **

**In This Chapter, the digi-family are getting a new addition!!! Yah!!! It's going to be short. So sorry! I really am!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (8th grade) and Kannon (7th grade) ::: 13

Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2**nd** grade

**(I changed their ages, but they are still in the same grade! Okay? Except Kira, who is now in 2****nd**** grade! Alright? THANK YOU!!!) Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and one on the way!**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: --------- ::: Silver Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Enter, Ryo**

**-------------------------------------------**

_At The Hospital..._

"Tai! Stop Pacing!" Sora yelled at her husband. Tai jumped and looked to her. "Look, I know you're nervous, I am too! Trust me! But you need to calm down before I come over there and hit you!" Sora was in labor...she had been for ten hours! Everyone was out in the waiting room...again. Except T.K. and Kari. Kari was still ill, nobody knew why. She refused to see a doctor, but she pouted cause she couldn't be at the hospital when her nephew would be born. Mimi and Izzy stayed home with May. Besides those four, everyone else was waiting in the waiting room. The adults, Esamee, and Bridget were at least. All the other kids were all in the digital world. Except for Aiden and Takeo. They had to stay home.

Tai sighed. "I'm sorry, Sora. It's just...it's a boy!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tai. I know it's a boy! I was there when the doctor told us!"

"Well, aren't you excited?!"

"Of course I am! I just can't jump up and down like you right now!" Sora told him.

Tai finally sat down in a chair, but couldn't stop talking about his new son that should be in his arms any hour now. "What is his name going to be?"

"I don't know, Tai!"

"What do you mean you don't know? We're supposed to have a name for him! He can't just come into the would then walk around his whole life nameless!" Tai panicked.

Sora growled. "Tai, I swear! If you don't shut up, I'll make you!" Sora began her breathing. "Look...just...pick...a name..."

Tai's eyes widened. "Really?! I pick the name?!"

Sora nodded.

"Oh, Sora! I love you!" Tai kissed her on the cheek, but then Sora growled again. "Whoa. Whoops. Sorry. I remember...no touching the wife while she's having a baby!"

"That's rule number one!" Sora reminded him.

_In The Waiting Room..._

Everyone sat in around the room. Well, Davis, Matt, and Ken were standing. Esamee had Bridget in her lap. Yolei was sitting next to Megan, talking about how Sora was doing. Joe and Cody were talking about how nobody, except T.K. and Kari, wanted Joe to deliver their babies. Ken, Matt, and Davis were talking about Matt's upcoming concert in England. Where he had to go for a month! He was going to be taking Marc, Marisol, and Micah. Once they heard about Matt's news, everyone joined in the conversation.

"So, a whole month? What will you do without us?" Davis asked.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. Really, I don't. I'm just glad it's going to be Christmas and New Years break, so I can take my kids." Everyone nodded. "I don't know if I can stand leaving them again. Especially for that long."

"What about the Digital World?" Yolei asked. "They all can't just take a month off. Especially Marc."

Matt nodded. "I know. So does Marc, Marisol, and Micah. Once every few days over there, we'll find a computer and they can go to the Digital World, but in between, Aiden and Taya are going to be in charge."

Everyone nodded again. "That's reasonable. Aiden and Taya will do fine." Joe told them.

"Yes, they're very responsible." Megan pointed out.

"But seriously, Matt," Davis asked, "What will you do without us for a whole month?!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Guys, chill out. I'm not dying."

"Yes, but still...Christmas without you guys! You four have always been there." Yolei pointed out.

"I know, but I have no choice." Matt took a sip from his coffee. "It's only for a month."

"Well, um..." Cody spoke up. "Taya and I are going to America for Christmas this year."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Megan sighed. "Oh, Cody. Don't put yourself through that."

Cody shrugged. "Taya doesn't want to go, but Michelle and I are going to try to work it out."

"Don't put Taya though that either." Matt added.

"Yes, Matt's right. Think about Taya." Ken told him. "She was really hurt by what Michelle did to the both of you."

"Trust me. I know." Cody groaned, as he recalled the day Taya found her mother's note saying that she had left them. "But it would be great if Michelle and I got back together."

Nobody wanted to answer that. So they all decided to leave it at that, for now. Yolei looked to Davis. "You know, Davis. Maro told Dishi, who told us that you both are moving." She told him.

Davis paled. He looked to Ken, who was staring right at him, then looked back to Yolei. "Hey, you know, I was going to tell you guys-"

"When?" Yolei asked, "When you were going asked us to help you move?"

Davis gave a guilty smile, "Well, yeah."

"Why do you want to move, Davis?" Ken asked his best friend.

Davis sighed. "I can't afford that house anymore. So I just got an apartment at the same Complex Joe and Cody live in." He shrugged. "It's cheaper."

"Davis, why didn't you ask us for help?"

"With what?"

"Money."

Davis shook his head. "No way. I'm a 32 year old man with a 12 year old son. I need to take care of us."

"Uh...Davis?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Maro's 13." Matt told him.

Everyone laughed.

Davis looked embarrassed. "Haha. Oh. I fogot."

Then Tai entered the room. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Tai!" Everyone greeted.

"How's Sora?" Yolei asked.

Tai nodded. "She's good. Tired and angry, but good." He looked to Yolei and Megan. "You two can go in and say hi if you want. You know? Like women to women talk."

Yolei and Megan laughed. "Tai, you're so weird." Then they left the room to go see Sora, with Esamee and Bridget.

Suddenly, the men noticed that...it was just men!

"Huh." Tai said. "Too bad Izzy and T.K. aren't here."

Matt laughed. "Well, we don't have to consider them men."

Then the whole room burst into laughter.

Once it died down, they got serious. "So, are you excited to finally have a son, Tai?" Joe asked.

Tai nodded with happiness. "Sora is even letting me, and only me, name the baby!"

"So are you going to name it Tai Jr.?" Matt asked.

Tai shook his head. "Nah. Besides, Taichi already has that name." He sighed. "I was thinking either Hiroshi or Ryo."

Everyone thought for a minute. "Ryo is good." Cody said.

"Yeah, I like that name." Davis added.

"Personally, I like Hiroshi better." Joe said.

"Same here." Ken commented.

Matt smiled. "I think Ryo is a bad-ass name! Then there's Hiroshi, that is a calm, cool name!"

Tai groaned. "Thanks, guys. You just made this so much easier." He told them sarcastically.

_Two Hours Later..._

It was midnight. Sora's doctor said that it was TIME!!! "Okay, Sora...give me three big pushes!"

Sora groaned, but then screamed! "AHHHHHH!!!" She had holding Tai's hand, that was now broken! Tai was in serious pain from his hand, but he still kept telling Sora that she was doing a great job. Finally after three pushes, Sora and Tai heard a baby cry.

"Alright! We have a baby boy!"

Tai and Sora smiled. Tai kissed Sora, who couldn't stop smiling. "You did great, Sora."

Sora laughed, "I can see that you did too."

Tai looked to his hand. "Oh, that. That's nothing."

"I know. That happened at Esamee and Bridget's births too." The couple looked over at their baby, where the doctor was cleaning him up. Sora looked back at Tai. "What's his name?"

Tai smiled. "I think I finally decided." Sora waited for him to continue. "Ryo."

Esamee and Bridget came into the room. Bridget ran to her parents. Esamee looked at her new brother. "He's so beautiful."

"He's name is Ryo." Tai told her.

Esamee smiled. "That's a cool name."

Tai smiled back. "Thank you."

Sora hugged Bridget. "We're you good for your sister out there."

"Yes." Bridget answered.

Esamee raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then it must of been another little girl I was watching, cause I don't remember you being good."

Sora looked to Bridget, "Is that true?" Bridget looked down. "We'll talk about that when I get home." Tai, Sora, Esamee, and Bridget just enjoyed looking at the new little man in their family. "I mean, when your brother and I get home." Sora corrected herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, okay. I know it was crummy. I'm sorry. I just had to get my point across. And get that kids out of Sora sometime! I lied, I seriously thought I could put some Taiora in there, but I just didn't feel it! Sorry!**

**So, Matt announced that he and his kids are going to England for Christmas...which is only a month and a half away! What do you think will happen there? And Davis and Maro are moving? Wow. Will Maro really be okay leaving his home? You wont find that out in the next chapter! In later chapters! In chapter 24, someone's digimon will digivolve and they'll be the Keeper Of Friendship! I'll give you a hint of who it is! It's one of the younger boys. So who? Is it Kyle's Kudamon or Nikko's Leormon? Guess right, and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Alright? The next chapter will be about the younger kids, and also some more of the Ishida's! **

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	24. The Best Of Friendship

**AND THE WINNER IS ::: ****Patamon32, AbnoxiousBlonde, and PrincessOfTheDigimon**** !!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!! As for everyone else, who reviewed, THANK YOU!!! and Sugar Sprite, please don't worry about the name thing. I'm still using Hiroshi, just not for a baby. You'll see...**

**Okay, in the last chapter, Sora had her baby! Ryo is his name! Haha. Matt announced that he was going to England and he was taking Marc, Marisol, and Micah! For a whole Month! Wow. Then Davis was caught about moving! **

**In Chapter 24, someone else's digimon will digivolve! Then he will become the new Keeper Of Friendship! Awesome! Then Micah, Nikko, Kyle, Kira, and Bridget get into trouble when they sneak off away from the older kids! What will Marc, Marisol, Kimberly, Dishi, Kannon, and Esamee do when they find that their little siblings are missing?!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (8th grade) and Kannon (7th grade) ::: 13

Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: --------- ::: Silver Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**The Power Of Friendship**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Ishida Household..._

It's been two weeks since Ryo was born. Right now Marc, Marisol, and Micah were gathered around in the living room. Matt was on another trip. Only for a week this time. Micah had the TV turned on, but Marc didn't pay attention to it. Neither did Marisol. Marc was thinking about Chance, and how the heck to get him back on the team, or at least back home. Marisol was thinking of not something, but someone. Yes, it has happened. Some boy asked Marisol out, but she has failed to mention that to her father. It was an 8th grader. Maro's age. No big. He was actually one of Maro's friends. His name was Hiroshi. He seemed to really like her. She had to admit, _"I kind of like him too, but what would dad say? What about Marc?"_

"Mari!" Marc's voice snapped Marisol out of her thoughts.

She looked to him, with an annoyed look. "What?"

Marc leaned back. "What's up with you? You were just staring out the stupid window."

Marisol shrugged.

"Oh that says a lot." Mumbled Marc, after sighing, he tried again. "Just tell me what's bothering you! I promise I wont tell dad."

"Okay, but you gotta promise not to freak." Marisol warned him.

Marc raised an eyebrow, "Okay. I promise."

Marisol sighed. "I feel like a total idiot for telling you, but I need to tell someone." Marc blinked, as he waited for her to go on. "This 8th grader named Hiroshi. He kind of asked me out and I said yes." Marisol flinched, but nothing came. No yelling. No swearing. She looked back at her brother, who had a blank look on his face. "Uh...Marc?"

Marc blinked and looked to his sister. "An 8th grader?"

Marisol nodded slowly.

"Asked you out?"

Marisol nodded again. _"Where is he going with this?"_

Marc licked his lips, then nodded. "Okay..."

"Are you alright with this?"

"Alright with it? Alright with it?" His voice began to raise. "OF COURSE NOT!"

Marisol rolled her eyes. "I should've seen it coming." She mumbled. "Look, I'm going. I don't care what you say!" She yelled.

"Oh to hell you are!" Marc yelled as he stood up. "No way are you going on a date with an older guy!"

"He's older by one stupid year! Not to mention, he's one of Maro's friends!" She mentioned.

"That's even worse!" Marc yelled.

Suddenly, Aiden walked in. "What's up, my cousins?" He greeted.

Marc growled. "What are you doing here? We don't meet here for another half hour!"

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Dang, bro. Calm down. I was bored. I thought I could come over early."

"Of course you can." Marisol told him. "Marc's just being an asshole." She smirked at her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her. Marisol turned back to Aiden. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, sure." Aiden answered. Marisol nodded and went to the kitchen. Micah followed her cause he was hungry. Aiden sat down, as Marc did. "What's up with you, Marco?"

Marc glared at Aiden. "My name isn't Marco!"

"Alright. Aright. Gosh, what's your problem today?" Aiden asked.

"Oh nothing, except some guy asked Mari out!" Marc yelled.

Aiden's eyes widened. "Oh really?" He looked to the kitchen. "Wow. Little Mari is growing up."

Marc looked at him like he was crazy. "Aiden! Marisol is only 12! This guy is 13! She's too young!"

"Well, just tell her to wait till she's our age." Aiden told him.

"Oh, yes. Like she'll listen!"

Marisol entered the room. "Listen to what? You blab like a crazy person...like you are now!" She said, as she handed Aiden his drink.

Marc glared. "Fine. Be pissed at me for worrying about your safety."

"Marc, I don't need your protection!" Marisol pointed out. "What I need is for Taya to get here early!"

Aiden bounced back into the conversation when he heard his girlfriend's name being mentioned. "Taya?"

"Yes." Marisol told him as she grabbed the phone. "She has a boyfriend. She's dated all kinds of guys. So I need some advice." Then she went to her room, phone in hand.

Marc just let out a breath and slumped back into the couch. Aiden looked confused. "What?" Marc asked.

"All kinds of guys?" Aiden mimicked what Marisol said. "W-when d-did that happen?" He looked a little shocked.

Marc laughed. "What? You didn't know she had two boyfriends before you?"

Aiden's eyes widened again. "NO!"

"Oh well, yeah. Don't worry. Both of them were nothing like you, and they only lasted two weeks." Marc smirked. "Esamee has had like ten! Kimberly has had five!" Marc told his cousin/best friend.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry." Marc said. "Taya loves you. You're the special guy."

Aiden smiled again, but then frowned again. "You sure only two?"

Marc rolled his eyes. "Anyways, let's talk about something besides your love life."

Aiden smirked. "Yeah, let's talk about your love life."

"Uh...how about we not!" Marc blushed.

"How about we do!" Aiden teased him. "You don't have one, do you?"

Marc frowned. "No."

Aiden burst out laughing. "Your twelve year old sister has a boyfriend before you!"

"Hey! One, Hiroshi is not Mari's boyfriend! And two, I'm way too busy for relationships right now!" Marc defended himself.

_**Knock, knock, knock...**_

Marc got up to answer it, but Micah ran out of the kitchen and beat him to it. "Ask who it is, Micah." Marc warned his little brother.

Micah sighed. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Taya." Her voice was heard.

Micah opened the door, Taya was standing there. "Hey, Taya."

"Hey, Micah." Taya walked in. "Aiden? What are you doing here?"

Aiden got up and kissed her. "Oh, nothing. I got bored over at the house. You didn't answer your phone, so I decided to just drop by here."

Taya nodded. "Oh. Well, about my phone...I kind of lost it." The boys laughed at her. "It's not funny! I don't have a cell phone or a digivice! Not good odds for me!"

Marisol came out of her room. "Taya! I need your advice!" She motioned for Taya to come to her room.

Taya smiled. "That's what I'm here for." So Taya and Marisol went to her room, then Marisol closed the door.

"God only would know what they're going to talk about in there." Aiden said, outloud.

Marc grimaced. "They better not be talking about sex!"

"Oh god, Marc. Get a grip!"

_**Knock, knock, knock...**_

Marc ran to the door and opened it. There stood Takeo, Kannon, Dishi, Maro, Kira, Kimberly, Kyle, Esamee, Bridget, and Nikko. Marc's eyes widened. "What are you all doing here? We're not supposed to meet for like another twenty minutes!"

"Yeah, but we all were bored." Kyle answered for everyone. Everyone else nodded.

Marc sighed as Aiden and Micah were laughing. "Shut up, you two!" Marc stepped aside and let everyone in.

Micah took Kyle and Nikko to his room, but Aiden stopped Nikko. "Hey, where's your brother? Jomei said he was coming today."

Nikko shrugged. "He said that to tell you that he's sorry, but if there's any trouble to call him."

Aiden growled. "Oh, when we get back...I'm gonna get him."

_Later On...In The Digital World..._

Marc and the digidestend were split up looking for any sign of danger, luckily there was none. Marc, Marisol, Micah, and Nikko were walking with their digimon one way. Maro, Esamee, Dishi, Kira, and Aiden were walking another way. Kimberly, Kyle, and Bridget were going to ride on their evolved digimon (except Kyle, who was going with Kimberly) and go another way. Takeo, Kannon, and Taya were going to go another way while riding their evolved digimon.

When three o'clock rolled around, they figured they might as well stay another four hours. It was a Saturday. They had nowhere important to be. Once they gathered for a break for about an hour, they decided to split up again.

"Maybe the younger kids should stay here." Marc suggested. "They can handle themselves and they have their digimon."

"But why?" Dishi asked, not liking the idea of his little sister being on her own.

Esamee decided to have a say, "No offence to the kids, but we have a hunch that there is a little issue in a town not far from here. It's easy to fight without you five. Again, no offence."

"Non-taken." Nikko commented.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yes, offence!"

"Yeah, I want to go!" Bridget yelled.

Marc sighed. "Don't worry. We'll be back in an hour. You five just stay here and guard this forest." He tried to make it sound like a serious job.

The five younger ones rolled their eyes. "Whatever."

_While Riding Over To The Distressed Town..._

Marc was riding with Kimberly on Firamon. "Marc? Are you sure they will be okay?"

Marc nodded. "Oh yeah. They'll be fine. They have the digimon."

_With Micah, Bridget, Nikko, Kira, And Kyle..._

"Can you believe them?!" Kyle yelled. He had been whining ever since the older kids left. Micah and Nikko were sitting with their backs to each other on the grassy ground. Leormon was asleep on the ground. Labramon joined him. Bridget was sitting on a rock, while Lalamon was floating by her. Kira was leaning against a tree, with Bearmon next to her. Kudamon was on Kyle's shoulders as Kyle was pacing. "What nerve! Leaving us here, all by ourselves!"

Kira looked at Kyle, "Marc explained why. He was telling the truth. We would just get in the way."

Kyle stopped and put his hands to his hips when he turned to her. "Kira, he was lying. They don't want us around! They think we're just burdens!"

"That's not true!" Kira yelled. "Dishi told me that we're just as important as anyone else."

"So then how are we in the way?" Kyle smirked.

"Because we're younger. We don't know when to move or run away!" Kira tried so hard to convince him.

"Uh-huh." He wasn't. "Well, you keep thinking that. I'm going to have an adventure today."

Kudamon looked to him. "What do you have in mind?"

Kyle smiled. "Come on! You know what I'm talking about!"

"No, we don't." Bridget entered the conversation.

Kyle sighed. "Do I have to explain everything? Let's go have some fun! Better, we can go look for my brother!"

"Chance?" Micah asked, then shook his head. "No way. He hurt Mari."

"He didn't mean to! Kimberly said that the darkness is just controlling him, or something like that." Kyle confused himself, but shook it off. "Anyways, come on! I need to find Chance. I can talk to him."

Kira shook her head. "No, Kyle. Chance is evil."

"He's not evil!" Kyle snapped at her. "He's confused! So shut up!"

Kira was shocked at his tone of voice. Micah stood up, making Nikko fall on his back. "Kyle, look. I understand what you're talking about, but we just can't."

"Why?!"

"Same reason Kira said."

Kyle sighed and sat down. "He's confused. He's not evil."

Micah, Nikko, and Kira felt bad. Bridget really didn't understand because she didn't have an older brother, but the other three did. They knew that if their older brothers went evil, they'd be in the same boat as Kyle. Kira stood up and walked up to Kyle, who looked up at her. "Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

Kira smiled. "I'll go too. For the adventure." She gave a helping hand to help him up, and he took it.

"Thanks, Kira." Kyle told her.

Micah walked up to him, then put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go as well. Again, I understand. Besides someone has to watch you two." The three laughed, as Nikko came up.

"I'll go." Nikko shrugged. "I want some adventure."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks, guys."

They all turned to face Bridget, who growled. "Fine! Fine! I'll go, but if things get ugly, I'm so going to kick your butts!"

"You are definitely Esamee's sister." Micah mumbled.

Bridget suddenly glared at him. "I heard that."

_With The Older Digidestend..._

They older kids made it to the town that was supposed to have a problem, but then discovered there was no town! Marc looked to Firamon, "Hey, what's the deal? You said that there was a town in trouble!"

Firamon nodded. "I don't get it. The digimon who I got the hunch from said this location."

Marc raised an eyebrow. "What digimon?"

"Sangloupmon." Firamon answered.

Lekismon panicked. "Uh oh!"

Marisol looked at her digimon. "What's wrong?"

Lekismon looked to Firamon. "You we're tricked." She grabbed Marisol and looked at everyone else. "We have to get back to the other kids! Now!"

"Why?" Dishi asked.

"We're were all tricked. Something isn't right. I think the little ones are in danger." Lekismon pointed out.

Everyone gasped then got back on the digimon they rode on.

_With Micah, Bridget, Nikko, Kira, And Kyle..._

Kyle and others were walking away from the forest they were told to stay in. Not knowing they were being followed...

Kira kept getting strange feelings, but kept shrugging them off, but they would always come back. Bearmon noticed that Kira was looking over her shoulder every two seconds. "Kira?"

Kira jumped. "Huh?"

"What's the matter?" Bearmon asked, with concern.

Kira was about to answer, when she got the feeling again. She quickly turned around and saw nothing. "Bearmon! Something is following us! I can feel it!" She cried. She was scared.

Bearmon got in front of her. "I smell something."

Bridget and the boys stopped. "Kira? What's going on?"

Kira looked at them with fear in her eyes. "Something's here!"

Suddenly a Sangloupmon and a Fangmon came out of the bushes that were surrounding that we're surrounding the kids. Kyle went white. "Oops."

Kudamon went in front of the kids. "Get away from us, now!"

Fangmon chuckled. "Oh, wow. I'm just so scared.

"You should..." Kudamon threatened. Kyle's digivice glowed. "Kudamon digivolve to...Reppamon!"

Kyle stood in awe. "Oh, that's so awesome!" He took his digivice out and looked at it. "I've seen this symbol before..."

Micah walked up and took a look, "Hey! That's the same symbol on my dad's crest thing!"

"So what is it?" Bridget asked.

"Friendship."

Kyle looked up from his digivice, but things weren't looking so awesome! "Reppamon!"

"Kyle!" Reppamon yelled. "Something's very wrong! I feel weak!"

"Oh, that's not good!" Kyle said.

"RUN!" Nikko yelled. They got on Reppamon and rode away from the two wolf-type digimon, who weren't attacking. That didn't matter. They got to a rocky place, and saw a small cave! "Over there!" Nikko pointed to the cave.

Micah and the others got off Reppamon, as he de-digivolved. They went into the cave, and hid. "Why didn't they chase us?" Nikko asked.

Everyone else shrugged. "Who know's?" Kyle said. "But it's good thing, I guess!"

Suddenly they heard a huge roar! They looked outside the cave and saw a Triceramon!

"Or not!" Kyle added.

"Mega Dash!" The Triceramon rammed his whole body into the cave, then the entrance came down!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bad Day**

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't knowYou tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note::: I do not own Bad Day. **

**I hope this chapter was good!**

**In Chapter 25, when the older kids discover the little ones missing, Aiden calls someone for back up! Dishi and Kannon go get help from the real world. Are the younger kids alright? What made Reppamon weak? Who is this back up? (It's obvious!) Check it out in chapter 25, ****The Change In Jomei**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	25. The Change In Jomei

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! Much appreciated! JJ226, I finally got a few minutes to read your story...strangely, it's very similar to mine...hehe... but it's not the same! So I thought it was good, keep up the good work! ****In chapter 24, Kyle's digimon digivolved and he is the new Keeper Of Friendship! Unfortunately Micah, Bridget, Nikko, Kira, and Kyle get trapped in a cave after a Triceramon crashed into it! Somehow, the older kids were tricked...why would anyone want to hurt the kids? Find Out Now!**

**In this chapter, Aiden calls for back up to help find the younger digidestend! Will he come?**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (8th grade) and Kannon (7th grade) ::: 13

Marisol (Mari), and Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**The Change In Jomei**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Kido Home..._

It was around seven o'clock in the evening, Jomei was sitting on the couch doing homework. Joe was taking a nap since he had worked all day. Megan was out of town for the week, visiting her ill aunt. Jomei was wondering what was taking Nikko so long. _"They usually don't stay too late...but then again. Sometimes they do stay in the Digital World for awhile."_ Jomei knew that he was supposed to go with Nikko today, but decided against it. _"I don't know if I can ever go back, but I told Nikko that if they really do need my help, then I'll be there in a flash."_

Jomei had this weird feeling deep down inside of him that something wasn't right. _"Maybe it's the Cafeteria food from school?"_ He knew that wasn't it, but he was hoping it was.

Suddenly his digivice went off. He could hear it all the way from his room that he shares with Nikko. He set down his books, then ran into his room, grabbed his digivice, and looked to see what the problem was.

_With The Older Kids..._

It's been almost an hour since they discovered the younger ones were missing. The older siblings were very worried about their little brothers or sisters. Aiden felt that Jomei deserved to know about his younger brother's disappearance. Marc was trying to keep Marisol calm and think of a plan of what to do. Kimberly was biting her nails. Esamee was thinking about how Bridget shouldn't have even been in the Digital World in the first place. Dishi and Kannon were the most worried about Kira, since she was younger then the others. Kannon especially was protective of his sister, so he wanted to know if she was alright.

Nobody was really doing anything. Dishi had time to think, and came up with a original plan. "We should split up." He suddenly said out loud.

Everyone looked to him, as if he was crazy. "What?!"

Dishi nodded. "We should. It would take less time to find them. I say that Kannon and I go together. Kimberly, Esamee, and Maro go together. Aiden, Takeo, and Marc go together. And Taya and Marisol go together." He told them. "How does that sound?"

Marc shrugged. "I guess that seems reasonable."

Everyone else agreed.

"But-" Aiden interrupted. "I need to go to the TV. Jomei is coming now and I told him I would meet him there."

"Well, I got an idea." Marc said, "Takeo goes with Mari and Taya, then I'll go with you."

Takeo nodded. "Alright."

Everyone else agreed and went their separate ways.

_With Jomei..._

As Jomei came thru the TV, he lost his footing and landed on the ground. "Ow..." He got up and brushed himself off, as Marc and Aiden approached, amazingly they had Falcomon with them. He noticed and walk towards them. "Where's Nikko?"

Aiden shrugged. "We don't know."

Jomei let out a fake laugh, then spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I thought you said that you have no idea where my ten year old brother was!" His voice rose on the last part.

Marc and Aiden took a step back. "Jomei, don't worry. We all split up. In groups of three or two. We'll find them soon." Marc told Jomei, as he was really trying to convince himself.

_With The Younger Kids...In The Cave They Were Trapped In..._

A angry Bridget was pacing around the cave, glaring every single one of the other four kids. Lalamon was floating next to her, wondering when Bridget was going to stop. Kira was sitting on a rock, with her legs to her chest. Micah and Kyle were trying to move rocks from the "entrance". Kudamon, Bearmon, Labramon, and Leormon were helping them. Nikko was trying to contact the others, but their digivices weren't responding. Bridget growled. "You all are so lucky I'm not going to hurt you right now!"

The other four kids and five digimon sighed. Micah turned to his cousin. "Bridget, please. We're all trying to do something to get out of her...except you." He pointed out.

Bridget glared at him. "Excuse me, but Kira is just sitting over there! Make her do something."

Micah sighed. _"I can't..." _He looked to Kira, who was in the same position that she has been in for an hour now. _"Kira won't talk to us."_ Micah just shook it off as he went back to helping Kyle.

Bridget growled again, then turned to Nikko. "Any luck with talking to the others?" She asked impatiently.

Nikko looked up from his digivice. "No. I've tried everyone's digivice, but ours aren't working. I don't know why..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, our digivices are busted. I don't know how or why. They just are." Nikko looked deeper into the cave. "I seriously think it's because of this cave." He said.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Oh, I get it. Let's blame it on the stupid cave! Right?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying..." Nikko stopped. "Okay, it kind of is what I'm saying, but it's different! I think this cave is more weirder then the others."

Micah, Kyle, and the digimon stopped working on the rocks blocking the cave entrance and looked over to Nikko. "How is the cave weirder than the others?"

Nikko looked over to them. "I don't know. I having a feeling." Nikko looked back into the cave. "Let's go explore it."

"What!" Bridget yelled.

"We may find a way out!" Nikko told them.

Micah was skeptical, but nodded. "It's worth a try."

Bridget groaned.

Micah put Kira on his back. Kudamon got on Kyle for a ride. Bearmon and Labramon walked next to Micah. Bridget carried Lalamon. Nikko led them, while Leormon walked next to him. They began walking for two hours and a half. Nikko looked at his watch, which was not working. Kyle yawned. "Guys...maybe we should rest for the night." Kyle suggested.

Micah nodded. "Yeah, it seems pretty late. Since we're all so tired."

Bridget and Nikko agreed. Kira didn't answer. Micah laid her down, then the five slept close to each other as they were scared.

_Same Time With The Older Kids..._

They had been looking for the younger ones for a while now, so they all grouped back up. "Guys..." Marc started. "We should get some rest. It should be a long day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed, reluctantly and laid down. Marc took first watch. He began thinking._ "Is Micah alright? What about the other kids? Kyle, Kira, Bridget, Nikko? How are they holding up?"_ His worry couldn't cease.

What Marc didn't know was that Kannon was awake as well. _"Kira...please be okay..."_

Bridget and Kimberly were also up. _"Mom and Dad are going to kill all of us."_

Jomei was up, worried. _"Nikko...you needed me here...but I was too selfish...I don't know if I'll ever let you out of my sight again."_ Jomei began thinking maybe he should come back to the group. His brother needed him there in the Digital World as well.

Dishi walked up to Marc, Marc was surprised that he was awake. "What's up? Why aren't you asleep?"

Dishi shrugged. "Too worried." Marc nodded. "You know what...I'm going back to the real world right now. Just for a few minutes."

Marc looked at him, "Why?"

"My mom and dad need to know where we are and what's happening." Dishi explained. "So does the other parents."

Marc sighed. "Take someone with you at least."

Dishi nodded and grabbed Kannon, who he knew was awake. The brothers began walking towards the TV.

_In The Real World..._

As the two digidestend got to the Ishida's, they discovered that Matt was there, he came home early. Then they noticed that T.K., Tai, Cody, Ken, Davis, Izzy, and Joe were there. Kannon laughed, as Dishi spoke. "What is this? The Father Convention?"

"Haha. Very funny." Ken told his son. "Where is your sister? And everyone else?"

Dishi and Kannon looked down. "Well, the reason we came back was because...well...we need your help."

"What's going on?" Tai asked, hoping to go to the Digital world for some action.

"Is it GranDracmon?" Joe asked.

Dishi and Kannon shook their heads. "It's not all that serious." Dishi tried to explained, "But you have to know that Kira, Micah, Bridget, Nikko, and Kyle are kind of...well...missing."

"What?!" The fathers screamed.

"Since when?!" Ken asked.

"This afternoon." Kannon explained. "You see, Marc thought it be an good idea to leave the five with their digimon alone in a very safe place as we went to help a city. Well, we found out that we were tricked. There was no city! Lekismon thinks that something happened to them. I think they just ran off because they're were mad at us for leaving them behind." Kannon let out a breath.

Dishi looked to his brother, "Dang, Kannon."

Ken shook his head. "So let me get this straight...you thought it would be a good idea to leave your sister alone?!" He yelled.

"Well, dad...technically Kira wasn't alone...she was with other kids, that are older than her." Dishi tried to get out of trouble.

Didn't work too great. "I can't believe you two!" Ken yelled. "I ask you to just keep your sister safe! That's it! It shouldn't have been too hard since she is more mature than a normal seven year old! But no! You left her alone!"

"She had Bearmon!" Kannon told his father.

"Bearmon can't digivolve to protect her!" Ken yelled.

Matt sighed. "Come on, guys. Let's go look for them."

"You guys go, I need to get home to help Kari with the twins. Since she still isn't feeling well." T.K. told them.

The others nodded. "That's fine. I'll walked Aiden and Takeo home when we're done." Tai said.

"Alright, thanks." Then T.K. left.

Before they went back to the Digital World, Dishi had to ask. "Seriously, why were all you dads here?"

"Waiting for you guys." Tai answered.

"Oh."

_With The Younger Kids..._

Kyle had a real hard time sleeping. He was uncomfortable and scared. _"I really want to go home."_ He saw that Kudamon was awake and crawled over to him. "Hey."

Kudamon looked up at his human partner. "Kyle, I thought you'd be asleep."

"Nope." Kyle sighed out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Kudamon told Kyle.

Kyle looked to his Digimon partner. "Why were you so weak after you digivolved?"

Kudamon sighed. "If you didn't see it, there was a ruby that was around Sangloupmon had."

Kyle recalled the little encounter with Sangloupmon and Fangmon. He remembered the ruby that was around Sangloupmon's neck. "Yeah. Is that ruby special or something?" Kyle asked as he fixed his glasses on his eyes.

"Yes, Kyle." Kudamon explained. "That ruby makes us digimon weak."

Kyle's eyes widened. "That sucks!"

"Yes, it does. It sucks most of our energy out of us." Kudamon told him.

Kyle sighed. "Oh...man. I wish Chance was here."

"Why?"

"Because when Chance and I shared a room...whenever I had a nightmare, Chance would tell me that nothing was ever going to hurt me...that...he would...always...be there for me." Kyle got upset. Kudamon got in his lap.

"I know Chance didn't mean to hurt you, Kyle. Like you told the others earlier...Chance is just confused." Kudamon tried to somehow cheer Kyle up, but it didn't seem to work. "If it makes you feel better...I'll never leave you."

Kyle smiled.

_With Joe and Jomei..._

They all split up into groups of two. Joe and Jomei. Marc and Aiden. Matt and Marisol. Izzy and Kimberly. Tai and Esamee. Davis and Maro. Cody and Taya. Ken and Kannon. Dishi and Takeo. Joe wasn't surprised to find Jomei in the Digital World. He knew that his son came here to help his brother. He overheard Jomei talking to Aiden on his digivice, but he didn't hear the part about Nikko missing. "Jomei."

"Yeah, dad?"

"I think we need to have a talk." Joe told his oldest son. "About you being a digidestend."

Jomei gulped. "Must we?"

Joe nodded. "We must." Jomei sighed. "Look, son. I know that it was scary, getting attacked then Falcomon digivolving. It happens. Trust me. It happened to me all the time when I was younger than you. That doesn't mean you should just quit the team cause of one little threat. Did you get injured?"

Jomei shook his head. "No...Falcomon saved me." Jomei smiled at his digimon, who smiled back.

"Let me tell you this, Jomei. Falcomon will always be there to save you." Joe said.

Falcomon nodded. "It's true, Jomei! It is!"

Jomei looked to his digimon. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"But what if you're not? I mean, look at what happened to Aiden and Taya! They were captured...even when their digimon were there!" Jomei pointed out.

Falcomon sighed. "Jomei, I promise to always protect you. That is my duty to you and the both worlds! I am more than willing to keep that promise. I just want you back, Jomei. I want you to be my partner again!"

Jomei blinked. "Falcomon..."

"Do you understand, Jomei?" Joe asked. "You weren't chosen to quit. You were chosen to fight evil along side your team."

Jomei looked to his father. "Do you really think I can do it? Do you really think I can be brave?"

"Yes...Yes, I do."

Jomei sighed. "Then you know what. I can do it. I'm already ahead in school! So I wont be overwhelmed either."

Falcomon's face light up. "Does that mean you'll come back?"

Jomei smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!"

_With The Younger Kids..._

Kira woke up with her heart pounding. She found the others asleep. Along with the digimon. She stood up and put a hand on her heart. She was scared out of her might. She had a nightmare. As she has been having a lot lately. For almost a month, nightmares have been haunting her dreams. Kira had a hunch of what they were. _"I'm almost sure that someone is calling me..."_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hero**

Woah, wherever,  
No heaven  
Don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love would all save us,  
But how can that be,  
Look what love gave us,  
World full of killing,  
And blood-spilling that one never kills.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
Aaaaa..

Now that the world is at ending,  
Its love that I'm sending to you,  
It is the love of the hero,  
And that's what I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
They're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away (yeah)  
Yeah,  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
And theýre watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly awayyy,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note ::: I do not own Nickelback's Hero.**

**There it is! Chapter 25! I hoped you all loved it! Hopefully!**

**In the next chapter, someone else's digimon will digivolve. Since there is only two left. It shouldn't be that hard to guess. Will anyone find the younger kids? Who is the person calling out to Kira? Find Out In Chapter 26! ****Should I Trust You?**** Guess who's digimon will digivolve next and I'll dedicate the chapter to you, if you're right! Good luck!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	26. Should I Trust You?

**THE WINNERS ARE ARayOfHope, gfifus, Patamon32, Charolette881 ! CONGRATULATIONS! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! To everyone one else who reviewed! THANK YOU! You guys are the bomb! I just wanted to let you know that I am done with chapter 34! Which I may say that chapter is very angsty!**

**Well, I left you with the younger kids were missing! Kira is having a problem! Jomei decides to join the digidestend again! **

**In This Chapter, Someone's digimon will digivolve! Chance discovers that Kyle is trapped and tries to save them! Jomei tells everyone his wonderful news! **

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (8th grade) and Kannon (7th grade) ::: 13

Marisol (Mari) and Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!)**

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: ------- ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Should I Trust You?**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Younger Children..._

It was around three in the morning and Kira was the only one up. After her nightmare, she couldn't go back to sleep. _"I wish Kannon was here..."_ Since her room was connected with Kannon's, he would be the one she would crawl in bed with. He wouldn't care much. Dishi, Kannon, and Kira were close before the Digital World called for them. Now they don't see much of each other. Dishi in high school, Kannon in junior high, and Kira in elementary. Different school, so different lives now.

In her nightmare, Kira heard a voice calling her name. She could still remember the sound of the voice.

_**-Kira...-**_

Kira's eyes widened as she looked one way of the cave. Her heard was pounding. _"That sounded like...dad..."_

_**-Kira...come...-**_

Kira stood up and walked towards the voice. It kept telling her to come. She kept walking towards...until she couldn't see the others anymore.

What Kira didn't know what that Nikko was awake the whole time, as he couldn't sleep either. He saw her walking away and quietly woke up Leormon and Bearmon, then they went after her. "Why did she go?" Bearmon asked, his voice filling with concern for his human partner.

Nikko shrugged as they were running thru the cave. "Your guess is as good as mine. Kira seemed really distracted about something. I don't know what."

Once Kira came into sight, Nikko yelled, "Kira!"

Kira blinked and turned around. "Nikko? Bearmon?"

Nikko caught up with her and panted. "Where are you going?"

Kira looked away. "Nowhere."

"Kira, don't give me that. I know that you were going somewhere. You looked so determined and stuff." Nikko told her.

"Come with me." Kira suddenly asked him.

Nikko raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Deeper into the cave." Kira answered.

"Why now? Just wait till morning, when the others wake up." Nikko told her.

Kira shook her head. "Either come with me, or go back, but I know that deep down, something is calling me. I need to go."

"How is it that I know that I'm so not going to win this?" Nikko groaned. "Alright."

Kira smiled. "Thank you."

The four began walking, Kira explained to Nikko, Bearmon, and Leormon what was going on. Bearmon was concerned about her after he listened to her story. Nikko was confused. "So, someone, that sounds like your dad called you here? Hm. Kira, what if it's a trap?"

"How would that be?" Kira asked.

"I really doubt your dad is in the cave, or even in the digital world! Someone has tricked you, now I think we should go back!" Nikko tried to convince.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Like I told you, Nikko. Either come with me or go back."

"I can't let you do this alone." Nikko said.

"Why is that? Because I'm only seven!" Kira asked.

"Well sort of." Nikko mumbled. "Look, Kira. We're only kids. We can't handle this on our own."

Kira shook her head. "I know what I said earlier, but now things are different. I already broke the rules anyways! Remember? We snuck off, then got attacked by two wolf digimon, and got trapped in cave! This weekend just can't get any worse!"

After a minute of silence, Nikko spoke. "Feel better?"

Kira sighed. "Much."

"Good, now what?" Nikko asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I want to go home. I miss my bed." Kira told him.

"I wonder if Jomei even knows that I'm missing?" Nikko thought out loud.

Kira looked to him. "I'm sure he does. I bet he probably out looking for you!" Kira told him, wondering herself if she was right or not.

"Yeah right. Jomei is practically scared of his own shadow." Nikko told her.

Kira shrugged. "Maybe he changed."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

_With Joe and Jomei..._

The three came up to the cave the kids got trapped in, on the outside, it didn't look like a cave, but it also didn't look like the way it was supposed to be. Falcomon took a quick look around as Joe and Jomei caught up with him. "Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Jomei asked his digimon.

Falcomon landed on a big rock on top of the fallen cave. "Not yet, Jomei."

Jomei walk around the destroyed cave and found an opening...amazingly there was Bridget, Micah, Kyle, and their digimon, who were the ones making the opening. "Jomei!" The three yelled.

Jomei's eyes widened and helped them make the little opening bigger so they can get out. Once it was big enough, they got out. Joe saw this and came running over. "I'm glad you three are alright!" Joe told them.

"Where's Nikko? And Kira?" Jomei asked. Falcomon landed next to Jomei, waiting for an answer.

"Uh..." The six young ones looked to each other for help. Finally Micah spoke, "When we woke up, the both of them and their digimon were gone." He said truthfully.

"They were there when we went to sleep!" Kyle said.

"They must still be in the cave somewhere." Bridget suggested.

Joe and Jomei sighed. "Alright. Jomei go look in the cave for your brother. I'll take these guys to their dads." Joe told Jomei.

"Our dad's are here!" Micah yelled.

"Yes, they're out looking for you." Joe said. "Jomei, contact them real quick."

Jomei nodded. He got out his digivice and pressed something on it. "Marc?"

"_What's up, Jomei?"_

"My dad and I found three out of five kids."

"_Just three?! Who are missing?"_

"Nikko and Kira."

"_Oh...yikes. Is my brother with you?"_

"Yeah."

"_Good, tell him he's in so much trouble with me!"_

Jomei looked over to Micah, who was listening to what his brother was saying. Micah gulped. Jomei chuckled. "Will do. Anyways, my dad is going to bring the kids somewhere. Or you all can meet us here. Your choice. I need to go look for Nikko."

"_Alright. Hang on tight. We'll come to you."_

"Okay. Contact Micah or Kyle or Bridget. Apparently digivices don't work down where they were trapped."

"_Oh. Alright. Just be careful."_

Jomei then motioned to Falcomon to follow him and they went inside the opening.

_With Nikko and Kira..._

Once they made it to the heart of the cavern, they saw a digimon floating above a rock in the middle. Kira looked over to Nikko, "What is that?"

"I think it's another digimon." Nikko told her.

Leormon and Bearmon took a look. "I think that's Pucchimon." Leormon said after a second.

"Pucchimon?" Nikko and Kira asked at the same time.

"Yeah. He's a rare digimon." Leormon continued.

Nikko looked over to Kira. "Maybe he was the one who was calling you."

Kira shrugged. "Maybe."

The carefully walked over to where the digimon was and looked up at him. Kira pushed Nikko closer, motioning for him to say something. Nikko glared at her, but then softened as he looked back at the Pucchimon. "Hello? Pucchimon?" Nothing. Nikko looked back at Kira and shrugged, then turned back. "Can you hear me?" Nothing once again.

"What now?" Bearmon asked.

"I don't know." Nikko answered. "I guess nothing we can do. So let's go." He began to walk back, but Kira grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back.

"Yeah, um. Guess again." Kira stated. "If Pucchimon is the one who called me here, then it must be important." Kira told him.

Nikko blinked. "Kira, come on. The other's are probably wondering where we are. Game over. Time to go."

Kira shook her head. "No. You can, but I'm going to find out what's going on."

Nikko groaned and glared at her. "You know what? Fine! I don't care anymore! I'm going back!"

Kira narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine then! Go! I don't need you here!" She yelled.

Nikko began to walk away from her, back where they came from. "Good! Let's go, Leormon!" He commanded. Leormon ran to Nikko and walked beside him. Once they were gone, Kira groaned.

"Great." Kira sighed.

Bearmon faced her. "Don't worry. I'm here, Kira."

Kira smiled. "Thanks, Bearmon." She then looked back at the Pucchimon. "I don't know what to do."

Bearmon felt bad and looked around. He circled the rock and found something unusual. He found a red circle that stuck out. "Hey, Kira. I found something. I don't know what it is though."

Kira ran over to where he was and looked. "It's a button, Bearmon."

"Oh."

"Let's press it!" Kira said with excitement. She pressed it, but nothing happened. After a minute, the Pucchimon faded...the rock also went away. "What just happened?"

Bearmon turned around. "Sangloupmon!" He yelled. Kira turned around and gasped. Bearmon got in front of her.

Sangloupmon walked slowly up to the two. Kira noticed the ruby around his neck. _"What is that for? He's not supposed to have that."_

Sangloupmon stopped halfway. "Nosey little girl, aren't we? Well, maybe that's because I'm the one who called you here." He saw her surprised face. "Tricked you, did I?" He asked, after chuckling a little. "Bearmon. Nice work."

Kira's eyes widened. As did Bearmon's. "Bearmon, what's he talking about?!"

Bearmon shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Bearmon, you haven't told your partner the truth yet? Shame on you." Sangloupmon told him. "Not telling her about the time you used to work for GranDracmon..."

Kira looked over to her digimon. "You what?!"

"Kira, let me explain!" Bearmon shouted.

"You used to be a bad guy! How could you?!" Kira had a tear come down her cheek.

"No, Kira! Don't cry! It was a long time ago!" Bearmon tried to tell her.

"A long time ago?" Sangloupmon interrupted. "Please. You call two months a long time ago?"

"Two months?" Kira yelled. "Dishi and the others already became digidestend before! How could you?!"

Bearmon sighed. "When I found out I was your partner...I quit GranDracmon all together!"

"Yes, you did." Sangloupmon said, "GranDracmon wasn't happy about that."

Kira began to cry, Bearmon tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. Bearmon glared at Sangloupmon. "Just leave us alone!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Sangloupmon began to walk towards them again. "GranDracmon wants all the digidestend captured...so he can destroy them himself." He threatened.

Bearmon growled. "Don't come any closer!"

Kira looked to Bearmon, "You're protecting me?"

Bearmon looked back. "Of course. I'm always going to protect you, Kira." Then Kira's digivice, that wasn't working a second ago, shined a bright light. "I'm digivolving!" Bearmon yelled. "Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon!"

Kira's jaw dropped. "Wow!"

Grizzlymon went in front of Kira, then ran to Sangloupmon. "Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon jumped on Sangloupmon and bit him so hard that he cried out in pain!

Sangloupmon kicked him off, then got back on all fours. As did Grizzlymon. "Sticker Blade!" Many tiny shards Sangloupmon hurled over to Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon was hit and cut by them.

Kira saw this and gasped. "Grizzlymon! No!" She screamed.

Sangloupmon turned back to Kira. "Don't think I forgot about you, girl."

_With Everyone Else..._

Everyone gathered around and hugged the found kids. Ken, Dishi, and Kannon ran up to Joe. "Where's Kira?!" Kannon asked. Worried because he hasn't seen his sister.

Joe sighed. "Micah told me that Nikko and Kira are still in there, but they don't know where."

"Oh no!" Ken rubbed the back of his neck. "Yolei's going to kill me!"

"Jomei went inside to look for them." Joe stated.

Dishi put a hand on his head. "I'm going in there too. Jomei may need back up!"

"Me too." Kannon stepped foreword.

Ken put a hand on both of their shoulders. "You two can handle this. I'll be out here waiting."

The two boys nodded and entered the opening Jomei went thru.

_With Nikko and Leormon..._

Nikko was feeling really guilty about leaving Kira there. "Leormon? Do you think I made a mistake by leaving Kira all by herself?"

Leormon cleared his throat, "A little."

Nikko sighed. "I did. Dang it." He stopped walking. "Let's go back." Leormon nodded, but no sooner did they began walking back, they heard a scream echo through the cavern! Nikko's eyes widened. "That was Kira!" The two began running.

_With Jomei and Falcomon..._

The two heard the sharp scream and got worried. "That sounded like Kira!" Jomei yelled.

"Then we should hurry! She and Nikko could be in trouble!" Falcomon told him. Jomei nodded and they began running.

_With Dishi, Kannon, Toyagumon, and Dorumon..._

They were running through the cave when they heard Kira's scream. Dishi and Kannon freaked out. "Kira!" They began to run faster.

ToyAgumon was having a hard time keeping up. "Wait up for me!" Then he tripped and fell flat on his face!

Dishi and Kannon turned around. "ToyAgumon! What are you doing?!" Dishi yelled. "This isn't the time to be taking a nap!"

"I'm not napping, I cant run!" ToyAgumon told his partner.

"Oh." Dishi said. "Digivolve!"

Kannon looked down to Dorumon. "You too, Dorumon!"

"ToyAgumon digivolve to...FlareRizamon!"

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!"

Dishi and Kannon got on Dorugamon's back and the two digimon ran faster than before! Kannon looked behind him to Dishi. "What if Kira got hurt? Mom and dad are going to strangle us...especially mom!"

Dishi sighed deeply. "Let's hope she's not hurt. I'll never forgive myself for leaving her."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that was chapter 26! I liked it! It seemed alright! Right?**

**In The Next Chapter...Will Dishi and Kannon find Kira? Speaking of, was Kira hurt by Sangloupmon? After all that, SOMETHING AWESOME HAPPENS Back In The Real World! Yah! **

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	27. Here We Go Again

**Alright. Alright. I guess I can dedicate this chapter to someone. Since they asked. This Chapter IS Dedicated To Patamon32 for guessing right. Even though I didn't ask, but it's nice to dedicate the chapter to someone, right? So Good Job, Patamon. To Sangloupmon, hey, sorry. Didn't mean to make you look bad! Hehe. Sangloupmon(digimon) just fit the chapter bad guy. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (grade 8) and Kannon (grade 7) ::: 13

Marisol (Mari) and Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Here We Go Again!**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Kira and Bearmon(Grizzlymon)..._

As she ran with all her might, Kira jumped out of the way of the attack Sangloupmon threw at her. Sangloupmon, though, wasn't going to give up that easily. "Sticker Blade!"

The blades came at Kira and one almost hit her, but it missed. She let out a breath of relief. Grizzlymon got up and looked over to Sangloupmon. "Get away from her! Pick on someone your own size!" Grizzlymon yelled.

Sangloupmon looked back, "Fine!" He began running to Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon prepared himself for the worst. "Sticker Blade!"

Grizzlymon quickly dodged, and attacked. "Crescent Moon!" The beam hit Sangloupmon straight in the face, which made him weaker. Grizzlymon took this as an advantage. "Maul Attack!" He threw Sangloupmon across the room. Then shot another beam. "Crescent Moon!"

"NO!" Sangloupmon yelled as he was deleted!

Once he was gone, Kira ran over to Grizzlymon and hugged him. "Oh my goodness, you were awesome!" She said to him.

Grizzlymon smiled. "Yeah? Thanks!"

"KIRA!" Nikko yelled as he entered the "room". Kira looked over to him and smiled. Nikko spotted her and ran over to her. "Are you alright?! I heard you scream!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Grizzlymon." She motioned to her evolved digimon.

Nikko's eyes widened. "Bearmon digivolved?" Kira nodded, then Nikko got a little upset. "That means I'm the last one."

Leormon stood beside Nikko, "Don't worry. I'll evolve soon. It just takes time."

Nikko sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"Nikko!" Jomei was standing at the entrance with Dishi and Kannon.

"Kira!" Dishi and Kannon yelled to her. The three sighed in relief. "She's okay..." Dishi whispered to himself.

Kira, Nikko, and the two digimon ran up to them. Kira jumped in her brothers' arms. Nikko stopped in front of Jomei. "You came? You're here? How?" Nikko asked, looking very confused. "Did you come...just for...me?" He asked.

Jomei nodded. "Aiden called and told me you were missing, I rushed over here." Jomei hugged his brother. "You had me worried."

Nikko pushed Jomei away. "Jomei! Your embarrassing me!"

Jomei rolled his eyes. "Typical ten year old."

Nikko smiled. "I guess you are reliable after all." He stated.

"Oh thanks."

Kannon noticed Grizzlymon. "Who's that?"

Kira looked to Grizzlymon, "Bearmon digivolved! Isn't that great?!"

Dishi smiled and hugged her once more. "Yes. It is."

"Hey," Kannon suddenly exclaimed. "Dad yelled at us because Kira was with a digimon that couldn't evolve yet! But now Bearmon has! So dad owes us an apology!"

_At The Takashi Residence..._

Aiden and Takeo walked thru the front door of their house and collapsed on the couch. "I'm so exhausted!" Takeo breathed out. It was 6 am in the morning and they fell asleep on the couch...well...not for long.

T.K. and Kari walked out of the hallway, with Matthew and Taichi in hand. When they saw the boys on the couch, T.K. thought it would be fun to wake them up. "Good Morning!" He shouted, startling the two teenagers and the baby he had in his arms. "What time did you guys get in last night?" He asked as he set Matthew down in the bouncer. Kari went into the kitchen with Taichi. "You both look like a disaster."

Aiden glared. "Thanks, dad." He mumbled, then yawned. "We got here like...10 minutes ago." He stated. "Those five were are to find."

"Where were they?" T.K. asked.

Takeo yawned. "In a cave, which the entrance came down. Then for some strange reason...Nikko and Kira went off alone. Kira's digimon digivolved and all that jazz. Then Jomei, Dishi, and Kannon found them and brought them back."

T.K. blinked. "Wow."

Then Kari came back into the living room and put Taichi in T.K.'s arms. "I need to go do something." She told him and T.K. nodded. The boys continued their discussion, as Kari went to the bathroom. After she locked the door, Kari took something out of a paper bag. She brought out a...pregnancy test! She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..." She whispered. After the test was done, she waited. Waited. Waited...until the test had the answer. Her heart began to beat fast. She was scared to look at it...but she finally did. The answer was... "Positive..." She whispered. After a minute of just staring at it, Kari smiled. Then screamed with excitement! "T.K.!" She screamed as she threw out the test and ran back out to the living room.

T.K. was already up out of his seat, worried because she had screamed. She jumped on to him. Luckily he was strong enough to hold her up or he would've fallen. "What in the world, Kari?" He asked, as he saw her smile.

"I'm PREGNANT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

T.K.'s eyes widened and he almost dropped her. "Are you serious?!" Kari nodded her head. T.K.'s smiled was wider than hers. "Oh my god! We're having another baby! That's why you've been sick for the past couple weeks?!" Kari nodded again.

Aiden and Takeo stood up, with both jaws dropped. "Mom..." Takeo started, but couldn't finish.

T.K. set Kari down. She hugged both boys. "Isn't this exciting?" She asked.

Both boys couldn't respond. They were speechless.

"Uh...boys?" T.K. waved his hand in front their faces.

They finally snapped out of their trance. Aiden was the first one to speak. "You're pregnant? Again?"

Kari nodded, with happiness. "Yes! This so exciting! Another baby!"

"Okay people!" Takeo shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Alright then! We need to sit down and discuss this as a family...NOW!" Everyone immediately sat down. "Why are you both having another kid? You already have four!"

Aiden snickered. "Takeo, I think they can count."

Takeo glared. "Shut up, Aiden!"

"Alright, alright, you two. Settle down." T.K. told them. "Your mom and I wanted to have another one. We would've told you, but we thought it'd be better by surprising you two."

"Oh we're surprised alright..." Aiden mumbled.

"Aren't you two too old to be having kids?" Takeo asked without thinking.

Kari narrowed her eyes. "You are so lucky I'm in a good mood right now."

Takeo gulped. "Just asking."

"Takeo, we're only 32." T.K. said. "We're allowed to have kids still."

Takeo groaned. "Aw...man. Here we go again!"

The rest of them laughed. T.K. stood up. "I'm going to Matt's to tell everyone."

"I'm going to call Tai." Kari said.

Aiden grabbed his cell phone. "I need to tell Taya about this."

Takeo sighed. "I need to call the National Guard."

_The Ishida Household..._

T.K. entered his brother's home, only to find Marisol was awake. When she heard the door slam, she shushed her uncle. "Everyone else is asleep." She said quietly.

"Well, then, what are you doing awake?" T.K. countered.

"Just thinking." She answered.

T.K. nodded. "Oh...about what?"

Marisol glared. "Don't be nosey!"

"Sorry. Well, I need to go wake your father cause I have important news." T.K. teased her.

Marisol gave him her famous puppy dog eyes. "Tell me!"

T.K. sighed. "I hate it when you do that. Well, the news is that your aunt Kari is pregnant."

Marisol's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope."

Marisol got off her seat on the couch and ran to her dad's room. T.K. ran after her. "Dad! Dad!" Marisol jumped on his bed, until Matt pulled her down next to him.

"Marisol Nicole! Where's the fire?!" Matt yelled. T.K. entered the room and laughed. Matt glared at his brother. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?!" He yelled.

Marc and Micah entered the room, looking tired. "What's going on?" Micah asked.

T.K. smiled. "I have very awesome news."

Matt groaned. "Takeru! The whole world cannot stop spinning every time something happens!" T.K. knew that Matt was pissed off when he used his real name. "But since you already have us all up...WHAT?"

T.K. smirked. "Kari is pregnant."

Matt's eyes widened. "No way!"

Marc and Micah smiled. "Awesome!" Micah yelled.

Marisol nodded. "That's what I said."

Matt got up and gave his brother a quick hug. "Congratulations...again."

"Thanks, Matt." T.K. said.

Matt smiled, then frowned. "Now, everyone get out of my room!" He yelled. Marisol jump out of his bed and the four ran out of the room before Matt threw them out.

_At The Kamyia Home..._

Tai was sound asleep when his phone rang. It rang four times, before he finally answered it. "What?" He said into the phone.

"_Tai! I have awesome news!"_

"Kari? Do you know what time it is?" Tai asked as he looked at his alarm clock.

"_Yes, but I had to call and tell you the awesome news!"_

"Are you pregnant again?"

"_...Uh...yeah. How did you know?"_

"I don't know...just guessed."

"_Oh...well, aren't you going to congratulate me?!"_

"Huh? Yeah. Sure." Tai mumbled. He was still half asleep.

"_Oh Tai! I'll call you later, then maybe you'll be excited!"_

Then Kari hung up. Tai hung up. "Mood swing."

_Later On...At The Park..._

T.K. and Kari walked through the park, hand in hand. Takeo and Marisol told them that they could go out, they would watch the twins. T.K. and Kari were so thankful. Kari leaned onto her husband of almost sixteen years. T.K. wrapped his arm around her. They were just happy to be together. "Kari..." T.K. started.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you want to have this baby?" T.K. asked, seriously.

Kari released him and gave him a strange look. "Excuse me?"

T.K. nodded. "Well, it's just...last time...when you were pregnant with the twins...there were sort of...complications. I don't want that to happen again."

"Well, T.K. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to abort the baby just because of what happened last time." Kari told him, sternly. "Besides, that was because I was pregnant with twins. This time, chances are that I'm only having one baby this time." That relieved T.K. a little.

"I'm sorry for saying that." T.K. apologized. "I just can't help, but worry."

Kari smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you, Kari."

"I love you too, T.K."

_Also At The Park..._

Aiden and Taya were at the park. Relaxing. They were still tired, so Marc said they were just going to take a day off. Aiden and Taya were sitting next to each other. "I can't believe your mom is pregnant." Taya said.

"I know. Me neither." Aiden said as Taya put her head on his shoulder. Aiden laid his head on top of hers. "So...what's new with you?"

Taya shrugged. "I argued with my dad about going to America for Christmas. I can't believe how weird he's being. Why does he want to get back together with my mother? She's not good enough for him."

"Beats me. I totally agree with you. I know that you don't really want to see your mom." Aiden agreed with her. He wrapped his arm around her, and noticed something. "Are you losing _more_ weight?"

Taya's eyes widened. "Uh...no."

"Yes, you are! Taya, I can feel your ribs!" Aiden pointed out. "Are you okay?"

Taya lifted her head back up and removed his hand. "Yes."

Aiden looked at her, with concern. "Taya? Are you eating much?"

Taya sighed. "A little. Not much. No big deal."

"No big deal?! Taya!" Aiden was freaking out with worry.

"Look, Aiden! Just drop it!" Taya told him.

"No! I will not drop it, Taya! I'm worried!" Aiden told her. Taya growled and got up. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but away from you!" Taya walked away.

Aiden got up and yelled, "Taya! Wait!" When she was out of sight, Aiden groaned. _"Why can't anything be easy?"_

"Aiden!"

Aiden turned around to see his parents walking towards him. "Hey guys."

"We saw Taya leaving. Is anything wrong?" T.K. asked.

Aiden sighed. _"Should I tell them?"_ Aiden decided against it. "Yeah, everything's fine. Cody just called, asked her to go home." He lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you want to walk back home with us?" Kari asked her oldest son.

Aiden shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to just sit here for a while and think."

T.K. and Kari nodded. "Alright. We'll be home."

Aiden nodded, then they left. Aiden sighed and sat back down. _"Is Taya sick? Or is it worse? Does Taya have an eating disorder?"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh wow! Is Taya alright? Kari's pregnant! Awesome! But will there be complications?**

**In chapter 28, It's Marisol's birthday and she get's an unexpected visitor. Look out for chapter 28! ****The Best Birthday Gift**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	28. The Best Birthday Gift

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LUCKY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**Sorry, I just had to. If you didn't notice, it's my birthday. Could ya guess?**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Patamon32 again! For guessing right...dude, you're too funny! That's okay. Your reviews totally make me laugh. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Lord Pata, because he (or she?) helped me with the chapter I'm writing right now. Thank you again! To everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU! All of you totally rule!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (grade 8), Kannon, and Marisol (grade 7) ::: 13

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**The Best Birthday Gift**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Ishida Household...9 am..._

It was Saturday morning, and for one digidestend, it was a exhausting morning. Marisol didn't want to be bothered today because she was out late last night on her date with Hiroshi. She had so much fun with him, it made her tired. So when she came home, she fell right to sleep. Today was a special day also for her, but she was still tired. Marisol prayed that no one remembered what day today was.

Suddenly her father and two brothers burst into her room like the world was ending! "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Marisol! Happy birthday to you!" They sang as they woke her up. Micah got onto her bed and jumped up and down to get her up faster. "Wake up, Mari! It's your birthday!" Micah told her.

Marisol responded by groaning and putting her pillow on top of her head.

Matt and Marc looked at each other and shrugged. Matt took the pillow off and sat down on the side of her bed. "Aren't you going to get up? Your party starts in two hours."

Marisol got up and faced her father. "I don't want to celebrate anything! I just want to sleep!" She whined. "That would be a wonderful present!"

The three boys laughed. "Nice try, Mari, but the whole family is coming to see you today! Don't forget grandma and grandpa!" Matt tried to excite her, but nothing. He had gotten his parents to come from France just for Marisol. He wasn't going to let her sleep today!

"We see Grandma and Grandpa every Christmas and Thanksgiving! For me, that's too much!" Marisol told him. Matt nodded, in understanding. His mother would always want to discuss things about Keiko in front of his kids. Marisol didn't like that. "I can stand Grandpa. He can come."

Matt sighed. "Too bad. I invited both of them." He got off her bed and kissed her forehead. Then grabbed Micah off her bed. "Just get dressed, look pretty, and just have fun today. Be a teenager."

Marisol growled. She didn't like this at all. Once the three boys left the room, Marisol sighed and decided to get dressed. _"Every single year, this one stupid day always get's me mad! Why? I have no idea!"_

_At The Hida Home..._

An hour before they were going to leave for Marisol's party, Cody was making breakfast for Taya. After a couple of minutes, he decided to see what was taking her so long. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He opened the door and saw Taya still in bed. He noticed something was wrong. Taya was pale, sweaty, and breathing hard. Cody quickly went next to her bedside and felt her forehead. She was very warm. "Taya?" He said softly.

Taya's eyes opened slowly, but she couldn't keep them opened. "Dad?"

"What's wrong, honey? You don't look well." Cody asked. He was getting worried. Taya was never sick.

"I don't know. I'm just having a hard time breathing." She answered. Her voice was raspy.

Cody got more worried. "Should I take you to the hospital?"

Taya shook her head. "No...no...I don't think it's that serious, dad." She was whispering now. She couldn't talk normally. Her throat was so sore. After a second, she went into a violent coughing fit!

Cody began freaking out. "Taya!" After it was over, Taya was asleep. _"She's so weak. No way can she go to the party. I better call Matt, tell him that we can't make it. I won't leave her here alone."_ Cody got up and went to the phone. Dialed Matt's number.

_-Hello?-_

"Matt, it's Cody."

_-Hey, what's going on?-_

"Well, Taya's really ill. I don't know what it is. I'm sorry, but we wont be able to make it to Marisol's birthday party."

_-Oh, that's too bad. That's alright. She'll understand. Tell Taya to get well soon.-_

"I will. Thank you, Matt." Then they hung up, Cody sighed. He hated Taya being sick. It scared him beyond belief. _"She looks bad enough to take her to the hospital...maybe I should."_

_Two Hours Later...At The Ishida Household..._

The party had already started and Marisol seemed to be having a good time. Takeo and Maro were talking with her at the moment. Marc, Dishi, Esamee, Kimberly, Jomei, and Kannon were talking amongst themselves. The younger ones were playing with the babies on the carpet. Izzy, Mimi, Tai, and Sora were talking about their new babies. T.K., Kari, Matt, Joe, Megan, were talking about T.K.'s novels. Ken, Yolei, and Davis were talking about the move Davis and Maro were going to do the upcoming weekend. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except one person. Aiden. _"Where's Taya and her dad?"_

After staring out the window for half and hour, Aiden asked Marc if he knew if Taya was coming or not. Marc shook his head. "Cody called like a couple hours ago. Apparently Taya got really sick overnight." Marc cautiously told his cousin. He knew very well how protective Aiden was of Taya.

Aiden was surprised. _"She was fine at school yesterday, but I haven't talked to her since Sunday...so maybe she was sick!"_ After he and Taya had the little fight, they hadn't spoken to each other. Aiden figured Taya needed some time to herself. _"But she was probably sick! Argh! I hate it when I do stupid things!" _He had been so worried about his mom's pregnancy and Taya not eating. Both were scaring him.

"Aiden?" Marc tried to get his attention. Aiden snapped out of his thoughts. "You alright? Look, Taya will be fine. It's not the first time she's been sick. Remember when she got Mono last year? She survived." Marc pointed out. "You can visit her after the party. Right now, just be here for Mari."

Aiden sighed and nodded. _"Marc is amazingly right. Taya will be okay. Her dad is with her. Right now, I'll just stay here for Mari."_ He smiled and they went over to Dishi and the others.

Meanwhile, Marisol was trying to escape Maro, who was trying to ask her out. "So what do you say?" Maro asked.

Marisol blinked. She remembered what her aunt Kari told her, about Davis having a crazy crush on her. _"Like father. Like son."_ Marisol smiled a fake smile. "Maro...um...I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Why?" Maro sounded crushed.

Marisol knew she couldn't say no now. She sighed. As she was about to say sure, Kannon came up next to her and put his arm around her. She was freaked out by this. Kannon looked at Maro, "Sorry, Maro, but I already asked Mari out. She said yes."

Marisol got wide eyes, but then figured out what Kannon was doing. So she went along with it. "Uh...yeah. Sorry." She said sincerely.

Maro frowned. "Oh...well...that's okay. I got tons of girls line up to go out with me!" He gave out a humph and walked away.

Kannon and Marisol laughed as he released her. She gave him a small hug. "Thanks, Kannon. I was about to say yes because he did the sad voice on me...again."

Kannon smiled. "Consider it one of your gifts from me."

Marisol nodded. "Thank you."

Then Marc and Aiden came over next to them, with sodas in hand. "Hey, you two. Saw your little game with Maro. Nice." Marc complimented.

"Thanks." Kannon said.

Marisol just rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to go out with Maro again."

"Yeah, how was your date with what's his name?" Aiden asked.

Marisol glared at him. "His name is Hiroshi and it was fun, thank you very much."

"What did your dad say when you told him about Hiroshi asking you out? You never told us." Kannon asked. That's when Takeo joined the conversation.

Marisol cleared her throat. "I really couldn't tell you since the ringing in my ears -from his yelling- helped me ignore everything he said." Everyone laughed. "It's really weird that he let me go."

Marc nodded. "I don't get it. Dad is always saying that you can't date until your thirty."

"Maybe he forgot?" Takeo shrugged.

"I doubt it. He probably just said yes for your birthday." Marc told Marisol. She tuck her tongue out at him. He did the same.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "You two are such babies."

"Hey!" Marc and Marisol yelled.

"Marisol! Marco!" Matt's father came up to the group. Aiden, Kannon, and Takeo excused themselves.

Marisol giggled, "Grandpa..."

"My name is Marc!" Marc grumbled.

"Uh-huh." John patted his head. **(I don't know his real name, so let's just call him 'John', kay?) **He turned to Marisol and hugged her. "It's so scary that you are thirteen now. I remember when you were born. That's when you parents got married." That's when Marc and Marisol started to feel uncomfortable. "You would think after having one child they would marry, but no. They had to wait for the second one." Marisol nodded, hoping he would change the subject. Marc really didn't want to discuss his mother.

"Honey. Don't bother the children with this. It's Marisol's birthday." Nancy came up to the three. "Even if their mom abandon them, they don't want to hear it. Do you?" She asked her two grandchildren.

Marisol shook her head, as Marc answered, "No." Marisol nudged him.

"Marc, you should think twice before you talk to us that way." Nancy told him. "Anyway, Marisol. My first and only granddaughter. How is junior high?"

"It's good." Marisol simply told them. "Nothing much has changed. Except more classes."

"Yes, yes. It does get overwhelming, doesn't it?" Nancy asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "When I was your age, junior high was a lot different-"

"Mom." Matt come up to the group. "I really don't think Marc and Mari need a history lesson right now. They get enough of that at school." Marc and Marisol smiled in thanks at Matt. He was right.

"Matthew, my, are you getting older? I see a couple of wrinkles." John joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Matt didn't think it was all that funny.

"John, leave Matthew alone." Nancy ordered.

Matt put on a fake smile. "So, let's eat some cake."

_In The Digital World..._

Gotsumon and the other new digimon were in a cave in a snowy part of the digital world. Lunamon was bragging about Marisol being thirteen now, until they all heard an explosion outside the cave. They all went out to see what it was and saw Gaiomon! Their eyes widened.

Gaiomon chuckled. "Where are the humans?! I will destroy them this time! No mistake!"

_Back At The Party..._

Everyone was enjoying cake when the digidestend's digivices went off. Marc looked to his and looked to everyone else. "Let's hurry!"

As everyone got ready, Marisol mumbled, "Why on my birthday?"

"What are those? New types of cell phones?" Nancy asked.

Marc and Marisol looked at each other for help, then looked to Matt, who shrugged. T.K. stepped in, "Yes, mom. The kids' won them after they won a talent show." T.K. lied. He really didn't like to lie to his parents, but if he told them the truth, there would be no hearing the end of it.

Kari entered the coversation. "John, Nancy. Come say hi to your new grandsons. Matthew and Taichi." As she lead them over there to the twins, she looked back and blinked to the digidestend. Meaning they could go and she'll take care of everything.

_Back In The Digital World..._

The second the digidestend came into the digital world, they were attacked! Not by Gaiomon, but by Blossomon! "Uh oh." Esamee breathed out.

"Prepare to be destroyed, young digidestend!" Blossomon yelled. "Spiral Flower!" The biting flowers came at them fast, but the digidestend ran away to hopefully find their digimon. "You can run, but you cannot hide!"

"Where are the digimon? They're always here when we get here!" Micah asked his brother.

Marc didn't answer, as he was wondering the same thing. "Gotsumon!" He called out for his digimon partner.

"Marc!" Gotsumon came out of nowhere and jumped on him! Everyone stopped after Marc fell back.

"Did we not already discuss you jumping on me?!" Marc yelled. "We have problems! Blossomon is following us!"

Gotsumon nodded. "Gaiomon is attacking some of the other digimon!"

Labramon, Bearmon, and Penguinmon showed up. "They need major help!" Labramon told them.

"Where's Taya?" Penguinmon asked Aiden.

Aiden looked down to his girlfriend's digimon. "She's sick."

"Oh."

"Alright, guys, let's go help them!" Marc yelled to his team. Gotsumon lead them over to where the other digimon were. The digimon were fighting with everything they had without digivolving. "We're here now, so digivolve!" Everyone nodded.

"Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!"

"Gekomon digivolve to...ShogunGekomon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to...Diatrymon!"

"Toyagumon digivolve to...Flarerizamon!"

"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!"

"Labramon digivolve to...Seasarmon!"

"Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon!"

"Lalamon digivolve to...Sunflowmon!"

"Kudamon digivolve to...Reppamon!"

Takeo shook his head. "That's long."

"Attack Gaiomon!" Marc yelled. "Destroy him once and for all!"

**(A/n: Again, I really don't want to type all of their attacks, so I'll only use some.)**

After most of the digimon, digivolved, Blossomon showed up! "Need help, Gaiomon?"

"Be my guest." Gaiomon answered. "Just destroy them!"

"Yes, sir!" Blossomon got an attack ready. "Thorn Whip!"

He attacked Seasarmon, who easily dodged. "Is that the best you can do?! Sekkantou!" The attack sent Blossomon back a little, but not much. Grizzlymon and Reppamon thought they would double team.

"Crescent Moon!" That one sent him back, but when he got up, Reppamon got an idea.

"Here goes nothing!" Reppamon yelled. "Wave of Reform!"

That attack made Blossomon good again, but confused. "Where am I?" Blossomon questioned.

While they took care of Blossomon, the rest of them focused on Gaiomon. "Meet your end, Gaiomon! Galactic Flare!" Meteormon shot. Sunflowmon, Lekismon, Firamon, Gawappamon, Meramon, Diatrymon, ShogunGekomon, and Flarerizamon attacked as well after him.

Gaiomon recovered. "Gaia Reactor!" The explosion sent the digimon flying.

Penguinmon and Leormon saw this and decided to help, even though they couldn't digivolve. "Let's go, Penguinmon!" Leormon yelled to the other digimon. Penguinmon nodded and ran over towards the battle.

The digidestend saw this and freaked. Especially Nikko, "Leormon! Stop! You can't digivolve!" He yelled. Leormon didn't listen.

Jomei came up behind Nikko. "Don't worry. Leormon knows what he's doing." Nikko didn't listen.

Leormon and Penguinmon tackled Gaiomon to the ground, Lekismon saw this and knew what had to be done. She recovered and ran towards the three. "Move!" She yelled to Leormon and Penguinmon. They moved as she attacked. "Tear Arrow!" Her attack hit Gaiomon and it didn't move as he impact the ground again.

Gaiomon looked like he did from Kari's kidnaping. "Ah! Look what you've done!"

Marisol sighed. "Do you ever get deleted?!"

"Next time, digidestend. You will not win!" Gaiomon yelled as he disappeared into the shadows.

Marisol crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Man, he had to totally interrupt my birthday for nothing!"

Esamee came up next to her and put an arm around her, "Don't worry. There's still time to party."

_Later...In Marisol's Bedroom..._

The party ended awhile ago, it was around 10 in the evening. Marisol was still awake. She was surprised that she couldn't sleep. She felt she had to stay up for something. She didn't know what. Tomorrow was nothing important. She could sleep in. Except she was going to help Takeo babysit tomorrow, but that's it. Why?

_**Knock, knock**_

Marisol's eyes widened as she sat straight up in her bed. She looked to her window and saw Chance! He's the one who knocked. _"Am I dreaming?"_ She got up and opened her window to let him in. Once he was, she asked the questions. "What are you doing here? Unless you're going to slap me again?"

Chance sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about that."

Marisol's eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yes." Chance nodded. "You were right. I was feeling more than guilty about betraying you guys. When Kimberly told me off, I kind of realized what I did was wrong." He told her honestly.

Marisol was beyond surprised. "Kimberly? When did she do that?"

"After May was born. She gave me a picture." Chance answered. "Here. Happy Birthday." He pulled out from behind him a small pink box.

Marisol opened it and saw a silver locket. Inside was a picture of him and her from when they were younger. "This is the same picture that your mom took a long time ago...when we used to be best friends." A tear almost escaped her eyes. "Good times."

Chance nodded. "Yeah. I miss those times."

"Why don't you come back? Marc is trying to think of a way to convince you. Even Aiden feels kind of bad." Marisol told him. "I miss you around too."

Chance sighed. "Not yet. I still need to find out what's going on in my life. Where I belong."

"You belong here. With your family and friends." Marisol pleaded. "Please."

Chance kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, but not yet. I just wanted to give you a good present." Then Chance left.

Marisol wondered how the heck he got back here to the real world, but shrugged it off. She continued to look at the picture in the locket and the tear escaped. Then many more. _"Be safe, Chance."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AHHH!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!! The ending was very good, I must say so myself! Totally awesome!!!!**

**In the next chapter, it revolves around Taya and her new little problem. She starts to continue not to eat. After a week of not eating, she fools Cody into thinking she's better. So she gets to go to school. Unfortunately something bad happens while being there! Then she goes to the digital world...that's worse. Look out for chapter 29! ****Breakdown**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	29. Breakdown

**Okay, everyone just breathe! Okay? Now, Taya isn't dying...so chill. Dang. You guys are too cool and funny. Now Are you guys ready for DRAMA???? If not, don't read this chapter! Much, much of problems!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, and Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro (grade 8), Kannon, and Marisol (grade 7) ::: 13

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Breakdown**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Hido Residence..._

After being out of school for two weeks straight, Taya was now begging Cody to let her go to school. "Taya, I don't know. Sure, your fever is gone, but you still have a nasty cough." Cody told his only daughter. "You sure you feel up to going to school?"

"Dad, I promise I'm fine. The cough is nothing!" Taya tried to convince him.

Cody sighed. "Alright. Alright. You can go."

"Oh thank you!" Taya hugged him. "I promise nothing will happen and I'll be fine!"

"But-" Cody interrupted. "I'm calling the school. Telling them no P.E. for you."

Taya smiled. "No complaints here."

Cody laughed. "Alright. Get dressed and I'll drive you to school on my way to work. Or would you like me to take you to Aiden's? You haven't spoken to him since you've been sick."

Taya shook her head. "There's a good reason too." She mumbled as she walked to her room.

Cody had been taking care of her non-stop while Taya was sick. At one major point he thought he would have to take her to the hospital, but no. She got a little better. A little. Aiden tried to see her, but she didn't want to talk to him. Taya wasn't angry with him, but she didn't want him to be right. She didn't want to be known as the girl with an eating disorder. Miss Anorexia. Anyways, Taya now weighed 95 pounds. Cody was so worried that he made her stay home, but she finally convinced him to let her go.

Taya agreed with Aiden though. Not only she could she feel her ribs, she could see them! _"Ew. That's all I have to say."_ She shook it off and got ready for school.

Once Taya was done, she skipped breakfast and Cody took her to school.

_At The Same Time...At The Takashi Residence..._

Three month pregnant Kari was getting real worried about her oldest son. Aiden seemed to be getting very depressed about Taya. She wondered if they were breaking up or just taking a break. _"Either way, both would kill him. Aiden loves that girl."_ She walked to Aiden, who was siting on the couch. She sat next to him. "Are you alright, honey?"

Aiden hesitated to answer. _"My mom's smart. Maybe she can help me."_ He sat up straight and faced her. "Mom, you see I know someone who kind of is sick. Different kind of sick. Like..." He leaned in to whisper. "An eating disorder."

Kari nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Well, you see, this person doesn't really get how bad this it. I don't think this person understands why they're doing it. Or realize it." Aiden explained, being careful. "Anyways, do I tell this person's parents? Because I think things are getting really bad." He didn't think she knew who he was talking about.

Kari did, but didn't say anything. _"Aiden will do as I say."_ She sighed. "Aiden, listen to me. This is serious. You know that, right?"

Aiden nodded. "Yes. Yes. I know. So what should I do? Tell this person's parents?"

Kari nodded. "Yes. Immediately. As soon as you can."

Aiden sighed. _"Taya will be pissed at me, but I'm only going to do this for her."_ Aiden smiled. "Thank you, mom. I better get going to school now."

Kari gently touched his arm. "Aiden, take care of that girl, alright?"

Aiden's eyes widened. "Was I that obvious?"

Kari smiled. "Yes. Maybe instead of art, you should join Drama."

_At The High School..._

Marc and Aiden walked together to their homeroom that they shared with Dishi and Taya. Esamee switched homeroom, because she didn't like the teacher. Chance would be in the homeroom, if he went to school. Aiden almost dropped his backpack when he saw Taya sitting in her normal assigned seat in class. "You're here?" He asked as he walked up to her.

Taya sighed. "Yeah."

Aiden sat down next to her. "Look, I know your still angry with me from what happened at the park, but don't you understand? I love you, Taya. I don't want you to be in this much pain."

"Aiden, please. I told you. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just leave it at that. Please." Taya pleaded with him.

"Taya! This is serious!" Aiden didn't know what to do.

"No, it's not. Alright." Taya glared at him. "Now, stop before the teacher overhears you."

Aiden got up and then went to his assigned seat. He put his face in his hands. _"You've left me with no choice, Taya."_

_Later On..._

Taya escaped her friends for lunch and went to the library. She then saw Aiden already in her next class. No one else was there, not even the teacher. "Aiden...look. I'm sorry."

Aiden eased. "Me too."

They hugged and sat down. "Just please don't worry about me."

"I can't help it, Taya." Aiden confessed. "You're everything to me! I don't know what would happen if I lost you!"

Taya figured he wasn't going to make this easy on her. "I'm fine. Please."

"Are you going to eat again?" Aiden asked. Getting straight to the point.

Taya stopped. _"Why don't I? I don't get this...why am I not eating? I don't understand this."_

Aiden shook his head in fustration. "Taya, you really have led me to do this."

Taya raised her eyebrow at him. "Do what?"

Aiden sighed. "I'm telling your dad."

Taya's eyes widened. "What?! No! You can't!"

"You have given me no choice, Taya." Aiden told her. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do! I do not want to lose you!"

Taya stood up. "You are making this into something it's not!" She yelled. Luckily, no one was in the room. "My dad doesn't need the stress right now, Aiden! So don't tell him!"

Aiden stood up and kissed her. When he released her, a tear escaped his eye. "I have to..."

Then the bell rang. Taya just sat down as Aiden went to his seat. The teacher and the rest of the students came in. Taya couldn't listen to her teacher. She wasn't feeling good now. Her heart was beating very fast and her head was spinning. After a couple minutes, Taya stood up. "Mr. Bleu, I need to go see the nurse!" She exclaimed.

The teacher knew something was wrong. Taya never interrupted his lectures. "Alright, miss Hida. You may go."

Taya nodded in thanks and quickly left the room. Aiden almost went after her, but decided against it.

As she walked down the hallway, Taya collapsed against a locker. Her breathing was hard and heavy. Her heartbeat was beyond fast. She was dizzy. No idea what was happening. _"Aiden!"_ Her mind screamed for Aiden, but her mouth wouldn't work.

Kimberly happened to be going to the restroom and when she stepped out of the restroom, she saw Taya on the floor. "Taya!" She ran over to her and got in front of her. "What's going on?" Taya couldn't answer. Kimberly knew what to do, so she told Taya to try and take deep breaths. After a couple minutes, Taya could breathe normally again. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" Kimberly asked her friend.

Taya shook her head. "I don't even know what's up or down!"

Kimberly sighed. "Dang, girl. You know how to scared a person." That made both of them smile. "Maybe you shouldn't go to the digital world today." She suggested.

"No. No, I'll be okay." Taya convinced Kimberly.

"Alright, but at least tell Marc and Aiden about this. Not to mention your dad. Okay?" Kimberly said. "Find out what the heck that was too."

Taya nodded. "I will. To all. Thank you, Kimberly."

"No problem. I got to miss some of class. So I owe you." Kimberly and Taya laughed, then went back to class.

_Later On...In The Digital World..._

Taya lied and told Kimberly that she told Marc and Aiden, which she didn't. Now they were walking through the Primary Village. Helping Chuchidarumon take care of the Digi-eggs and new digimon babies. Nobody was really talking to each other. They each had one or two babies in hand. Taya was holding a Popomon and giving it a weird look. Penguinmon noticed as he held a Botamon. "Taya? What's wrong?"

Taya shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, it's just..." She took a long look at the baby digimon in her hands. "It's weird looking..."

"They all are when their born." A voice said behind her.

Taya sighed. "Aiden...I have to tell you something." She said as she turned around to face him.

Aiden got a worried look. "Shoot." he said as he was holding both Poyomon and Mukomon.

"Okay...you have to promise not to freak out." Taya told him.

"Why would I freak out?"

"Aiden..." Taya warned. Her patience was growing thin.

Aiden chuckled. "Alright, alright. I promise."

"Come on, Aiden!" Taya groaned. "I need to tell you something important!"

"Okay. I promise, Taya." Aiden told her, serious filling his voice.

Taya took a deep breath. "Alright, you know how I left class to go to the nurse today?"

"Yeah." Aiden recalled. "Did something happen?"

"Oh yeah." Taya nodded. "Aiden, I think-"

"GAIA REACTOR!" Gaiomon's explosion sent the hole village on fire! His attack burnt the digidestend, but only minor.

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw her surroundings. "Oh my god!"

Marc got up with Micah and looked around. "How could this happen?!" He yelled. There were no more digi-eggs! Most of the baby digimon were gone! Deleted! Marc got pissed off beyond belief. "Gaiomon!"

Gaiomon walked up to the digidestend. "They would've gone anyways!"

"Gaiomon! You're so going to be deleted today!" Marc yelled at the top of his lungs. Marc noticed something, or someone coming up from behind Gaiomon. It was someone who was so familiar to him. "Chance!" Chance looked over to Marc, no expression on his face as GinRyumon stood behind him. "Did you see what that monster did?!" Marc screamed to his former friend. Chance closed his eyes and put his head down. Marc growled. "How can you let this happen?!"

Marisol woke up from unconsciousness and after regaining her composer, she saw Chance. "Did he do this?" She whispered.

Aiden and Taya got up and Aiden help Taya stand. Once he caught sight of Chance, he almost blew up. "Chance!" He yelled. Chance looked over to him. "To think I wanted you back!"

Taya shook her head to Aiden, "Stop talking like that! It wasn't his fault! It was Gaiomon's attack!"

"I don't care! It's time to take him out!" Aiden told her.

Taya took a few steps away from him. _"Something's bad is going to happen...I just know it."_

Aiden faced his digimon. "Candlemon, digivolve and destroy Chance!" His facial feature said Rage all over.

Candlemon knew it was wrong, but he still had to obey Aiden's command. No matter how much he didn't want to. "Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!" Meramon faced GinRyumon, who got in front of Chance. "Burning Fist!"

The fireballs hit GinRyumon, but had no effect. He winced a little, but that's it. "Battle Rod Break!" The attack hit Meramon hard, throwing him back.

Marc turned to Gotsumon. "You ready?"

Gotsumon nodded. "Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!" Meteormon ran towards GinRyumon. "Galactic Flare!"

GinRyumon was thrown back a little. He recovered. "Battle Rod Break!"

The one attack sent Gotsumon flying. Marc glared over to his team. "Are me and Aiden going to be doing all the work?!" He yelled.

Kimberly glared back. "Look it, Chance is still my brother!"

Marisol ran up to Aiden. "Destroy Gaiomon! Not GinRyumon!"

Aiden's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yes!" Marisol yelled. "Chance is still human, you know! Will you quit being a jerk and help Chance, instead of trying to kill him?!"

Aiden shook his head. "You're crazy!" He looked over to Meramon. "Attack!"

"But Aiden-" Meramon was very unsure he should be doing this.

"Now, Meramon!" Aiden yelled.

Taya was surprised at Aiden's tone. _"Oh yeah, he's going to do something stupid!"_ She looked down to Penguinmon. "Digivolve and try to get this under control, please!"

"Penguinmon digivolve to...Dolphmon!" Dolphmon went over to Meramon. "Stop this!"

"I can't!" Meramon told his fellow digimon. "I must listen to Aiden!"

Taya groaned, then she turned to Marisol. "Listen to me!" She told her. Marisol nodded, indicating that she was listening. "Take the younger kids back to the real world! Then bring back some of the parents for help! Maybe Aiden and Marc will listen to their dads!"

Marisol nodded again. "Got it!" Then she ran off to the other digidestend.

Taya walked back to Aiden. "We have to focus on Gaiomon!"

"No!" Aiden yelled.

Taya bit her lip, almost till it had blood coming out. "Dolphmon! Attack Gaiomon!" Aiden gave her a crazy look. "What? If no one else is going to do it, I'll put my digimon at risk and do what we're supposed to do!" Taya had to stop yelling, _"I'm getting so dizzy."_

Aiden was speechless. "Taya..."

Dolphmon went straight up to Gaiomon. "Divine Rain!" The powerful water attack put a little dent into Gaiomon, but not much! "Pulse Blast!" That one did some more damage, but again, not much.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Gaiomon asked. "Gaia Reactor!"

Dolphmon was thrown back far back to where he pushed Taya back! Dolphmon de-digivolved back to Penguinmon and rolled off Taya, who was unconscious. Aiden's heart skipped a beat. "TAYA!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

[CHORUS:  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and IWe've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

[CHORUS

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HOLY CRAP!!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN???? IS TAYA REALLY HURT???? WILL AIDEN GET REVENGE???? WILL I START THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!!! UH...YEAH!!!**

**Watch out for chapter 30! ****The Anniversary****... After all the hullabaloo, the chapter will revolve around Davis and Maro! Very Emotional Chapter! Actually, the next two chapters will be beyond emotional!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	30. The Anniversary

**Are you all ready for more DRAMA??? If not...well...too bad!!! This is one of the most emotional chapters in the whole story! Thank you for reviewing!!!! You guys totally rule!!! Ps...the twins are not going to get their digimon anytime soon. They will in the sequel. Trust me. I've already made up small summaries for myself for the rest of this story and the sequel. I know when they get their digimon. Just not anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**The Anniversary**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Digidestend..._

"TAYA!" Aiden screamed. Taya laid unconscious on the ground, next to Penguinmon. He ran over to her and kneeled down to her. He cradled her in his arms as tears escaped his eyes. "No..."

Marc saw what just happened and glared at Gaiomon. "Oh...you're so going down!" He turned to the remaining digidestend. "Digivolve and attack Gaiomon!"

They nodded. They weren't going to attack GinRyumon, but they will Gaiomon.

"Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!"

"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"

"Gekomon digivolve to...ShogunGekomon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to...Diatrymon!"

"ToyAgumon digivolve to...Flarerizamon!"

Marc smirked. "Now! Attack with everything you got!"

"Galactic Flare!"

"Burning Fist!"

"DJ Shooter!"

"Spiral Throw!"

"Power Metal!"

"Fira Bomb!"

"Musical Fist!"

"Destruction Roar!"

"Flame Hit!"

A big explosion came out of the attacks! The only thing they heard was Gaiomon screaming! Then Meteormon caught a glimpse of the damage their attacks did. Gaiomon was being deleted! "I'll come back!" Then he was gone! Everyone cheered, except for Aiden. Taya was still knocked out.

"Do you think it's the end?" Chance yelled. "Think again! You still have to deal with me!"

"Chance! We wont fight you!" Kimberly yelled to her younger brother.

"Fine then, it makes it more easier for me!" Chance told her. "GinRyumon! Destroy them all!"

Kimberly groaned. "Chance, I swear! If you don't knock it off, I'm so going to kick your butt!"

Chance rolled his eyes. "Listen, digidestend! I'm not your brother anymore! I don't have listen to anything you say!"

"Piercing Blade!" GinRyumon attacked Firamon, but didn't hit him.

Firamon dodged. "Fira Bomb!" GinRyumon moved out of the way and tackled Firamon to the ground.

Kimberly turned to Esamee, Dishi, Kannon, Maro, and Takeo. "A little help!"

Esamee looked to Gawappamon. "You heard her, go!"

"DJ Shooter!"

ShogunGekomon stood up. "Musical Fist!"

"Flame Tower!"

"Destruction Roar!"

The attacks made GinRyumon de-digivolve back to Ryudamon! "Ryudamon! We have to go!" Chance called. Ryudamon had enough strength to follow Chance as he ran away from the battle.

Kimberly wanted to run after him, but then she decided not to. Aiden was worried like heck about Taya, even though she was half awake now. Kimberly shook her head. "Taya?"

Taya looked over to her friend, looking a little torn up. "Huh?"

"You didn't tell Aiden...or Marc...did you?" Kimberly could see it. Marc would've never let Taya come to the digital world after what happened earlier.

Aiden gave Taya a strange look. "What happened?" Marc took a few steps closer, since his name was mentioned. Taya had tears down her eyes. "Taya?"

Taya sobbed. "I tried to tell you before Gaiomon attacked, but I still should've told you and Marc, and my dad after it happened."

"What happened, Taya?" Aiden asked, getting real worried.

"I don't really know what it was, but when I left for the nurses office during class...I think...I had a panic attack." Taya told her boyfriend and leader.

Marc and Aiden's eyes widened. "What?" Aiden gasped.

"After that, you still came to the digital world?!" Marc wondered how this could've happened. _"Great! Another thing I let slip by me!"_ Marc sighed. "You should've told us, Taya."

Aiden looked up at Kimberly. "You should've told me anyways!" He yelled.

Kimberly was surprised Aiden just yelled at her. "Oh don't you turn this around on me, buddy!"

"Stop it!" Taya screamed. "It's my fault! I'm just being so stupid! I don't know what's happening, but...Aiden..."

"Hey!" Matt's voice called out from far away. Everyone turned and saw Matt, T.K., Cody, and Davis coming. Once they reached the older kids, they panted. "I need to start running more."

T.K. nodded in agreement. "What happened to the Primary Village?!" He asked when he saw the destruction.

Marc sighed. "We didn't see it coming. Gaiomon did a surprised attack."

"So that's why you all are hurt." Davis pointed out. He was right. They all were pretty beat up.

Cody noticed Taya being held by Aiden and got worried. "Taya, are you alright? You look worse than everyone else!"

"Oh, thanks." She mumbled. "Dad, I think I need to see a doctor."

Cody's eyes widened. "Why?"

"The reason why I've been sick. The reason why I had a panic attack this afternoon is because..." Taya sighed. "Because I haven't eaten for a while. On purpose."

Cody sighed. "Taya..."

"I don't know why I didn't eat. Really. That's why I've been losing a lot of weight and stuff." Taya had new tears.

Everyone, except Aiden, was shocked. They never thought one of them would develop a sort of eating disorder. Cody nodded. "I schedule a appointment."

Aiden and Taya stared at each other. Aiden put his head to Taya's and smiled. "I'll be right beside you."

_The Next Day...At The Motomiya..._

Davis was getting ready to move. Boxing things up and stuff. Ken was there to help. Maro was in school. Today was a very sore day for the two Motomiya's. Today was Maro's birthday...and the 14th anniversary of Davis' wife's death. Maro hated this day with a passion. He never like to celebrate his birthday. He always thought it was a evil day or something. His mother was taken away a minute after he was born. Maro thought of no reason to celebrate that. Davis never knew what to say to him or anything. Maro would sometimes listen to his father...but not all the time. This personal subject was one. Maro never wanted to discuss his birthday. Never. Even as a child.

"Ken?" Davis got his best friend's attention. "Today is Maro's birthday..."

Ken nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"What do I do?" Davis asked. "I'm not very good at this whole parenting thing, you know?"

Ken chuckled. "Davis...there is no training for being a father. Just be there for him, Davis. If he needs to talk...then let him. Don't push it. Just let him know that you are always there for him."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Wise words there."

Ken shrugged. "My dad always told me stuff like that. Always telling me that if I need to talk to him, to go ahead. Not to be shy."

Davis groaned. "That's the problem! I'm not a dad! Not a good one!"

"Davis, don't say that about yourself." Ken told him.

"It's the truth! To your kids, I'm known as the fun dad! I want to be fun, but that's all I am!" Davis explained. "Maro is my only son! Heck, he's kind of all I have! He's never opened up to me like Dishi does with you!"

Ken shook his head. "Yeah, Dishi opens up to me, but Kannon doesn't. He's sort of like Maro. Keeps everything to himself. I think he talks to Takeo and Marisol...but that's not really much there."

Davis sat down, Ken followed. "I don't know how to be a dad! Doesn't anyone have a book or something about this kind of crap?!"

Ken smiled. "Amazingly, yes, but they're no good. The only way to discover how to be a real dad, is if you try yourself."

"Why...Why, Ken? Why did Kimiko have to die? Right after Maro was born!" Davis seemed really depressed right then and there. Ken got serious. "Remember when after Maro was born, and after I finally calmed down. Kari was holding Maro, she gave him to me for the first time. I promised myself that I wouldn't fail him. Never. Not that I knew how the hell to be a dad! I didn't even know how to change a damn diaper!"

"But what happened, Davis? Right after you looked at Maro for the first time, what happened?" Ken asked, already knowing the answer.

Davis looked at him. "You and Yolei told me to come stay with you guys for a while. Since I had no idea what to do!"

Ken nodded. "We helped you, but there was a limit to what we could do." Ken explained. "You have to handle this. No matter how overwhelming and heartbreaking it gets...you have to. I know you love that kid. It hurts you to see them hurt." Davis nodded. "Davis, Maro blames himself..."

Davis had a tear roll down his cheek. "I know..." He said with a raspy voice.

_At The Middle School...After School..._

Everyone was happy because school was just dismissed. Of course, the digidestend had to go to the digital world, but it was way better than school. They had to wait an hour or so until they could go, cause half the group had something to do. Kannon and Maro decided to walk home together to get some homework done together. "Hey, after the digital world, you should come over for dinner tonight." Kannon told him. "My mom said she's making your favorite. Noodles."

Maro smiled, but shook his head. "Nah. My dad and I have something to do tonight."

Kannon nodded. "Oh. Going to go visit your mom?"

Maro nodded. "Yeah."

"That's cool, I guess." Kannon knew not to mention his birthday. Maro didn't like to discuss it. "So, do you want to do something this weekend? Takeo, Mari, and I were going to the movies. Wanna come?" Kannon asked.

Maro shrugged. "Alright."

"Cool. Just ask your dad." Kannon told him. Maro sometimes would forget to do that.

"No problem." Maro said. "So have you heard anything about Marisol and Hiroshi lately?" He asked, sounding kind of jealous.

Kannon rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Just that they went out."

"Yeah, how was that?" Maro asked, he seemed very interested.

"She told me that it was alright. They had fun." Kannon told him.

"Oh." That was all Maro said until they reached their houses. Kannon went to his as Maro slowly walked to his. He went inside and saw the house practically empty. Didn't see any sign of his dad. "Uh...I'm home!" He yelled.

Davis walked out of the kitchen. "Good. Are you ready to go?"

Maro took a deep breath and nodded. "Just let me call Marc and tell him I'm not going to go to the digital world today."

Davis nodded and went to go start the car. Maro grabbed the phone and dialed Marc's number. _"Hello?"_

"Marc, hey, it's Maro."

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"Nothing. It's just...I can't go to the digital world today. Going to go see my mom."

"_Oh. Alright. Hey, no problem. I'll tell Gekomon, he'll understand."_

"Thanks, man. Bye."

Maro hung up and went out to the car.

_A Few Hours Later..._

The two had stopped by at the flower shop, picking out Kimiko's favorite flowers. Daisies. Then they drove for an hour to the cemetery, which was in two towns away from them. Davis and Maro were nervous. Always were when they came. When they got close to Kimiko's gravestone, they parked the car and walked to it.

Davis put the flowers next to the stone as Maro just stood with tears streaming down his cheeks. Davis saw this and started to cry as well. He hugged his son tightly, he was surprised that Maro hugged back. "Why do I feel like it's my fault?" Maro asked as more tears came down.

Davis sobbed. Ken was right. This was heartbreaking and overwhelming. "I don't know why, but let me tell you this." Davis looked Maro straight in the eyes. "It's not even close to being your fault. I know that seems like nothing to say, but it's really everything, Maro. I love you so much...I loved your mom too, but I wouldn't trade you for the world. I'm glad I got to keep you."

Maro sobbed as he hugged his dad tighter. "I wish I got to meet her."

Davis nodded. "I wish that same thing, son. I wish that same thing, but you know what. It's okay. Cause she's apart of you. She's in your heart. No matter what, she will always be your mom."

Davis and Maro continued to mourn for their wife and mother. Inside, they were both relieved. Davis finally got Maro to confide in him and Maro got what had been killing him for so long off his chest. They also knew deep down...Kimiko was up in heaven...looking down at them and smiling.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scars**

[Chorus:  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holy crap! Emotional! Yes! I loved it! Love, love, love! **

**In chapter 31, ****Gone****...someone isn't going to live!!!! Who? How will the digi-family handle this? Can they come together and comfort each other??? Find Out In Chapter 31!!!!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	31. Gone

**DANG! Haha! Nobody Kill Me Just Yet, Alright! None Of The Kids Die Until Way Later In THe Story! So Breathe! Kari Isn't Dying Either! Sort of...AH! You'll See! Thank You For All Those Reviews! I Seriously Don't Know If I Could've Made It This Far Without You Guys! I'm Done Writing Chapter 38! I've Changed Things Around To Make Them More Dramatic, Cause You All Should Know That I LOve Dramatic Stories! I've Also Put More Humor In The Later Chapters, So I Hope They'll Make You Laugh. Anyways, Lot's of Patamon in this! Kari and him will be talking about Gatomon!!!!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Gone**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Takashi Residence..._

It was the digidestend's monthly get together. They decided to have it at the Takashi home again. They hoped nothing would happen this time, since the last time everyone got together at the Takashi's, Marisol was rushed to the Emergency Room. T.K. and Kari were positive nothing was going to happen. Kari was now three and a half months pregnant. T.K. was excited. He was so sure it was a girl. Kari didn't care what the baby would be, just as long as it was healthy. Takeo was hoping for twins again, Kari didn't like that idea.

Everyone talked amongst themselves. All the adults were in the living room and the digidestend were all in Aiden and Takeo's room.

Cody and Taya showed. Taya's anorexia was getting worse, but she was okay enough to come to the party. Even though she couldn't talk, her voice was gone, and she couldn't walk well, Aiden helped her all the time. Cody decided not to go to America for Christmas. He thought it wouldn't be healthy for Taya to deal with her mother right now.

Davis and Maro were okay for now. They had moved into the same apartment building as Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Cody. So they were still near friends. Maro had been talking more to Davis and opening up to everyone around him. They even got to throw him a birthday party!

Everyone was okay now, except Mimi was still upset that Chance still hasn't come home, but she stayed strong.

Everyone thought nothing could go wrong today...that is...until...

_**Crash!**_

T.K. ran to the kitchen and saw Kari sitting on the ground holding her stomach! "Kari! What's wrong?!" She didn't answer. She was in too much pain to say anything. T.K. looked over her and saw that she was bleeding! **(I think you all know where! If not, then I'll let you have a clue. It was above her leg.)** "Tai! Sora! Someone!" T.K. screamed. Tai ran in a second later, then Sora. Tai went by his sister and tried to calm her down. "Sora, what's happening?!"

"T.K..." Sora couldn't bring herself to answer. "T.K., this might be a miscarriage!"

"What?!" T.K. screamed!

"Calm down and call 9-1-1! Now!" Sora yelled as she took T.K.'s place next to Kari. T.K. ran out of the kitchen and called. Sora tried to talk to Kari. "Kari, honey. Listen to me! You need to breathe, alright?" Sora noticed Tai had tears, then she noticed she did too. "It's going to okay." She tried to soothe her, but it didn't seem to be working.

Meanwhile, Davis and Matt tried to keep Aiden and Takeo calm after the two boys heard what happened. Takeo was in tears and Aiden didn't know what to do.

Everything was in chaos until the ambulance arrived and took Kari to the hospital, with T.K. Tai and Matt followed with Aiden and Takeo. Mimi and Sora agreed to watch the twins.

T.K.'s whole world was spinning and he felt like life was falling apart again.

_A Few Hours Later..._

T.K. was pacing. Aiden was shaking. Takeo was crying into Matt. Matt was worried. Tai...oh...you don't want to know about Tai. T.K. had dry tear stains. He refused to cry in front of his sons right now. He waited patently for the doctor to come back out. Tell him that everything was okay. Kari was fine. The baby was fine. T.K. prayed that would happen.

"Uncle Matt?" Takeo asked as his crying settled down. "Is my mom alright?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know, Takeo. I really don't know, but I sure hope so."

A couple minutes after that, the doctor came out and told T.K. to sit down. Then everyone knew it was bad then, but remained calm. T.K. took a seat next to Aiden. "Well, since you all are technically family, I have no problem telling you all-"

"Yes, we're family! We already knew that, dude!" Aiden snapped. "What about my mom?!"

The doctor cleared his voice and got on with the main point. "Very well then. Mrs. Takashi is physically okay. She has to be checked out for an infection in a few weeks. Emotionally though, I couldn't tell you. She had a complete miscarriage."

T.K. and Tai just broke down. Matt's heart sunk as Takeo cried into his chest. Aiden was feeling very numb. T.K. put his head in his hands and cried. _"This isn't happening! Someone tell me that this isn't happening!"_ Then T.K. realized that it wasn't a nightmare. This was really happening. T.K. stood up, "I need to see my wife." He demanded.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, of course, but only one at a time. Older than 13."

"Yeah, whatever. Take me to my wife." T.K. was losing his patience. The doctor motioned for T.K. to follow him into a room where Kari was. Once T.K. saw her, the doctor left the two alone.

"Hey, T.K." Kari greeted. Her face was pace and tear stained. Just like T.K.'s. "How are the boys holding up?"

T.K. shrugged. "They're alright. Just worried about you."

Kari bit her lip, as she tried to hold the tears back. "What did I do?"

T.K. shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Kari." He said with all firmness. "Things like this just happen for no reason. It's no one's fault."

Kari sighed. "I miss him or her already."

T.K. nodded. "So do I."

_A Couple Days Later..._

Kari was released from the hospital a day later. A wave of depression hit her hard everyday. Aiden and Takeo returned back to school. T.K. returned to work. He now went to a editing place to get another one of his books checked out. He would be gone the whole day. Aiden and Takeo had things to do after school, then the digital world. So Kari was alone all day, except she had the twins.

"_First Gatomon. Then my baby." _Kari sniffled up some tears. Matthew and Taichi were playing quietly on the carpet. _"Maybe T.K. and I should stop having kids. It seems to be getting harder and harder every time I get pregnant. When I was pregnant with Aiden, it went smoothly, but that was because of T.K. always being there and worrying. Takeo was a little harder, for a minute there, the doctor thought we lost him cause of some cramps. Thank the Lord we didn't. I just feel so alone. There's really no one I can talk to."_ Then it hit her. Patamon all of sudden came to her mind. _"How is he?"_ Kari got a idea to go to the digital world, visit Patamon, and then get back home before the kids go there. The twins? _"I'll just take them with me. Gaiomon is gone. I have nothing to worry about."_

After a while, Kari and the twins left for the digital world.

_In The Digital World..._

Kari walked around with the (walking) twins for a while. Looking around for Patamon. _"I know that little digimon can sense I'm here, so he better get over here."_ After a while, Kari decided to let Patamon come to her and she let the twins play close. After an hour, Patamon showed finally. "About time."

"I knew you were in the digital world, so I came to see if anything was wrong. Since it was just you." Patamon told her.

Kari shrugged. "Patamon..." She patted the grassy ground next to her, motioning him to sit down. She sat to where the twins were close. "Patamon, I'm sorry."

"About what?" His ears perked up.

"You've been alone this whole horrible time since Gatomon was deleted." Kari pointed out. "I've been morning too, but not so much." she continued. "You see, I became pregnant shortly after."

Patamon cheered up a little. "Oh really? That's great, Kari!"

Kari had a tear roll down her cheek. "No it's not." She whispered, soft enough for only Patamon could hear. "I lost the baby a few days ago."

Patamon's ears went down. "Oh no...I'm sorry."

Kari shook her head. "It's alright. It happens to humans a lot."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but today I just got to thinking about Gatomon and I wanted to see if you were alright." Kari finished, "Are you?"

Patamon sighed. "I guess. I've been really upset and stuff. Lonely. Since I always hung out with Gatomon, I now don't hang out with anyone." Patamon paused. "I really miss her."

Kari had more tears escape her eyes. "I know. So do I." At that moment, the twins came up to the two. Matthew went to his mother, but Taichi, being courageous, went to Patamon and squat down in front of him. Kari laughed. "I think Taichi likes you."

Patamon smiled, then looked to Matthew. "How come he doesn't like me?"

Kari shrugged. "Matthew is the shy one. Taichi is the outgoing one. They may look the same, but they sure do act different." she pointed out. "And they eat a lot."

Patamon laughed and looked at Taichi, who was pulling on his ears. "Don't worry, I eat a lot too. Don't feel bad."Taichi was very surprised that the digimon was talking to him. In all his six months, he never seen anything to crazy looking. Neither had Matthew, who was scared to death. He clung to his mother. "They look so much more bigger than from when they were born."

Kari nodded. "Yes, I know. They're growing up so fast. Walking." At the same time, Taichi fell on his butt. "Sort of." Kari finished.

Patamon continued to smiled and mess with Taichi. "I heard that the Primary Village was destroyed. Is that true?" He asked.

Kari sighed. "Yeah. So the kids are going to help Chuchidarumon start up a new one, fast. Since they need one to have new digimon to be born."

Patamon sighed. "Do you think Gatomon and Armadillomon will be two of those digimon?"

Kari shrugged again. "I really don't know. I hope so. If that's what fate wants, then we'll see."

"I hope so too. Cause those two were the funny and sarcastic ones. It's no fun without them." Patamon told her, to cheer Kari up a little.

"Oh yes. I remember." Kari giggled. "I barely understood most of the things that came out of Gatomon's mouth half the time!"

Patamon and Kari continued to talk about Gatomon and her sarcasticness for the rest of the visit. Yes. Remember the good times.

_Later That Evening..._

Kari and the twins took a nap after they got home from the digital world. That's how T.K. found her when he came home. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Kari woke up. "Hey."

"Hey, sleepyhead." T.K. whispered, so he wouldn't wake up the twins next to her. "Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's alright." Kari looked to the clock. "We've been asleep for a couple hours. These two will never go back to sleep tonight!" They decided to wake the twins up and feed them. Once they were settled down a little, Kari and T.K. made dinner together. Talking about random things.

"So, what did you and the boys do today?" T.K. asked.

Kari smiled. "I went to go talk to Patamon."

T.K. stopped what he was doing. "You did?"

"Yeah. I got to thinking about Gatomon and I thought about just checking up on the little guy." Kari explained. "He's alright. He misses Gatomon, more than I do I think. Taichi played with his ears. Matthew was scared of him and I got everything out."

T.K. smiled, he wasn't happy that she went to the digital world alone, but decided to not bring it up. "That's good, Kari. I'm glad." They went back to cooking dinner, until T.K. asked, "Did you guys talk about me?"

Kari smirked and shook her head. "Nope."

T.K.'s eyes widened. "No? Not even a little?"

Kari shook her head again. "Nope."

"Did that little stinker even ask how I was doing?" T.K. asked.

"Nada." Kari giggled as T.K. hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry, but the conversation wasn't about you, dear."

T.K. laughed. "Fine. Fine. That's fine." After a couple minutes... "You sure?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nobody's Home**

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I do not own Avril's Nobody's Home. Kay? I'm sorry the chapter was a little short. I tried my hardest to make it longer, but nothing. Sorry. And it wasn't really that heartbreaking, was it? Oh well. That's alright. I feel bad that Kari had to lose the baby, but trust me. This isn't the end!**

**In chapter 32, ****Lot's Of Compassion****. I wont be dumb. Anyways, Nikko's digimon will digivolve! Yeah! Nikko tries to feel useful and help some people out. Jomei tries to explain that he may be too young, Nikko wont hear of it. **

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**- Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...I've decided to start giving you guys little previews of the next chapter every time! I know you wont like that cause it's teasing you more, but oh well! **

**Preview Of Lot's Of Compassion :::**

"_Jomei, when will Leormon digivolve?"_

"_I really couldn't say, Nikko. I know it stinks being the last one, but that's okay. Maybe that means you'll be the special one."_

"_I would love to go to the movies with you."_

"_Looks like we got company!"_

"_I'm going to contact Marc for help! Cause we need some! Bad!"_

**All those are not together or anything. Just little bits of each part of the chapter. Kay? It's more fun this way, for me at least!**


	32. Lot's Of Compassion

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe I have so many! I love you guys! Haha! Don't worry, the drama chapters are over...until chapter 35!!!! Hey, I love drama! Drama is what makes a story awesome! Well, to me that is... ANyways, about some of the reviews. I told you guys before, I wont let the twins or the other babies (May and Ryo) wont find their digimon till way later on or in the sequel. About Taya's digivice, um, I totally messed up on that one. I'm sorry. I'm going to focas on that around chapter 50 (that's when Taya actually goes back to the digital world), so yeah. The reson why I wont put up the chapters right after I've finished them, is because I want to get some reviews in between chapters. I really like knowing what you guys think of my very long story! Also, I'm not telling anyone who's going to die later in the story! Jeez, peeple! Lol. No, I wont tell you. I refuse.**

**Um. If my chapters seem to slip, I'm really sorry. My friend just got in a car accident and I'm a little on the edge right now. So please forgive me in advance!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: ------- ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Lot's Of Compassion**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Kido Residence..._

A month later...Around eight am in the morning, Nikko walked up to his older brother, who was doing extra credit homework. "What are you doing?" Nikko asked, confused that Jomei would be doing homework, so early in the morning! It was unreal. Unreasonable. Unnatural. He could go on, but Jomei answered finally.

"Extra credit." Jomei told him, still looking at the papers in front of him.

Nikko raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing that? No, better question. Why would you do that to yourself?! It's unhealthy, Jomei?"

Jomei chuckled, finally giving Nikko some attention. "Don't you want me to go to the digital world with you?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do anything?" Nikko asked.

"I like to be ahead, so I can not be so stressed out all the time." Jomei explained. "Does that answer your question?"

Nikko sighed. "Nope."

Jomei grinned and laughed. "What are we going to do with you?"

Nikko shrugged. "Don't know." Nikko took a seat next to Jomei. "Jomei, when will Leormon digivolve?"

Jomei shrugged. "I really couldn't say, Nikko. I know it stinks being the last one, but that's okay. Maybe that means you'll be the special one."

Nikko's jaw dropped. "Are you calling me stupid?!" Jomei's eyes widened. He wondered how his little brother could think that from what he just told him. Nikko growled. "I'm not special ed, Jomei!" He yelled. "DAD!"

"Nikko!" Jomei whispered. _"Sometimes, I have to remember that I'm talking to a eight year old."_

Joe walked into the room and put his hand over Nikko's mouth. "Must you yell, Nikko?"

Nikko nodded and took his father's hand off. "Jomei said I was special ed!"

"Did not!" Jomei countered.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Joe blinked as they went on. "Uh...boys?" When they didn't stop, Joe figured he had no choice. "HEY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The boys stopped. "Look, Jomei. What exactly did you tell your brother?"

"He asked me when Leormon was going to digivolve. I told him that I didn't know and maybe there's a reason. That maybe he was meant for something special." Jomei answered. "Special. Not special ed!" Jomei told Nikko.

Nikko made an 'o' with his mouth. "Oh."

Joe smiled. "Well, now that's settled. I want to go up to go check on Taya."

Jomei stopped him. "What's really wrong with Taya, dad? I really doubt she has a flu like Aiden told us."

Joe sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you."

Jomei nodded. "Alright. I understand."

_In The Digital World...The Next Day..._

Everyone was sort of on the edge today. Nobody said much to one another. Not all of them were there either. Of course Taya wasn't. Aiden wasn't, he went to Taya's to keep her company. Takeo wasn't, he was at home with his mother. Maro wasn't there. Spending time with his dad. Esamee and Bridget weren't there, as they went to their mother's flower shop to help out. So it was only ten digidestend today. With their ten digimon.

"Question." Nikko asked Marc, his leader.

Marc looked down at Nikko. "What's up, Nikko?"

"Where is everyone?"

Marc sighed. "Busy." Marc was feeling less confident about being the leader of this team. Everyone was falling apart with their personal lives, so they couldn't keep their digidestend lives under control. "Hopefully they'll all be back tomorrow, or at least soon."

Dishi put a hand on Marc's shoulder. "Don't worry. It's going to get better. It seriously can't get any worse."

"Let's hope not. I can't take anymore!" Marc exasperated.

Marisol rolled her eyes and turned to Kannon. "How was basketball practice?"

Kannon shrugged. "Kind of rotten. It's hard to make the couch happy if the star player doesn't have his head in the game." He referred to Takeo.

Marisol nodded. "Oh. I guess Takeo's not back to his normal self then."

"Not even close. He told me he may quit the team!" Kannon told her.

"What?!" Marisol got worried. "Wow! Aunt Kari losing the baby really did mess him up inside. More than we thought."

Kannon nodded. "I don't know how to make him feel better, at least a little bit."

"I wish I knew." Marisol added. "I miss him. A lot."

"Let's change the subject." Kannon said. "How's things with that Hiroshi guy?"

"There not." Marisol got gloomy. "He told me that he like some other girl, so we couldn't date anymore."

"What?" Kannon was surprised, but kind of happy. "That's too bad."

Marisol smiled. "You didn't mean that, did you?"

Kannon shrugged. "I didn't like him."

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a little while. Walking with the others in the group around the land they were in. Then Kannon decided to ask Marisol a question. "Hey, Mari?"

"Yeah?" He got her attention.

"I was just wondering...well...do you want to go to the movies this weekend?" Kannon felt like it was a long shot.

Marisol smiled. "You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah. I know you just got done with that Hiroshi dude, but just give me a chance." Kannon told her. "We've known each other for like...ever. Just to see, you know?"

Marisol was skeptical. _"I kind of like Chance...but then again, Chance practically helped Gaiomon destroy the Primary Village! Why would I like someone who did such a horrible thing? It's time to move on. Chance and Hiroshi are jerks. Time to move on, girl."_ Marisol sighed, then smiled to Kannon. "I would love to go to the movies with you."

Kannon smiled. "Really? Oh wow! Great, I was scared you would say no."

Marisol shook her head. "Nah. You're a nice guy. I'll give you a try."

"Cool."

Kimberly was just thinking to herself when Jomei tried to start a conversation with her. "Hey, Kimberly." Jomei greeted.

"Hey..." Kimberly said back, sounding distracted.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jomei was wondering what he just said. He never talked that way before. He shrugged it off. "Anything wrong?"

Kimberly shook her head. "No, it's not anything like that...well, maybe a little bit." Kimberly paused, "I was just wondering if Chance was doing alright."

Jomei nodded. "Oh. I'm sure he's doing just fine. Chance is a pretty strong guy. He may not know right from wrong, but he knows how to take care of himself."

Kimberly nodded. "Yes, he does."

Marc stopped and faced his little team. "Alright, let's get to work." He started, "First...let's split up. See if anything near here is alright or not. So Mari and Kannon can team up. Dishi and Kira. Kimberly and Kyle. Jomei and Nikko. Then Micah and I."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Jomei and Nikko went to the east side and walked a few miles, Nikko was getting pretty tired. "Jomei..."

"Yeah?"

"My feet hurt." Nikko whined.

Jomei sighed. "Alright, let's take a short break, alright?"

Nikko nodded. "Thanks." He sat on the grassy ground, with Leormon next to him. Jomei looked around and had Falcomon fly up and see what's around. "Where's Falcomon going?"

Jomei looked to his exhausted little brother. "He's going to see if there's anyone who needs assistance with anything. So we don't miss anything."

Nikko nodded. "Oh, okay."

Falcomon came back awhile later and reported that he found nothing. Jomei and Nikko kept on walking when a digimon came out of nowhere and attacked them! "It's Majiramon!" Falcomon yells.

Jomei gets in front of Nikko. "Stay back." He warns.

Nikko pouts. "Why can't Leormon and I fight?! Just because he can't digivolve, doesn't mean he's not strong!" Leormon nodded in agreement.

Jomei groaned. "Nikko, I don't have time for this!" Then Jomei held up his digivice. "Falcomon! Digivolve!"

"Falcomon digivolve to...Diatrymon!"

"Yeah! Beat that!" Nikko yells. But when Majiramon doesn't say anything, he gets a little worried. "Jomei? Why isn't he saying anything?"

Jomei just shrugs. "I have no idea."

Diatrymon flies over to Majiramon. "Mega Dash Impact!"

Majiramon moved out of way quickly and attacked. "Fire Wall!" A fire wall surrounded Diatrymon.

"This doesn't look good!" Jomei said.

"Vedaka!" A bunch of arrows came out of the sky, getting ready to hit Diatrymon and the others!

"Nikko!" Jomei yelled as he grabbed Nikko and covered him. Leormon was also covered by Jomei. Once the attack was finished, Jomei groaned. "Are you alright, Nikko?"

Nikko nodded, still a little freaked out. Then he noticed Jomei's arm. "Jomei!" Nikko yelled as he pointed to his bleeding arm. "Oh no!"

Jomei shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Jomei turned around to see Diatrymon, who de-digivolved back into Falcomon. "Falcomon! Are you alright?"

Falcomon didn't move.

"That's not good!" Jomei ran to Falcomon. "Nikko, stay!"

"What am I? A dog?" Nikko asked. Nikko saw Jomei holding Falcomon, trying to wake him up. "Is he alright?"

Jomei got Falcomon awake finally and smiled back at Nikko, but then had a scared face. "Nikko! Get out of there!" He yelled.

Nikko and Leormon quickly turned around and saw Majiramon right behind them. "Fire Wall!"

A fire wall surrounded both Nikko and Leormon! Jomei feared the worst when he didn't see his brother. "NIKKO!" He yelled, still holding his digimon. Suddenly a very bright light shown and practically blinded the three who were still out. Jomei finally looked and saw Nikko holding his digivice. He smiled. "I told you that you were special." He whispered.

"Leormon digivolve to...Liomon!"

The light faded, then it was gone. Nikko looked in awe at his digimon. "Liomon? Cool!" Then he looked over to Majiramon, who was trying to get away! "Get him, Liomon!"

Liomon nodded and ran towards Majiramon. "Critical Strike!" Liomon attacked. It seemed to weaken Majiramon. "Thunder Of The Kings!" Liomon attacked with a different one. It sent Majiramon back.

Jomei ran to Nikko and stood by him. "Looks like we got company!" Nikko pointed out.

Jomei looked and gasped. Behind the injured Majiramon was many more digimon! Six more! Jomei looked to Falcomon, but he was still weak. "Liomon can't fight them on his own." Jomei said. He made Nikko hold Falcomon and Jomei grabbed his digivice. "I'm going to contact Marc for help! Cause we need some! Bad!"

Nikko nodded in agreement. Things were moving a little slowly, but he still was worried about Liomon.

"Marc! Emergency! We need your help!" Jomei screamed into his digivice.

"_What?! What's happening?!"_

"Uh...Leormon digivolved, but Falcomon was injured. We fought one digimon, but now there are six more! We need help!" Jomei yelled.

"_Where are you?!"_

Jomei looked around, then looked to Nikko. "Uh...I don't know for sure, but I do know that we went east when we split up! Please, hurry!"

"_We're coming!"_

Jomei put his digivice away as the battle was about to begin.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys! What did you think? Was it good? I hope so! I had to have Lord Pata help me with this one. This was hard! So thanks again, Lord Pata! You Rule! Ps...THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE KANNONXMARISOL! JUST FOR THE MOMENT, ALRIGHT? Actually, it's not even going to happen. Just go with it. CALM DOWN! I'm going somewhere with this. Trust me. If these chapters confuse you, I'm sorry. Really. It's just, I think I'm trying too hard. I just want to make these chapters good for you, yet, I still like to make these chapters my own. You know?**

**Alright, the next chapter was going to revolve around your favorite couple, but obviously it wont be like that now. So what's going to happen next? Will Marc and the others make it in time to help Jomei and Nikko? Or will Liomon deal with them on his own? And also, we get to take a peek into Chance's journal and Marisol's diary! Cool, huh? Look out for chapter 33, ****Different Point Of View****! See you then!**

**Please Review, but please be nice! **

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...I've decided to start giving you guys little previews of the next chapter every time! I know you wont like that cause it's teasing you more, but oh well!**

**Preview Of Different Point Of View :::**

"_Six digimon. Not going to be easy."_

"_That kitty is so going down!"_

"_It's time to end this!"_

_We're leaving for England in two days!_

_It was from his heart._ _"Marisol..."_


	33. Different Point Of View

**Thank you for the reviews! You all totally rock and roll! Okay, a few notes. Charlotte881 ::: I haven't planned having a girl oc. I got two new (teenage) boy OC coming soon, but we'll see cause I have a baby girl coming soon. I'll think about it, alright? Alica is a pretty name. Arayofhope ::: No, I cannot tell you who is going to die and who isn't. Maybe. Okay, I'll give you this much. Two kids die, but one comes back, then no adults die...for now. Liz2028 ::: No, Taya doesn't die. Trust me. I have many plans for her and Aiden. Those two are going to be the star couple, after Marisol and Chance though. Okay, I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Different Point Of View**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Marc And The Others..._

Marc and Micah just picked up Marisol and Kannon. At the moment, he was talking to Kimberly over the digivice. "Girl, I said get over there!" Marc yelled.

"_I told you! Kyle and I are tired! We're sorry, but we got to go home!" _

Marc gripped his digivice harder. "Alright, fine! Whatever! We'll see you guys tomorrow." Then he put the digivice away because he didn't want to hear anymore.

"What about my brother and sister?" Kannon asked, as he, Marisol, and Lunamon were riding on Dorugamon's back.

"Already talked to Dishi." Marc answered. "He and Kira were close, so they should already be there."

Marisol nodded. "That's good. Their digimon could help Liomon."

Micah was holding Labramon, "Are you ready to kick some butt?" He asked Labramon.

Labramon nodded. "You bet!"

"This sounds like it's going to be a little tough." Marc called. "Six digimon. Not going to be easy."

"We'll do it! Don't worry!" Micah tried to convince his brother. Marc smiled at his brother.

_With Jomei And Nikko..._

The battle was about to begin. Jomei put his digivice away. "I just talked to Dishi. He's almost here." He told Nikko.

"That's great and all, but this isn't going to be easy!" Nikko explained.

He was right. Majiramon was hard. Now they have to deal with Mihiramon, Sandiramon, Makuramon, Chatsuramon, and Kumbhiramon too!

Liomon figured that since he digivolved, he could take them all on. "Thunder Of The Kings!" He attacked Mihiramon first. "That kitty is so going down!" He yelled.

Mihiramon dodged and ran towards Liomon, "Samurai Tiger Tail!" His tail hit Liomon so hard, he sent Liomon into a rock! "Now whose going down?"

"Liomon!" Nikko yelled.

Liomon got back up. "I'm alright." He was a little upset now. "Critical Strike!" His attack almost missed Mihiramon, but it hit him! A little bit, but enough to make him look away. Liomon tackled Mihiramon to the ground. Until Sandiramon came up behind.

"Venom Axe!" That one was enough to make Liomon de-digivolve back to Leormon!

"Oh no!" Nikko cried. Jomei knew Falcomon was still hurt. There was nothing they could do!

"It's time to end this!" Sandiramon said. He was about to attack again, until someone attacked him!

"Flame Hit!" It knocked Sandiramon away, also weakening him. Flarerizamon laughed. "Try me!" Grizzlymon appeared next to him.

Jomei turned around to find Dishi and Kira running up to them. "Hey!"

"Hey, Jomei!" Dishi panted. "We made it just in time!"

"Yeah, any second later and Leormon was a goner." Jomei said.

Kira tugged on Dishi's arm. "Why is Nikko down there?"

Jomei and Dishi's eyes widened. "What?!" Jomei turned around to see this and almost fainted. "Nikko, come back here now!" Then he started to run down to him.

Nikko grabbed Leormon into his arms. "I can't leave him here!" He told Jomei. He began running back towards Jomei.

Jomei let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that again!"

By now, Majiramon -since he was so weak already- and Sandiramon had been destroyed. Now it only left Makuramon, Mihiramon, Kumbhiramon, and Chatsuramon. Flarerizamon attacked Mihiramon and Kumbhiramon at the same time! "Flame tower!" The tower of flames surrounded them. "Blaze Buster!" That was enough to finish those two off.

Grizzlymon faced off with Makuramon. "You cannot defeat me!" Makuramon yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Grizzlymon countered. "Maul Attack!" He ran toward Makuramon, but he jumped high and got behind him.

"Monkey Pummel!" He hit Grizzlymon, hard, and he crashed into Flarerizamon. "Aren't you going to help?" Makuramon asked Chatsuramon.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." Chatsuramon said simply.

Now Grizzlymon and Flarerizamon were back up. "You two are done!" Flarerizamon yelled.

"Sure we are." Makuramon mocked.

Meteormon, Lekismon, Seasarmon, and Dorugamon showed up at that time and got in front of their two comrades.

They all could tell that Makuramon was getting a little worried. Now there was more of them and less of the others. "There's too many of you!" He yelled. "I'll attack when there are only one of you!" Then he took off. Followed by the quiet Chatsuramon.

Meteormon sighed. "Aw, man! We missed the fight!" He pouted.

"Well, next time, knock yourself out." Grizzlymon said. Meaning that he could fight next time instead of him.

Marc, Marisol, Kannon, and Micah caught up with Jomei, Dishi, Nikko, and Kira. "Sorry, we didn't get here sooner!" Marc panted.

"It's alright." Nikko said. "Leormon's okay."

"That's good." Micah said.

"Yeah, but something tells me that we haven't seen the last of those two." Lekismon said.

_Later On...At The Ishida Residence..._

After they ate dinner, they did their own thing. Matt had to pack, since they were going to England in two days. Marc just wanted to watch T.V. So did Micah. Marisol was in her room. Writing in her diary. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_The more I begin to think about Chance, the more hurt I feel. I miss him, and I really do like him. I can't just forget him! I'm going to have to say no to Kannon's date. He's really cool, but not for me. I see him as a friend. The only person right now that I see more than a friend is Chance. I don't know what to do. After what happened in the digital world the other day, I thought I was angry with him, but no. I'm not. I just can't stay angry with him. Chance is just confused. Lost and confused. I want to help him, but I don't know how. _

_Anyways, here's the latest update on the group. Everything is very dramatic right now. Aunt Kari lost the baby! That was horrible! I feel so bad! Takeo hasn't taken it well. He barely talks to me or Kannon! Then there's Taya...that's probably even sadder. I overheard Aiden talking to Marc about her condition. She's weighs 88 pounds now! Very ill too! Cody is thinking about taking her to the hospital, but he's going to see later on. Since she doesn't want to go. _

_It's like out lives are falling apart, diary! Well, life will do that to you. _

_We're leaving for England in two days! Ugh! I don't want to go, but my dad doesn't want us to be separated for Christmas. Now we wont have our traditional Christmas party with the whole Digi-family! Oh well, at least I don't have to see grandpa and grandma again! Yes! I guess I should be happy about going to England with my family. It's a great place! Lot's of shopping! Haha! Yes! Nothing is better than shopping! Am I right? Micah is upset because he doesn't want to leave Labramon, but he doesn't understand that we'll go to the digital world once a week! It's only a month! Not that horrible! Maybe? _

_Aiden and Dishi will be in charge while Marc's gone. It was going to be Aiden and Taya, but plans change._

_Tomorrow is the last day of school, before Christmas vacation! I'm so excited! Then afterwards, we're going to the digital world. Maybe I'll get to see Chance before we go? I hope so. _

_Well, dad just told me to pack or do my homework. I'd rather pack. Talk to you later! _

_-Marisol_

Marisol put her diary on her bed next to her suitcase. _"In two days, I'll be on a plane to England. Maybe this is good? To get away for a few days? Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"_ She thought as she began to pack.

_With Chance..._

Chance walked into a forest and sat down at the nearest tree. He pulled out something from his book bag. A notebook. He bought one when he went back to the real world that one time. He figured to past the time, he'd just write poems. Like:

_When I actually get a minute,_

_it seems you steal that away in a second. _

_My mind always wanders off,_

_to someone I thought I never think of. _

_You're the only light in my heart. _

_I haven't always known this from the start. _

_I notice that you make my world so bright. _

_Someday I'll get it right. _

_Why must I be the way I am?_

_I just want you to understand. _

_Understand that I am confused and lonely._

_Nobody, but you, knows me._

_I just want you to understand._

_Understand that I am not that same boy,_

_who held your hand when you cry,_

_when we were younger as your world fell,_

_I think that's when we both lost it all._

_We lost our special bond. _

_Just because she was gone. _

_I'm sorry it hurt you,_

_but I was hurt without you._

_Why I do such wrong?_

_I will never know such a thing._

_I just want you to understand._

_Understand that I am trying to take a stand. _

_To find out who I really am._

_I just want you to understand._

He wrote that within a couple minutes. It was from his heart. _"Marisol..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow. I wrote that poem a long time ago, but wow. I never knew that it actually rhymed! Haha! Anyways, how did you like it? Kind of weird, I know, but oh well. I had a totally different plan for this chapter, but then I had to finish from the last chapter. So, sorry. **

**Anyways, in chapter 34, Matt's family goes to England! It's a long, and funny, plane ride. Once in England, Marc and Marisol go off on their own for a little while. While looking around, they see someone they know, then they run! Look out for chapter 34, ****Leaving For England****! Sorry, but no other digidestend. Only Marc, Marisol, and Micah in this next chapter, and Matt, of course! Ps...the next four chapters are going to be the Return Of Her Series! I know, kind of lame, but whatever!**

**Please Review, but please be nice. **

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...I've decided to start giving you guys little previews of the next chapter every time! I know you wont like that cause it's teasing you more, but oh well!**

**Preview Of Leaving For England :::**

_Marc fell to the bathroom floor with a thud._

"_Hi, my name is Willis Jr. I'm from America."_

"_Maro isn't my boyfriend, you jerk!"_

"_I'm going to die of boredom!"_

"_Let's go explore."_

"_Mom..."_

**Pss...Okay, I'm going to let you guys pick out the names of the two teenage, boy OCs coming ::: Pick One :::**

**1) Pat and Ryan**

**2) Tanner and Jesse**

**3) Curtis and Tyler**

**4) Malcolm and Brian**

**I'm leaning more onto numbah two, but I'll let you guys decide. And no, I don't want to mix them. It has to be the two names for each one. If that makes any sense.**


	34. Leaving For England

**I don't know how you'll feel about this chapter. I'm going to try and make it funny as possible. Cause this is mostly when they're on the plane. So Micah's going to get bored...haha. Anyways, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews! Just wanted to tell you guys that I made a few adjustments on this story. A LOT! So yeah. I'm missing the stories I used to write. I've made the updates sooner so I can hurry up with this story. It's not that I'm getting bored or anything, cause I'm not. Really. But I miss the stories of 5-11 chapters I used to write. You know? So this story is going to stop at 90. Maybe less.**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc ::: 15 and 9th grade

Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Leaving For England (Return Of Keiko Series)**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Ishida Residence..._

Surprisingly, Matt was up early! Putting his two suitcases next to front door, with his guitar. He was trying to wake up Marc at the moment, who went to sleep late. Micah was in the shower, singing. **(You know how little kids are! My little brother does that all the time in the shower...he's not good either!)** Marisol was doing her hair, since she was now loving it. She dyed her hair the day before...now it was no longer blonde with a black streak. Nope. Her hair was a very light brown, with a blonde streak. Matt freaked of course, but couldn't do anything about it. "Marc, I swear, if we miss the plane just because you didn't get up, you're grounded into the next century!" Matt yelled.

Marc groaned. "Oh, so you don't punish Mari after what she did to her hair, but you'll punish me over something so stupid!"

"Don't you turn this around, Marc! Hurry up and get up!" Matt told him. "Or you'll be stuck in the hotel in England!"

"Alright, alright." Marc gave in. "I'll get up." Of course, Matt waited until Marc was standing up, then he left the room.

"Marisol, help me with the bags please! And Micah, get out of the shower!" Matt yelled.

Marisol walked out of her room with her one suitcase and medium size bag. "Geez, dad. Do you think that Uncle T.K. could hear you from next door?" She joked.

"Haha, very funny." Matt lied. "Now help me out here." While they put everyone's suitcases in the car, Marc pounded on the bathroom door.

"Micah, get out of the shower! You're singing is going to make me go deaf!" Marc yelled. "Besides, I need to brush my teeth and do my hair!" After he realized what he just said, he blushed. It was true. He had to brush his shoulder length blonde hair, or it would look like trash. "Hurry up!"

Then he heard the shower turn off. "Hold on a few minutes!" Micah yelled from inside the bathroom.

Marc groaned. "Just hurry!"

After they put the suitcases in the car, Matt and Marisol came back in and heard Marc yelling. "What is the problem, Marc?" Matt asked.

"Micah wont hurry up! I have to brush my teeth!" Marc explained.

"And brush your precious hair..." Marisol mumbled.

"Shut up, Mari!" Marc yelled. "Micah!"

Matt rolled his eyes and wrote a note. "I'm leaving a note for Tai. Just incase he forgets we left."

Marisol nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Tai does that a lot. Was he like that when he was leader of your group of digidestend?" She asked.

Matt smiled. "Yes. That and so much more."

Micah finally opened the bathroom door, when Marc was leaning against it. Marc fell to the bathroom floor with a thud. Micah and Marisol were laughing so hard, they had tears. Marc growled. "Get out!" He yelled at Micah. Micah left the bathroom and went to his room...still laughing.

"Are you okay, Marc?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, just great!" Marc called back, with a sarcastic voice. Then slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I really wish he wouldn't slam the door all the time." Matt mumbled as he went back to writing the note.

Marisol then looked at the clock. "Uh...dad?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"We have to be at the airport in an hour." She told him.

Matt locked down at his watch and panicked. "Marc! Marisol! Micah! GET IN THE CAR!"

_Once On The Plane..._

Matt and Micah sat together in a row. Marisol and Marc sat two rows up. They saw the rest of Matt's band come on too. There weren't many people on the plane. Not many people we're going from Japan to England. Only a few more families came aboard the plane. One teenage boy had the same row as Marc and Marisol. Since Marisol was in the middle, he got to sit by her. Marc was keeping his eye on him.

"Hi, my name is Willis Jr. I'm from America." Willis shook Marisol and Marc's hand. "What are your names?" He asked nicely. He was a blonde boy. Marisol smiled.

"My name is Marisol and this is my older brother, Marc." Marisol introduced themselves. "Are you visiting Japan?"

"My parents and sister did for two weeks. It was great. Japan is a nice country." Willis explained. "Now we're going to England for two more weeks. Then we're going to France, then Brazil, then we go home."

"Wow. That's a lot to see!" Marisol said. "Where in America do you live?"

"Colorado. My dad has lived there a long time." Willis answered. "Do you live in Japan?"

Marisol nodded. "Yes, my dad has lived here for a long time as well."

"That's funny. You don't look Japanese." Willis pointed out.

Before Marisol could answer, Marc did. "Hey, don't be racist!"

Marisol nudged him. "Shut up!" She whispered to him. Then she turned back to Willis. "I'm sorry, he's a real idiot at times. Anyways, my father isn't Japanese. He's french or something like that."

"Oh, okay." Willis nodded. "Are you going to England for Christmas?"

"That and we're going cause my dad has like four concerts there." Marisol explained.

"That's cool. Yes, my dad is excited to see a band that is going to be there in England. Apparently, he knows the lead singer or something. Or knew his brother." Willis told her.

"Really? What's the name of the band?" Marisol asked. Marc now looked interested in the conversation.

Willis looked like he was in deep thought. "I think it's The Wolves. You might be familiar with their work?"

Marisol smiled. Marc was holding back his laughter. "Oh, yes. We both have their CD. Yes, they reside in Japan. So we're familiar to them." She didn't want to tell him that her own father was the lead singer. That would be kind of weird. "So do you like their music?"

Willis shook his head. "Rock isn't really my thing, but I did a report on them. Well, the lead singer, Matt Ishida. Since my dad seemed to know a lot about him, it was easy. His brother is famous as well. My dad used to be friends with him. Takeru Takashi is a really good author. I loved his story on this place called the digital world. It was exciting to read. Like it was real or something."

Marc officially lost his self-control and burst out into non-stop laughter. Everyone on the plane turned to look at him. Marisol blushed and hit his arm. "Stop it! You're so embarrassing!" She hissed.

Marc calmed down a little. "Sorry, it's just...funny!"

Willis looked confused. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just well," Marisol figured to tell him the truth. Marc already ruined it anyways. "Those two famous brothers you just told me about...well...Matt Ishida is actually my dad. So that makes Takeru Takashi my uncle."

Willis' eyes widened. "Oh wow! My dad is going to love this!"

Marisol asked, "Who is your dad anyways?"

"His name is Willis also. I'm named after him." He answered.

"Willis? How does he know my uncle so well?" Marisol asked.

"Well, T.K. came to America with his best friend, Kari, when they were like twelve. They met my dad. My dad told me that they saved him from something. He's kept in touch with someone else who lives in Japan. I don't think you'll know him." Willis explained. "My dad's best friend is Davis, they still talk every once and a while."

Marc began laughing again. "We know him! We see him all the time! Along with his son, Maro, who happens to be our friend. Not to mention, Marisol's boyfriend!"

Marisol glared at Marc. "Maro isn't my boyfriend, you jerk!"

"Yeah! No way! I've met Maro a couple of times. That's about it." Willis told them.

"So that's why Davis and Maro go to America every few years!" Marc said. "That explains it."

"_**Please Fasten Your Seatbelts. The Plane Will Be Taking Off In A Few Minutes. Please Stay Seated Until The Plane Is In The Air. We'll Arrive In England At 10:15 pm. We May Experience Turbulence In A Couple Of Hours. Please Enjoy The Flight."**_

The three teens strap on their seatbelts and relax.

While the plane is moving now, Matt and Micah are looking out the window. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Mic?"

"How long till we get to England?" Micah asked.

Matt laughed. "They just told us that it will be about fifteen hours till we get there."

Micah's eyes widen. "Fifteen Hours? Are you Nuts?!" He yelled.

Matt hushed him. "Micah, calm down. I told you that this was going to be a long flight."

"Yeah, but when you said long, I thought you meant 2 hours long, not 15 hours long!" Micah yelled. "I'm going to die of boredom!"

"Micah, quit being so dramatic." Matt said. "Just look out the window and watch us take off into the sky."

"Oh man. I'm going to be so mad when I get off this plane!" Micah pouted.

"_I pray by then you'll be asleep, little boy." _Matt thought to himself.

_Once They Got To The Hotel..._

Marc jumped onto one of the large beds. "This hotel is so awesome!" He yelled. "The lobby was huge! They have a gym! They have a place with computers! There's-"

"Alright! We get it! The hotel is nice!" Marisol snapped.

"What's your deal?" Marc asked.

"I just got off a stupid plane after being on it for 15 hours! I'm a little cranky!" Marisol told him.

"Oh geez. Well, did you get Prince Charming's number?" Marc asked her as he turned on the TV.

"Better. He's going to meet me at one of dad's concerts." Marisol told him. "The one next Friday."

"Oh, cool." Marc told her.

Matt put Micah into a bed. "I think he was tired."

"We all are." Marisol said.

"Not me! I got lot's of sleep on the plane!" Marc said.

"I wonder why, you jerk!" Marisol yelled, then went into the bathroom. Marc had used her shoulder as a pillow while he slept on the plane. She didn't like that.

After they changed into their pajamas, they went to sleep. Yes, even Marc.

_The Next Week..._

Matt and Micah we're going to a park nearby, so he trusted Marc and Marisol to go off on their own for a couple of hours. "Just watch your sister!" Matt told Marc as they were going to go their separate ways. "Don't talk to strangers! Don't go somewhere that you are not familiar with! Don't-"

"Okay! We get it!" Marc said. "Don't worry! We're going to be fine!"

Matt sighed. "Alright. I'll chill. Have fun."

Marc and Marisol waved good-bye then walked away. "That couldn't have taken any longer!" Marc said.

"I know, but we're gone now." Marisol told him. "Let's go explore."

"Alright." Marc agreed.

They went everywhere. Since they were in London, England, they went to go see Big Ben. Then to a lot of other famous places. They haven't had time to look around London since they arrived, cause they had to go a lot of places with Matt. Now, he had a free day. So did they.

After a couple of hours, Marc's stomach growled. "Uh, let's get something to eat before we go back." He said.

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Of course."

They walked into a restaurant and it had inexpensive food. "Just what I like." Marc said. They waited for a waiter or waitress to come and take their order. "They take a long time here."

Marisol nodded in agreement. "Yeah, weird."

Finally, someone came up to their table in uniform and took out a notepad and pen. "What can I get for you?" She asked in a snotty, tired voice.

A voice that they knew well. Too well. Marc and Marisol looked closely at the waitress. The waitress wondered what was taking so long and looked to them. Her eyes widened as she dropped the notepad and pen. "Marc? Marisol?" She breathed out.

Marc was speechless, also looking like he was going to blow. Marisol had a tear come down her cheek. "Mom..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holy Crap! Can you believe it? You all thought the person that they met was going to be Willis Jr. After you read that, right? Fooled you!**

**In Chapter 35, Marc drags Marisol out of the restaurant and ran back to the hotel! Matt was out front waiting with Micah when he saw them! He asks what's up, but then he sees the waitress followed them! What's Matt going to do? How will he react? How is Marisol and Micah going to react? Will Marc say to his mother the same thing he told Aiden? I have no idea! Look out for chapter 35, ****The Return Of Keiko****! See ya then!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**

**Ps...I've decided to start giving you guys little previews of the next chapter every time! I know you wont like that cause it's teasing you more, but oh well!**

**Preview Of The Return Of Keiko :::**

"_Don't talk to me!"_

"_So this is really her?"_

"_You have no right to talk to them!"_

"_I'm your mom!"_

"_You said it yourself that you were going to get rid of your kids!"_

"_Have you gone coo coo?"_


	35. The Return Of Keiko

**Another Angsty chapter. I'm going to make it full with angst. Well, I'll try anyways. Lot's of rage. Yelling. And explaining. Thanks for the reviews! **

**In Chapter 35, Marc drags Marisol out of the restaurant and ran back to the hotel! Matt was out front waiting with Micah when he saw them! He asks what's up, but then he sees the waitress followed them! What's Matt going to do? How will he react? How is Marisol and Micah going to react?**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc ::: 15 and 9th grade

Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**The Return Of Keiko (Return Of Keiko Series)**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Marc and Marisol..._

"Mom..." Marisol whispered. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Is that really you?"

Marc shook his head and stood up. "Marisol, let's go!" He said, rage filling his voice.

"Marc, wait!" The waitress said.

"Don't talk to me!" Marc told her. "Mari, let's go! Now!" He grabbed her arm and took her out of the restaurant. They began running once they heard the waitress, their mom, calling out to them. What they didn't know was that she was running after them.

Marc and Marisol ran as fast as their legs could go, which was fast, and stopped in front of the hotel. Matt was sitting on the front steps, as Micah was playing by the huge water fountain. He saw how worn out his two older children were. "What were you two running from? You look like you saw a ghost!" Matt put a hand on Marisol's shoulder, but then she hugged him. Tightly. "What's wrong, girl?" He got worried. Marisol went into tears.

Marc shook his head. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He panted out.

"Maybe he would if I told him." A voice said from behind them. Matt's eyes widened. He already knew who the voice belong to. "Hey, Matt."

Matt turned around, now he was the one who looked like he saw a ghost. "Keiko..."

Marc looked at his father. "So this is really her?"

Matt looked over to Marc, "What? How do you-"

"Marisol and I went to a restaurant and she just happened to be our waitress!" Marc explained. Matt held on to Marisol, tightly as well.

"I tried to talk to them, but-" Keiko tried to explain as she came closer.

"You have no right to talk to them!" Matt snapped. "Leave before Micah sees you!"

Keiko had tears now. "Please, Matt. I've changed. It was a mistake to leave! I've paid the price of not seeing you and our beautiful children everyday! I was stupid! But now I go to church! I'm a Christian! I work two jobs! I'm responsible now! I've changed, Matt! Just please, let's talk about this! Please!" She begged.

Matt shook his head. "No! You abandon us! Do you even know what pain you have put us through?!" He yelled. "Micah is starting to get over it! Just now! Marisol is just now being herself again and actually talking to us now! Marc didn't want to come home half the time! I actually considered giving up my kids because it was too much! You did all that and so much more!"

"I said I was sorry!" Keiko cried.

"You're sorry? Sorry? You destroyed this family within one day two years ago!" Matt yelled. "If you were really sorry, you would've called or come back! Said sorry to our faces! A long time ago!"

"Why can't we just talk about this?" Keiko asked. "I'll show you how different I am! I want to be back in my kids' life!"

"Hell no! That's never going to happen!" Matt told her. "You screwed up everything with this family when you left! You can't just walk in like everything is just like it used to be!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Micah ran up to his dad. "Why are you yelling?" He asked. Marisol wiped away her tears. Marc controlled his anger. Matt got worried.

"Don't say anything." Matt growled to Keiko. "Micah, you and your brother and sister go back up to the room. Now. Okay?"

"No!" Keiko screamed. "He's my son! They're my kids! You're not taking them away from me again!"

"I didn't take them away from you! You left them!" Matt yelled back.

Micah was beyond confused, but he didn't remember this lady that stood before him. "Who is she?"

"You don't remember me?" Keiko asked.

Micah shook his head. Matt made Micah look up at him. "You don't need to know who that thing is, okay? Just go upstairs!"

"I'm your mom!" Keiko yelled.

Matt groaned. Micah's eyes widened. "No, you're not."

Marisol grabbed Micah's hand. "Mic, let's go upstairs to the room." Micah nodded and began to follow her, but Keiko stopped them.

"Remember, Micah? How I used to sing you to sleep at night? How I used to always make you pancakes and eggs in the morning?" Keiko kept going.

Matt wanted to strangle her. "Shut up!"

Marc grabbed Micah's other hand and tried to take him upstairs, but Micah shook him away when he heard something that was more than familiar to him.

**_"Will I always be there for you? When you need someone, Will I be that one you need? Will I do all my best to, to protect you? When the tears get near your eyes, Will I be the one that's by your side?  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night? Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? I promise, I promise, I promise I will..."_**

By the time Keiko was done singing, Micah had tears in his eyes. So did Marisol. Marc and Matt's rage was growing.

"You're really my mom?" Micah asked. His voice sounded hurt and confused.

Keiko smiled and nodded. "Yes, little Micah."

Instead of running into her arms like a happy little kid, Micah grabbed on to Marisol for dear life. He began crying on her stomach, which was how tall he was. Keiko was confused. Matt was relieved. He really thought Micah would be the one to love that his mother was here, but apparently not.

"Micah? Didn't you miss me?" Keiko asked.

"Don't you get it?" Matt asked. "You hurt him. You left him. Didn't even say good-bye. He felt so alone. We all did. You hurt these kids, Keiko. More than you can ever imagine." Matt tried to explain.

Keiko had tears again.

Marisol looked her, having some pity on her. "Why?" She asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't mean to!" Keiko started, "I didn't think, Marisol! I was drunk that night, and your dad was being real mean to me! I just had to leave! I had no choice!"

"What?!" Matt yelled. "Mean to you? Keiko, we didn't even fight! We were fine! Our marriage was great! At least I thought it was! What do you mean you were drunk? Why?"

Keiko was getting wrapped up in a web of lies. "You were just so mean to me, Matt! I know it! If I didn't leave, you would of! With another girl! That Mimi girl probably!"

"Mimi? What the hell does she have to do with this?" Matt asked, he was now very confused. "We didn't even date! She was married with three kids!"

"You said it yourself that you were going to get rid of your kids!" Keiko was twisting everything around.

"I said that I was considering giving them up, I was stressed out! My wife abandon me and my three kids! What did you expect? But I would never really do it! Cause I love my children! More than anything! We've gone two years without you!"

Keiko was running out of lies. She didn't know what to say now. "I guess I should tell you the truth."

"That would be nice." Marc said.

Keiko sighed. "I was real different. Since I got pregnant early in life, I didn't get to have fun. When you three got older, I got scared. I was getting older as well. So after you all went to sleep, I would go out with Michelle and we go drinking and stuff. One night, I don't know. I was more drunk than usual. I got this stupid idea into my head of leaving. It was sudden and I just packed and left."

Matt looked like he was waiting for more. "That's it?"

Keiko raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'that's it?', of course it is! What more do you want?"

"Michelle? You mean Taya's mom, Michelle? That Michelle?" Marc asked, hoping she would say no.

"Yes, the same Michelle." Keiko nodded.

Marc smirked. "That would explain so much."

"What are you talking about?" Keiko looked confused again.

"Michelle abandoned Cody and Taya. Just like you." Matt explained. "But she was kind enough to leave a note. Also, she and Cody were fighting! She had an actual reason! She and Cody didn't love each other!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Well, you and I are fighting right now. Does that count?"

Matt looked to her like she was insane. "No! That does not count!"

Marc growled. "Look, you have obviously lied to our faces more than once in less than twenty minutes! So why don't you just leave and leave us alone! We're going back to Japan in three weeks! So you wont ever see us again!"

"I'm going with you!" Keiko blurted out.

The Ishida's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Yes! I want to go! I want to see everyone again!" Keiko yelled.

"Have you gone coo coo?" Marc asked, not really expecting an answer. "We don't want you there! You'll just make everything more complicated!"

"We can be a family again!"

"_Yes, this woman is insane and lost her mind!"_ Marc thought. "Just leave us alone. Please. We can't be a family again. We just can't. I don't want to even see or hear you again. I bet Mari and Micah don't either. So just leave. Please." Marc begged.

Keiko shook her head. "I'll see you again. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you soon. Be sure of it." She threatened. "Also Matt, beware. I'm going to take my children away so fast, you wont even know what hit you!"

Matt chuckled. "I'm so sure. Bring it on, Keiko. Bring it on. Cause you have no right to these kids."

"We'll see about that." Then she turned around and walked away.

Matt looked to his kids, who were looking at him. "Okay...I think the four of us need to talk."

The three kids nodded.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sober**

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over  
And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Do Not Own Kelly Clarkson's Sober! KELLY RULES!**

**I'm sorry I had to stop, but then there wouldn't be enough for the next chapter! So I had to use it! Anyways, I hoped it wasn't too boring. I know it was mostly Matt and Keiko yelling. **

**Chapter 36 is going to be kind of weird. Sort of. They were going to be leaving in a couple days, but Keiko takes unthinkable action! After she kidnaps Marisol and Micah, Matt calls for back up from Japan! Meanwhile, Marisol learns a lot about her mother that she wished she never knew! Look out for Chapter 36,**** Kidnaping And Discovering****! See you then! **

**Please review, but please be nice.**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	36. Kidnaping & Discovering

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! You totally rock and roll! over 200 reviews! You guys are awesome! Also, the reason why there are no previews no more is because, well, as some of you put it, I totally gave out the good stuff. I'm sorry about that. I totally suck, right? So yah. Those are gone. So yeah. I'm finishing up chapter 43. I'm also trying to work on Because Of You, so I'm putting some time in for that as well. Also, I've put up a new short story. I think I may like it. Maybe you will too? It's a Takari. So if you want, read and review that one! Only if you want. So yeah. That's about it for now.**

**All I have to say is... Poor Matt... Matt cries in this chapter. I can't blame him, after what's going to happen.**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc ::: 15 and 9th grade

Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Kidnaping And Discovering (Return Of Keiko Series)**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Hotel..._

"Are you guys almost ready to go?" Matt asked as he came out of the bathroom. Dressed nicely.

"Yes, dad." Micah said as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Matt took out a rag and wiped down his guitar. Marisol was sitting on one of the beds, messing with her hair, thinking. Marc was laying on another bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking. It's been two weeks since they've seen their mother. They figured that she either didn't want to see them or figured that she really couldn't talk to them. The two oldest were hurt the most. Micah got over it within a couple hours. Marisol was deeply upset. It was her mother, but then again, Keiko did abandon them.

Marc went down to the lobby with his cell phone and called Aiden. "Hey, cuz."

"_Marc! Where have you been? We thought you three would be in the digital world at least by now!"_ Marc, Marisol, and Micah were too busy and heartbroken to even think about going there. They haven't even made much contact with the family back home.

"Aiden, you wont believe what happen." Marc told his cousin, exhaustion filling his voice.

"_You sound different. Are you alright? How's Mari and Micah? And Uncle Matt?"_

"I really couldn't say. Micah's fine. Mari's just plain depressed. My dad is in la la land. I'm just so stressed out and tired."

"_What's going on over there? Aren't you guys supposed to be on vacation?"_

"Somebody ruined it."

"_Who?"_

"My mother, Keiko."

"_What?!"_

"Yeah! Mari and I went to eat and found her! Geez, talk about bad timing!"

"_Okay, hold up! Your mom is in England? She has been this whole time?"_

"Apparently."

"_Holy crap!"_

"Here's something else! The reason she left was because of drinking! Guess who she went to the bars with?"

"_Um...no clue."_

"Michelle. Taya's mom."

"_What?! Hell no! Well, that explains so much!"_

"That's what I said!"

"_Ugh. Well, I'm not going to tell Taya that right now."_

"How is she, Aiden?"

"_We took her to the hospital last week. She's still there. Taya is so weak and fragile right now, Marc. It's so scary of how different she looks."_

"How much does she weigh?"

"_83 pounds. I don't know why she can't eat! Everything she tries to eat, she automatically pukes it out! The doctor said it's like that when a eating disorder gets worse, but I don't think so. All I know is that if this goes on, she'll die."_

"Crap. Don't worry, Aiden. I'll be home in a couple of days. I will go straight to the hospital after the airport."

"_I thought you were coming home next week?"_

"We were, but this whole thing with my mom screwed everything up! We didn't enjoy Christmas at all!"

"_That sucks. Well, I can't wait for you guys to get back! Takeo is finally back to normal, so he misses Mari. The twins are walking good now. You've missed a lot!"_

"Oh thanks for rubbing it in! Alright, I better go. My dad's last concert is in an hour and we have to go now. Talk to you before we leave England!"

"_Alright! Later, Marc! Happy New Years!"_

Then the two hung up. Marc thought that life as the digidestend knew it was turning into mush. His mom showing up, Taya's eating disorder, and his Aunt Kari losing the baby. He didn't even want to know what was going to happen next!

"Marc, let's go!" Marisol called from the hotel entrance. Marc ran towards her, Micah, and his dad. "Who did you call?" She asked, as Matt tried to get a cab.

"Aiden." Marc answered simply.

"Oh, did you tell him?" Marisol asked.

Marc nodded. "Also, Taya is getting worse and she's in the hospital. But Takeo is back to normal and he misses you." He explained.

Marisol smiled, then frowned. "Well, I'm glad Takeo is okay now, but poor Taya."

They talked more when they entered the cab. Matt sitting in the front. The kids in the back. Micah in the middle. Micah has been clinging to Marisol lately. Hanging on to her waist, holding her hand. Marisol was okay with it. She didn't mind. She figured it had to do with their mother.

_At Matt's Last Concert...With Marc, Marisol, and Micah..._

The three kids were trying to find something to do before the concert started. Since the concert was located near a park, Marc and Marisol figured that they would take Micah there for a while. Matt was backstage, setting up with his band. Marisol and Micah played together on the swings. Marc sat on a bench nearby. Amazingly no one was at the park, but them. Marc found that strange, but shrugged it off.

Marisol was pushing Micah on the swings when Marc suddenly came up to them. "Hey, Mari. I have to go to the bathroom. Will you two be alright for a few minutes?"

Marisol nodded. "Yeah. We're fine."

Marc nodded and walked away.

"Mari! Let's go on the slide!" Micah shouted, already running over to the play structure. Marisol smiled and began to walk over there.

Then a voice stopped her. "Please, talk to me."

Marisol's eyes widened as she turned around. There was her mother. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk. Just the two of us." Keiko told her as she began to walk towards her.

Marisol had a horrible feeling and walked back a few steps. "I don't want to talk to you! Just go away!"

"Marisol, don't talk to me that way!" Keiko yelled.

Marisol flinched. Keiko was being to scare her a little. "Just leave us alone." She said.

"No! No! You're my baby girl!" Keiko began screaming. "You're coming with me!"

Marisol looked around to call for help, but only found one person. Micah playing on the slide. Marisol faced her mother. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Now go before Marc comes back! He wont have this!" Marisol prayed that Marc would come out of the restroom soon. Keiko had a crazy look in her eyes.

Keiko walked faster towards Marisol. "I said that you are coming with me!" Marisol was about to run for it, but Keiko grabbed her arm and had a strong grip.

"Let me go! Marc! Help!" Marisol screamed. She struggled to get free from her mother's grasp. "Marc!"

Keiko began to walk towards Micah, still having a grip on Marisol's arm. "Micah, come down here!" She yelled.

Micah knew better. So he tried to run a different way, but Keiko beat him to it. She grabbed his waist and carried him. Marisol tried to make Keiko let go of her arm. "Get away from him!" Marisol screamed.

"No! Now shut up!" Keiko yelled.

"Marisol! Micah!" Marisol turned her head to see Marc running towards them. Rage in his eyes. Keiko saw this and began to walk faster. "Let them go, you witch!" Marc yelled, Marisol noticed that instead of rage, he now had tears. Was he scared?

"Marc! Help!" Marisol screamed, trying to slow Keiko down, but nothing. Keiko was a strong woman. "Let go!" Marisol now had tears as well. So did Micah.

It was too late. Keiko made it to a car, that was hers, and opened the door. Somehow she got Micah in the backseat and Marisol in the passenger seat. Keiko worked fast, trying to not let Marisol and Micah escape and starting the car at the same time. Marc found that he was too late. He was too slow. Keiko had drove off, with his little brother and sister. "NO!"

Marc ran back to his dad's concert. It was about to start, but he knew it was emergency and he had to get his dad now! He ran backstage, telling security who he was then trying to find his dad. "Dad! Dad!" He ran around, then found his dad going on stage. "DAD!" He screamed.

Matt heard Marc's voice and turned around. "Marc?" He was angry at first, but noticed that Marisol and Micah weren't with him. Something was wrong. He ran to Marc, making everyone wait.

Marc dropped to the ground and began crying. "They're gone!"

Matt's eyes widened. "What? Who? Whose gone? Where's Mari and Micah?"

"Stupid mom! She took them! She grabbed Mari and Micah then took them!" Marc sobbed out.

"WHAT?!" Matt got scared now. Then his cell phone started ringing. He saw that the number was from here, in England, so he answered. "Hello?!"

"_You sound flustered, Matt."_ Keiko's voice came thru the phone.

Matt gripped the phone. "You did this!"

"_You're just now figuring that out now?"_ The Keiko laughed.

"You're insane! Give me back my kids now!" Matt felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"_NO! Not until you promise that they can stay with me! Including Marc!"_

"That's not going to happen! These kids belong to me! You've lost your mind! Give Marisol and Micah back to me! Now, Keiko!"

"_Not until you promise me full custody! Then you can see them for a few minutes! Then you'll never see them again!"_

Matt had a couple tears escape his eyes now. "Keiko!" He snarled. "Bring me my kids! Or I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Then the line went dead! Matt looked down at his son, who was still sobbing. Matt joined him. Cheers of the crowd outside roared. So much noise at one moment. Matt didn't know what was going on, but all he wanted to know was where Marisol and Micah were.

_Later On...At The Police Station..._

A policeman sat on one side of a desk, writing things down. Matt and Marc sat on the opposite side. Tear stained faces. "You don't know the kidnaper's last name? That doesn't help all of us here." The man said.

"Look, officer Blane, I don't know if she changed her last name after she left me. So it might still be Ishida." Matt said. "Just please. Do everything you can to find my kids."

"Do not worry, Mr. Ishida. I have officers already out searching. Thanks to those two wallet sized photos, we'll put out an Amber Alert. We are going to do everything possible to find your son and daughter." Officer Blane told him.

Matt sighed. "I need to call my brother."

"Of course. I'll leave you two alone for a few moment while I talk to my partner." Then officer Blane left.

Matt looked to Marc. "Are you doing alright?"

Marc shook his head. "This is all my fault."

"Hey! No, it's not! Marc, there was nothing you could do!" Matt told him. Marc just looked away. Matt took out his cell phone and dialed T.K.'s number. "T.K."

"_Matt, how's it going? Aiden told me about Keiko's little surprise! How you holding up?"_

"T.K., it's gotten a whole lot worse. Keiko has seriously lost her goddamn mind!"

"_Matt, now you got me worried. What's going on?"_

"T.K., I need you here." Matt simply said.

"_First, tell me what's happening?"_

"Keiko took Marisol and Micah! She freakin' kidnaped them, Teeks!"

"_WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOLY CRAP! You have a lot of drama!"_

"Trust me, I know! They were at the park and she took them! Marc couldn't stop her! I was setting up for a concert! There was nothing we could do! T.K., please come. I can't do this right now. I don't even know if I can breathe normally right now." Matt went into tears again.

"_Calm down, Matt. Don't worry. I'm going to get the next ticket to England and Aiden and I will be there as soon as we can!"_

"Thanks, Teeks." Matt smiled, then frowned. "I don't know what I would do without you, bro."

"_Hey, it's like what you told me when Aiden was taken by GranDracmon. When the kids are involved, it gets personal. Now, what hotel are you guys at?"_

Matt told him which hotel, then they said their good-byes. Matt put his phone away and put a hand on Marc's shoulder. "We'll get them back, Marc. I promise. I'll die before I let those two go without a fight."

Marc nodded. "I just want them to be okay. I don't know if mom is crazy or what?"

"I don't know. She's sounding like it, but I really doubt she'll do anything to hurt her own kids." Matt told Marc.

_With Marisol and Micah..._

Marisol and Micah were locked in a room, with one bed and a bathroom. No windows. Marisol was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Like she couldn't breathe and the room was getting smaller, but she didn't show it since Micah was right there. Micah was laying on the bed. Marisol was sitting against a wall, with her knees to her chest. Micah wasn't crying. Just scared. Keiko brought them to a place where there were tons of people. Marisol either figured they were having a small party or they all lived there. Which both scared her.

Keiko had a man help her carry Marisol and Micah up to the room they were in now. Marisol put up a struggle, which left bruises on her, but nothing worked. She wondered where her dad and Marc were. Probably looking for them, of course.

Keiko came in the room with a friend. Locked the door behind her. Marisol stood up. "Let us go! I want to go back to my dad!"

Keiko and her friend mocked Marisol. "Please, girl. You'll never see your father again!" Keiko told her.

Marisol had tears come to her eyes. "Who are you? You can't be my mom!"

Suddenly Keiko pulled out a joint and lit it. Shared it with her friend. "Marisol. I've changed. But you see. I want to see you and your brothers again. Now your daddy can't have you!"

Marisol shook her head. "Please! Let us go back to our dad! Please!" She begged.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Hello?! My mother is in front of me, getting high!" Marisol yelled. "Who are all those people downstairs?!"

"My roommates." Keiko answered. "This is my best friend, Gina."

"'Sup." Gina greeted.

Marisol groaned. "Please don't do this to Micah and me! We belong back in Japan! With all of our real family and friends!"

"Oh, god! Marisol, you are such a goody-good." Keiko got dizzy for a second. "Whew. Anyways...uh...let's go back downstairs." Keiko told Gina. Gina nodded and they left.

Marisol ran to the door, but it was locked. She hit the door, then leaned against it. Micah was asleep. _"How did he sleep through all that? Oh well. At least he missed the part of our mother smoking a joint!"_ Marisol wished she was home. Or back in the digital world. Then her mind wandered to Chance. _"What will he think about this? Will he care? Does he know? Oh, man. I think I'm wishing that he knew. That Chance will come save me. Like Cinderella or something. How lame! I miss him...Chance...I need you so bad right now. More than ever."_

_Back In The Digital World..._

Chance was sitting against the same tree that he was always at when a strange feeling came to him. "Marisol?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow! That was a dramatic chapter! Right? I hoped you guys liked it?! Maybe? I really hope so! Don't worry, things will not always be this crazy!**

**In Chapter 37,**** Lost and More Lost...****, Marisol and Micah escape, but things don't go as planned! T.K. and Aiden finally arrive in England! Matt and Marc search for the two missing kids! Kimberly tells Chance about Marisol!**

**Please Review, but Please Be Nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	37. Lost & More Lost

**Hey guys! What's up? Thank you for the reviews! You all totally rule! You have no idea! And about the chapters, it's going to be 81 chapters! So yeah, if you get that. The updates are sooner. This story will be done by 11/23? Yeah, I think that's about right. Okay? Well, anyways.**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing :-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Jomei and Kimberly ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc ::: 15 and 9th grade

Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Lost And More Lost (Return Of Keiko Series)**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Marisol And Micah..._

Two days later, Marisol and Micah were still sitting, alone, in the locked room. Many times Marisol had tried to escape, but nothing. They were trapped. Micah was having horrible nightmares, so he wasn't sleeping. Marisol couldn't sleep as she was scared out of her mind. It's been nonstop noise downstairs. She's heard glass break, loud music, screaming, and much more. Marisol kept praying to someone that somebody would save her and her brother. "Mari?" Micah little voice spoke, snapping Marisol out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Mic?"

"When are we going to get out of here? I miss dad." Micah whimpered.

Marisol had tears come to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not in front of Micah. "Don't worry, bro. Dad and Marc are looking for us, right now. Right as we speak." Marisol hoped that what she said was true. "Once they find us, we'll be on our way home."

"Cool. Cause I think that if I miss school, Mrs. Takashi will be mad." Micah told her.

Marisol couldn't help, but smile. "It's funny how you think about school right now."

Micah smiled back. "I'm a funny kid. That's what everyone tells me! Duh, Mari!" He told her, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, goodness." Marisol rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep."

"No." Micah said. "I'm too scared to go to sleep."

Marisol sighed and sat next to her little brother on the bed. "Dad would be upset if you didn't sleep this whole time. Just try to sleep. Think good thoughts. Like...um...let's see..." Marisol paused, trying to think of what to say. "How about thinking happy thoughts like seeing dad and Marc again? You want that, don't you?"

Micah nodded. "Yes!"

"Alright then. So just think about being back home with the whole digi-family, then maybe you wont have bad dreams!" Marisol tried to convince him.

Micah looked convinced. "Okay. I will." He laid down in the small bed and Marisol pulled the thin blanket over him. "Thanks, Mari. You're the best sister in the world." Micah whispered.

Marisol kissed his forehead, then got up. "And you're the best brother in the whole world."

"Even better than Marc?"

"Oh, yes! Way better than Marc!" Marisol laughed. "Now go to sleep."

Micah nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Then he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a deep slumber. Not long, he was sound asleep.

Marisol sat against the wall, then let those tears she's been holding back fall. "Daddy...Marc...where are you guys?" She cried, not loudly though. She looked up to Micah, who was quietly snoring. "Micah misses you...so do I."

She shook off the tears and her heartache and got up. She decided to stop sulking and start looking for a way out. _"There has to be something here. A pin, hanger, anything?"_ She looked around for something. She then got down on her knees and crawled everywhere on the ground to find something. "Ow!" She got a little blood on her hand after she reached under the bed. She reached deeper under, being careful not to poke herself again, to get whatever poked her. She brought it out, "A pin! Yes!" She whispered.

Marisol ran to the door and undid the pin, made it straight, then put it in the lock. Twisting and turning it, she tried to unlock it. She didn't know how, so it would take some time. "Ugh! I hate this!" She whispered. Finally, after a couple of minutes, she heard a click. The door unlocked! "YES!" She shouted. She put her hand over her mouth. _"I hope no one heard me!"_ She shook it off and ran to Micah. "Wake up!"

Micah rubbed his eyes. "What? Is dad here?"

"Unfortunately, no, but I still got good news!" Marisol said.

"What?" Micah asked.

"I found a way out!"

_With Marc..._

Marc decided to take a break and sit down on a bench. He had been searching nonstop for Marisol and Micah for two days. He was worried beyond belief for their safety. _"Are they alright? Are they alive? Of course they are! Stop thinking like that! But are they okay? I know Mari is taking good care of Micah, but whose taking care of her? Ah! I hate this! Where are they? Where's my little sister and brother?! I'm supposed to protect them! How could I let this happen? All I did was use the bathroom! That's it! It that bad now? Geez! Those two are everything to me...and I let them down! What kind of brother does that? Not a good one. A bad one. No, a horrible brother!"_

"Marc!"

Marc's eyes widened. He knew that voice well. Too well. "Aiden?" He stood up and turned around. He saw Aiden running towards him. "You're here?" He smiled. Aiden stopped in front of him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aiden panted out. "How you holding up?"

Marc sighed. "Not good." He admits. "Aiden, what kind of brother am I? I practically let them get kidnaped!"

Aiden shook his head. "No, that's so not true, Marc! You know, Marisol will slap you if she heard you talking like this! So give her that much, and shut up!"

"But I'm their big brother! I'm supposed to protect them!" Marc tried to tell him.

Aiden sighed. "Marc, don't make me slap you. You didn't do anything wrong! I know you! If there was something you could do, you do it! But there was nothing you could do! You're not superman! Marisol and Micah are fine! I just know it!" He said. "But now, we need to do our part and look for them! Of course, knowing Mari, she probably already found a way out. She's smart."

"I know she is." Marc smiled, then frowned. "Aiden, I'll do anything to get them back. I need them."

Aiden nodded. "I know. I know. Come on. Let's go."

Marc also nodded. They took off walking, but something came to Marc's mind. "Do the others know?"

"About Mari and Micah? Yeah. I called before I got on the plane."

"Everyone?" Marc asked.

"No, just Dishi. And Takeo knew. So those two promised to spread the word." Aiden explained. "I called Taya too. Actually I had to call her dad, and talk to him. Since she can't talk right now."

"Why?"

"No voice."

"All this in just one month? Gosh. An eating disorder is an horror, huh?" Marc said.

Aiden nodded. "Oh yeah. You have no idea."

Marc sighed. "Question."

"What?"

Marc shook his head. "Nevermind."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

_With Matt and T.K..._

T.K. had already found Matt and they were out looking. "Have you eaten?" T.K. asked.

Matt shook his head. "I can't eat. Not knowing if my own kids have eaten or not."

T.K. sighed. "Marisol and Micah would be upset if you were sick."

"I know! But their safety is way more important to me, then my health!" Matt snapped.

"Alright. Sorry." T.K. apologized. "Just wanted to help."

Matt sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just...I need to find them, Teeks. I just have to. Those three kids are all I got...I need them more than they need me." Matt tucked his hands in his pocket. "I need to find them."

T.K. put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Marisol and Micah are the strongest kids of the bunch."

Matt smiled. "I know. I know."

"They must get that from me." T.K. said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

"Hey!"

"What, mister cry baby?" Matt mocked.

"That was a long time ago!" T.K. countered.

"Right..."

"Shut up and walk!" T.K. snapped.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, looking in every building and store. "Do you think we'll ever find them?" Matt asked. His voice sounded distant and sad.

T.K. felt bad for him. "Matt, we will. Hey, you never know. They may find us!"

_With The Digidestend Back In The Digital World..._

The digidestend were in the digital world, looking around. None of them were really in the mood, especially after hearing about Marisol and Micah. It broke their hearts. "How can a mother kidnap her own kids? It seems kind of, I don't know, weird." Esamee stated.

Everyone shrugged. "Maybe Keiko lost her mind or something. That happens to a lot of moms." Dishi noted.

"It just doesn't seem right! Being held against your will! Taken and don't know if you'll see your loved ones again!" Kimberly yelled. "At least there are two of them, but still! I know my mom and dad would not stand for it!"

"They wouldn't stand for it, but there would be nothing they could do about it!" Jomei said.

Kimberly shut up. He was right.

"Who's being held against their will?" A voice said, from the trees.

Everyone turned around and saw Chance and Ryudamon. "Chance?" Kimberly gasped.

"Don't act all surprised." Chance said rudely. "Some of you are missing! Where is the rest of you?" He noticed Marisol wasn't there. _"Oh, that's right. She's in England."_

"You don't need to know who got kidnaped!" Esamee spatted out. "You probably don't even care!"

Kimberly shushed her. "If we tell you, would you care?"

Chance shrugged. "Depends on the person."

"Persons." Kimberly corrected. "It was Marisol and Micah. They were kidnaped by their mom." She told him.

Esamee grabbed her shoulder and made Kimberly face her. "Why are you telling _him_?! It's none of his business!"

"Shut up, Esamee!" Kimberly yelled. She turned back to Chance, but he was gone. "Chance? Chance! Wait! Come back!" She yelled. Then she sighed. "At least Kyle's at home today..."

"Good riddance!" Esamee said. "It's none of his business!"

"It is too his business!" Kimberly yelled back to her. "Did you even know that Chance and Marisol were friends once before?!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?!"

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah. They used to hang out all the time. But then when Chance started junior high and Marisol was still in elementary, they parted a bit. Then they didn't hang out anymore."

"Wow." Takeo breathed out. "I didn't know that. Marisol and Chance? Last people I thought who'd be best friends!"

Kimberly shrugged. "It was cute. She made him happy."

Esamee felt a little bad now. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, just watch what you say. Chance has feelings too, you know?" Kimberly pointed out.

"Hey, I said sorry. I'm still trying to learn how this whole 'being nice' thing works!" Esamee stated. Everyone laughed. "It's not funny!"

_With Chance..._

"_Marisol's missing?" _Chance thought._ "No! That can't be! She's in England! She told me! Right? I didn't just imagine it!"_ Chance began pacing. Thinking. _"Is she alright? Is she alive? Is she hurt? Where is she? Has Marc found her yet? Why wasn't Marc watching out for her? I thought he was the ultimate big brother! I guess not! Why? Why Marisol? She never does anything wrong! I swear, when I find out whose behind this, they're gonna get it!"_

_With Marisol And Micah..._

They snuck out of the room and quietly tip-toed down the stairs. Marisol caught eye of her mother, drinking and playing poker with her friends in the kitchen. She turned to Micah and grabbed his hand. They began to walk around, casually, and Marisol caught sight of the front door. _"Almost there to freedom!"_ She grabbed the knob of the front door and opened it.

"HEY!" Someone screamed.

Marisol yanked the door opened and pushed Micah out first, then went after. "Run, Micah!" She screamed. He was ahead of her. She looked behind her, seeing her mom and a couple of other people run out of the house and run after them. "Run faster! Keep going!"

Micah was determined about this. Marisol had already told him in the room of what to do. Keep running, even if they get separated, and find help from someone in a store or something. Micah, at first, said no, but Marisol convinced him.

Marisol saw that the sidewalk was getting bumpy. "Micah! Watch your step-AH!" Of course, telling Micah to watch his step, caused her to not watch hers. She fell onto the ground. Micah kept running. Remembering what Marisol told him, he kept running. No matter how much he didn't want to, he kept going. Marisol got up and lost sight of Micah. "Oh crap!" She said, then looked behind her again. Her mother was close. She began to run fast again. Then she felt someone grab her arm and she tripped. _"Aw, man! So close!" _She screamed. "Someone help me!" She struggled to escape her mother's grasp, but she didn't get anywhere. _"At least Micah will be safe...I hope!"_

_With Micah..._

Micah noticed that he lost Marisol. He began to cry, but kept running. _"Mari told me to find help, so I will! I need to find dad!"_ He looked to his palm, where his father's number was written down. So he could just tell someone to call Matt and then he could take Matt back to Marisol. Then they could all go home! _"Okay, sounds good! Now, just gotta find help!"_

Micah ran into a grocery store and ran to the closest cashier. "Help me! Please!"

A young woman saw Micah, all sweaty and dirty, but had panic in his eyes. "Are you alright, young man?" She asked, concern filling her voice. "Where are you parents?"

"Please listen!" Micah yelled.

"Calm down, I'm all ears!" The young woman smiled.

Micah nodded. "Okay, my sister and I got kidnaped by a woman, who happens to be my mom, who abandon us two years ago! My dad doesn't know where we are! My sister help me escape, but I lost her while running! Now I need to call my dad! So I can tell him where Mari is so we can go home! Cause I just want to go home!" Micah began going into tears.

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, kid. You've been through some crazy stuff! Do you know your dad's number?"

Micah nodded and help up his palm. "Here!"

The woman nodded. "What's your name?" She asked, as she dialed.

"Micah."

The woman nodded again and talked to Matt over the phone. "Hello? Hi, this little boy named Micah just came in and he said he was kidnaped- oh yes. Really? Oh wow! Well, good thing I called, right? A girl? Teenage girl? Oh no, he said that he lost her. Yes, I'm sorry." The woman gave Matt the address of the store then hung up. "Your daddy will be here in a minute."

Micah sighed. "Thank you!"

The woman smiled. "My name is Cindy. How old are you, Micah?"

"Eight years old."

"How old is your sister?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh wow." Cindy sighed. "So young."

Micah nodded.

After a few more minutes of talking, Matt and T.K. ran thru the doors. Matt saw Micah and ran to him. Picked him up and cried. "Oh, Micah! Thank god! I didn't know where you were! I was so worried!" Matt squeezed Micah.

"Dad...can't breathe!" Micah wheezed.

Matt chuckled. "Oh sorry. Where's your sister? Where's Marisol?"

Micah frowned and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't know. We were running, then she wasn't behind me!"

Matt frowned. "It's okay, Mic. We'll find her."

"I can take you to the house!" Micah yelled.

"Oh good!" Matt set Micah down and turned to Cindy. "Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

Cindy shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry. This is wonderful enough to see this."

Matt nodded. "I just wish my daughter was here..."

Cindy shrugged. "I have a feeling that you'll find her soon."

Matt sighed. "I sure hope so."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh no! Will Matt find Marisol? Or will someone else? If so, who? I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**In chapter 38, someone finds Marisol and rescues her! Keiko realizes that she's lost and flees! Matt gets reunited with Marisol! Look out for chapter 38, ****In The Arms Of Real Family****! See ya then!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel**


	38. In The Arms Of Real Family

**Thanks For The Reviews!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly ::: 16 and 10th grade

Jomei ::: 15 and 10th grade

Marc ::: 15 and 9th grade

Aiden, Esamee, Taya, Dishi, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle, Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THAT'S THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**In The Arms Of Real Family**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Chance..._

Chance came through the computer of his home. He knew his parents wouldn't be home, so he was okay with being there. He went into his room, got some more pairs of clothes, then left. Not to the digital world, but out the door. _"I'm going to find her!"_ Chance had a plan up his sleeve, but first. He was going to England.

_With Matt..._

Matt just dropped Micah off at the hotel with Aiden. They were going to stay there so Micah could get some sleep. Marc wanted to go find Marisol with his dad. T.K. decided to go as well. "You can give us hope if something goes wrong." Matt told T.K.

T.K. smiled. "I know this."

Marc was sitting next to the two grown men and looking out the window. _"Nobody can ever guess of how proud I am of Mari. Getting Micah out of that house...even if she didn't."_ Marc clenched his fist. _"I swear to god, if Mari got hurt...someone is going to pay. Big time."_

The taxi driver turned into the street that Micah pointed out the night before. They didn't see anyone at the home. "This is the place. Micah said so." Matt got out. He paid the taxi driver and they walked up. Matt banged on the door. "Keiko! Open the door! Now!"

No answer.

Marc got worried. "You sure this is the house?"

"That's what your brother said. He's knows more than we do right now, so we have to trust him." Matt answered. "Keiko! Open The Door!" He yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Hold On A Minute!" A voice yelled from inside. It was a male voice. Then the door opened and a guy, who looked like he was high, just stared. "What?"

Matt lost it and threw the guy back. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Who?!" The guy yelled, scared for his life.

Matt, T.K., and Marc went in and looked around. "Where's my daughter? Marisol! Where is she?"

The guy shook in fear. "I-I don't know! I swear!"

"Liar!" Matt snarled. "Show me where my daughter is and I'll let you live!"

The guy flinched, cause he was scared of the consequences. "Alright! I don't know where the girl is, but Keiko's upstairs! I saw her bring the little girl in last night!" He yelled. "Please, Just let me go!"

Matt threw the guy against the wall and ran upstairs. "Marc! Stay down there with T.K.!" He yelled. Without knocking, Matt entered each room. Each room was a wreck, torn up, and just disgusting! "Keiko!" He yelled. Finally, one of the doors he opened had Keiko in there, watching T.V. "Where is she?!"

Keiko smirked. "Who ever do you mean, Matty?"

Matt was losing his patience. "Where's Marisol?!"

"Like I'll really tell you!" Keiko yelled.

"You better, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Look, I tried to take her somewhere else." Keiko told him, like it was no big deal. "But that little rat bit me and escaped!" She showed him the bit mark. "That little witch."

"_That's my girl."_ Matt smiled, but then got serious. "Which way?"

Keiko laughed. "I'm not telling you!"

"NOW!" Matt yelled.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "She went down two blocks and then turned."

Matt decided to quit. He wasn't going to get anymore than that. "My brother already called the police! They're on the way!"

Keiko's widened. "NO!"

"Yes, Keiko. You screwed up. Big time. Time for you to pay the piper!" Matt told her. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to look for my daughter, then take her and her brothers home."

Keiko got up. "Please don't take my babies away!"

Matt knew that Keiko had lost her mind. "I haven't taken them away. You screwed up again. You've lost your babies." Then Matt left the room. He ran downstairs and saw T.K., but no Marc. "Where's Marc?" Matt asked, scared that something happened to Marc too.

"He overheard your conversation with Keiko. He went to look for Marisol." T.K. explained. "I tried to stop him! I really did!"

Matt shook his head. "It's alright. I'm just so glad Marisol isn't here. But now she's out there. God-only-knows where."

T.K. put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "We'll find her. I know it."

_With Marisol..._

Marisol was running as fast as her legs could take her. She felt like stopping so bad, but was scared. She was in the worst part of London. Homeless people everywhere. Marisol tried to keep her eyes adjusted to in front of her.

After an hour, she stopped. Her legs collapsed. She couldn't run anymore. She managed to sit on a bench. Then she sighed.

"Hey, girly." A voice said. Marisol looked to it and saw a older man. "You're on my bench."

Marisol, not wanting any trouble, got up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The man wasn't going to make this easy on her. "Sure, you didn't!" He began to walk towards her, then somebody came in between the two.

"Back off."

The man looked scared and fled.

The stranger took his hood off and faced Marisol. "Hey."

Marisol smiled. "Chance...you're here."

Chance smiled. "Yeah. Are you alright?"

Marisol had tears come to her eyes and she nodded. "Yes." Then she jumped on him and hugged him. Chance was surprised by her actions, but hugged back after a minute. "I was so scared." She whispered.

Chance whispered soft things, to calm her down a little. Marisol wiped away her tears. "It's going to be okay. I'll take you to Marc, who isn't that far away."

Marisol got curious. "How did you get here? And how did you know?" She asked as they began walking.

"Kimberly told me." Chance explained. "Then I went thru my family's computer when they weren't home and got a plane ticket, now here I am."

Marisol giggled. "You came all the way to England, just for me?"

Chance raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, "just for me?", of course for you. You're not just any other person, Mari. I care about you, a lot."

"Then why don't you come back home?" Marisol asked.

Chance sighed. "Marisol, I have a plan. I can't tell you, cause I don't want you in any danger."

"Hello?! I go to the digital world and fight evil almost everyday!" Marisol pointed out the obvious. "I can handle anything that's coming."

Chance chuckled. "I know that your strong, Marisol. I just still think of your safety."

"I really wish people would stop that." Marisol mumbled.

Chance laughed. He took out his digivice. "My digivice senses that Marc is close. So I better jet."

"What?"

"I can't let him or Aiden see me!" Chance explained. "They'll kill me!"

Marisol was going to argue, but he was right. "Okay, but how are you getting-"

"I found a library a couple blocks from here. I'll just use their computer and go back to the digital world." Chance answered.

Marisol smiled. "I guess you've thought of everything."

Chance nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just get Marc, then go home."

Marisol agreed. "No complaints here."

Chance smiled. "I guess I'll see you in the other world?"

Marisol nodded. "Yes, you will."

Chance waved good-bye as he walked away, then he was out of sight when Marc came running up to Marisol. "Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked as he gave her a tight hug. "I was so worried! So was dad!"

Marisol cried. "I was scared, Marc!"

Marc cried as well. "So was I, Mari. Believe me."

Then Marc's cell phone went off. He answered. "Dad? Oh, hey, Uncle T.K. Yeah, I found her! She's alright. Thank god. Yeah. We'll be back there soon." He hung up and looked to Marisol. "Uncle T.K. said to grab a taxi and meet them over at the hotel."

Marisol nodded. Once they were in the taxi, Marisol relaxed. "Where's Micah?"

"At the hotel with Aiden." Marc answered.

"Oh, is he alright?"

"Yes, he is." Marc told her. "Have you eaten?"

"Micah and I ate yesterday morning." Marisol admitted.

"Oh, well, then we should get you something to eat."

_Later On...At The Airport...In JAPAN..._

Everyone was reunited and relieved. The Ishida clan were together again, and Matt had no intention of that changing. T.K. and Aiden just wanted to go home, as did the Ishida family. "Dad...I hate to say this...okay, not really, but this was the worst vacation ever!" Micah yelled as they got off the plane. "And that was the most boring plane ride ever!"

Everyone laughed. "Well, now we know Micah's back to normal." T.K. told them.

Aiden and Marc turned to Marisol. "Are you?"

Marisol smiled and nodded.

"No really. Are you okay?" Marc asked.

Marisol stayed silent for a minute, then frowned. "No..."

Marc put an arm around her shoulders. "What's going on? You can talk to me."

Marisol shrugged. "It's just..." She sighed. "Will I ever see her again?"

Marc looked surprised. "Why? Do you want to?" He asked, trying to stay calm as possible, but inside he wanted to yell at her for even asking that question.

"Don't be mad, okay?" Marisol warned.

Marc sighed. "Alright. I promise I wont get angry."

Then she looked to Aiden, who was listening. "You too."

Aiden chuckled. "Yes, I promise."

Marisol took a deep breath. "Well, maybe she'll get help. Then she'll be normal again. Maybe then we could see her once and a while."

Marc controlled himself. _"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe."_ So he did exactly that. "Okay, Mari, you know, maybe she will. You never know."

Marisol smiled, a real smile and hugged him. "I just wish things were like before she left." She began to cry.

Marc felt bad, not only for his little sister, but for himself. "I do too, Mari. I do too."

_Once They Got To The House..._

"HOME!" Micah screamed once he got out of the car. "Yes! We're home!"

Marc, Marisol, and Aiden got the bags from the car, Matt went into the house, to see if everything was in order. T.K. ran to his house next door and knocked. He wanted to surprise Kari. Matt sighed as he stood in his living room. _"Things are going to change."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What's happening?! Do you know? Do I know? NOPE! Haha. Actually I do. Since I've outlined every single chapter already. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter! Not really exciting, but yeah.**

**In chapter 39, something exciting happens, but someone isn't too excited. Then Aiden receives horrible news about Taya! Look out for chapter 39, ****Taya's Huge Problem****! See ya then!**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	39. Taya's Problem

**OKAY! How did we go from Taya having a eating disorder _TO_ Taya getting pregnant and losing the baby because of the eating disorder?!?!?!?! Dang, People! You all are just to funny! I was seriously laughing like crazy from some of your reviews! HAHAHA! Just too crazy, funny, and odd! Oh well, you guys make me laugh. That's a good thing! Thanks FOR The REVIEWS!**

**WARNING ::: DRAMA! Also, this chapter may be a little short. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, and Dishi ::: 15 and 9th grade

Esamee, Taya, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Taya's Huge Problem**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Takashi Household..._

It's been four months since all the drama with the Ishida's. It was April now, and the school year almost over. Everything seems to be calming down. The Ishida clan were doing a lot better. Matt had promised not to work and go out of town so often. Marc had a birthday, as did Kimberly, Aiden, Jomei, Dishi, and Kyle. Taya got out of the hospital and was home with her father, and she was healthy enough to go back in school and gymnastics. Marisol and Chance **secretly** have been dating in the digital world. Esamee went back into drama club. Kimberly has been named the volleyball star again. Takeo was back to his normal self and the basketball team won the championships. Maro joined the junior high soccer team. Dishi and Jomei got honor roll. Yes, the kids' life was going smoothly, for now.

Kari was in a pharmacy. She kept looking over her shoulder, then she looked at the merchandise in front of her. "I hate this." She said quietly.

Kari grabbed one of the small boxes in front of her and went up to the cashier. She put the product on the counter. The cashier looked at it, then to her. "What?" Kari snapped, "cant someone get a pregnancy test without being judged!"

The male cashier put his hands up in defense. "Yes, ma'am. You're right. I apologize." then he continued with his work. By the time he was done, Kari was 100 percent angry at him.

"_Okay, Kari, you're not angry with the idiot, you're angry with yourself."_ Kari thought to herself. She was sure that she was pregnant again. The truth is that she and T.K. were trying to have a baby again. Now, she wasn't sure she wanted to handle this. _"I don't want to lose another baby again."_

Once she got home, Kari saw T.K. reading Matthew and Taichi a book on the couch. T.K. stopped and looked up at her. "Hey, you. Did you get it?"

Kari nodded. "Yes. Are you sure about this?"

"Are you having doubts?" T.K. asked.

"Well, maybe. I mean, jeez, we just lost a baby five months ago. Are we really ready to deal with it if it happens again?" Kari asked.

T.K. smiled. "Yes. At least, I think we are. Besides, what's done is done. If you're pregnant, we're kind of stuck there."

"True. Well, I'm going to go take the test before the boys get home from school."

After a few minutes, like ten, T.K. was wondering if Kari was alright. Then Kari came out. He couldn't tell if she was happy or upset. "Kari? Hello?"

Kari sighed. "I'm pregnant."

T.K. set the twins on the ground and hugged Kari. Kari hugged back. "Be happy, this is what we wanted."

"What if I loose it?"

T.K. shook his head. "You wont. Joe said that it was only a one time thing. It should never happen again."

Kari smiled and nodded. "You're right, T.K. I need to relax."

Suddenly the phone rang. T.K. went to answer it, when Aiden and Takeo walked thru the door. "Hey, boys." Kari greeted. "How was school?"

"Good." They both answered.

"Aiden..." T.K. said. Everyone, even the twins, looked at T.K. He had a tear in his eye. "Something happened."

Aiden wondered why he was just speaking to him...but then it dawned on him. _"Oh, god, please don't let it be Taya!"_ He gulped. "What happened, dad?"

They all could tell that T.K. was having a rough time saying what needed to be said. "That was...Cody on the phone..." He sighed. "Taya collapsed in gymnastics...Aiden, the doctors told Cody that she has an ulcer. She's had one for about six months. And the whole thing with not eating screwed up everything in her stomach." He told his oldest son slowly.

Aiden dropped his backpack. He felt like his heart stopped beating and he was going to collapse himself!

Kari gasped.

Takeo was just in shock.

T.K. walked up to Aiden. "Aiden? Talk to me, are you alright?"

Aiden looked up to his father and shook his head. "No!" He choked out. He began sobbing. T.K. wrapped his arms around him, as did Kari. "Is she alive?"

T.K. nodded. "Yes, son. Don't worry yourself too much. But it's still kind of serious."

"But dad, she's been eating! I watched her!" Aiden recalled the past couple of months. "Please tell me Taya wasn't throwing up her food!"

"No, no. It's just like I told you. When she wasn't eating and throwing up, it messed up her stomach." T.K. felt so horrible. "Something must be done. The doctors are trying to decided on what to do."

"They have to save her!" Aiden yelled.

Kari shushed him. "Calm down, sweetie. It's okay. Taya's going to be fine. It's just an ulcer, it should be gone in a few days."

Aiden continued to sob into his father's chest. "I need to go see her."

"You can, but first you need to calm down." T.K. told Aiden. Aiden nodded and sat down on the couch. After twenty minutes, Aiden was calm enough to go to the hospital. T.K. said that he would drive him. Kari had to stay home with Takeo and the twins. Takeo told Aiden that he would call Marc.

_Once At The Hospital..._

Cody was sitting in a chair in the hospital hallway, alone. Joe was there, but he was looking over Taya. Cody was okay with that. He wanted Joe there instead of a stranger. He considered calling Michelle, but decided against it. She would only make matters worse. Cody had only called the Takashi's. No one else knew.

"Cody!" T.K.'s voice snapped Cody out of his thoughts. "Any news?" T.K. asked. Aiden was standing right next to him, looking fragile.

Cody shook his head. "All Joe's told me is that she needs a special type of drink to get rid of the ulcer."

"When?" Aiden asked.

Cody shrugged. "Within the next couple of hours."

So the three guys just sat there for a while. Then Joe ran up to them. "Okay, here's the deal, Cody. She's being given some awful tasting stuff to remove the Ulcer, then we may need to keep her overnight. But then she can go home tomorrow afternoon."

Cody blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah. I know. A lot. Are you okay?" Joe asked.

Cody couldn't answer. Joe understood and he and T.K. talked. Aiden was in his own little world.

"_Taya's going to be fine. She'll be okay. Hey, she may be able to go to school next week! Then gymnastics a little later! Then everything will be back to normal! Okay, everything is going to be okay."_ He told himself over and over again.

_With Kari..._

Back at the Takashi Household, Kari just put the twins down for a nap and Takeo was on the phone with Marc. Apparently, from what Kari could hear, Marc was freaking out over the phone, asking Takeo a lot of questions. _"Poor, Takeo."_

Kari pushed that thought away and thought about the baby growing in her stomach. No one knows yet. Actually, Kari thought about not telling people until the next get-together. Right now, Taya needs all the focus from everyone. She needs all the support she can get.

"_I'll admit it. I'm kind of excited about the baby. Okay, really excited. Maybe Joe and T.K. are right. There is no chance of me losing this baby, right? Of course not. Life can't be that cruel. I wonder if it'll be a girl! My first baby girl! That would be wonderful, but if it's a boy, that's okay. I'll love either one the same."_

She decided to get out the baby name book. Once she did, she sat back down on the couch. Takeo was still talking to Marc on the phone, looking frustrated. Kari couldn't help, but giggle.

Kari opened the baby name book. _"Let's see...Yoshi? It means 'Best'. Hm. Nah."_ Kari decided against that one.

She turned to another page. _"Akio? Means 'beloved one'. Hm. Nah."_

Kari decided to look at the girls section. _"Chika? Means 'Near'. No. Akira? No. Ayame? No. Hana? No. Haya. No. Dai? No. Kaiya? No."_ Then she slammed the book shut. "Maybe later..." She mumbled to herself.

Kari looked back at Takeo, who just hung up. "Was Marc finally done?"

Takeo shook his head. "No, he was still talking. Probably still is. He was really worried about Taya."

Kari nodded in understanding. "We all are."

_With The Ishida Clan..._

Marc just realized that Takeo hung up on him and slammed the phone back on the cradle. Matt heard it from the kitchen. "Hey! Careful, Marc!"

Marc sighed. "Sorry, just a little angry and upset right now."

"Oh, that's not a good mix." Matt commented as he stirred the soup he was making for dinner. "Do you need to talk? Cause I'm all ears."

"Taya's in the hospital again."

Matt almost dropped the spoon. "Oh no, is she alright?"

Marc shrugged. "Can't say. I don't know much. I just got off the phone with Takeo, who didn't know much."

"Do you want to go down to the hospital?" Matt asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Matt told him. "You're the leader. You need to be there."

Marc nodded and sighed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't leader."

"Trust me, Tai said the same thing when he was leader of the digidestend. But then he got over it." Matt explained.

"How did he just get over it?" Marc asked. "I want to know."

Matt grinned. "Well, it's a way that we still use today. He'd punch me."

Marc gaged and coughed. "He what?!"

"Punched me. Then I punch him back. Then it would turn into this huge fight." Matt nodded. "Yes, my boy, those were the good old days."

Marc look at Matt like he was crazy. "Okay...I'm going to leave now." Then he slipped out the front door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm so sorry! I know I'm totally slipping! I'm sorry! Ugh! I could seriously kick myself! Ow! Haha, anyways, I hoped that you like a little bit of it! The reason why Aiden was in such a emotional wreck in the beginning was because Taya is like the love of his life! Duh! I really doubt Aiden would want anything to happen to Taya, right? Also, that whole discussion between Matt and Marc was a hint. If you don't get it, then sorry. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**In Chapter 40, Taya is alright and Aiden gets to talk to her. Meanwhile, Dishi deals with Kira having bullies, just like he had been dealing with. (It's going to be one of those Protective Big Brother chapters. My Favorite Ones!) **

**That's all I'm going to tell you! Sorry!**

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	40. Whisper To Scream

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys totally rock and roll! Now, the updates will be very frequent! VERY! Some days there will be two updates in one day! This is going to be hard, but we got to do it! I've made it this far, there's no giving up now! Yes, there are still two people going to die. Not a good thing, but it must happen! **

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, and Dishi ::: 15 and 9th grade

Esamee, Taya, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Whisper To Scream**

**------------------------------------------**

_At The Hospital...The Next Day..._

Aiden was next to see Taya as Cody was in there now. Taya was alright now. She got the nasty tasting drink and it seemed to help. Of course, there was going to be more and Taya hated the whole idea.

Aiden was just sitting there, thinking, when Cody walked up to him. "Aiden?" Aiden's head snapped up and he looked at Cody. "You can go see her now." He told Aiden.

Aiden nodded and stood up. He walked past Cody and went to Taya's room. She was awake and had a guilty look on her face. "Hey, girl." Aiden greeted as he went closer. "How are you doing?"

Taya shrugged. "I don't know really."

Aiden sat down on the bed. "Talk to me."

"Well, it's just...could you imagine...what if my mother was here? She would be so stressed out." Taya sighed. "No wonder she left. I wouldn't blame my dad if he left me too."

"_She sounds so sad."_ Aiden thought. "Taya...how many times must we go over this? They were using you as an excuse! Michelle didn't leave because of you! I promise you that. It was your mom and dad. It was all them."

Taya smiled at him. "What would I do without you?"

Aiden kissed her forehead. "I should be asking you that same question."

Taya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Taya, I was so scared." Aiden confessed. "When your dad called my dad and told him what happened, I seriously broke down."

"But it's just an ulcer-"

"Doesn't matter!" Aiden snapped. "Sorry, but it doesn't matter what it was. This is so scary, Taya. This eating disorder is destroying you!"

Taya nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it got too far for me to just get better in a day. Now I'm going to have so many health problems in my life, Aiden. This is never going to go away."

"Maybe it will. Miracles can happen." Aiden told her.

Taya shrugged. "Maybe. You never know."

_With The Ichijouji Clan..._

Dishi was laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling when his little sister came in. "Dishi?" Kira said in a quiet voice.

Dishi sat up to look at her, then noticed she had a black eye, that looked fairly new. "What happened?" Ken and Yolei were out of town on their second honeymoon. Only for a week. Kannon was at basketball practice. So Dishi was at home, until Kira got home.

Kira shrugged. "Can you help me get some ice?" She asked.

Dishi was concerned, but helped. They went into the kitchen and Dishi got some ice in a rag, then showed her where to put it. "Just keep it there, okay?"

Kira nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

Kira bit her lip. "You'll make fun of me."

Dishi felt a little hurt, but shrugged it off. He picked her up and helped her sit on the counter. "Alright, there is nothing you could do that would make me make fun of you. I'm your big brother. I'm here for you, babe." He got her to smile, that was accomplished. "So, tell me who did this."

Kira sighed. "Some girl from my class."

"You mean she's like a bully?" Dishi asked, hoping she would say no.

Kira nodded. "Yeah. She's really mean, Dishi."

That made his heart sink. "What's her name?"

"Kat." Apparently that was all she was going to tell him about her. "She's in my class and she has a bunch of other mean friends."

"They're bullies too?"

"Yes."

Dishi nodded. "Alright. Okay. Have you told a teacher?"

Kira shook her head. "No way! I can't! Kat would get me if I did! Then I'd be a tattle-teller!"

Dishi rolled his eyes. "You second graders... Anyways, Kira, you have to tell a teacher. Why don't we go to Aiden's so you can tell Aunt Kari?"

Once again, Kira shook her head. "Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, I did. I'm not deaf. Take it from someone who knows, Kira. This will just keep going on until the end of high school if you let this happen." Dishi told her. "I've had so many bullies, I can't even count them all! I don't want that to happen to you."He picked her up and set her back down on the floor. "Come on, let's go to Aunt Kari's, okay?"

"What are your bullies like?" Kira suddenly asked.

This was a bad conversation for Dishi. "Well, you see...they're mean also."

"Do they beat you up?" Kira kept asking. She was always the curious one.

Dishi shook his head. "Most of the time, no. They would call me names, push me a little, embarrass me. Little things like that."

"I don't think that's little, Dishi." Kira told him.

"Yes, I know, but that's how it is in high school."

"Why don't you tell a teacher?"

"_Aw, man! She got me there!" _Dishi sighed. "It's not that simple, Kira."

Kira crossed her arms. "Then I'm not telling a teacher or aunt Kari!"

Dishi narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, you're a sneaky one, aren't you?" Kira nodded. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you let me tell aunt Kari about Kat, then I'll tell a teacher about my bullies. Deal?"

Kira smiled. "Deal."

"Good, now are you ready?" Dishi asked.

"What about Kannon?" Kira asked him.

Dishi knew she was right. "He should be out of practice soon. We'll just go wait for him and Takeo outside the gym."

"Okay." Kira decided to go changed into a cleaner shirt, since there was dirt on the one she had on. "I fell when Kat hit me." She admitted.

Dishi nodded as Kira went to her room. _"It's bad enough that I have bullies. Why does my little sister have to suffer the same torture? I can't let this happen to her. This is going to stop now."_

"Dishi!" Kira screamed from her room. Dishi jumped into big brother ultra mode and ran to her room. He entered. He saw her pointing to her window. "There's a spider!" She screamed.

Dishi exhaled, then smiled. He just grabbed a shoe and killed the spider. After that was taken care of, he looked to Kira. "All that over a spider?"

Kira frowned. "Sorry, but it was huge!"

The spider really wasn't that huge. Actually small, but Dishi let it go. "Alright, just hurry." Kira nodded. Dishi left the room. _"Kira's still so young and little. I mean, hey, she's scared of spiders! So, Kira doesn't deserve to be treated to be so horrible. She still needs to be protected by her big brother."_ Dishi actually liked watching over his little sister ever since the whole thing with Sangloupmon.

Kira walked back to the living room with a new shirt on. "Let's go get this over with."

Dishi grinned and opened the front door for her. "After you."

The two walked down to the junior high school to get Kannon and Takeo, who were just leaving the school. "What are you two doing here- whoa! What happened to you?!" Kannon asked Kira, then turned to Dishi. "What happened to her?!"

"Chill out, Kannon." Dishi told him. "I've found out that Kira has a mean bully in her class." He explained. Kira just looked down at her feet, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "I told her that we had to go tell a teacher, so we're going to Takeo's. To tell Aunt Kari."

Kannon nodded. "I agree, so let's go."

Takeo stopped everyone. "Wait!" Everyone looked back. "We promised to wait for Maro! He's coming over to my house tonight!"

"Oh, yeah." Kannon remember.

After a few minutes, Maro came running up to the group. "Do we have to go to the digital world today?" He asked. "Or is Marc going to the hospital to see Taya again?"

Dishi shook his head. "Yeah, we're going. Marc said that Taya was okay. She was going home today. Of course, not the Digital World, but she's home."

"With Aiden?"

"No, Aiden's actually going today."

"Whoa." Maro said. "That's good, I guess."

"But awkward." Takeo added. Kannon nodded in agreement.

Dishi shrugged. "Taya's making him go. She told him to go cause he needs to, or something like that."

Everyone nodded. They began walking to the Takashi house when Kannon was losing patience. "Can't you just tell me about what happened with Kira now instead of later?" Kannon asked Dishi.

Dishi groaned. "No, Kannon. It's going to be discussed later. Right now, we have to meet everyone at Marc's so that we can go to the Digital World."

Kannon glared. "Quit talking so smart!"

"Fine! Just shut up!" Dishi yelled.

"Oh, no way! Don't yell at me, buddy!" Kannon countered.

Dishi and Kannon were glaring at each other when Kira got in the middle of them. "Uh...can you guys stop? We're at Takeo's house now."

Dishi and Kannon looked, and she was right, they were at the Takashi's. Takeo opened the door and they all went in. Aiden was on the couch, zoned out, but looked at everyone. "What are all you guys doing here?"

"We have to talk to Aunt Kari." Kannon answered.

Aiden nodded, but then froze when he saw Kira. "What the heck happened to you? Did your brothers beat you, cause I'll beat them for you?" He asked her.

Kira giggled and shook her head. "No. They didn't do anything."

"Well, who did?"

"Apparently it's only a bully." Kannon told him. "A very strong bully."

Aiden nodded again. "Oh, that sucks. Well, my mom is taking a nap right now, but you guys can talk to her after the digital world."

Dishi nodded, "Alright."

So everyone headed over to Marc's in a hurry, as they were kind of late. They saw Matt on the couch with his guitar. "What's up, guys?"

"Digital World." They all said.

Matt nodded. "Oh, well Marisol's in the kitchen. I have no idea where Marc and Micah are, but they're here." Then he caught eye of Kira's eye. "Dishi, Kannon, have you both been beating your sister again?" Matt joked.

Takeo and Kannon walked to the kitchen. "Hey." Marisol greeted them. "How was basketball practice?"

"Lame. As usual." Kannon answered.

Takeo shrugged. "I don't know, I thought it was alright."

"You would think that."

"What was that?!"

"Boys! Knock it off!" Marisol told them. "Not in my house!"

"Sorry."

Marc suddenly came in the kitchen. "Let's go. Everyone should be here in a minute."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hole**

**_Tired  
Of everything around me  
I smile  
But I don't feel a thing no_**

I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I want, all I need  
Is some peace

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me

Secrets  
Eating at the core of me  
Shut off  
Trusting all the lies I breathe

I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I wanted, all I needed  
Was some peace

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me

Sinking ever so slowly  
So far from where I should be  
No hands reaching out for me  
Help me, help me

Something's gone  
I can feel it  
It's all wrong  
I'm so sick of this

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now, I know all of you have missed the Digital World like crazy. So next chapter, lots of fighting and maybe some humor! Yay! Anyways, I hoped the chapter wasn't all that boring. **

**In chapter 41, a huge battle arises to help Chance. As they encounter GranDracmon, a lot of Digidestend will discover that not everything there is easy. (That doesn't make sense, does it?)**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	41. Fighting Fever

**_Sorry It's Very Short!_**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, and Dishi ::: 15 and 9th grade

Esamee, Taya, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Fighting Fever**

**------------------------------------------**

_In The Digital World..._

The digidestend arrived in the Digital World the same time their digimon were walking up. Gotsumon jumped on Marc. "Marc!" He shouted.

Marc narrowed his eyes, but then relaxed. "Gotsumon, how many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping on me?"

Everyone laughed. "Too many?" Gotsumon answered.

Marc rolled his eyes and set Gotsumon down. Then he looked around. "I got a plan." Everyone looked to him. "This whole thing with Chance, it has to stop. Either we bring him back and have his parents deal with him, or he goes down the hard way."

Marisol's eyes widened. _"Who does Marc think he is making that big of a decision?!"_

"Now, here's the plan." Marc began, "I've stayed up all night trying to think of something. The right people who will help me get Chance. Then I remembered...my guardian digimon, Grademon, told me that the only people that will save Chance is me, Aiden, and Marisol."

"What?!" Aiden yelled. "Me? Have you gone crazy?!"

Marisol blushed. "And why Mari? I know they used to be friends, but that was a while ago." Kimberly asked.

Marc groaned. "I don't know. That's what Grademon told me. I'm in no position to turn down that help."

"So what do you want us to do exactly?" Aiden asked, not really liking this idea.

"You, Mari, and I will get into GranDracmon's castle-"

"Oh, that's original." Esamee mumbled.

"Esamee..." Marc warned. "Anyways, as I was saying, the three of us will sneak in. Kimberly and Esamee, I'm putting you guys in charge of protecting the five young ones. Alright?" The two girls nodded. "Dishi and Jomei, you both will be close to them, just in case anything happens. Kannon, Takeo, and Maro, you three will have your digimon attack the digimon guarding the place. Got it?" The three nodded. "Okay, now, I think that's everyone."

"There's way too many of us." Bridget commented.

"That's a good thing." Micah told her.

Marc nodded. "No complaints here. So, Aiden and Mari, let's get into place. Dorumon, Gaomon, and Gekomon, digivolve and do your thing. Everyone else, you know what to do."

_Outside GranDracmon's Castle..._

Marc, Marisol, Aiden, and their digimon were outside the castle, waiting for the others to attack. When they saw Dorugamon, Gaogamon, and ShogunGekomon coming, they stayed on their feet. "This is so retarded." Aiden whispered. "I don't understand this one bit. Why me? Why Mari?"

Marc glared. "I don't know so shut up!" He whispered.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'm the leader! Do as I say!"

"I'll do as you say when a monkey comes out my-"

"Guys!" Marisol whispered loudly. "Both of you, shut up! Jeez, you both are such babies!"

"Are not!" They both chimed.

"Wanna bet?" Someone else said from behind them. They turned around and faced GinRyumon. He had the red ruby around his neck that caused digimon to become weak! Kira explained that to everyone.

Since their digimon couldn't digivolve, the three were stuck. "Crap!" Marc said.

_With Takeo, Kannon, and Maro..._

They just saw the whole thing with Ginryumon. "Oh great! Now those three got captured, what do we do?!" Kannon yelled.

Takeo bit his lip. "I don't know, but something must be done." He grabbed his digivice. "I'm going to contact Dishi and Jomei." He held the digivice close to his mouth. "Dishi! Come in!"

"_What's up, Takeo?"_

"Aiden, Mari, and Marc just got captured by GinRyumon and he took them into the castle!"

"_What?! Aw, man! Where does Marc come up with these brilliant plans of his?"_

"Good question, but we got to do something!"

"_Alright. Now, send your digimon out to distract the guards! Jomei and I will sneak in and get them out somehow!"_

"Okay. So I send them now?"

"_Uh...no! Wait a few minutes! I need to go tell the girls that we're going in!"_

"Alright, Dishi." Then Takeo put his digivice away. "Well, lets wait a few minutes, then you three go attack." He told the devolved digimon. They nodded.

_With Dishi and Jomei..._

"Are we really going to go in there?" Jomei asked as Dishi put his digivice in his pocket. "We might not make it out alive! Besides, they're in the castle! Wasn't that the plan?"

Dishi glared. "Jomei, shut up! Don't be scared! If you were captured, Marc would go in there and save you! So do the same for him! And yes, that was the plan, but not that way! Who knows what will happen if they're in there against their will."

Jomei sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Dishi said proudly. "Now, let's go tell Kimberly and Esamee about this real quick." Jomei nodded and they ran back to where the two teenage girls and the five kids were.

Kimberly and Esamee noticed them coming and were confused. "What are you guys doing?" Esamee asked.

"Marc, Marisol, and Aiden got captured by GinRyumon!" Dishi blurted.

Micah gasped. "What? No!"

"Oops." Dishi said.

Kimberly glared at Dishi, then smiled at Micah. "Don't worry, Micah. Dishi and Jomei are going to go get them right now." Then she looked back at the two boys. "Isn't that right?"

Dishi and Jomei gulped as Kimberly glared at them. "Yes, ma'am!"

Kimberly smiled again. "Good."

Kira went over to Dishi. "Be careful." She told him as she gave him a hug.

Dishi smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry, Kira. I'm going to come back soon. Alright?" Kira nodded.

Then Jomei and Dishi left them and ran back to their spot. Dishi talked into his digivice. "Takeo! Now!"

The next thing he knew, he saw Dorugamon, Gaogamon, ShogunGekomon come out. "Ready for something fun!" Dorugamon shouted. "Cannon Ball!"

"Spiral Blow!"

"Musical Fist!"

Dishi, Jomei, and their digimon ran into the castle as the other three digimon attacked the guards! Once they got in, they stayed alert. "No telling who's guarding this place." Dishi whispered. Falcomon and ToyAgumon weren't digivolved, they were going to wait.

"What now, genius? How are we supposed to find them in the huge castle?" Jomei whispered back.

Dishi looked back and shrugged. "Let's just look around and see where we go from there."

Jomei sighed. _"We're so going to either get lost or we'll just die!"_

_With Marc, Aiden, and Marisol..._

They were being led to somewhere, after being separated from their digimon. Of course a big riot broke out, but the Vegiemon won in the end. Aiden did get away for a few minutes, while running, he went into a room and found Taya's digivice! He put it in his pocket, then got caught again.

Marc stayed close to his sister as they were being forced to walk. Aiden just wanted to hit Marc for bringing them here. Marisol wanted to see Chance, ask him what was going on.

They stopped in front of a room. The Vegiemon opened it and revealed GranDracmon! "Oh, we're in deep trouble!" Aiden said.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it was short! Really I am! Couldn't think of anything else to put in! I hoped you liked it!**

**In Chapter 42, GranDracmon hands over the three to Tapirmon, who manipulates them! Dishi and Jomei are still trying to find where the three are! Meanwhile, outside the castle, the others are attacked and separated! What's going to happen??? Also, two new Guardian Digimon will be revealed!**

**I would like to note that the digidestend will be stuck in the digital world for months (in our time, five chapters!) Okay? **

**Please review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	42. Nightmares

**NOTE::: A LOT OF ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO JOKE!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, all I have to say is...ouch. It's alright. I need to learn to take critisism, just don't do it too much. I told you guys, I'm slipping. Also, I'm moving. So I'm a little busy. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, and Dishi ::: 15 and 9th grade

Esamee, Taya, Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Micah (Mic), and Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Nightmares**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Others Outside The Castle..._

Kimberly and Esamee were watching the battle go on in front of them, while the younger ones sat back. "Do you think my brother and sister are okay?" Micah asked out loud.

The younger kids looked to him. Not having much answers. "Don't worry, Micah. I'm sure my big brother found them." Kira told him.

Micah looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"But of course...there's always a chance he didn't." Bridget suddenly said.

Micah almost went into tears and Kira, Nikko, and Kyle glared at her. "Thanks a lot."

Bridget shrugged. "I'm only telling the truth!"

The three rolled their eyes. "Jeez. Sisters are so alike." Kyle mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Bridget shot back.

Kyle gulped and sat down. "Nothing."

Kira sighed. "Don't worry, Micah. I'm sure they're fine."

Micah nodded. "I hope you're right, Kira."

Suddenly a huge BOOM was heard, very close! It was an explosion! The kids got up and looked to where Esamee and Kimberly were supposed to be. They weren't there!

"Where they'd go?!" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, but look!" Nikko pointed to a digimon. It was Chatsuramon! "Oh, no! Not him again!"

"Huh?" Kyle and Bridget asked in confusion.

"That's the digimon who was with the six digimon that attacked Jomei and Nikko!" Kira explained. "But where's the other one? The monkey? He was with him last time!"

Makuramon jumped from behind her and grabbed her. "Right here, little girl!" Kira screamed!

Micah, Nikko, Kyle, and Bridget turned to see what was going on, they forgot Chatsuramon was behind them. Chatsuramon grabbed Micah's shirt by his mouth and went ran away with him. Labramon saw this and followed. Makuramon jumped into the trees that were near, with Kira in his arms. Bearmon ran after them, trying to keep up.

Kyle, Nikko, and Bridget were very confused. "How did that just happen?" Kyle asked.

Nikko and Bridget shrugged. "Who knows? But we have to get help!" Nikko told them.

"I want to know where Esamee is!" Bridget yelled.

Lalamon flew up to Bridget. "Don't worry, Bridget. I'm sure Esamee is okay."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but I want to go home!" Bridget continued to yell.

The boys sighed. "This is going to be a long day." What they didn't know was that is was going to be a long, long time till they see anyone.

_With Marc, Marisol, and Chance..._

They stood in front of GranDracmon, then noticed Chance next to him. "Chance!" Marc yelled. Chance didn't dare look into Marc's eyes. "Chance! Do something! I know there's still some good left in you!"

Marisol knew what Marc was trying to do, so she stayed quiet. Even though, she was worried about Chance, she thought it'd be best to let her brother handle the situation. **(A/n: Remember. Nobody really knows that Chance and Marisol are dating!)**

"Shut up, fool!" GranDracmon shouted. Making everyone finch. "You're very annoying, boy! I must admit, I've been wanting to meet you face to face, Marc. Leader of the new team of Digidestend. The new Keeper of Courage. The son of the first Keeper of Friendship. Nephew of the first Keeper of Hope. Shall I go on?"

"Please, no. You're boring me." Aiden said.

Marc glared at Aiden, then back at GranDracmon. "Look, GranDracmon! We came in here for one reason! That's to get Chance back!"

"I don't know this Chance you speak of, but we do have the Keeper of Darkness." GranDracmon motioned to Chance, who was looking to the ground.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Whoever you want to call him, just hand him over!" Everyone was surprised by Aiden's outburst. Since he and Chance have never gotten along.

GranDracmon looked to Aiden. "Well, well. Aiden Takashi. New Keeper of Light. His mother was the first Keeper of Light. Father was the first Keeper of Hope. He sticks up for the Keeper of Darkness. Why is that?"

Aiden sighed. "Dude. I don't know. Alright? I just really don't want to be here! So just give that jerk back to us and let us be on our way!"

Marc and Marisol rolled their eyes. _"At least he's trying...a little."_

"Aiden...shut up!" Marc growled.

"Now, now. Let's not be harsh." GranDracmon said, then he looked to Marisol. "Let's keep the peace. Am I right, Marisol Ishida? Keeper of Peace." He chuckled. "Girlfriend of the Keeper of Darkness." He suddenly said.

Chance and Marisol's eyes widened, but not as much as Marc and Aiden's. Marisol looked to the ground, when Chance looked up at her. _"Oh, man. I'm so dead."_

Marc looked at Chance, then his sister. "Marisol...tell me he's lying." He told her.

Marisol looked up at her brother. "Marc...I-"

"Oh my god! You've been dating the enemy!" Aiden yelled.

Chance decided to speak up. "Don't yell at her, Aiden! This isn't her fault!"

Aiden glared at Chance. "Stay out of this!"

"Marisol, why have you lied to me?" Marc asked her.

"Chance and I have been secretly dating for a couple of months. Ever since we got back from England." Marisol explained. "He's the one who-"

"I don't care what he's done!" Marc suddenly yelled, which got Marisol a little scared. "You betrayed everyone!"

Marisol started crying. "Marc, you don't understand!"

Chance looked at GranDracmon. "How did you know?!"

GranDracmon chuckled. "It was quite obvious, boy."

"After he hit you, you date him!" Marc yelled. "I can't believe how stupid you are!"

"Marc, stop it!" Aiden said. Even he wouldn't go that far. "Do even hear yourself?!"

"Enough!" GranDracmon yelled. Making the room go quiet. "Vegiemon, take these fools to Tapirmon! Put each of them under his Nightmare Syndrome. Tell him to give them the most worst nightmares they'll ever have!" He demanded.

"Yes, GranDracmon!" The Vegiemon said. Then they took the three out of the room.

"What's going to happen to them?" Chance asked.

GranDracmon gave Chance an evil smile. "I've made sure Tapirmon gives them nightmares, that will cause them to do a little sleep walking...and...fighting with their 'former' Digidestend."

Chance clenched his fist, as GranDracmon sat down on his thrown. _"Marisol!"_

_With The Other Three..._

They walked into another room and saw Tapirmon in the middle of it. "Master GranDracmon says to put these humans under your spell until further notice!" A Vegiemon tells Tapirmon.

Tapirmon nods. "Leave." He told them. So they obeyed and left the room. It was only Tapirmon, Marc, Aiden, and Marisol. "Sleeping Spell!" This powder stuff was thrown onto the three.

"What are you doing to us?!" Marc asked.

"Sleep now." Tapirmon said. After a few minutes, the three digidestend fell to the cold floor, asleep. "Nightmare Syndrome." A smoke came out of his mouth and wrapped around the three. "Who shall go first...ah, let's start with the big mouth leader."

_In Marc's Nightmare..._

_**Marc awoke in a strange place. It looked like the digital world, but in a way, it wasn't. The sky was gray and dark. The grass around him was gray. There were trees in a distance from what he can see, but those looked gray as well. "Where am I?" He asked out loud. He looked around for Aiden and Marisol. "Wasn't I just with them?"**_

_**Or was he? At the moment, Marc didn't know what was up or what was down. "Mari! Micah! Are you here? Aiden! Dad! Gotsumon! Anyone!" He called. **_

_**But nothing. Nothing was heard. Nothing moved. Nothing happened. **_

"_**Where is everyone?" He asked. "Am I alone?"**_

"_**You always have been alone, Marc." A voice said from nowhere. **_

_**Marc didn't recognize the voice. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Marc, you've always been alone. No one's helped you when you needed it. No one has ever thought about your feelings. No one cares about you. All anyone else cares about is themselves." The voice went on.**_

"_**That's not true! My dad, sister, and brother care about me!"**_

"_**Do they?" **_

_**Marc didn't like this. He felt like whoever was talking was mocking him. "Y-yes! They d-do!" Unfortunately, Marc was being to doubt that himself. **_

"_**Marc, no one loves you. Everyone despises you! Remember when Esamee blamed you for what happened with Chance? Well, not only did she think that. Everyone else did too. Everyone told you that it wasn't, but they lied. They lied to your face."**_

_::: Flashback:::_

"_Marc! I don't want to babysit my little sister in the 'you-know-where'!" Esamee complained. "That's like one of the places I can go to get away from that little brat!"_

_Marc rolled his eyes. "Chill, Esamee. If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep an eye on her while we're there."_

_Esamee looked at him, "Oh yes, the same way you were keeping an eye on Chance?"_

_That hit Marc hard. "That was low, Esamee. You know I feel guilty about that." He said in a low voice._

_Esamee began to walk away, "It's the truth!" She shouted. Then she turned a corner. _

_::: End Flashback:::_

_**Marc began to remember that. "She did blame me...but then..."**_

"_**But then what? Oh yes. Taya told you that it wasn't true. Correct? Guess what? She was lying too."**_

_**Marc blinked. "She was?"**_

_::: Flashback :::_

_Marc growled, then hit his locker. "Ow!"_

"_Upset about something?"_

_Marc jumped and turned around. He saw Taya walking up to him. "Don't do that!"_

"_Sorry, but why did you just hit your locker?" Taya asked._

"_Esamee just blamed me for what happened with Chance. Why? I don't know." Marc told her._

"_Really?" Taya looked at him. "Unfortunately, that sounds like Esamee." Taya put a hand on Marc's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her, alright?"_

_Marc smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks."_

"_No problem. Being the leader is tough. You could use some help every once in a while." Taya told him. "Besides, I'm the keeper Of Harmony. I need to keep things in Harmony." She got Marc to laugh a little. "Well, my job here is done."_

_::: End Flashback :::_

"_**Yes. She was. Everyone has lied to you, Marc. Everyone." The voice went on, and on. **_

_**Marc heard enough. "Stop it! Stop it!"**_

"_**Believe me, Marc! No one cares about you! They've used you! Get back at them, Marc!"**_

_**Marc looked around. "How?"**_

"_**Destroy them!"**_

_**Marc nodded. "Alright! I will!"**_

"_**Marc..." Marc turned around and saw his guardian digimon, Grademon. "This is not how a leader should act."**_

_**Marc glared at him. "Shut up! You don't know this pain! You don't get it! No one wants me! I hate them! I hate everyone!"**_

"_**Even your little sister and brother?" Grademon asked. **_

_**That hit Marc hard. "I...I don't know."**_

"_**Marc, you must understand that Tapirmon is lying to you."**_

"_**Tapirmon?"**_

"_**He's the digimon controlling this nightmare."**_

_**Marc then stepped back. "So you're really not here?"**_

_**Grademon got confused. "What?"**_

"_**You just said that the digimon is controlling the nightmare! So does that mean you're not real? That you're lying to me!" Marc yelled. **_

_**Grademon shook his head. "Marc, no. I'm trying to save you and get you out of here! I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt like this!"**_

_**Marc yelled, "Just leave me alone! NOW! Everyone, leave me alone!"**_

_**Grademon nodded. "Alright, Marc. If that's what you want." Then he disappeared.**_

_In Marisol's Nightmare..._

_**Marisol woke up in her home. Her home! "Why am I here? Wasn't I in GranDracmon's castle?" She noticed she was in bed, in her pajamas. "Wait a minute! I haven't worn these pj's in a long time! I grew out of them when I was ten!" She was so confused. So she took off the covers and stepped onto her carpet floor. As she stood up, she noticed something. "Why am I shorter?" She went to the mirror and almost screamed! "Oh my god! Short blonde hair? Littler body? Pink bunny pj's? I'm ten years old again!" **_

_**Then Marisol heard a noise from the living room. She opened her bedroom door and went out into the living room. There, she saw her mom, Keiko! "Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked. **_

_**Keiko looked weird to her. Like normal. Like she did before she abandon them! "Mari? Oh, I thought you were asleep!"**_

_**Marisol shook her head. "What are you doing?"**_

_**Marisol saw that Keiko had a few suitcases by the door and a beer bottle in hand. "Oh, Mari. You're too young to understand, but mommy's going to leave for a little while."**_

_**Then it hit Marisol. She was dreaming of her mother and the day she left! Marisol began to panic. "No, wait! You can't!" Marisol grabbed her hand. "Please, don't leave us! Don't leave me! Don't go to England! Don't go on drugs! Stop drinking! Please just stop! Stay here! Talk to dad! You guys can work this out!" Marisol screamed. **_

"_**Marisol Nicole, knock it off! You'll wake up your father and your brothers!" Keiko told her as she tried to get the ten year old off of her. **_

"_**Good!" Marisol said. "You can't leave us! You have no idea what will happen to all of us! I don't want to get hurt again!"**_

"_**What is all the noise out here?!" Matt's sleep voice yelled as he walked into the living room. "Keiko? Mari? What in the world?" Then he noticed Keiko's suitcases by the front door. "Keiko, what's with the suitcases?"**_

_**Keiko pushed Marisol away. "I'm leaving, Matt!" **_

_**Marisol cried. "No!"**_

_**Matt walked up to Keiko. "What? Why? I thought we were okay?"**_

_**Keiko sighed and took a drink out of her bottle. "Things have changed, Matt."**_

"_**When did you start drinking?!" Matt yelled. **_

"_**When I got tired of you and this whole stupid family!" Keiko screamed. "I hate you! I hate Marc! I hate Micah! And I especially hate that little brat!" She pointed to Marisol. **_

_**Matt picked up his daughter into his arms and glared at Keiko. "How can you say that, Keiko?" **_

"_**No! Shut up! I'm leaving!" Keiko then grabbed her bags and went out the front door. **_

_**Matt went after her, with Marisol still in his arms. "Keiko, don't do this! Please!" Matt yelled. **_

_**Keiko didn't listen to Matt's cries as she put her suitcases in the back of her car. Then she got in the drivers seat and left. **_

_**Marisol screamed. "MOMMY!" **_

_**Then everything disappeared! Marisol was no longer in her father's arms. She was no longer short. No long blonde or wearing pink pajamas. She was back to normal. Marisol collapsed to the ground and put her arms around herself, then cried. **_

"_**Marisol...do you want revenge?" The same voice that taunted Marc asked.**_

_**Marisol looked up, hatred filling her eyes. "Yes."**_

"_**Then destroy the digidestend!"**_

"_**Marisol! You can't!" A little voice came out of nowhere. A little cat appeared in front of Marisol. It looked like...**_

"_**Gatomon!" Marisol screamed. "Oh god, I'm seeing dead digimon!"**_

_**The gatomon look-alike rolled her eyes. "I'm not Gatomon. I'm not dead either. I'm Mikemon, your guardian digimon."**_

_**Marisol blinked. "Oh."**_

"_**Right, well, Marisol, I can see what's going on here." Mikemon began. "A digimon called Tapirmon is controlling your nightmare, Marisol."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Tapirmon is setting this up. It's a trap for you, your brother, and Aiden." Mikemon explained. "He knew that you are angry about your mother's abandonment. But the situation did not happen that way. Right?"**_

_**Marisol nodded. "No. I didn't even find out that she left until the next afternoon! My dad first talked to my aunt and uncle. Then he sat me and my brothers down and told us." She replied sadly. "I hate her!" Tears came to her eyes. **_

_**Mikemon shook her head. "Mari, it's okay to hate your mother. What she did was horrible! But you must understand...revenge is not the answer!"**_

_**Marisol glared at Mikemon. "You don't understand!" She screamed. "The voice said that-"**_

"_**Forget the voice, Marisol!" Mikemon yelled. "What Tapirmon is telling is not true!"**_

"_**Your lying to me!" Marisol screamed. She was backing away, holding her head as if it were hurting, and fell to her knees again. "Everyone's lying! Everyone! I'll get them back! They will pay!"**_

_**Mikemon even had a tear escape her eye. "Marisol..." Then she disappeared.**_

_In Aiden's Nightmare..._

_**Aiden suddenly woke up and opened his eyes. The sighted scared him. He was sitting next to Marc and his dad. They were crying. He looked around and everyone else was crying. They were all wearing black. He looked at himself and noticed he was wearing black too. **_

_**Marc nudged Aiden a little. "What's the matter? Is this too much?" He whispered. **_

_**Aiden looked very confused. "Um...you can say that. What's happening?"**_

_**Marc sighed. "The preacher is finishing up. Then you can go say good-bye to her."**_

_**Aiden was alarmed. "What?"**_

"_**You heard me, Aiden. Look, I know that losing Taya was hard, so I understand. If you need to talk, I'm here." **_

_**Aiden's eyes widened as he looked in front of him. A coffin. "Oh no..." He whispered. His heart was pounding. Suddenly, he got up and looked to everyone. "Dad! Mom! What's going on?!" He yelled, which alarmed everyone. **_

_**T.K. got up and tried to sit Aiden back down. "Aiden, try to control yourself!"**_

_**Aiden pushed T.K. away and looked to the coffin. "How did this happen?!"**_

"_**Aiden, stop it! Sit down and be quiet!" Kari hissed. **_

"_**Somebody answer me!" Aiden yelled. "How did this happen? How did she die?" Tears came to his eyes. **_

_**Kari and T.K. looked to each other. "The therapist said this would happen." Kari whispered. **_

_**T.K. nodded. "Aiden, Taya died from the anorexia."**_

_**Aiden's eyes widened. "No! Wait! She stopped!"**_

"_**It was too much for her body to handle. After the ulcer, it put to much stress on her body. So her body shut down." T.K. explained. "Aiden, I'm so sorry."**_

_**Aiden felt his body go numb. "Taya...NO!" He yelled. **_

_**Then everything was white. Aiden saw that nobody was around. Taya's coffin was gone. "What the?"**_

"_**Aiden...listen to my words." The same voice said to Aiden.**_

_**Aiden looked around and didn't see anyone. "Who are you? What do you want?"**_

"_**They lied to you. Taya didn't die from anorexia."**_

"_**She didn't?" Aiden asked. "Then what did she die from?"**_

"_**Starvation. Not the same. You see. While she was in the hospital, they ignored her. They didn't feed her. Then that's when her body shut down. She died alone. No one was there for her. Not even you. They wouldn't let you in."**_

_**Aiden had tears in his eyes. "Who's they?"**_

"_**Your whole digi-family!"**_

"_**What?! They did this? They caused her to die?!" Aiden yelled.**_

"_**Yes...Aiden...do something about it. Avenge Taya's murder."**_

_**Aiden clenched his fist. "I will."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**I'm going to destroy everyone!"**_

"_**Wait, Aiden!" Another voice came out of nowhere. Aiden turned around and saw a digimon. "I'm MetallifeKuwgamon. Your guardian digimon." **_

_**Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"**_

"_**Around." He answered. "Aiden, you must listen to me. The digimon, Tapirmon, is making you have nightmares! He's manipulating you, Marc, and Marisol into believing these awful lies!"**_

_**Aiden stepped back. "How can you say this? My whole team practically killed my girlfriend! I'll never forgive them for this! Never! I'll destroy them! Including everyone else in the real world!"**_

"_**Aiden, no. Your mind is being controlled by Tapirmon." He explained. "Believe me when I say this, Taya is still alive?"**_

_**Aiden looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?!"**_

"_**Yes! She's alive and out of the hospital now! She's at home with her father!" MetallifeKuwgamon told him. "By now, your parents know everyone is missing, so she's worried about you."**_

"_**Taya's alive?" Aiden looked down. Wondering who to believe. Then he clenched his fist again and glared at his guardian digimon. "Lair! You're teaming up with everyone else! You're just here to convince me that it's not their fault!"**_

"_**Aiden, no!"**_

"_**NO! I WONT FORGIVE ANY OF THEM!" Suddenly, Aiden's eyes went from blue...to gray. "I will destroy the digidestend!"**_

_**MetallifeKuwgamon sighed. "Aiden...I've tried to help you." Then he disappeared.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Do you see where I'm going with this? I sure hope so. I also hope you liked the chapter. It was actually long! 15 pages! Cool! Also, that whole thing with Marisol and her mommy wasn't true. It's Marisol's nightmare. Yes, Keiko left, but Marisol didn't know that until the next morning. Hope you guys get that?**

**In Chapter 43, Marc, Marisol, and Aiden are under Tapirmon's spell! They've been told to destroy the digidestend! Meanwhile, Kira and Micah are having problems of their own with their fight! Also, where are Kimberly and Esamee??? Not to mention Dishi and Jomei??? FIND OUT SOON!**

**Please Review, but please be nice!**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	43. Put Up A Fight Or Not?

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Put Up A Fight...Or Not?**

**------------------------------------------**

_The Next Day...With Marc, Marisol, and Aiden (Bad Ones)..._

Marc, Marisol, and Aiden stood in front of GranDracmon's thrown once again. GranDracmon had a pleasing look on his face. Marc, Marisol, and Aiden no longer had their normal blue eyes. Nope. They now had huge grey eyes. No emotion on their faces. Tapirmon came before. "Master GranDracmon, I present to you, your new recruits."

"Good. Good. Hm. Would you have ever thought? Me? Having control over three most important digidestend in the whole history of digidestend." GranDracmon bragged. There was a Kiwimon next to him. "Where's the Keeper of Darkness? I want to torture him with this sight of having control over his girlfriend."

Kiwimon looked scared. "Master GranDracmon, the Keeper of Darkness left. We've tried to stop him, but he defeated us with his GinRyumon!"

"WHAT?!" GranDracmon yelled. Then he calmed down. "That's fine. It actually doesn't matter. I have no use for him anymore...now that I have control over these three!" He sighed. "The Keeper of Courage, also known as the leader. The Keeper of Peace. Last, but not least, the Keeper of Light. What can be more better?"

"Having them destroy their comrades?" Tapirmon suggested. "I've actually told them in their nightmares to destroy the other digidestend. They agreed after the visions they receive."

GranDracmon smirked. "I already knew that!" He stood up. "Do the same to their digimon partners, then send them out! Have the girl destroy the Keeper of Darkness. Have the boys destroy the ones who have snuck into the castle. I already have two digidestend in the hands of two of my servants."

Tapirmon chuckled. "You are evil, Lord GranDracmon."

"Was there any doubt?" GranDracmon asked.

"No sir."

GranDracmon chuckled. "Now, get to work! I'm excited to see how this all turns out!"

_With Kira..._

As she was trying to escape Makuramon's grasp, Kira wondered where they were going. _"The castle is the other way. So where is this monkey taking me? Dishi!"_ She tried to squirm, so he would let go. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, little girl. No can do!" Makuramon answered. "Don't fret too much. Your digimon is right behind us."

Kira looked behind and Bearmon was running after them from a distance, looking very tired. She felt bad. She felt she had to do something. "You know, once my brother finds me, you'll be sorry!"

"I'm so sure. What makes you think your brother is going to find you anyway?" Makuramon asked.

Kira didn't answer. _"He'll find me. Dishi will look for me...after he's done saving everyone."_

_With Micah..._

Chatsuramon dropped Micah on the ground and stepped back some. Labramon came a few seconds. "Micah! Are you alright?" Labramon asked his human partner.

Micah nodded. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Where's Kira?" He saw that Makuramon took off with her.

Labramon shook his head. "I don't know."

"Are you done?" Seasarmon asked, acting smug. "Digivolve and fight me!"

"Fine!" Labramon growled. "Labramon digivolve to...Chatsuramon!"

The two digimon stood in front of each other. Micah looked confused. "You guys look alike. Except for the color."

"We don't look anything alike!" They both yelled.

Micah just backed off a little. The two digimon began to battle and Micah just watched.

_With Chance..._

Chance was pacing behind the castle. Wondering what he was going to do to get Marisol and others out of there. Ryudamon was watching him. "Uh...Chance? How long are you going to do that?" But Chance didn't answer him.

"What's wrong?" Marisol's voice was heard. "Scared?"

Chance turned around. He saw her eyes and her voice wasn't even the same. Lunamon stood next to her. "Mari...what did they do to you?"

Marisol crossed her arms. "It doesn't concern you."

Chance was angry now. "Marisol, come on. It's me, Chance! We used to be best friends, now we're dating! Any of that ring a bell?!"

Marisol just blinked a couple of times. "No, not really. No."

Chance slapped his palm onto his forehead. "Okay...well...um..." Then he sighed. "Mari, please. GranDracmon did something to you! I know it! Don't fall into his trap! Don't let him control you!"

She just yawned. "Are you done yet?"

Chance walked right up to her and grabbed her arms. "Not quite!" He pressed his lips against hers. At first she tried to push him away, but after a few seconds, stopped resisting. After about a minute, they pulled away. "Are you okay now?"

Marisol closed her eyes, then opened them. Her eyes were back to normal. "What the? Chance? What's going on-" Then she fainted into his arms. Chance pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

Lunamon also was off her spell. She saw Chance holding Marisol. "Is she alright?"

Chance nodded. "She will be from now on. I'll make sure of that."

Lunamon gets what he's saying and smiles. Ryudamon also smiles at the scene.

Chance groans. "Crap! I wonder where Marc and Aiden are?!"

_With Dishi and Jomei..._

Dishi and Jomei walked through a dark hallway, with only FlareRizamon as their light. Dishi had him digivolve earlier. "Look, we can't find Marc or the other two, so let's go back! Nikko and Kira are probably worried!"

"I know that! But we're not leaving until we've found Marc, Marisol, and Aiden!" Dishi told Jomei. "A team helps each other, Jomei! We don't leave one person behind!"

Jomei sighed. "I guess you're-"

"_Dishi! Dishi! Answer me! It's Nikko!"_

Dishi quickly answered from his digivice. "What's going on? You sound frantic."

"_I am! Good reason too! Micah and Kira were taken by two digimon, separately!"_

Dishi almost dropped his digivice. "Kira? By who?"

"_Makuramon! Remember him?"_

"I knew we hadn't seen the last of him and that other one." Jomei told Dishi.

Dishi nodded. "Okay, Nikko, you're with the other two, right?"

"_Yes."_

"Good. Stay hidden. Don't move anywhere! You hear me?"

"_Okay."_

"By the way, where's Kimberly and Esamee?"

"_We have no idea! One minute they're here, the next their not!"_

"Uh-oh! Not them too! Alright, just do as I said!"

"_Alright!"_

Dishi turned to Jomei. "We have to go find Kira and Micah!" Jomei nodded and they both tried to go back, but was stopped...by Aiden and Marc, with evil Gotsumon and Candlemon! "What happened to your guys' eyes?" He noticed that they were just gray.

"Not of your business!" Aiden yelled.

"We were ordered to destroy you!" Marc finished. "Gotsumon, go!"

"You too, Candlemon!"

"Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

Jomei looked to Falcomon, "Go!"

"Falcomon digivolve to...Diatrymon!"

Dishi was hesitant about this. "Jomei, if we fight our leader, wont we like, I don't know, get in huge trouble!"

Jomei shrugged. "Like you said, we have to get them out of here. It's obvious that they've been controlled by someone! What I want to know is, where's Marisol?"

Dishi bit his lip. "Who knows? But we got to deal with these two for now! What should we do?"

"Knock them out."

"What?!"

"Knock them out!" Jomei repeated. "Diatrymon, attack their digimon!"

"Digimon?" Dishi was confused.

"You'll see."

Dishi thought Jomei was losing it, but shrugged. "You too, FlareRizamon!"

Gotsumon was the first to attack. "Galactic Flare!"

Meramon next. "Burning Fist!"

That hits FlareRizamon and Diatrymon, but they get back up. They decided to use their powerful attacks. They wanted to end this!

"Blaze Buster!" That hits Meteormon, which throws him back, who hits Marc!

"Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon tackles Meramon, which pushes him back. He doesn't hit Aiden, but the roof! One of the stones from the roof fell and hit Aiden's head!

Dishi and Jomei's eyes widened. "Aiden!"

Meteormon and Meramon digivolve back into Gotsumon and Candlemon. Marc gets up, waking up looking around. Looking very confused. "What in the world?" He looks to Dishi and Jomei, then at the unconscious Aiden.

"A stone kind of hit his head." ToyAgumon explained everything to Marc, cause Dishi was afraid Marc was going to kill him or something.

Amazingly, after ToyAgumon explained, Marc nods. "Oh, okay. Well, knowing Aiden, he'll be fine." He looks around again. "Where's Marisol?"

Dishi and Jomei gulped, knowing that Marc was very protective of his younger sister. "Um...well...you see, while you tried to kill us, we didn't see her. She must be-"

"Right here." A different voice rings threw the halls. The conscious ones look towards the voice and see Chance, carrying Marisol in his arms. Marc gets up and walks to them. "What happened?!"

"She was being controlled by Tapirmon." Chance answered. "I got her back to normal, but then she fainted. It must of taken a lot out of her."

Marc nodded. "Yeah, I guess Aiden and I were too, and apparently tried to destroy Dishi and Jomei." He puts his palm to his forehead. "I had this worse nightmare."

"What about?" Jomei asks.

Marc leaned against a wall, looking exhausted. "A voice kept convincing me that no one cared about me. No one at all. It made it so real. So true, but I know it's not. But I gave in. I'm real sorry, guys. This is not how a leader should be!"

Chance sighed. Dishi put a hand on Marc's shoulder. "You couldn't help it, Marc. You're not superman. You can't do everything."

Jomei nodded. "That's right."

Then they heard Aiden groan. "Ow!" He yells, putting his hands to his head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You got hit by a stone or something. It knocked you out. Which got you to turn back to normal." Chance explained.

Aiden glared at him. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

Marc shook his head. "It's alright, Aiden." He looked back to Chance. "We have nothing to worry about...right?"

Chance nodded. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I now know that I need to come home. I tried to figure out GranDracmon's weakness, but Gatomon was right. He's practically immortal!"

Marisol opened her eyes. "What the?"

So Chance explained to her what was going on. She nodded. "Goodie. This day has been fun." She says sarcastically.

Chance smiled, and Marisol smiled back.

Marc rolled his eyes. "Are you guys really dating?"

They both nodded. "Yes. I hope you're okay with it, Marc. You're my leader." Chance said, as he set Marisol down on her feet. "I want your approval." Marisol gave Marc her famous puppy dog eyes that her uncle T.K. falls for.

Marc stayed quiet for a second, then nodded. "Any guy who asks me if it's okay to date my sister, I'm okay with."

Marisol gave her brother a hug. "Thank you, Marc!"

"But you still have dad to worry about."

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. Then they saw Kimberly and Esamee heading their way. "Hey, guys."

"How did you two get in here?" Jomei asked, looking like he was in shock.

The two girls rolled their eyes. "Not just boys can sneak in here, you know?" Esamee says.

Kimberly saw Chance and hugged him. Chance even hugged back. "Please tell me you're coming home."

Chance smiled. "I'm coming home."

Kimberly almost fell over. "What?!"

Everyone laughed. Then Marc stopped. "Wait a minute! Who's watching Micah and the other little ones?!"

"Oh yeah, about that..." Dishi started.

Kimberly stopped him. "Let me." Dishi nodded. "Marc, Micah and Kira were kidnaped by two different digimon, but Nikko contacted me and told me. I told Takeo and his group, they went to go find out what was going on. Maro stayed with Nikko, Kyle, and Bridget. Takeo went to look for Micah. And Kannon went to look for Kira." Then she took a deep breath and let it out.

Marc blinked. "My head is spinning. But Takeo's looking for Micah?"

"And Kannon's looking for Kira?" Dishi asked.

"And Maro's watching the other three?" Jomei asked.

"Did I not just answer that?!" Kimberly said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry."

Marc sighed. "Okay, listen. After we're reunited with the others, there's something really important we need to do. And we cannot go home until it's done. Also, I want to see how Taya's doing. Cause we'll need her help."

Aiden was curious. "What is it Marc?"

Marc took a deep breath. "Destroy GranDracmon once and for all!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Ps...only three more chapters and the story's done...until the sequel. Don't yell at me, please. I'm not tired of the story. No way. It's just a lot is going on and I just need to get this done and concentrate on something really important that's happening. Okay? **

**That's all.**


	44. The End Of GranDracmon

**Has anyone had a parent say to you "Pack your room up, cause we're moving this weekend!" when it was only a Thursday? Yeah, well, that happened this week. AND I'M EXHAUSTED! And sore. One day, I'm going to get my mom back...just not now. So, sorry about the late update, but if you have any sympathy, you would understand that if you have to move within four days, you wouldn't update during that time either! Right? **

**Also, for the past week...um...sorry again. Cause I've just been really busy...I'm getting my licence soon! Also, I have a pregnant cat...yeah, I know. Not good enough excuses. Sorry!**

_**In this chapter...a digidestend and two digimon are going to...well, not make it.**_

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance ::: 14 and 9th grade

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice ::: Baihumon (Guardian)**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**End Of GranDracmon**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Taya...In The Real World..._

Taya was home with Cody, watching TV, when the door bell rang. Taya said she would get it, so Cody stayed seated. She answered the door and revealed...

"Maro?" She said. "What in the digiworld are you doing here?"

Maro was panting bloody murder. "We...need...your...help!" He wheezed out the "help" part.

Taya's eyes widened. "Why didn't you just contact me on my digivice- oh, wait. Never mind." She remembered that GranDracmon stole her digivice a long time ago.

Maro took something out of his pocket, it was her digivice. "Aiden stole it. Marc sent me to come get you. Cause we need some major help."

She smiled. "Awesome!" Then she looked at him. "What's been going on over there?"

"Oh, just the normal. You know the routine, right? People get captured, Mari, Aiden, and Marc get brainwashed, Chance is back with us again, Mari and Chance are dating, and we've decided to go destroy GranDracmon once and for all, and we wont be coming home until he's gone!" Maro exhaled.

She invited Maro in and walked to her dad. "Dad, um, I need to go to the digital world." She said, nervousness filling her voice.

Cody made a face. "Hello?! You just got out of the hospital three days ago!"

"I know that. Trust me, but I'm feeling a little better now! Besides, the team needs my help!" Taya told him. "Please!"

Cody sighed. "Alright, fine!"

Taya hugged her father and her and Maro left. She was glad to be getting out of the house.

_With Takeo..._

Takeo was riding on Gaogamon's back, trying to find Micah. "Micah!" He called out over and over again. "Micah!"

Finally after a couple of more minutes, Takeo caught sight of Micah and Seasarmon. "Hey!" He called out to them. Once Gaogamon stopped and Takeo got off, they saw Chatsuramon looking very tired and Micah laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Did I miss something?"

Micah was laughing hard. "Yeah!" After a minute, he calmed down. "Chatsuramon and Seasarmon got into this huge fight and it was so funny! Cause they were both losing! I didn't think it was ever going to end. So finally Seasarmon destroyed him, but it was so funny!"

Seasarmon looked to them. "It actually wasn't funny at all."

Takeo nodded. "I bet. Anyway, we got to hurry! Kannon is looking for Kira right now. So we'll meet back up with Marc and the others. Marc has another brilliant plan that he wants to try out on GranDracmon."

Micah frowned. "Oh, great..."

_With Kannon..._

"I'm really too tired to be dealing with this!" Kannon yelled as he rode Dorugamon around the forest. "Where's Kira? I swear! That girl is going to give gray hair before I'm fourteen!" Kannon paused and sighed. "Oh great...I'm sounding like dad."

Dorugamon rolled his eyes and kept an eye out for Kira. "Kannon, look up ahead!"

Kannon shut up and did what he said. He saw a figure in a distance and figured it was Makuramon with Kira. They followed, then they definitely knew it was Kira because Grizzlymon was running behind them.

"Grizzlymon!" Kannon shouted.

Grizzlymon looked back to Kannon, but only for a second, cause he didn't want to run into any trees.

"Kannon, we have to get back to the others after this!" Dorugamon reminded him.

Kannon nodded. "I know. Now, attack, but don't hit Kira!"

"Oh, that sounds easy!" Dorugamon said, sarcastically.

"Just try!"

Dorugamon nodded and flew faster. "Power Metal!" The metal orbs hit a branch that Makuramon jumped on and it fell, taking Makuramon and Kira with it. They fell to the ground.

Grizzlymon was first to get there, then Kannon and Dorugamon. Kira got out of Makuramon's grasp and ran to Grizzlymon. Makuramon was unconscious.

"Kira! Are you okay?" Kannon asked as Dorugamon landed right next to them.

Kira nodded. "Yeah. Where's everyone?"

"Marc has a new plan. He wants everyone together. So he sent Takeo and I to get you and Micah. He is even sending Maro to get Taya. Chance is back on our side."

"So we're all together?!"

Kannon nodded. "Yes. And together, we'll defiantly defeat GranDramon."

Kira's eyes widen. "Defeat GranDracmon!"

_A couple of hours later..._

All of the digidestend were together. All seventeen of them! Not to mention their digimon. They all gathered around Marc.

"Alright, guys." Marc began. "To be truthful, I don't have a real plan here."

"Well, then. It might just work!" Esamee said.

Marc glared at her, then continued. "We're not going to split up. We're going to fight together."

Marisol spoke up. "But Marc, remember what Gatomon said? GranDracmon is immortal. So how do we defeat something that really cant be destroyed?"

Marc stayed quiet for a minute, then spoke. "We'll find a way."

Everyone almost fell over from his answer.

"Hello?! That's GranDracmon in that castle!" Jomei yelled.

"Yeah, he'll turn us into little keychains if he wanted to!" Esamee told them.

Kimberly spoke up. "Do you even believe in this team?" She asked the two. "All of us are capable of anything! Yes, we're all different, but as a team, we become complete! We can do this! Who's with me?"

Marc smiled and nodded. "I am."

"Me too." Kyle said.

Soon everyone agreed.

"So how are we going to get inside the castle, Marc?" Aiden asked.

Marc stood up and answered proudly. "We're not. We'll make GranDracmon come to us."

"How are we going to do that?" Taya asked.

Chance spoke. "Trust me on this, guys. GranDracmon wants us all destroyed. With everyone of us together, he'll think that he can get us all with one fight. So he will most defiantly come to us."

"Okay, but how long will that take?" Dishi asked.

Chance shrugged. "Good question. It could take hours, or even days."

"Or now." A unfamiliar voice said.

The digidestend looked towards the voice and there stood GranDracmon. With his army of controlled digimon. Many Flymon, Tankmon, Vegiemon, Tortomon, Woodmon, and Kiwimon!

Everyone got in a defense stance and faced him. "This works out better." Marc said. "Everyone digivolve!"

"Gotsumon digivolve to...Meteormon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Lekismon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

"Penguinmon digivolve to...Dolphmon!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...GinRyumon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Kamemon digivolve to...Gawappamon!"

"Gekomon digivolve to...ShogunGekomon!"

"Falcomon digivolve to...Diatrymon!"

"Toyagumon digivolve to...Flarerizamon!"

"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"

"Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!"

"Labramon digivolve to...Seasarmon!"

"Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon!"

"Leormon digivolve to...Liomon!"

"Lalamon digivolve to...Sunflowmon!"

"Kudamon digivolve to...Reppamon!"

All seventeen evolved digimon stood in front of their enemy, also in front of the kids. "Just give the word, Marc!" Meteormon yelled.

Marc nodded. "GranDracmon! You're time is up! One way or another, you will be destroyed!" He pointed forward. "Attack!"

"Me first!" Meteormon ran forward, towards a Tortomon. "Take this!" He yelled. "Galactic Flare!"

Tortomon dodged and attacked. "Spinning Attack!"

Tortomon hit Meteormon with full force. Meramon jumped forward and threw Tortomon to the ground, then jumped away. Sunflowmon came from behind and attacked the Tortomon. "Sunshine Beam!" The beam destroyed Tortomon.

"One down." Aiden said.

"A lot more to go." Takeo finished.

Gaogamon and Dorugamon ran towards the Woodmon and tackled it to the ground.

They both jumped up and attacked in the air at the Woodmon. "Double Claw!"

"Power Metal!"

Reppamon came up. "Wild Claw!"

As did FlareRizamon, and attacked even when Woodmon was still down. "Flame Tower!" That destroyed Woodmon.

"My turn!" Liomon yelled as he ran towards another Woodmon. "Critical Strike!"

Woodmon got angry and attacked back. "Branch Drill!"

That threw Liomon back, but Lekismon and Dolphmon came forward. "Tear Arrow!"

"Pulse Blast!"

Those attacks threw Woodmon back, but didn't finish him off. Seasarmon came around behind him. "Tiida Iya!" Now that one destroyed the Woodmon.

Grizzlymon and ShogunGekomon were fighting the Kiwimon, while Gawappamon and Diatrymon were fighting the Vegiemon. GinRyumon and Firamon were fighting Flymon. Once they were all destroyed, Tankmon rolled forward.

"We should probably get down." Nikko suggested. So they all did.

"Machine Gun Arms!" Tankmon shot the bullets all over the place!

Unfortunately he was too slow for Dorugamon. "Cannon Ball!" That didn't destroy Tankmon, but it stopped the bullets.

So all the other digimon took this as a cue. They got up and attacked, which destroyed Tankmon.

Marc didn't relax yet. "There's still GranDracmon." He said out loud.

GranDracmon chuckled. "That was a good show. Good show, I must admit. You digidestend have gotten stronger since you first started out." Then he went serious. "But you're still not strong enough to destroy me!"

"We'll see about that." Marc yelled. "Alright, you guys. Remember what Kimberly said. Just keep that in your head and you will win! Now...Attack!"

"Galactic Flare!"

"Night Bomb!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Armor Piercing Blade!"

"DJ Shooter!"

Musical Fist!"

"Destruction Roar!"

"Flame Tower!"

"Cannon Ball!"

"Tiida Iya!"

"Crescent Moon!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

Most of the digimon's attacks did some damage, but not enough. GranDracmon chuckled again. "Is that all you weaklings got?"

"Not even close..." Marc whispered. "Go!"

Gaogamon, Dolphmon, Firamon, Liomon, and Reppamon came forward and attacked closer than the others.

"Dash Double Claw!"

"Dolphin Kick!"

"Flame Drive!"

"Critical Strike!"

"Wild Claw!"

That did some more damage to GranDracmon, but he still wasn't down. "You all are becoming an annoyance!" He yelled. "Crystal Revolution!" A beam shot out and it turned ShogunGekomon into crystalline ice!

**(A/N: I'm going to make a couple new attacks for GranDracmon, cause the ones he has now don't help the battle much. Okay? It helps me a little.)**

"ShogunGekomon!" Maro yelled.

Marc's eyes widened. "Everyone!" He called out to the digimon. "Try not to get hit with that beam!"

"Easy for you to say!" FlareRizamon yelled back. "I'll stop him!" He ran up to GranDracmon and attacked. "Raging Inferno!" Fire surrounded GranDracmon. "Flame Tower!"

FlareRizamon got tired and started breathing heavily.

Dishi cheered him on. "Come on, FlareRizamon! You're the strongest one! You can beat this creep!"

FlareRizamon looked back to Dishi. "Thanks, Dishi." He turned back to GranDracmon, who was still there. "Blaze-"

"Let me save you the agony and finish you off now!" GranDracmon said. "Ultimate Destruction!" **(Yes, I know, lame, but it's all I got!)**

The beam hit FlareRizamon and then disappeared. Dishi got worried when FlareRizamon turned back into ToyAgumon.

"Oh no." He whispered. He knew what was about to happen and he couldn't do anything about it. "Please, no."

ToyAgumon fell to the ground, in pain. He couldn't get up. He also knew what was about to happen and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dishi."

GranDracmon got ready to attack. "Don't worry. This will be nice and painful." He said, smirking. "Ultimate Destruction!" The beam showed again, and this time destroyed ToyAgumon.

Dishi had tears in his eyes. "NO!" He tried to run out there, but Marc and Aiden stopped him. "ToyAgumon!"

Chance stood next to Marisol, their hands tightly together. _"Oh, man. This is getting too intense. Who knows what will happen next."_ He looked at Marisol, who had a couple of tears. _"This has to stop and I know GranDracmon's weakness. I can do it. I know he's not immortal. He can die. He has a weakness. Only I and GinRyumon know it. We can do it."_ He kissed Marisol and then ran towards GinRyumon.

Marisol was surprised at his actions. "Chance! What are you doing?!"

Chance ran to GinRyumon and talked to him. "We got to do this!" He told GinRyumon.

GinRyumon sighed and nodded. "I know. We must do this." He began glowing.

Chance stepped back.

"GinRyumon digivolve to...HisyaRumon!" The dragon type digimon waited Chance to get on his back before heading towards GranDracmon.

The digidestend looked on in awe. "He digivolved." Aiden said.

"That's great, but what's he doing?" Kimberly said, fear filling her voice.

"Chance!" Marisol screamed.

Kyle had tears in his eyes. "Chance..."

Chance and Hisyarumon stopped in front of GranDracmon. "I know that you aren't immortal." Chance stated.

GranDracmon glared. "You're a liar! I am immortal! Nothing you can do can destroy me!"

Chance smirked and shook his head. "Wrong. When I joined you, you put some form of darkness in my digivice that helped brainwash both me and Ryudamon. My Guardian Digimon told me that when you did that, you gave up your power of immortality."

"Your Guardian Digimon? You met him?!"

Chance nodded. "Baihumon got me out of your control and talked to me. He told me about you giving up your immortality and how I can destroy you."

GranDracmon looked very angry now. "Oh really?! And what would that be?!"

"This." Chance said. "Go, Hisyarumon!"

"Juuou Guruma!" Hisyarumon wrapped himself around GranDracmon and attacked! All of the sudden, GranDracmon started to be deleted.

"What? What's going on?!" GranDracmon shouted.

"You activated Hisyarumon's most dangerous attack and that attack is the only attack that can destroy you. I have the power of Baihumon, who destroyed himself to empower Hisyarumon. Of course, that means that Hisyarumon and I get destroyed in the process." Chance explained, as he and Hisyarumon were also getting deleted.

Soon, they were gone. All three of them.

For a couple of minutes, everyone stood there. So many emotions running through them. Every single one of them. Some felt guilty, some felt hurt, some felt angry, and some just felt sad.

Things were quiet. Nobody was crying or yelling. Nope. ShogunGekomon was freed from the crystal, but that didn't help anyone, except Maro a little bit.

A portal opened in front of them. A portal to home. The digidestend didn't even say good-bye to their digimon. They just went into the portal and didn't turn back. Some didn't even want to go back. Never again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Ps...I know that last part didn't make much sense, but "my way" fit into the story line. Okay? Yes, I know. I killed Toyagumon, Ryudamon, and Chance! I'm evil...but guess what? On the last chapter, one more will, you know, not make it.**

**Psss...About the guardian digimon, well, I've decided that some people wont meet theirs. Okay? More will in the sequel, but not in this story.**

**Pssssss...I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!**


	45. Fading

**Note ::: The next chapter is the last chapter! Don't worry, I'll get started on the sequel real soon! I promise! There's going to be a lot of suspense in the next chapter, so wish me luck!**

**I'll be nice and put this up right now. Since I owe you guys for missing my updates over the past couple of weeks! Kay?**

**I do not own Barlow Girl's song, She Walked Away. Kay?**

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice ::: Baihumon (Guardian)**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Fading**

**------------------------------------------**

_With The Ishida Clan..._

As he sat on the couch, Marc had his knees up to his chest, tears in his eyes. It's been a week since everything went down with Chance and the digimon, not to mention the destruction of GranDracmon. Marisol hadn't left her room in that week, no eating or anything. Of course, she went to the bathroom, but went back to her room after. Micah didn't really understand the situation, so didn't pay heed.

Last that anybody has heard, Izzy and Mimi, and the kids, took off to America. Didn't tell anybody anything more than that. They don't know when they're going to be back in Japan, or if they're even coming back.

Everybody hasn't spoken to anyone much. Sorrow and anger filled the kids. Guilt too. Mostly guilt filled Aiden, Marc, and Marisol. They were supposed to be the three chosen ones to save Chance. So what went wrong?

"_I don't understand anything anymore. Was everything Grademon told me a lie? I don't understand. I want to, but I can't. I don't know what to do. I need to help my sister. I need to be a leader and talk to everyone, but I can't. Something is keeping me seated on this couch. I can't move. Will I ever move?"_

_**She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it**_

Marc was crying once again. He felt that he had failed everyone. Not just his team, but Mimi and Izzy as well.

Chance's birthday was today. Today. At least, it would've been.

"_Damn it all!"_

_With Marisol..._

Laying on her bed, with a pillow on her stomach, Marisol tried to forget. Forget everything and everyone. She didn't cry. She refused to cry.

"_Chance did this for me. For everyone. He's a hero...right?"_

She clenched her fist and stopped the tears from coming. She was angry. Very angry. Didn't anything she do matter? She thought God was cursing her. That everything that was good to her was going to be broken one way or another.

"_I'm not meant to be happy."_

Marisol got up and went to her window. She remembered when Chance came to her window on her birthday, just to give her a birthday present. She put a hand on her chest, over the beautiful necklace Chance gave her that day.

That's the day she knew she loved him.

Love?

What does that mean?

"_Every time I love someone, they leave me or die. So I wont love anymore. What's the point. I hate life. So I hate everyone. Only makes simple sense."_

_**A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time**_

One tear escaped her eyes, suddenly many more followed. With the pillow still on her stomach, she squeezed it tightly.

"_I hate life!"_

_With Aiden..._

Sitting under his favorite tree in the park, Aiden sighed. He had been crying. Everyone could tell. Guilt just filled him.

"_If I could go back and do things differently, I would in a heart beat. I wouldn't have fought with Chance, then maybe he wouldn't have given into GranDracmon, then he wouldn't have died..."_

_**Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behindAnd through her tears she laughed  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye**_

So much was on his mind. Chance being one of them. Taya was too, since now something was happening, but he didn't even want to think about it. His mom and dad just announced that they're having another baby and they're going tomorrow to the doctors to see what it is. He felt horrible for not checking up on Marc and even Marisol, but he couldn't face them.

He couldn't face anyone.

Everyday for the past week, he sneaked out of the house and came directly here, didn't go back home till it was dark.

Aiden just kept feeling so guilty. Why?

"_Is this my fault?"_

_With Takeo..._

While sitting at home, alone, Takeo sat on the window sill, waiting. Waiting for Aiden or Marisol, or anyone to help him. Depression had hit him hard. He didn't understand it. He wanted to just give up on life.

Give up.

Meaning end it all?

"_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? Is it about Chance? Dishi losing ToyAgumon? What? What is it? What's going on with me?! Is it from finding out about mom being pregnant again? About Aiden totally abandoning me right now? What is it? Why do I feel this way? I hate it!"_

_**I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be**_

His baby brothers were playing on the floor right now, as Kari and T.K. went over to his aunt Yolei and uncle Ken's house. Kira was seriously ill now. Dishi wasn't talking to anyone. Who can blame him?

"_Life's falling apart. Everything's falling apart. There's nothing to live for anymore."_

He looked out the window to the Ishida residence.

"_Nothing at all."_

_With Dishi..._

Tears streamed down Dishi's face as he sat in his room, that he shared with Kannon, on his bed. Nothing was going right. Nothing! He didn't even want to live anymore. What was the point.

First he loses ToyAgumon, his best friend, not to mention Chance as well. Then his team is totally ignoring him. Now Kira's sick and nobody knows what's wrong with her.

"_Life totally sucks! What have I done wrong to deserve all this?!"_

_**Not a day goes by  
For the one she's left behind  
They're always asking why  
And thoughts of her consume their mind**_

Dishi wanted to scream out or go to his dad and just cry into his arms. Everything hurt. Inside and outside. Physically and Emotionally.

"_Why do I have to feel like this? Why? This isn't fair! I need help! I need something to help me! But what? There's nothing at all! Nothing! Nothing! AH! NOTHING!"_

He was shaking. He was scared of all these scary thoughts in his head. Why was he having them? Why was someone in his head telling him to just end it all? Who was it? ToyAgumon? Chance? Who?

"_Someone help me, please!"_

More and more tears streamed down his face. He was so confused. So lost. So lonely. So angry. So...everything!

"_I just want to die!"_

_With Taya..._

As she sat on her bathroom floor, next to the toilet, Taya was breathing heavily. She wasn't throwing up food or something like that. Something else. Totally not related to that.

"_Where's Aiden?"_

Aiden knew she wasn't feeling well and he knew why, so why wasn't he here? She knew that was selfish, but she could help him as well.

"_Why wont he let me help? Why does he shut me out?"_

Cody went to work a couple of hours earlier, so it was just her at home. That made her a little fearful. She was dizzy and nauseous. She small body couldn't take much more of all this.

_**God please let her know  
The love we tried to show  
We'd promise anything  
If you'd just bring her home**_

Of course, she was real upset about Chance. Of course. No question about it. She was also worried about Marisol, Kimberly, and Marc, not to mention Aiden. What could she do?

"_Sitting next to the toilet, waiting to throw up for the hundredth time this week wont help anyone. Especially me."_

After throwing up once more, Taya began crying.

"_I'm so scared."_

_With Maro..._

While watching his father cook, Maro sat on the stool that was there in the kitchen. He looked fine, at least, he tried to convince himself of that.

Davis turned to Maro and looked worried. "Son, why wont you tell me what's bothering you? Is it about Chance?"

Maro glared. "I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped.

Davis sighed. "Maro, yelling at me isn't going to make you feel better."

"Well, I feel fine, dad! So just leave me alone!" Then Maro got off the stool and stormed out of the kitchen. Davis followed him to the living room.

"We're not finished talking, Maro!"

Maro looked back. "Yes, we are!"

"Maro-"

"Just leave me alone!" Maro yelled. "I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you!"

"Why?"

Maro went quiet and shrugged.

Davis sighed. "I don't want to push you, Maro, but I'm really worried about you."

Maro looked up at him. "I'm fine. Why worry about me?"

"Cause whether you admit it or not, you also were hurt by what happened last week." Davis answered. "Everyone was hurt and upset, Maro. So you would be too."

Maro glared again. "How do you know? Have you ever lost a friend?"

Davis nodded. "Your mother was my best friend. I miss her. I was hurt too, but look what I got in return. You."

"I'm just so confused, dad." Maro said, finally talking a little.

_**Tell her we love her  
Tell her she's wanted  
One more thing God  
Tell her please come home  
Please come home**_

Davis hugged him. "I know, son. It will be alright."

Maro shoved his dad away and backed up. "No, it wont! Nothing is going to be okay again!" Then he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Walking down the sidewalk, he had tears.

"_I'm just so confused."_

_With Kannon and Kira..._

Sitting by his sister's bed, Kannon held her hand. She was feverous and yet she says she was cold. At first, they thought she just had a fever, but it's gotten worse. A lot worse. Now she can hardly keep her eyes opened.

Kannon was worried about Dishi, who was in the next room, but didn't know what to say. He lost his digimon! What could he say?

"_If I lost Dorumon, I would act the same way."_

_**She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away**_

Kira stirred and Kannon tried to put on a smile. Kira coughed and couldn't open her eyes much.

"Kannon?" She said weakly. She went into a violent coughing fit. Kannon had tears in his eyes as he called for his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" He called. Kira's coughing didn't cease.

Finally Ken came in. "What's going on, Kannon?" Then he saw Kira's state. He immediately picked her up. "Kannon, call your mother on her cell. She went to the store with your aunt Kari. Now. Tell her to meet me at the hospital."

"Hospital?!" Kannon yelled. Worry filled him.

"Just do it! I'll try to call you later."

Kannon helped his dad get Kira into the car, then they left. Kannon, still with tears in his eyes, ran back into the house and called his mom, who went frantic. After the phone call, Kannon ran to his room, that he shared with Dishi.

"Dishi!" He cried as he opened the door.

Dishi looked at him. "Leave me alone." He mumbled.

Kannon glared. "Dad just took Kira to the hospital!" He blurted out. "She's really bad, Dishi!"

Dishi shrugged. "Oh well."

Kannon had to control himself from punching his brother. "What do you mean "oh well"?! Our sister is seriously sick right now and you don't even care?!" Kannon couldn't stay in the room any longer, so he left.

"_Why wont anything go right?!"_

_With Kimberly..._

While on a plane to America, with her parents and little brother, Kimberly silently cried to herself while looking out the window. She stopped herself from crying loudly, as she didn't want her mother to feel worse then she already did.

"_Stupid Chance!"_

Her mind screamed that over and over again.

She felt hatred towards her brother. She didn't understand why though. He saved the world. So why wasn't she proud of him?

"_Doesn't matter! Chance is an idiot! I hate him! I'll never forgive him for what he's done to me, my parents, and to Kyle! Damn you, Chance!"_

_**The choice is yours alone now  
Tell me how this story ends**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Digidestend Angel-**


	46. Mirror, Mirror

**Disclaimer ::: I'm only going to say it once. I do not own digimon. I own the OC's in the story and the storyline. But besides that, I own nada! Nope! Zilch! Zero! Nothing:-(**

**I DIDN'T DO THE AGES CORRECTLY CAUSE I WANT THEM AT THESE AGES, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT! ****Thank you...**

**Ages :**

Davis, Kari, and T.K. ::: 32

Cody ::: 30

Ken and Yolei ::: 33

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Matt ::: 35

Joe ::: 36

**Their KIDS:**

Kimberly And Jomei ::: 16 and 10th grade

Marc, Aiden, Taya, Dishi, and Esamee ::: 15 and 9th grade

Chance was 14.

Maro ::: 14 and 8th grade

Kannon, and Marisol ::: 13 and 7th grade

Takeo ::: 12 and 7th grade

Bridget ::: 10 and 5th grade

Kyle and Micah (Mic) ::: 9 and 3rd grade

Nikko ::: 8 and 3rd grade

Kira ::: 7 and 2nd grade

**(DIFFERENT AGES, SAME GRADES!!!!!!!) **

**Some of you have asked me to state who belongs to who, so I will gladly help you all out!**

**Ishida family ::: Matt, Marc, Marisol, and Micah.**

**Takashi family ::: T.K., Kari, Aiden, Takeo, and the twins.**

**Kamyia family ::: Tai, Sora, Esamee, Bridget, and Ryo.**

**Izumi family ::: Izzy, Mimi, Kimberly, Chance, Kyle, and May.**

**Ichijouji family ::: Ken, Yolei, Dishi, Kannon, and Kira.**

**Kido family ::: Joe, Megan (OC), Jomei, and Nikko.**

**Hido family ::: Cody, Michelle (OC)(Not anymore), and Taya**

**Motomiya family ::: Davis and Maro**

**I will Also help you guys out with which digimon belongs to who! (And digivices) (And Guardian Digimon)**

**Marc and Gotsumon ::: Courage ::: Red Digivice ::: Grademon (Guardian)**

**Marisol and Lunamon ::: Peace ::: White Digivice ::: Mikemon (Guardian)**

**Aiden and Candlemon ::: Light ::: Blue Digivice ::: MetallifeKuwgamon (Guardian)**

**Takeo and Gaomon ::: Life ::: Yellow Digivice**

**Chance and Ryudamon ::: Darkness ::: Black Digivice ::: Baihumon (Guardian)**

**Esamee and Kamemon ::: Sincerity ::: Sky Blue Digivice**

**Maro and Gekomon ::: Kindness ::: Navy Blue Digivice**

**Jomei and Falcomon ::: Reliability ::: Orange Digivice**

**Dishi and ToyAgumon ::: Knowledge ::: Green Digivice**

**Kimberly and Coronamon ::: Love ::: Purple Digivice**

**Taya and Penguinmon ::: Harmony ::: Pink Digivice ::: Apemon (Guardian)**

**Kannon and Dorumon ::: Loyalty ::: Forest Green Digivice**

**Micah and Labramon ::: Hope ::: Gold Digivice**

**Nikko and Leormon ::: Compassion ::: Grey Digivice**

**Kira and Bearmon ::: Trust ::: Light Purple Digivice**

**Bridget and Lalamon ::: Joy ::: Turquoise Digivice**

**Kyle and Kudamon ::: Friendship ::: Silver Digivice**

**DON'T THINK THAT ONCE THE LIST IS FILLED, THATS THE END OF IT!!! GUESS AGAIN!!!! I HAVE MANY SURPRISES FOR YOU GUYS!!! ****I wont spoil the surprise of who is keeper of what! Haha! And the other kids will be on the list when they go to the digital world and find their digimon! I know, I'm evil! Well, I hope that will help you guys! If you need more, tell me and I'll put it in! Kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Third Time Around**

**Mirror, Mirror**

**------------------------------------------**

_With Marc..._

"Marisol?" Marc tried to get his little sister to open her bedroom door. Matt just arrived home with Micah and they were worried about Marisol. Matt was also worried about Marc as well.

Marc knew she wasn't going to open the door, so he slid down the door and waited. He was going to wait there all day if that was what had to be done.

_**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**_

"_I wonder what the others are up to?"_

_With Aiden..._

Hearing his cell phone go off for the fifth time, Aiden decided to check it for once. It was Taya. He decided to answer. "Hey."

"_Where are you?!" _Taya's voice sounded frantic.

"In the park, at our favorite tree. Why?"

"_Stay there!"_ Then she hung up.

Aiden got a little concerned, but shrugged it off. He obeyed and sat there, not that he was going anywhere, anyways.

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

"Aiden!" Taya called out as she ran towards him.

He tried to put on a fake smile. "Hey."

"Don't hey me! We have big problems!" She yelled.

He got up and faced her. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant!"

_With Kari and T.K..._

They were at the doctors office. Joe called them and they could get them in early. Kari didn't mind, since Yolei left in a hurry. She didn't know why.

When they were called in, Joe sat them down.

"Are you guys excited to be having another baby?" Joe asked as he did the normal stuff with Kari. "Number five. Pretty exciting."

Kari smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm very excited, except, are you sure there's no chance I'll lose the baby?"

Joe nodded. "Don't worry, Kari. I've checked and you're very healthy this time around."

Kari felt relieved, as did T.K.

_**So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah**_

They did an ultrasound, then Joe left the room to examine the photos. Kari sat down next to T.K. and smiled.

"I'm excited." She said to him, then kissed his cheek.

T.K. gave a weak smile. "Yes. So am I."

Kari frowned. "What's wrong?"

T.K. sighed. "It's the boys. I'm real worried about them, Kari."

She nodded. "Yes, they do seem very depressed."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"Me too."

Joe came back in with a huge smile. "You guys wont believe it!"

Kari and T.K. looked at each other, then back at Joe. "What's going on?"

"You're having another set of twins!"

"WHAT?!"

_With Ken and Yolei at The Hospital..._

Yolei paced the little room they were in. Ken sat in a chair next to his daughter's hospital bed, holding her hand. "Yolei, please sit down." Ken said calmly. "Kira's going to be alright."

Yolei looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "How do you know? When Kira woke up a couple of hours ago, she said she couldn't see anything!" She wrapped her arms around her. "She sounded so scared. So little."

Ken got up and hugged his wife. "I know."

"I'm so scared!" She sobbed. "She's still so little!"

Ken kissed her forehead. "Kira's a pretty strong girl, Yolei. She'll pull through."

Yolei wiped away her tears and nodded. "You're right. You're right. I just have to have faith. Right?"

Ken smiled and nodded. "Yes. That's right. Just have faith." He looked over to Kira. _"Oh, god. Please let my little girl be okay."_

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

The doctor came in suddenly, with a sympathetic look. "Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji?"

"Yes?" Yolei said.

He sighed and shook his head. "I got some bad news..."

_With Maro..._

He ran down the sidewalk in a hurry. His eyesight was blurry from his crying. He couldn't stop. He couldn't control himself.

"_Mom! _

_Where are you?! _

_I need you! _

_I need you! _

_I need you, dad, anyone! _

_Someone! _

_I just need help! _

_I need some guidance! _

_I need someone to help me!_

_I need someone to comfort me!_

_To hold me!_

_To say that they love me!_

_I just want to feel loved. _

_I need something. _

_Why do I feel so empty?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why doesn't anything make sense anymore?_

_I can't live this way!_

_So how do I live?_

_How do I keep on living in this cruel, heartless world?_

_Who can I go to?_

_Dad?_

_Maybe?_

_Dad can help me. _

_He's always been there for me._

_He's the greatest dad in the whole world! _

_I can talk to him. _

_I can. _

_That's it._

_I'm going back home and telling dad everything!"_

Maro wiped away his tears and stopped running. What he didn't know was that he was in the middle of the road! He heard a loud car horn and turned. Everything went into slow motion then.

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

The car came so fast. Maro figured he was speeding. The speed limit was 25 mph on this road. The car was going about 50 mph.

"_Is this it?"_

_With Dishi..._

Dishi went out of his room and went to the medicine cabinet that was in the bathroom. Kannon and Dishi just received a call from their parents and were told horrible news about Kira.

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

"_I've had enough!"_ Dishi thought as he reached from something.

"_I have absolutely nothing to live for anymore! _

_Without my little sister, what am I going to do? _

_I don't want to go back to school and deal with bullies again and again! _

_I don't want to go back to the digital world and remember my old friend! _

_I don't want to see everyone else so happy and I'm the one hurting, but no one cares!" _

He picked up a bottle of pills. It was full. It was a big bottle. Full of a strong anti-depressant pills. There was about 90 in the big bottle.

Ken had them for just incase situations. Since he was still depressed over his dead brother.

"_This should do it."_

He went into his room and locked the door, but didn't lock the door that led to Kira's room. He forgot.

Dishi opened the bottle of pills and put a handful in the palm of his hand, then into his mouth. He did it over and over again, until there was only a few pills left in the bottle. He tried to put those into his mouth, but dropped the bottle.

He began to violently shake. His head hurt and was spinning. His vision was blurry. He felt weak. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground.

_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

"_What am I doing?_

_What am I doing? _

_What am I doing to myself?! _

_I can't do this! _

_No! _

_Kannon! _

_Kannon!"_

"KANNON!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he fell completely to the ground and lost consciousness.

Kannon tried to open the bedroom door, but it was locked. "Dishi! Open the door, idiot!" The sound in Dishi's voice scared Kannon, so he wasn't going to walk away. "Dishi!"

He went into Kira's room, then went through there to get to his room. When he got in there, he almost collapsed himself.

"Dishi!"

He saw the pills on the ground, with the bottle. He knew the bottle was full earlier cause he went with his father last week to get them. He picked up the bottle and it was empty. Only a few pills lied on the ground. He checked Dishi's pulse and...and...didn't get any!

"DISHI!"

_**Keep holding on  
Keep holding on**_

_In The Digital World..._

A shadowy figure was hiding from anything with light. He knew what was happening to the digidestend. To all of them. "It's only a matter of time." He chuckled. "Half of the team wont survive to see tomorrow or at least wont be able to fulfil their duties as digidestend. Some will fail. Some will actually prove themselves." He smirked. "I cannot wait to see how this story ends..."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**It's done. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. The sequel will be up shortly. Thank you for enjoying my story.** I don't own Avril's Keep Holdin' On.


End file.
